As Long As You're Mine
by Sailor Miaka
Summary: In 1996 the fairy tale romance of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart changed forever. They became parents. Too bad Tommy doesn't know. In 2004 a new evil forces them and the Rangers back together to reclaim their Ninjetti Powers with a few twists on the way
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You're Mine

By Sailor Miaka

Author's note: Hello again all. I know it's been forever since I posted a story but this has been taking all of my time. It was begging to be written. I know it's not the most original of ideas but work with me. I owe a big debt to Jeanine Treviso, Cheryl Roberts, Dagmar Bruse and Pink-Green-White-4-ever for inspiring me back into the Power Rangers. Anyway on to the story. It's going to be a long one. Just a warning. Also since I can't seem to remember exactly which episode had Kimberly's letter I'm just basing it off of what I do know. This will span from Pre-letter to DT and beyond. Definitely AU.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Miami, FL- January 1996**

"Wonderful Kimberly!" called the beam coach as the petite brunette hopped down to the mats.

"You've been on fire since you came back from Christmas!"

"Thanks Maggie," Kim said "I just want to make the team so bad."

The coach smiled down at the girl who had quickly become one of her favorite aspiring gymnasts.

"So does every girl here, Darlin'"

"But I want it more." Kim said. _It would be the only thing that would make this whole ordeal worth it._

Maggie nodded in approval. Kim was easily among the more talented and creative of the hopefuls. The confidence that she had in her abilities had begun unmatched, however as time went on Kim's confidence had dwindled. Maggie had noticed that Kim was incredibly withdrawn when she had left to go home for Christmas. But every since her return there had been a bounce in her step and the confidence Maggie had missed was back full force.

"I know you do. Go rest up."

Kim nodded and headed to the showers with Maggie watching on.

_With her family in Paris and her friends in California, Kim is more alone here than any of the girls. No wonder she's recharged. She needs her friends._ Maggie thought to herself. A buzzing sound rang through the Gym. Signaling to the other Coaches that she was free, Maggie jogged to the door and opened it. The mail man stood there with the usual bucket of mail addressed to the hopefuls.

Maggie took the bucket and began to sift through the mail. At the top was a letter that made her smile. It looked ordinary enough, written in sloppy but masculine handwriting and it was addressed to a Miss Kimberly A. Hart. The return address read T.J. Oliver 1994 Oak Dr, Angel Grove, CA. Maggie's smile widened.

"Kim!" Maggie called out into the locker rooms "Mail Call!"

Kim appeared relatively quickly, looking tired but had a hopeful glow about her face. Maggie handed her the letter, heard her squeal in delight and then continued passing out the mail.

**The Moon**

Master Vile and his daughter could under no circumstances be considered nice people. The fact that they had collectively been terrorizing the Earth for nearly three years and still had not gotten any headway bothered them greatly. However, as Rita sat up in bed thinking, she knew that soon they would hit upon the perfect plan, one that would destroy the rangers completely. Rita was a very smart woman for all her failures. Smart and manipulative. Knowing the true identities of the rangers was her greatest asset in this war. One she hadn't used to the utmost of its potential in past plans. Since thinking of new plans to conquer Earth wasn't exactly conducive to sleep, Rita mulled over the human weaknesses of the Rangers one by one while the red mass of meat she called her husband snored on, contented beside her.

Throwing a side glace at Zedd, Rita thought about her own weakness: power. Zedd had lots of it; he just didn't know how to expend it correctly, in her opinion. Though their marriage hadn't exactly started in the most truthful of ways, Rita knew (Thanks to Goldar's bumbling with that antidote to her Love potion) that Zedd cared about her. He roared at her and was overly aggressive in the face of their minions all in a feeble attempt to prove that he was still Lord Zedd, hater of all that was good and pure. He was proud of her and her attempts at global domination. He loved her and she'd be damned if she didn't love him as well. In fact she'd noticed a steady increase in their combined power as time had continued on. Zedd was also protective of her and jealous of any male (namely her father and brother) that might claim to have a higher level of affection from her than he did. He was possessive and protective of her as any man was about his mate. Even if he would never admit it. Rita sometimes would wonder if they were to ever be separated, if she were captured or killed, what would happen. If Zedd would replace her... _Damn,_ she thought as she shook her head _I'm sounding as love sick as that pink puke Kimberly…Wait a minute._

Rita suddenly smiled. A certain white power ranger had always been very protective and possessive of a certain former pink ranger. Now that that traitor Kat was on the team and Kimberly was in someplace called Florida…Rita's smile got wider and a small cackle escaped her lips. Together Tommy and Kimberly couldn't be defeated. Their love gave them strength that couldn't be beaten. _But_, Rita thought, _if they didn't have that love…they'd crumble quicker then Zedd after walking in on my brother in the bathroom after Rito had discovered bean burritos. With out any powers Kimberly is no longer a threat. She can easily be broken and taken to our side. Or used as bait. The White Ranger will crumble without his pink princess!_

Rita bounded from the bead and headed towards the inner recesses of the castle. Zedd turned over in his sleep moments later. When he found no signs of Rita, he sat up, grabbed his staff and began to scour the castle for her.

**2 weeks later February 1996 Miami FL**

Maggie sighed as she finished handing out the mail. Kim hadn't gotten anything in a couple of days. Usually she had something everyday. She reached into the empty bag just to make sure she hadn't missed anything when she felt one stray letter that she'd obviously missed. It struck Maggie as odd. Most of Kim's letters were handwritten. This one was typed. Maggie held the letter up to her eyes. It looked like it had been typed on a very old typewriter. She looked around for Kim, finally finding her on the uneven bars.

"Kim! Mail call!" she called after Kim had safely dismounted.

**Angel Grove CA.**

Ernie sorted through his mail and was shocked to find a letter addressed to Tommy in the pile. He looked up over the bar and saw the young man working out with his group of friends. Ernie chuckled at the sight of the teenagers who frequented his youth center. T_here is more to them than meets the eye_, he thought, but he wasn't about to step on anyone's toes.

"Tommy! You got a letter!" He called out.

Adam ran up to retrieve the letter and brought it down to Tommy.

"It's from Kim!" he said excitedly.

"Read it out loud for me…I have to finish this set." Tommy said anticipating Kim's news.

"Dear Tommy…"

**Miami FL**

"It's from Tommy!" Kim squealed as she tore into the letter and started to read. Maggie smiled; glad to finally see Kim happy again. Suddenly the light in Kim's eyes died and without warning she collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. The single typed page fluttered to the ground next to her. Maggie called to the athletic trainers who patrolled the sidelines and immediately tried to rouse Kim but met with no success. One of the athletic trainers picked her up and walked towards the health center. Maggie picked up the offending page and began to fold it into her pocket for safe keeping. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it to see what had startled Kimberly so much.

"Dear Kimberly.

I hope all is going well for you in Florida. I'm glad to here that you are happier there now. Kim I have to get to the point. I can't be with you any longer. I care a great deal about you but I have someone in my life now that just feels right to me. You've been my best friend and like a little sister to me. I hope you can understand. I'm sorry.

Tommy"

"That _Bastard!"_ Maggie said softly as she folded the letter once again and placed it in her pocket. She hurried over to the health center to see if there was any response in Kim.

**The Moon**

Rita was ecstatic. Everything was going exactly to plan. A sharp metallic noise screeched in her ear drums. Rita's eyes widened as she saw what was coming toward the moon.

"Zeddy…"

**Miami**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kim flung her arm out. _Stupid alarm_, she thought w_hat a nightmare_.

Then she opened her eyes. She was laying in a hospital bed in a white room. Sitting up she realized she was in the health center that was attached to the training complex and was hooked up to a heart monitor.

_Can't seem to get away from these_ she thought idly

"Kim?"

The brunette turned at the sound of her name.

"Maggie?"

Either Maggie had been there all the time or she'd come in so quietly that Kim hadn't noticed.

"What's going on?" Kim asked

The coach came closer and sat next to Kim's bed, a file folder in her lap.

"How you feeling Kim?" Maggie asked softly

Realization flooded back to Kim hard. _It really happened_. She thought. _Oh God Tommy…_

"Kim?" Maggie's voice brought her attention back.

"I hurt Maggie." Kim said softly "I feel empty. I can't believe he just did that!"

The tiny girl burst into sobs, crying her heart out.

"Oh Kim," Maggie said comfortingly, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I know this is hard. I had a similar experience in college, but there is something else you need to know."

"Oh my God!" Kim said "Did someone call? Is he ok? Was there a second page? "

"Slow down Kimmie." Maggie said cutting her off. "First of all no second page; and speaking of which I have the letter so don't worry about it. When you get admitted to the hospital center we have to contact your next of kin. Since your mother is in France and we have no contact information on your dad, a," Maggie checked her list "Jason Scott was contacted as the nearest relative other than To-" Maggie's voice trailed off not wanting to say Tommy's name.

"You called Jason? Is he here?" Kim said through her tears. "Oh God…"

"Mr. Scott is out in the waiting room. Kim, you know the admitting procedures of the center and-"

"Maggie," Kim said softly "spit it out. I can take it. He's dating Kat isn't he?"

Maggie was thrown for a loop. She had no real idea who Kat was other than a friend who had moved to Angel Grove right before Kim had left for training, but in her mind suddenly it made since. Kim lost confidence the longer she was away from her friends because she felt this girl had replaced her. Maggie felt a wave of sympathy wash over her.

"Kim you know that anytime you're admitted, after contacting next of kin they run standard blood and urine tests for drugs and the like right?"

"Yeah, Mitch and Devon got kicked off last week because the Nurses found out they were using steroids."

"Well one of the tests came back abnormal Kim."

"Maggie, I swear I am not on drugs!" Kim exclaimed. "I don't drink-"

"They also run a routine pregnancy test on girls Kim." Maggie continued on over Kim's protests "That's the one that came back abnormal. You're pregnant Kimberly."

The world stopped. All Kim was aware of was the beating of her heart. _Dear god I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. Tommy's baby…OH MY GOD._

"How far along am I?" she said quietly

"About 7 weeks Kim. You're due in September."

"Oh my god," she whispered, her cheeks pinking "Christmas."

Maggie nodded and her gaze softened as tears ran down Kim's face yet again.

"I can't tell him" she cried out suddenly as the trickle of tears turned into a deluge.

"Oh Kim, that's up to you." Maggie said softly. "You have a couple of decisions to make though."

Kim's eyes blazed in anger. _Either it a trick of the light_, Maggie thought, _or Kim's eyes just turned pink…no it has to be the lights, stupid fluorescent lights._

"If you are even suggesting…" Kim began.

"No I'm not. It's none of my business, you're choice. What I meant was the fact that you can't stay on the team pregnant."

Kim nodded numbly. Her emotions were going on such a kaleidoscope that she doubted her life would ever be normal again.

"We can't afford to lose you though Kim. You're great at making up beam and floor routines. Yours are some of the best envisioned that I've seen in a long while. If you're going to keep the baby, I can offer you a job as a routine choreographer. Maybe when you've recovered from the birth you can still have a shot at the Pan-Global Games."

Kim stared, not sure what to do. Life was never going to be stable again in her topsy-turvy brain. A sudden shout from the hallway startled them both.

"Sir I'm sorry but I can't let you-"

"Dammit! She's my little sister! I-"

"We'd better cut this short," Maggie said a laugh creeping in her eyes. "Take a week to think about this Kimberly then tell me. I'll let Mr. Scott in."

Kim smiled at the kind coach. People like Maggie were hard to find. The door burst open just as Maggie reached the boor knob. Jason rushed in followed by two orderlies.

"Kim? You ok?"

"Jason Lee Scott! I'm fine! Now sit-"

Maggie and the orderlies quietly slipped out of the room, the door clicking behind them as it locked.

"Kim, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Jason, I can not believe you drove over here from Tampa Bay because I fainted. Oh my god. You should be back at school!"

Jason's look silenced her as she caught sight of his solid face.

"Serious, Kim. Don't make me call Zordon. Are you alright?"

Kim felt what little resistance she had begun to put up fade away.

"Physically I'm fine. Jason, Tommy…Tommy, he broke up with me!"

Sobs racked her body as she recounted the whole situation.

"I can't believe Tommy would do something like that, it's just not like him Kim. You of all people should know that! Something has to be up."

"Jason, there is still something you don't know—I'm pregnant."

Jason had his mouth open in mid protest when his mind made the connection. Kim was pregnant. To get pregnant Kim would to have had sex. With a man. Specifically with Tommy. In Jason's completely confused mind only two clear thoughts remained. Kim was pregnant and Tommy was a dead man.

"I take it Tommy doesn't know." Jason said as realization hit him.

"No, Jason, I just found out."

"When are you telling him?"

"When I can face him." Kim replied matter-of-factly.

"So you're just going to take this lying down then?" Jason said.

"You don't understand, Jase!" she cried

"You're giving up. You're a COWARD Kimberly Hart."

"He REPLACED ME!" Kim shouted at him.

For the second time Jason stopped short, staring at Kim in disbelief. Tommy _replace_ Kim? The thought was unfathomable. It was like saying that he, Jason, should learn how to reconfigure the wiring in the Megazord.

"It's Katherine, the girl who replaced me on the team, she's always had a thing for Tommy. If there is some one new in his life, like his letter said, I'd bet my power coin it's her."

Jason couldn't believe the hatred coming out of Kim's mouth. There was nothing he could do for her but hug her when the sobs over took her body once again.

**Six months later, Angel Grove CA.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

Tommy slapped his alarm clock. He was all for education but not when it was in the middle of a good dream. A really good dream. Of the Kimberly variety. He felt a little guilty about that. He knew he should be over Kim by now. In the eyes of his friends he had. He was "same old Tommy" to quote Rocky and was half dating Kat. But he knew that in his heart he wasn't over Kimberly. He didn't understand how people could expect him to be. Kim was everything to him for so long. She had been the glue that held the team together, the literal "Heart" or rather "Hart" of the team. He had shared with her a side of himself that none of the other rangers ever dreamed existed. He had given her everything he had ever held back and she had just dropped him flat. He shook his head. It was time to get moving.

A shower and a change of clothes later, Tommy sat in his white jeep, newly pinstriped in red and adjusted his red seat covers. He missed his Ninjetti powers. He had always felt so in-tune with the Falcon, looked to it as a guide. Even though he had long ago accepted the mantle of Zeo V Red, he still heard the cry of the falcon in the heat of battle, giving him that extra push forward. He was also greatly thankful for the gold ranger. Jason had stepped up to take the powers from Prince Trey and it was good to be around him again. Even if Jason did threaten to pound him for taking 'his' color. Tommy had thought Jason would be the one person he could have talked about Kim with, but interestingly enough, Jason would not discuss Kim or her letter with him. Tommy had tried on numerous times to get his friend to talk but met no success.

"Tommy, bro, if you want to talk about it, here's Kim's number. Call her." is all Jase would ever say.

That was, of course, out of the question to Tommy. If Kim had found someone else who made her happy then Tommy wasn't about to hurt her by messing that up for her. He would just continue on as he had been-doing absolutely nothing.

**Command Center, outside of Angel Grove CA.**

Zordon of Eltar was not an easily surprised being. Thousands of years as an inter-dimensional energy entity would do that to a person. However as this day progressed, uneasiness over took him. There was a power flux in the morphing grid. One he had been monitoring for quite a while now. It was beginning to affect the Power Rangers. They were off kilter, something just wasn't right. Zordon had worriedly monitored them in secret, hoping to discover the source of this upset, but could only come up with one possible solution. Their power was constant from the Zeo crystal, but instead of helping and energizing them, it was beginning to drain their energy away. That meant that something just wasn't right among the team. Zordon thought the addition of Jason back to the team would have helped to balance the immense negative calibration to the power. It had not.

The power flux had begun shortly after the assumption of the Zeo powers. As a mentor Zordon prided himself with the knowledge that his charges could and did come to talk to him on a one on one basis to seek advice. They all had. The fact that they had all come to him on one subject is what first alerted him to the flux in the first place. Tommy had been the first. Kimberly had ended their relationship. Zordon was shocked, but even more shocked when in the deepest parts of his depression; Tommy had revealed that he and Kimberly had engaged in intercourse after she had returned from Florida for Christmas. Tommy had not contacted Kimberly and vice versa, so Tommy had no closure. This had shaken the very base of Tommy's foundation of strength. He no longer had confidence in himself.

Adam had come next, in concern for Tommy as well as Kimberly, followed by Rocky, Billy and even Tanya, who had never met Kimberly. Katherine however had come not only in concern for Tommy but in extreme guilt. She felt responsible, she said. Though Zordon assured her it was not, she had launched into a bitter diatribe about standing in the former's shadow.

Zordon gave as much wisdom as he could to his charges, leaving them slightly uplifted and retaining yet another piece of information that would continue his search. The logical conclusion was that the situation with Kimberly had destroyed the delicate balance of the team. Zordon knew that there had to be outer involvement, but the Machine Empire knew nothing of Kimberly's past of a ranger-

Suddenly a harsh static crackling began to echo in the command center.

"-son. –ason? Are you there?"

"This is Zordon. Identify yourself immediately." he said, his voice stern.

A look to Alpha 5 had the small robot scrambling to track this signal.

"Zordon?"

He would have known the quivering female voice anywhere.

"Kimberly? What is wrong?"

"Zordon? I was trying for Jason. There is something weird going on here!"

Alpha managed to pull up Kimberly's location on the viewing globe. Once the image cleared, Zordon saw two very big issues. One, Kimberly was surrounded by Cogs and had no way of defending herself. Two, Kimberly had either gained a substantial amount of weight or she was exceedingly pregnant. _7 months at least if not more_, he thought.

A cog came dangerously close to Kimberly who lashed out and elbowed the robot sharply. She grabbed her elbow in pain.

"Zordon! I need help!"

"Alpha teleport Kimberly here immediately"

"Right away Zordon."

Within seconds the former pink ranger stood before Zordon after materializing from a pale pink light.

"Ai yi yi yi yiii!" Alpha cried. "Kimberly it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Alpha. Zordon? Why did you teleport me?"

"It was the easiest solution to the problem Kimberly. However, I think perhaps there is some news that you did not inform me of during our last contact."

Kim blushed. She had been astonished to learn that Zordon kept in touch with the former rangers. She was even more surprised when she learned that Alpha had hacked into the telephone mainframe and Zordon conducted these chats over the phone. He "called" once a month or so to check up on her. She smiled.

"Zordon, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Kimberly. May I ask when you expect the arrival?"

"Officially? September 24th. I'm not sure though. Zordon? What were those things?"

"Cogs. They are the putties of the newest threat to Earth, the Machine Empire."

"Zordon?" came Tommy's voice echoing over the intercom.

Kimberly stiffened visibly, putting her arms around her protruding tummy.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"We were just attacked by cogs. They were targeting Kat but then one of them pulled out some sort of scanning device. They pointed it at her and then just left. I think they were looking for something."

"Is Katherine unharmed?"

"Kat's fine. We just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Tommy. Alpha and I will see what we can find out."

Silence reigned in the Command Center for a moment. Kimberly shifted uncomfortably.

"I should probably head home now," Kimberly said slowly.

"Kimberly," Zordon began." Though you are no longer an active power ranger and therefore not under my guardianship, I do have a few questions for you."

"I think I already know them Zordon and I'll answer them. Yes, Tommy's the father. No, I haven't told him yet but I will soon. Jason is the only one who knows besides the necessary people."

"Kimberly, are you sure that this is how you wish to continue?"

"For the moment Zordon, I have to. When I'm ready, things will be different. By the way Zordon, I'm having twins."

Zordon smiled.

"I look forward to meeting them. Kimberly, for your safety, I am giving you a new communicator so that should the need arise you can contact us. I don't think that this unwarranted attack on you, as well as Katherine, should go unresearched."

"I'll check in more often Zordon, I promise." Kim said, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"May the power protect you, Pink Ranger."

With that the young woman Zordon considered a daughter teleported out. Zordon sat in contemplation for a long while after that. Alpha wisely left the wizard to his thoughts.

The wizard of Eltar was no stranger to life and love. With the knowledge of this new side to Tommy and Kimberly's relationship, Zordon was no longer surprised about her pregnancy, or about the power flux in the morphing grid. Kimberly's pregnancy was a repercussion of a side effect of the Power. A side effect that would have been and would be explained when they gave up their titles as Power Rangers. The Power had a strange effect on the reproductive abilities of humans. By embarking on a sexual relationship, Kimberly and Tommy were almost guaranteeing a pregnancy. Yet they hadn't known. They were perfectly matched. Whatever petty difference had come between them would soon be quickly resolved as soon as they were together again.

Ranger loving Ranger and the heartaches that came with were no surprise to Zordon either. Though he had never explained the real origins of the power to the teens, he himself had been a power ranger once upon a time. White in fact. His powers were released during the final battle with Rita, but he and Alpha had managed to harness them again for Tommy. His lover, ironically also the Pink Ranger, was a beautiful woman named Serentina. They had married and had two girls-twins- named Alphiana and Zephronica, though they were always called Alpha and Zephyr. They had been introduced as the Orange and Purple rangers. When the war with Rita was over, the complete original team, including Serentina was dead. Alpha, who originally designed the robots who carried her name, and Zephyr were missing and he, Zordon, was trapped in an energy field. Zordon sighed and turned back to the matter at hand.

**Outside the Youth Center, Angel Grove**

"Well that's that." Tommy said, as the gang headed in into the Juice bar.

"We'll know something soon" Adam said.

"I still don't like it one bit." Rocky added.

"No one does Rocko, but until we can get rid of the Machine Empire for good we're stuck with them." Tanya replied.

The five settled around their favorite table

"Hey Ernie!" Kat called out.

"Just a second guys-look at the news!"

The teens turned to look up at the TV in the corner of the juice bar. A reporter had just come on.

"In a bizarre occurrence it seems that Miami FL, was host to an odd occurrence usually found only in the small city of Angel Grove, CA. 15 Robotic androids attacked a young woman identified as Kimberly Hart today while she was walking in the park. We were lucky enough to speak with Miss Hart about this incident"

All eyes turned to Tommy and Kat. Kat stiffened while Tommy just stared. Jason fidgeted nervously. He'd known something had happened earlier –he just hadn't been able to pinpoint it-maybe he needed to tell Zordon.

"I used to live in Angel Grove, you know home of the Power Rangers?" Kim said over the TV "I saw this stuff all the time. All I have to say is that whoever is behind these attacks better watch out or they'll have 6 angry Power Rangers breathing down their backs."

"You sound pretty confidant in the Ranger's abilities," the reporter replied "Are you a fan of these mysterious Rangers?"

"The biggest," She said, with a twinkle in her eye.

The entire gang chuckled at that.

"Do you think the Rangers will be able to stand up to this threat?"

"Like I said earlier, there is nothing they can't do. Whoever this new enemy is, they don't stand a chance. They'd better start packing; the Rangers would have them gone in a heart beat."

The camera panned back as Kim stared into it, seemingly at them. Just as Ernie reached up to turn the TV off a full body shot of Kim was on the screen for a split second, though no one even saw the bump on her stomach besides Jason, who breathed a sigh of relief when the screen went black.

"How about that?" Ernie said as he walked off to fill the most consistent order he had.

"Yeah how about that?" Adam repeated quietly. Kimberly was still a sore subject for the group.

"Any ideas on these cog attacks?" Kat said, hoping to divert attention away from the subject of Kimberly.

"The one on you I can understand. Why one on Kim though? That's completely random. I mean she's not even an active ranger any longer-" Jason said

"Pink Ranger!" Tanya said cutting Jason off. "She was a Pink Ranger! Kat's a Pink Ranger. That's the connection!"

Jason's communicator went off just then. They all reached for their own respective bands but realized it was only Jason's sounding. They turned their backs to camouflage him the best they could.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"Jason, teleport to the command center immediately."

Jason exchanged looks with the other rangers as he stood and moved non-chalantly to the back hallway to teleport out.

**Miami FL**

Kim smiled as she waddled around her apartment tweaking little things here and there in the newly painted mint green nursery. Kim had tried not to gender code the nursery since she didn't know the gender of her babies, but she couldn't help but laugh at the unintentional green and white décor. If she was having girls she could get the cutest little pink bedspreads-

She stopped herself. It was better not to get a head of herself. Her mind floated back to Zordon. The meeting and subsequent teleporting had taken far more out of her than she was willing to let on. She cuddled a stuffed white tiger that sat on one of the dressers. She'd bought it on an impulse on day and had slept with it every night since, though she replaced it in the nursery every morning. She felt an odd twinge in her back and then water gushed down her legs. She stared surprised at the growing puddle around her feet and then the realization that she was in labor hit her. She was in labor and she was alone. She hit the first button on the new communicator Zordon had given her and waited.

**Command Center**

Jason teleported din to the command center dreading what Zordon might have to say to him.

"Jason. You are no doubt wondering why you are here. I imagine you just saw the news cast with Kimberly?"

"Yes, Zordon"

"I teleported her here during the attack. She was and is in no condition to defend herself."

"You mean because she's pregnant." Jason said putting two and two together. "That's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Yes, I have given Kimberly a communicator. With you in service here and these most recent attacks…"

A siren sounded and a pink light blinked.

"Zordon?" Jason asked

"Kimberly's communicator."

"Zordon?" came Kim's quavering voice

"Yes Kimberly?"

"I think I'm in labor."

A quick look to the viewing globe showed Kim clutching a counter in her kitchen as a contraction gripped her.

"I'm coming Kim!" Jason said as Alpha set the coordinates for the teleporter "Thank you Zordon, tell the others-"

"Go to Kimberly. I'll take care of this."

In a flash Jason was gone. Zordon sighed. He was not a happy inter-dimensional being. If only he could just teleport Tommy and Kimberly into a room and leave them in their for a week he was sure that their problem would work itself out. _But_, he thought, _they're just teenagers. They'll come around soon enough._

Time passed with no word from Jason. In the quiet that normally prevailed in the command center, sirens flashed and in teleported 5 multi-colored beams of light. When they materialized into the Zeo Rangers, Zordon immediately discovered what was wrong.

Tommy was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By Sailor Miaka**

**A/N:** To my readers, who are reading this story because they are interested in what happens next, please disregard the following paragraph and skip to the word Anyway in bold type. I received a flame as my very first review (and upon further research discovered that this same person has been stirring up a lot of trouble with unfounded flames.) for this story and I have a comment to this person.

To TravelingReviewer:

Alright so let me say something, is a place where we the aspiring writers have the ability to twist the reality of our favorite TV show (or whatever) into something that we want to see. That is the point of Fan fiction. I understand that not everyone is going to like everything but please be considerate of other people who may not think the same as you. No one is forcing you to read this or any other story. If you are going to Flame someone, which is your right, do it intelligently. Flaming someone for not sticking to cannon in a story clearly labeled AU is laughable and revealing your ignorance. My story is AU (Alternate Universe) which means that I as the Almighty Author have decided to mess with the fates and make this a universe to my own. That means that my stories are NOT canon. If you don't like that then quit reading. The whole purpose of fan fiction, like stated above, is to make your own ending, hence the fiction part. Also just because I am not and never have claimed be any of the wonderful writers to whom I am indebted because of their fabulous MMPR works, don't throw their work up in my face.

**Anyway**

Much love to my reviewers (I'll name you individually at the end) I thank you for your comments and appreciate you all. On to the story.

Special thanks to my beta reader/editor oneredneckgoddess and to CrazyGirl47 for her fabulous story "Of Love and Bunnies"

Disclaimer: I don't own MMPR and anything related to it. If I did, there would be a lot of differences, believe me.

Please read and review. They make me smile

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter Two: **

**Lunar Palace, The Moon**

Prince Sprocket was an evil little boy robot. He was also a nosy one who liked to snoop through basements. In the palace's basement he had found old viewing orbs that Rita Repulsa had used as records for thoughts of her most cunning plans; including one involving a then White Ranger and a former Pink Ranger. Sprocket had been amazed to see that one of Rita's plans had actually been working until she and Lord Zedd had turned tail and run at the arrival of the Machine Empire. He was intrigued by this idea. So he'd sent down cogs to capture the Pink Ranger. It was then that he was amazed to learn that Katherine was not the original Pink Ranger and that there were former rangers populating the Earth. When he finally pinpointed the whereabouts of the original Ranger, Kimberly, more cogs had been sent. They had failed him. Just like any small boy, Sprocket did not have a very high patience level and he was nearing the end of it. However, not everything was lost. He had managed to tap the communication line the power rangers used and had subsequently learned of Kimberly's pregnancy and imminent birth, not to mention that Jason was leaving to go to her side. Kimberly giving birth would mean that she would be weak after wards. Jason leaving meant that the Gold Ranger would be absent in battle. So for the first time in his life, Sprocket was calm and waited patiently.

**Miami Memorial Hospital, Miami FL**

Never did Kimberly Anne Hart imagine that giving birth would be easy. Or this painful, or this scary. Now as contractions gripped her, she tried to concentrate on counting and breathing. Jason stood next to her and she wished she had just swallowed her pride and called Tommy. Once or twice she almost begged Jason to call him and get him here. She needed him. But Tommy was gone. She had made it like that. There was nothing she could do now.

"Push Kim!" said her doctor.

"You can do it Kimmie," Jason said.

The pain was so terrible in her mind, despite the medication the doctors had given her. Her eyes were glazed over and her mind wondered.

_Tommy, I'm so sorry. I want you here. Oh god, Tommy!_

The weirdest sensation came over Kimberly and suddenly she was calm, warm and pain free. The doctors blinked and would swear that a bright light seemed to appear around Kimberly. Of course it was blamed on the setting sun reflecting off the ocean in the distance because people just didn't emanate light.

**Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove CA **

The Gang was in the park, having given up waiting around for Jason. A Frisbee sailed through the air as the boys played. A portable radio was on the blanket that Kat and Tanya sat on gossiping. The cry of the falcon pierced the air. All the rangers heard it. They looked around waiting for the danger to surface. Tommy fell into battle stance immediately. Nothing happened. There was no danger, no cogs, no monster, their communicators were silent.

Tommy was on edge. _It's not like the falcon to cry wolf_, he thought, _wrong_ _animal, wrong ranger_. Suddenly Kim's voice echoed in his head _"Tommy…oh god Tommy!"_

Tommy fell to the ground as if he'd just been punched full force in the stomach. He could feel the familiar pull as he felt his powers begin to fade away, draining away, leaving him.

"Guys! Over here!" Adam called out, as they rushed to him.

"Tommy!" Kat whispered to him, as she kneeled by his side.

A crane's call, violent and harsh echoed through the silence. Tommy's face paled into a sickly ashen grey before his world faded to black

**Miami Memorial Hospital, Miami FL**

"Push again Kim," Jason coached beside her.

Kim never heard him; her mind had separated her body, leaving the cold reality of the world behind her. She was happy; Tommy was with her, wherever she was.

"Tommy!" Kat's voice echoed through the happy void.

Then there was nothing.

Only cold. Only pain.

Kim screamed out in pain as she pushed down. _Help Me!_ Her mind screamed out. Suddenly Kim's eyes were pink. Jason didn't know what to do. He couldn't contact Zordon in the middle of a delivery room; he was in at a loss. He grabbed her hand and tried to calm her. Kim began to mumble something under her breath; Jason could barely hear her words.

"Light of the light, strength of the sword; Ignite this eternal power inside of me. I am Ninja, pure of heart, body, mind and spirit. I am one with the power of Ninja!"

Jason stared. Kim continued to chant the mantra again and again, her mind miles away.

"Keep it up Kim!" the doctor called out, oblivious to the chanting.

Kim could only see pink—she was safe again and comforted. She was walking into an ancient temple, one she had been to before. The one she had received her Ninjetti powers in.

"Kimberly" said two voices in unison.

Her head snapped up, her eyes regained their fire. A woman scantily clad in a reptile skin bikini and a tall man in a blue ninja gi with a wicked looking katana stood there. The woman Kimberly easily placed as Dulcea, the sorceress and Master Warrioress of Phaedos who had given Kim her Ninjetti power in the first place. The man, though familiar, was a complete mystery to her.

"I see you recognize Dulcea Kimberly" said the man in a ringing voice.

"Ninjor!" Kim breathed, delighted to see the man again though his long platinum blonde hair in a blue wrapped ponytail and human appearance shocked her.

"We don't have much time little Kimberly," Dulcea said " We restore to you something that was earned, taken and given, for it has always been yours uniquely, no matter who possessed it."

"Guard thy nestlings well, agile Crane. Thy Falcon may have lost his way but your paths are forever tied." Ninjor added.

Together they raised their hands up and blew a sparkling dust at Kimberly.

To the Doctors everything was normal, except that the overhead lights and setting sun were causing lights to dance everywhere in the room. Jason however would remember how Kim gripped his hand with a new strength, one she hadn't had since their ranger days. She emanated a faint pink light.

"One more Kim, here comes the first!" said a nurse.

Kim bore down hard and screamed out Tommy's name. She was rewarded with a son for her efforts. Two minutes later, his sister joined the world. Jason felt tears well up in his eyes as he gazed upon Kim's twins, doing a double take as he swore he saw the babies glow green, then purple. Had Jason been any other kind of young man, he would have dismissed the phenomena as light tricks on his exhausted mind. As a Power Ranger, he knew better.

**Angel Grove CA**

"Take him to the command center," Rocky said as they gather around Tommy's prone body and teleported into the Command Center. Surprisingly Jason wasn't there.

"Zordon!—Tommy—Something is wrong!" Kat sputtered.

A black leather couch rose from the recesses of the floor behind them.

"Lay him down, Rangers. I'm sure he will be alright in a minute," Zordon commanded.

The teens obeyed instantly. They had Tommy flat on his back on the couch and had moved to the edges of the room in seconds. Tommy was oblivious to all of this; he was too busy trying to hold on to the remnants of his powers. His color was gray, his spirit was fighting. _I can't lose them again. I refuse to!_

Tommy would not tell anyone what exactly had happened to him for nearly a decade. Kim had screamed out for him, somehow mentally connecting with him. She needed him, wanted him. He had failed her. Confused beyond belief, Tommy fought for consciousness. Zordon monitored Tommy—if he was right, it should happen any minute now.

"TOMMY!"

The name echoed in the command center, called by a voice which all but Tanya recognized immediately. The command center was ablaze with light-white, then pink followed by green and finally purple-then suddenly faded. Tommy opened his eyes and sat up as if nothing had happened.

"Wow—that was a mind trip!" he said, with a small laugh as he stood.

"Tommy!" Kat cried out, flinging her arms around him in a huge hug. Tommy felt slightly uncomfortable about this, but hugged her back before making his way closer to Zordon's tube.

"Zordon, what happened? I was losing my powers…" Tommy said, as Alpha rushed forward to take some Bio scans.

"That I can not tell you Tommy, though it appears that you have just attained a significant power boost. Alpha and I will begin examining the data and give you an answer as soon as we have one."

The teens accepted this answer with little comment and teleported out after a few insignificant questions.

"Ai yi yi yi yi, Zordon. What's happened?"

"If I am not mistaken Alpha, Kimberly has just given birth."

**Angel Grove**

Tommy was walking. Alone. Even though all of his friends had volunteered to come with him, he knew he just needed the time alone. He was at the lake in Angel Grove Park. Their lake. He was startled to see another figure perched on the rocks there. For a moment, Tommy thought it was Kimberly. Then the figure moved, turning into the pale moonlight and revealing Jason's profile.

"Hey bro," Tommy said as he got closer.

Jason didn't respond.

"Jase?"

"I don't know what happened between you and Kim. I don't want to. This is the one and only time I will put myself in the middle. You NEED to call her. Make a decision for once. There is so much more at stake than you realize. Do it before it's too late."

With that said Jason turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Tommy in his wake. Tommy stared at the lake for a long time that night; he did a lot of thinking, mostly about his life as a Power Ranger and as Tommy Oliver.

**The Moon**

Prince Sprocket smiled. Now was the time.

**Miami Memorial Hospital, Miami FL**

When Jason teleported back to the hospital, he found it in a total uproar. Nurses and security personnel were combing the hallways, checking all doors and exits.

_This isn't good_, Jason thought.

"This is a Code STORK—I repeat a Code STORK," came a voice over the PA system.

Jason's heart stopped. Code Stork. When Trini and Kim had volunteered as candy stripers at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital during 8th grade a woman's baby had gone missing. Turned out that the baby's father had taken it upstairs to visit its grandmother who was three floors up, but the baby had been missing from head count all the same. Jason ran down the hall towards Kim's room only to find it empty. Everything was gone. The bed, the IV stand everything. The PA sounded again.

"Attention all staff. Code MAMA Stork. I repeat Code MAMA Stork. Jason Scott report to the Maternity Ward Nurses Station immediately please."

Jason turned and made his way to the Nurses station. He quickly tried to get the Nurses attention.

"Kimberly Hart isn't in her room. She had twins earlier today. Where is she?"

The nurse glanced back as the floor matron came to the desk.

'Who are you to Miss Hart?" the woman demanded.

"I'm her brother, Jason Scott." He replied, facing off against the woman. "Where is she?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Mr. Scott, but Miss Hart is missing."

Jason's body went cold. His heart quit beating.

"The twins?" he managed to croak out.

"They're fine" the matron continued. "They are safely in the nursery. It's Kimberly we can't find. She's just disappeared."

Jason's blood ran colder than ice. The Nurse led him back to Kim's room and told him to sit and wait. He'd be told more as it became known. As soon as the woman left the room, Jason called Zordon.

**The Moon**

Kim's head hurt. A sickening metallic screech woke her up. Someone had hit her dorm room door, she was sure of it. She opened her eyes and skipped a breath. She wasn't in her dorm room at the training facility. She was somewhere that looked like someone had a sick obsession with chrome and steel and an addiction to playing doctor. She was restrained to what appeared to be a hospital bed and was surrounded by metal robots.

"Ohmygod…." She whispered.

"Welcome home, Princess Kimberly. You've been missed greatly in your absence."

Kim really did not like the way the tall robotic woman was talking to her. She wanted out, every instinct screaming _Run!_ at her.

"Are you ready to assume your throne now, Highness?"

"Princess? Throne?" Kimberly said, confused.

A little midget robot had joined the tall woman robot now. They continued persisting that she was the heir to their empire's throne. So much that she did not notice the red element that had been added to her IV stand.

"You are Princess Kimberly of the Machine Empire, soon to be Queen," Sprocket said, exchanging smiles with his mother. Their plan was working perfectly.

"Queen Kimberly," Kim repeated, her eyes flashing red.

**Miami Memorial Hospital, Miami FL**

Jason picked his head up at the sound of the door opening. The entering young nurse took pity on him and gave a sympathetic look as she approached him.

"Mr. Scott, I'm sorry but we still haven't heard anything about or found Miss Hart."

The weight on Jason's chest grew heavier. He looked the young nurse in the eye.

"I want to see my niece and nephew," he said.

The nurse was taken aback by the emotion she saw in the young man's eyes. She stammered a reply and went to fetch the twins. When she reappeared about ten minutes later, she had not only the twins but a nurse with a clipboard following her.

"Mr. Scott," began the clipboard nurse, "with Ms. Hart missing, I need you to fill out these forms for the babies. Just answer the questions to the best of your abilities. You are aware you are listed as guardian to the babies correct?"

Jason nodded as he looked through the sheaf of papers. Kim had insisted on making him medical proxy for her as well as legal guardian for the twins in the event something had happened to her.

"If you know the babies' names we can complete their birth certificates and release them into your care. I'm sure they are sick of being called Baby Boy and Girl Hart." The younger nurse said with a small smile.

"I know them." He said, filling out the papers before him, glad Kim had told him soon before the twins were born.

"Alright then. Baby Boy?"

"Preston Thomas Jason Oliver." Jason said with no hesitation what so ever.

"Mother's full name?"

"Kimberly Anne Hart."

"Father's full name?"

Jason mentally debated over this but continued on. Kim could kill him later.

"Thomas James Oliver."

"Baby Girl?"

"Guinevere Trini Aisha Oliver"

**Command Center**

Zordon was growing more frustrated by the second. After Jason's frantic call hours before hand, he had begun searching Earth for Kimberly's bio-signature to no avail. He widened the search and still there was nothing. Without her power signature it was hard to locate her. He was dangerously close to losing his temper when a yellow flash entered the command center. A yellow ninja appeared where the light had been. Zordon smiled his mood lifting.

"Zordon?"

"Aisha."

The young black woman smiled through her ninja mask.

"Lookie what I got back!" she said, her excitement impossible to contain.

"I see that you have recovered your Ninjetti powers, Aisha. May I ask how?"

"Dulcea and Ninjor came to me in a dream. They said you all needed me back here at home. They blew some sort of dust at me and when I woke up I was all ninja-fied."

"Amazing," Zordon replied. "Truly Amazing. Incidentally Aisha, there is something disturbing-Kimberly has vanished."

"Kim's disappeared? Does anybody know anything? Tommy? Jason? We should start searching—"

"Aisha, before we go much farther, I think there is some information you should know."

**The Moon**

Kimberly surveyed her kingdom, unfeeling. She had been told she was to be Queen, but the title felt wrong, almost like a too small shoe. She also felt like there was something very important missing. She couldn't name what it was though. Her heart was heavy and she was lonely.

**Command Center**

Zordon had explained to Aisha the situation Kimberly was in, knowing that this young woman was second only to Trini in terms of trust. The former yellow ranger was in shock. She'd heard from Rocky about the letter, but had never realized that Kim might have had a reason to send it. She felt guilty she had never tried to find out Kim's side. Assuming the pregnancy had been the cause for the letter made sense in Aisha's guilt ridden mind. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Zordon? If I have my Ninjetti powers back, do you think Kim might have hers as well?"

"Possibly Aisha. Alpha, search for the Crane's power structure."

"We should have an answer is a few seconds." Alpha replied.

The viewing globe lit up almost immediately and Kim's face appeared.

"Zordon," Alpha said, "Kimberly appears to be in the main palace of the Machine Empire."

Aisha sucked in her breath. _This is sooooo bad_, she thought.

"Aisha," Zordon began, "Jason needs you in Florida. Alpha will teleport you there. I'll be in contact with you shortly. Alpha, contact the other rangers."

Aisha nodded as she teleported out. The Rangers entered the command center only seconds later.

"Zordon, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, Kimberly has been abducted by the Machine Empire. From the information we have been able to gather, they are attempting to make her their Queen. Their reasons are unknown but this explains the previous attack on Katherine."

Tommy was silent, yet inside he was raging. _How dare they even think they can touch my Kimberly _he thought angrily. _Why?_ A nagging little voice asked him. _And_ s_he isn't your Kimberly anymore remember? You gave her up, let her walk away._

"What do we do Zordon?" asked Tanya, who seemed to be the only ranger capable of speech at the moment.

"We go get her." Rocky said leaving no room for an alternative. "Kim's one of the team."

Silence reigned. No one said anything, the awkwardness between the Rangers growing with every passing second.

"Rangers," Zordon began, ending the stand-off. "Though I realize this is an awkward and difficult situation for all of you, I'm disappointed that I have to remind you that Rocky is right. Kimberly was a Ranger once and might I say a good friend to all of you. Hesitation is not part of the Ranger Code—"

"We're wasting time." Tommy said flatly. "Teleporting now."

He was gone before anyone could react. The other Rangers stared at the hole where Tommy had been standing and looked to Zordon for guidance. Zordon mentally shook himself. True, he was disappointed in his charges but they were still teenagers as he had to constantly remind himself. Emotional pain was written clearly on all of their faces. This was new territory to them. As good a friend as Kimberly had been to most of them, she had still betrayed Tommy. They were siding with him, the leader, rather than disrupt the team. It was clear that Rocky was angry for the delay, Adam was clearly not happy though he was more concerned for Tommy's well being than anything. Kat was looking lost as her 'boyfriend' had just teleported out to save his ex-girlfriend, innocent citizen or not, and Tanya was scared. She had never seen the team like this before.

"I have coordinates Zordon!" Alpha said, after what felt like an eternity.

"Rangers-"Zordon began.

"Teleporting…now," Rocky said, giving no room for hesitation.

**Miami Memorial Hospital, Miami FL.**

Jason was angry. After about a dozen or so interviews from Hospital administration, security and finally the police, he was tired. He hadn't been able to contact Zordon since his initial communication hours earlier and he knew that the team would be wondering about his absence, not to mention Emily.

The twins were healthy and thanks to that medical proxy, the hospital was allowing him to take Preston and Guinevere home, the city of Miami issuing him temporary custody until Kim could be found.

_You think someone would have seen a girl in a hospital bed strapped to an IV_, he thought crossly.

A small knock on the door interrupted his mood.

"Come in" he called, expecting yet another nurse.

"Hey Uncie Jason," Aisha's light voice echoed in the empty room. "Auntie 'Sha's here for reinforcements."

"Aisha? Why are you here?"

"Zordon told me. Said you might need some help." She said simply as she approached the bassinets.

Jason was quiet, as far as he knew Kim and Aisha hadn't spoken since she had left for Africa. Aisha hadn't even returned Kim's frantic phone call right after the whole letter incident.

"Look," Aisha said aggravated by Jason's obvious distrust. "I love Kim to death. What's past is past. It's none of my business. I'm here to help Jason. Let me."

Jason walked over to the bassinets and stood behind them facing Aisha.

"Aisha Campbell," he said, a twinkle in his eye. "Meet Preston and Guinevere Oliver."

**The Moon**

Rocky was not a dumb person, but then again he wasn't the most observant guy in the universe either. However as he surveyed the desolate landscape before him, he knew only a complete idiot wouldn't know that they were in deep shit. Tommy wasn't there. Nothing was there.

"What's going on?" Kat asked him, coming up behind him.

"I dunno" Rocky replied.

Tanya and Adam began to walk forward. Suddenly Adam flew backwards into Rocky and Kat. Tanya followed suit seconds later. A shining gold light encased them as a huge roar went up behind them. Their eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as they realized they were no longer on a desolate plain but in the middle of a huge arena with hundreds of evil baddies watching them.

"This sucks!" Adam said, as the team clumped together back to back, unsure of what to do.

"I don't like this!" Tanya cried, as the ground beneath them quaked and their world went black.

**Palace Throne Room, The Moon.**

Kim was growing even more bored by the passing second. Her little metal minions were beginning to get on her nerves.

_Now I know why Rita always had a headache_, she thought idly.

"I'm bored." She announced.

"Well majesty, maybe playing with those wretched Power Ranger brats would alleviate your boredom."

"Power Rangers?" she repeated the title hitting some distant memory.

"Your enemies Highness." Machina continued. "As a child you were kidnapped by the Power Rangers, even became a Ranger, one of the most powerful in-fact. Until Tommy betrayed you with Katherine and you swore vengeance on them all. In fact there is one roaming the hallways this very minute…"

Kim was lost in thought. The Rangers are my enemies? That makes sense she thought, it explains a lot. Her eyes lit up red as she smiled.

"Let's greet our guest, shall we?"

**The inner hallways, the Lunar Palace, the Moon**

Tommy knew that teleporting with no set coordinates was not the smartest move he'd ever pulled. In fact, it ranked up there with him flipping the Tiger-zord the first time he'd ever piloted it and the time he'd asked Kimberley if she'd gained weight. He had no idea where he was save the fact that he was on the moon. He made his way down the hallway he'd landed in, never once realizing he was being watched.

"Hello, Lover," a throaty voice purred.

Tommy's head jerked up, His eyes widened and his breath came in short swallow gasps. Kimberly stood there, a black and pink dress covering her petite frame. Something was different about her, something that struck him as odd. He couldn't pinpoint it though.

"Long time no see, Zeo Red. Such a shame too. I'd almost forgotten what a big strong man you are," she purred ever so quietly.

Tommy was instantly on guard. Nearly three years of dating Kim had taught him that if she began quiet, nothing good was going to come of it.

"Kimberly," He said trying to establish some recognition in her. "It's me, Tommy."

"Really?" she said chuckling "And here I thought I had Adam. No duh, Tommy, I wanted it to be you from the second I heard there was a Ranger in the hallway."

_Genius Oliver, geniu_s, Tommy scolded himself

"Why are you acting like this?" Tommy said.

"You always did call me a princess Tommy; I never realized that I really was one. The Princess and soon to be Queen of the Machine Empire" she said coldly. "All I need is a consort. Join me Tommy. I can forgive you for your betrayal with Kat. Leave the team and Katherine. Join me. Stay with me."

Tommy stared. Kim was deep under whatever spell they had her under. There was no reason for her to say those things to him.

"Snap out of it Kim! This isn't like you! You're an enemy of the Machine Empire, not its Princess!"

Machina appeared from nowhere coming up behind Kimberly.

"Princess, you're needed in the throne room. I'll escort your guest shortly," she said oily.

"Offer's on the table." Kim flung at him as she sauntered out of the room.

Tommy couldn't help but stare at her.

"What have you done to her?" Tommy said, his voice straining over the emotions he felt.

"Here's the proposition Red Ranger: You for your beloved Kimberly. You take her place, here on our side. She goes back to Earth, unharmed and remembers nothing. You stay. That's the deal."

"If I refuse?" Tommy said threateningly

"Then she stays here, marries Sprocket, becomes Queen and your enemy."

Tommy was shocked. In his time as a Power Ranger he had been given some ultimatums before. Zedd's attempt to take over the shogun Zords for instance or when he had re-assumed the Green Ranger Powers in order to save the Power Coins. This one though rocked him into his boots. Before, as Green Ranger, he hadn't had a choice in his service of evil. Now he did. Either he was Evil, or Kim was forever damned to it.

"I don't think so," he said darkly.

"You have to choose. You or her. Right now. I want a decision."

No one would ever really know what happened next for a very long time. The Zeo Rangers only knew that as they awoke in the arena, it was a possessed Red Zeo Ranger that met them. Neither Tommy nor Kim would remember the events leading up to or immediately following the kidnap and return.

Jason and Aisha were preparing to leave the hospital, twins in tow as nurses rushed into the room with Kim's bed. She had been found in the hospital gardens, under the massive rose trellis, bed and all.

Zordon would remember and correctly guessed what may have transpired in the Lunar Palace as each of the Zeo Rangers returned and not one mention was made of Kimberly. Perhaps, he thought, this is for the best at the moment.

Katherine left the arena with a new sense of confidence, believing she had been the key to reaching Tommy in his confused mind; never once realizing that it had been the combined presence of all the Rangers that had truly broken the hold the machine empire had on his mind. This was her victory over Kimberly.

Tanya would mark this day as the day when the team changed forever. It was never the same again. There were lines drawn and while they over came their previous differences and became stronger, even closer as a team, there would forever be something missing.

Rocky and Adam would have slight memories that each would brush off, as to why they had been sent in the first place.

Jason remembered only the ordeal at the hospital and though conversations with Zordon following the incident revealed to him what had happened. He tucked it in a secret place in his mind and heart, never bringing them to the surface again.

**_(To be continued….)_**

**Author's comments **

**rose19586**: Thanks, I hope you liked this new chapter.

**Forevercrane:** Thanks, I had a rocky start. Hope you like where its going.

**TrueRomantic**: Yup it's a big T/K romance. I love those two. I know its started out slow but (I think anyway) it'll be worth it in the end. I understand your concern. I've had that trouble also. As for the characters thank you. I just hope you'll be as pleased with my original characters that show up further on.

**Niffer01**: Is there a cherry in there? ;)

**Jedi4jesus19**: oh yes a cliff hanger….I tend to do that. Sorry :)

**Leosgurl876: **There was a lot to cram in there and since I'm a little off on details (I haven't watched Zeo since it aired pretty much) these first chapters are going to be a little off. I'm messing around with the timeline profusely so I'm glad to see that you liked it even though it's a time muddle.

**Disneyheart: **I hope you liked ch. 2, It's going to be a pretty big story, so its going to be a while.

**Cranelove: **Worry no more. Like I told TrueRomantic, its definitely a Tommy/Kim. I can't stand Tommy/Kat stories very much. I have found only one that I've ever really liked and that was because it had them together after the death of Kim and Jason. Even then though, it was a stretch. Anyway, their relationship has a lot of bumps in the way of it so hopefully you can stick it out till the end


	3. Chapter 3

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By Sailor Miaka**

**Author's note**: Hello again everyone. I'm hoping that everyone is enjoying the story so far, because I am enjoying writing it. To my reviewers, as usual I'll leave you a little something at the end. This one is going to be a little short but the next one will be longer I promise. Thanks again everyone and Happy Reading.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with MMPR. They belong to Saban, Disney and all of that. If I did own the Power Rangers, I can guarantee there would be a lot more happy people in the world.

**Warnings**: Slight Kat bashing, nothing horrible though.

**Please read and Review, they make me happy**

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 3**

**Miami, FL 3 months later. **

"Jason, please! I'm not ready."

"Kimberly—I know it's a tough decision but he really needs to know. The guy deserves to know that he's a father. I'll even go with you. The twins can stay with Aisha, she has next week off from school. You made her their godmother for a reason, you know."

Kim smiled. Jason was always throwing up his and Aisha's title as godparents into any argument. She knew darn good and well that Tommy deserved to know about the twins but damn it all. In almost a year he hadn't made any attempt to get in contact with her. He'd even stopped calling Jason as regularly. _To be fair I haven't tried either_, she thought. She knew she was being selfish but she just didn't care. Finally she sighed.

"Alright. We'll go. I promised to bring the twins to Zordon anyway. But all three of us are going: you, me and Aisha.

**Angel Grove International Airport, Angel Grove CA**

Angel Grove International Airport was unusually crowded. Kim was struggling with her tandem stroller and baby supplies while Jason and Aisha struggled with all of their luggage. Aisha made a pit stop at the bathroom while Jason went to get a rental van, which left Kim alone in the lobby to watch the people walking by. Pulling the heavy diaper bag from her shoulder, she dropped it in the empty seat in front of her, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman next to her. A light hand on her shoulder startled her so much that she jumped.

"I am so sorry…" a concerned voice said.

Kimberly looked up into the face of Janice Oliver, Tommy's mother. Her heart stopped.

"Kimberly! It is you! I had to check and make sure. How are you dear?"

Kim was shocked to say the least. Tommy's mother had always liked her but this was just amazing. Kim had to resist the urge to hug the woman fiercely and cry out all her problems. _Reality check Kim, you broke her son's heart. She's probably going to…_

"I'm just fine Mrs. Oliver. How are you?" She said, her voice sounding odd to her ears.

"You know better than that dear. It's Jan."

"Jan!" came the deep voice of Tommy's father James. "Let's get moving!"

"I'm so sorry to cut this short my dear— we're going to Las Vegas for a week. I just had to stop and say hello. It was nice to see you again," Janice said.

"Nice seeing you too!" Kim replied.

Before Kimberly could react, Jan had hugged her close and smiled before jogging to catch up to her husband. Kim stood in shock for a minute before recovering. A soft gurgle from behind her told her that Preston was awake. She reached down into the stroller, thankful that either Jan hadn't noticed the stroller or assumed it belonged to the woman sitting next to Kim. Aisha came up behind her.

"What was that all about?" she asked

"I have no idea," Kim said, slightly confused.

"Well, let's get moving. I think Jason has that van by now."

Together they gathered all their bags and headed to the rental booth, never noticing that their departure was carefully watched.

"Well?" James said, impatiently.

"I don't know." Jan said, truthfully.

She'd been on edge ever since she'd seen Kimberly with the double stroller. It had been over a year since Kimberly had left for Florida and shortly after that broke up with Tommy. Janice shuddered as she thought of the aftermath of those first few days. She had thought Tommy was going to self-destruct. Though she would never admit it, Jan had snuck into her son's room one day and found Kim's letter. She was hurt and surprised. The letter didn't even sound like something Kimberly would say, even on her worst days. She'd confronted Tommy about his break up and her son had broken down in front of her, crying for the first time since grade school. He'd admitted to more things about their relationship than Jan had wanted to hear, but she'd listened and comforted her baby the best she could. Needless to say, to see Kimberly with a stroller a year later was a shock to her heart. Though she couldn't prove it, she was sure of one thing.

"I don't know for sure, but I think we're grandparents. Those babies are hers, and unless Tommy has a twin that we don't know about, some one up there has a wicked sense of humor because both of those babies are the spitting image of Tommy as a baby."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions. It's been over a year, Jannie. Don't get your hopes up and don't give Tommy something else to worry about. They might not even be his; but if they are, Kimberly is going to have a lot of explaining to do. Just forget about it. It's not worth stirring up trouble"

James grabbed his wife's arm and began to lead her to their plane.

"I know Jamie, I just keep hoping for them you know?" Jan said with one last glance toward Kim. "I did always like Kim better than Katherine."

**Angel Wings Bed and Breakfast, Angel Grove CA**

"Are you kidding me?" Aisha squealed. "I'm definitely not up for scuba diving! You know I get claustrophobic!"

"Jeez, 'Sha. I was just wondering. We have free passes. Might as well use them ya know. How about you Kim?"

"Jase, I don't know, I mean we just got here. I haven't unpacked anything yet and I don't want to just up and leave Aisha with-"

"Girl, I would rather you take fearless Red over there scuba diving and leave me here with my darlings then for you not to go and stay here, wringing your hands about whether you're going to see Tommy or not.---By the way, you are going to talk to him." Aisha said bluntly.

Kim frowned and threw her hands up.

"Fine, since you're both against me." She said sourly as she moved Guin into the portable bassinet by her bed "Just try not to corrupt my children 'Sha. Okay?"

Grabbing her carry on bag, Kim slipped into the bathroom to change.

"This'll be good for her." Aisha said, softly.

"She's so scared," Jason said. "Especially after seeing Tommy's mom at the airport."

"Wouldn't you be?" Aisha said as the bathroom door opened.

"You ready, Jase?" Kim said, as she bent to grab her beach bag and wallet from her suitcase.

"Whenever you are, Sis," he said, pocketing the keys to the gold minivan. "Let's go."

Aisha waved as the two left and went to tend to a gurgling Preston. After a few minutes of cooing and fussing over him, Guin woke. Aisha pulled the two bassinets over closer to the bed and picked up a small photo album she had secretly packed, out of her carry on. Opening it, she began to read it like a story to the twins.

"Hopefully, Mommy gets over her stubborn pride and tells your Daddy about you two. See babies, this here's your mommy and daddy on the first day I ever met them. Your Uncle's Rocky and Adam and I were in a ninja tournament…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**The Pacific Ocean, just a little north of Angel Grove CA.**

Kim was calm. The ocean seemed to have that effect on her.

_Aisha was right_, she thought. _I did need this._

She was so worked up about Tommy and the possible consequences of telling him about Guin and Preston that it was beginning to affect her health. She knew what was going to happen, had all the details planned. After the tournament she was going to ask Tommy to go to dinner with her. Alone. After dinner they would go for a walk by their lake in Angel Grove Park. She would ask him about the letter and why he'd written it and then tell him about the twins. There were three possible outcomes.

One, he'd immediately tell her that there must have been some mistake and that he'd been trying to reach her but couldn't and that Jason must have forgot to tell her all the messages he'd passed on through him. Everything would be ok, he'd wrap her up in his muscular arms and nothing would ever come between them again.

_Right Kim and there just went a flying pig,_ she thought. _One that wasn't a mutant_.

Two, he'd roar and rage at her for even trying to get him alone and say she was trying to seduce him, that she was pathetic and just trying to get what she couldn't have. Say the twins weren't his. Or worse, claim them and then try to take them away from her.

_Stop it_, she thought. _Tommy wouldn't do that_.

Third. He'd be quiet. Blame everything on her moving to Florida then try to make some sort of joint custody deal with her over the twins. She would be delegated the category of hated ex and Kat would pose as a step mother of sorts.

_I'll be damned if I let Kat try and mother my babies,_ she thought, sourly.

_It's not really her fault you know, _her conscience said. _Sure, she was evil and tried to kill you to get to Tommy, but Tommy is a big boy too. He made the decision. I'm sure Kat was offering but Tommy accepted. It's both of their faults._

All things considered she was banking on the third option. It wasn't a pretty option but it was the best case scenario she could come up with.

Then the net came.

The next thing she knew, she was in some sort of metal holding cell, apparently in a submarine.

"Perfect," Kim muttered. "Just _perfect_."

**Hours later, Maligore's Temple**

"Into the fire. Into the fire!" Kim's possessed voice echoed in the volcanic temple.

Lerigot and his wife joined hands and their powers to correct this wrong. They knew that the girl in the pink and black clothes before them was only under a malicious spell. Together they raised their hands, magic coming forth.

In Kim's mind, her dearest memories surfaced.

The first time she had seen Tommy, their first Kiss, him gaining his White Ranger powers, their long talks, and her gymnastics competition's, making the Pan Global hopeful team, the first and only time she and Tommy had made love, the birth of the twins.

The cries of her children echoed in her mind as the dark side of her soul fought to maintain control. It lost, the sweeping call of the Crane pushing it into submission. She rushed to Tommy's side to help pull up Jason. The look he gave her reminded her of when she had been on the team, when she had been the only one in his heart. The decision to tell him was cemented.

_Come hell or high water, or both,_ she thought with a wry chuckle. _I'll tell him right after the tournament._

Kimberly wasn't the only one affected. As he gazed into her eyes, Tommy knew they needed to talk. They had to make it right—whatever had happened wasn't worth spending the rest of their lives in misery. They'd be together again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**The Charity Tournament**

Kim's smile was fake. Jason knew it the second he saw it. He couldn't figure out why until he looked to his right and saw Tommy and Kat wrapped in an extremely intimate looking hug. Jason could feel Kim's nerve slipping as she broke free and hugged Adam. For a minute all was chaos. The next minute, she was gone.

"Where's Kim at?" Tommy said, anxiously looking around for her.

"I dunno." Jason said, darkly.

_She's going to get it when I find her, the coward_, he thought as he too put on a happy face and joined in with the celebrating.

Jason knew Kim was gone, probably hiding herself for a time. When she was ready, she'd just show up at the hotel.

_You schmuck_, Jason thought, as Tommy lifted Justin up. _If you only knew..._

**The Power Chamber**

"Kimberly, this is truly amazing." Zordon said as he gazed on the sleeping babies before him.

"Thank you Zordon," Kim said beaming with pride. "They're my treasures. Speaking of amazing, this place looks great."

She slowly walked towards the display of the old Pink Ranger uniform, stopping only slightly at the White Ranger model. She fingered the case lovingly. It did not go unnoticed. Zordon sighed heavily.

"Kimberly? Have you given any more thought—"

"NO!" The word was forceful and grieving.

Zordon was mildly surprised. Thought he knew Kimberly capable of strong emotion, the word was filled with contempt, disappointment and pain. Emotions he had never wanted Kimberly to experience.

"I'm not ready. I won't do this to him. He's made something with Kat. I won't destroy it. He's happy." Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. "He's forgotten about me."

Kimberly collapsed on a nearby consol and Zordon ached to be able to put his arms around her and hug her close to him.

"Kimberly," he said softly. "Though I can not speak for Tommy, I highly doubt that he has forgotten you. I will not break his confidence and give you specific details, I will tell you this. We have had many a conversation on you, increasing in frequency since the arrival of the twins in fact."

Kimberly looked up at her mentor with hopeful eyes, Ninjor's words of wisdom echoing in her head.

_Thy Falcon may have lost his way but your paths are forever tied._

"You alone can decide when you are prepared to inform Tommy and the others about Preston and Guinevere. It is your job and your job alone."

Tears spilled down Kimberly's cheeks as she nodded.

_Forever tied, _she thought again in desperation.

**Miami, FL**

Kimberly was alone on a beach. She, Jason and Aisha had arrived home only hours before, but she had begged some alone time for a solitary walk on the beach. She watched the waves lap at the sandy beach and was suddenly reminded of the long ocean walk she and Tommy had taken when she thought she was loosing her powers. The sun was setting, turning the blue water purple and sending reflections of orange her way. The breeze blew, whipping her hair around her face. Its fresh scent reminded her of the ocean scented shower gel Tommy used. A bird's cry echoed in the coming dusk. She imagined it to be a falcon, but knew better. She faced the setting sun and spoke quietly.

"Tommy, I'm sorry I'm such a coward, but I just couldn't face you. You deserve to have a normal life—well as normal as you can get fighting the forces of evil—not one that's forced on you or one you fell obligated to out of honor. I won't take your future away from you. Our children deserve to know about you too, though. I promise you that somewhere in time, I'll be able to face you and tell you about everything. I promise you that Pres and Guin will never be denied you. They will know all about you, even if you don't know anything about them. You're a father Thomas James Oliver. I promise you that one day, you'll know it. Maybe then there will be a chance for us"

The wind picked up force around her, making the waves appear as if they were attacking the beach. As the last rays of the sun were visible atop the ocean, power surged through Kimberly's body and a realization hit her.

"Pink Crane Ninja Power…NOW!" She cried out.

Where a young woman stood only moments before on the deserted beach, a pink ninja appeared.

"By the powers of Ninjetti, Tommy I swear. I will never back down again. When the time is right, you'll know, and it will take every evil minion in this universe to take you away from me again."

_**(To be continued…)**_

**Author's Comments**:

**forevercrane**: Hope this was fast enough for you ;) and thanks. I know that everyone has their right to flame but come on, lets have a little intelligence. I just hope I don't get in trouble for it. ;)

**TrueRomantic**: I don't mind flames if they are well founded, but yeah I understand. That's crap, I mena honestly. Funny, but still crap. You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say it wasn't rushed, I thought it might be a little bit but everything that happened just had too. I couldn't leave any of it out, so I was a little worried about pacing. Hope you liked this one.

**Bibibabystary138**: Thanks, I appreciate it. 

**Redandblack4eva**: Definitely a Tommy/Kim. That's the only kind I would write.


	4. Chapter 4

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By Sailor Miaka **

**Author's notes**: Hello again everyone! Wow! I never expected this story to be this popular! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your interest. It means the world to. Some of you may have noticed that I have been using a once a week update schedule and that in keeping with that I am a little late this week. So I apologize for that. However I have just moved back to college this week so it is possible and very probable that my update schedule will be pushed back. Probably in the two week range. Its going to differ and for that I apologize, I wish I could give you all a more definite schedule but life beign what it is… Any way happy readings all! Reviewers check the end, I left you all a note.

**Standard Disclaimers apply**. I don't own MMPR, if I did I guarantee there would many happier people in the world.

**WARNING:** _Major _Timeline playing. I have _Forever Red_ taking place directly after the explosion on Mesogog's island and months instead of years passing before the DT era.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 4**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8 Years Later. Miami Florida.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preston Oliver was a curious little boy. He was also a very reserved one. In his 8 years of life he had observed much and learned from it. His sister Guinevere shared his curiosity but was far more passionate about it, usually getting into everything she shouldn't.

Guinevere, Guin as she was called by family, was infamous for asking the wrong question at the wrong time to the wrong person. While this was usually a source of entertainment to her godfather, Jason Scott, one day he found himself the victim.

He had picked the twins up from school. Instead of piling into his red Explorer full of happy chatter about this or that, the twins were very quiet and withdrawn. While this was not an odd thing for Preston, from Guin it was almost unheard of.

"What's up guys?" Jason asked cheerfully.

"Hi Unca Jason," Preston said.

Silence followed. _Not good_, Jason thought.

"You guys have a bad day or something?"

Still silence.

"I don't care if we should or not! I'm going to ask him!" Guin suddenly cried out.

"No, you're not!" Preston said.

"Oh yes I am!" she said squealing as Preston reached over and pinched her.

"Hey! Calm down back there!" Jason called into the back seat.

A brief squabble ended with Preston pulling Guin's ponytail and Guin retaliating by throwing his back pack over the seat into the cargo hold

"That's ENOUGH!" Jason said in his best imitation of Zordon.

Silence once again flooded the car. Jason reached for his bottle of Dr. Pepper, intent on taking a healthy swig when out of no where Guin asked:

"Unca Jason, are you our daddy?"

Jason choked hard on his drink, nearly swerving into the opposite lane, earning him a multitude of honks.

"What!" he said as he began to breathe normally again.

"Are. You. Our. Daddy?" Guin asked as if she was talking to someone who didn't understand English. Jason could hear every punctuation mark as she spoke.

"Guinnie, uh, you know that, umm, your dad is, uh,--" he began to sputter out.

"—Is Tommy Oliver." Guin interjected. "I know his name. I do have pictures remember? But since our daddy lives in California and we live in Florida, does that make you our daddy?"

Preston had squirmed down in his seat, his baseball hat pulled over his eyes, his face red in a blush. Jason couldn't have been more floored if Guin had asked him point blank if he was a Power Ranger.

"Guin," Jason said, trying to stay calm. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, Maddy and Carrie's mom's said that if they had a hunk of gorgeousness living with them like our mom does then they wouldn't waste anytime in doing something about it."

Jason was thrown for a loop. _This is great, Tommy you're getting it for this one. This goes beyond friendship bro_, he thought sardonically. _I'm getting hit on by your kids' friends' moms._

Jason would have continued his mental diatribe that he fully intended to take out on Tommy, if and when the former Red Ranger ever found out about his children, but Preston sat up and supplied the answer to his original question.

"We have to make a family tree for Parent's day. It's in two weeks. There's a letter for Mom in our folders 'splaining it all. We're supposed to bring our Mom's and Dad's to school that day and show them all of the things we're making."

"So, Unca Jason, are you our Daddy now?" Guin repeated.

"You shouldn't have said nothing!" Preston said, sourly. "Are you mad at us, Unca Jason?"

"You're mad at us?" Guin said, her mouth trembling.

Jason sighed. It amazed him that the twins, though as different as night and day, never separated themselves into "I." It was always "Us." Especially if they wanted to know the answer to something. Jason shook his head as they turned onto their road.

"Pres, Guin, I'm not mad. Why should I be?"

"I just don't want you to leave us like Dad did." Preston said flatly.

"Preston, your dad did not leave you," Jason said, knowing he was in dangerous territory. "Well, not exactly."

"Well he obviously didn't want us! He doesn't love us or Mom. He'd be here if he did." Preston said, as the explorer pulled into the driveway.

"Preston," Jason said, killing the engine. "You've got the wrong idea about your Dad. Tommy would be here if he could. It's just that your mom…uh, I mean, the situation is complicated."

"Why?" Guin asked, coming out of her silent observation.

"Ask your Mother." Jason said firmly, as he opened the driver's door and let the kids out. Opening the connecting door between the house and garage, Jason called out for Kimberly.

"Kim! Come here!"

At 27 years of age Kimberly Anne Hart was still a beautiful woman. She was as petite as she had been in high school though giving birth had given her a slightly different shape. Her eyes lit up as she saw her children come running into the house.

"Hello darlings," she said extending her arms out for them to hug her.

"Mommy!" Guin called, running toward her.

"Hi Mom," Preston said as he hugged her briefly and without much emotion before abruptly dropping his school things at the foot of the stairs and heading straight to his room.

"Bad day?" Kim asked, as she watched her son disappear upstairs.

"Ask Guin. I'm sure she'll tell you everything. For the record, I'm never going to be able to look Madison Keller and Carrie Danseo's mothers in the eye ever again."

"Why ever not? They're in my Saturday morning class with Guin and Pres."

"Their mommies think he's hot and that you're an idiot for not snagging him when you have the chance." Guin supplied, oblivious to the anguish she was causing.

Kim squeaked, covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Which led Guinevere to ask me, her godfather, if I was her father," Jason said, eventually giving her a rundown of everything that had happened in the car.

Kim immediately quieted. She knew now what had Preston upset. The subject of Tommy wasn't really a good topic for him. Kim had never really told them the full truth about the reason Tommy wasn't around them so she could see where his theories were coming from. She knew she didn't really cut it in the father department were her son was concerned.

_Great job Kim_, she thought. _Well I guess it's now or never_.

Taking Guin's hand, she went upstairs to Preston's room. Knocking on the door before she entered, she found her son playing with his Power Ranger figurines. Oddly they were the ones modeled after the original team. She smiled as she saw he had sorted them into partners. He had the pink and white rangers together. It was the one pair that never changed.

"Hi Mom," her son greeted her without even turning around.

"'Hi Mom' is that all I get?" She teased as she sat down on his bed. Preston continued on as if she wasn't there.

"Honey, Jason told me you had some questions about," her throat constricted, "your father."

"What about it?" he replied moodily.

"Ask me whatever you want to know and I'll tell you." Kim said simply.

The silence was deafening as her son turned and stared at her in disbelief. It didn't last for long.

"Why does Daddy live in California and we live in Florida," Guin said quietly.

Kim turned. Not surprisingly, Guin had jumped at the chance to find out anything about her father. Swallowing hard, Kim sat back on Preston's bed to give her son enough room to climb on and listen also.

"Well, Mommy used to live in California, Uncle Jason and Auntie Aisha too. And Mommy came here for a gymnastics competition and just stayed here. Uncle Jason and Auntie 'Sha came out when you were born to help me. Daddy just stayed in California." she finished lamely.

"But why?" Preston asked. "Doesn't he want to see us?"

Kim sighed.

"He would honey if he could. What you two don't know is that Mommy did a very wrong thing right before she had you two. Remember how we talked about babies coming from mommies' tummies?"

"Yes," the twins answered together.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy had a fight, you could say, before I knew I was going to have you guys and well Mommy just didn't tell your Daddy about you. I was too scared too. You see you both were very big surprises to me. I was afraid to tell your dad because of everything going on in his life at the time."

"So you were scared?" Guin said. "Did you ever tell him, Mommy?"

"No baby," Kim said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Honey, the reason that your Daddy isn't with you right now is because he doesn't know you're here. He doesn't know anything about you two."

"Well then let's go to California and tell him, Mommy." Guin said.

Kim stared at her daughter. Guin's casual acceptance of the situation astonished her. The hallway telephone rang, but Kim paid it no mind.

"It's not that simple sweetie. I promise you though; we will go see your daddy. As soon as I can find out where he is and set up a time, we'll go."

"Unca Jason and Auntie 'Sha too?" asked Preston.

"Them too. I promise."

"Kimberly!"

Jason's bellow caught her off guard.

"In here, Jase!" she called back.

"I need you out here, Kim. It's important!"

"I'll be right back Darlings," Kim said, as she went out to the hallway and down the stairs. "Jason? What is it?"

Jason was running in and out of his room and the living room.

"I'm going back to Angel Grove…Now." he said.

"What?" Kim said perplexed. "Jason, tell me what is going on."

"Remember how we watching that special on the Power Rangers last night?"

"Yeah," Kim said slowly.

"Let's put it this way. Remember the Machine Empire during Zeo?"

Kim shifted uncomfortable as she always did at the mention of the Zeo Rangers. That was right before the twins had been born.

"I remember them Jason. What's with the guessing game?"

"What's left of the Machine Empire is digging up Serpenterra."

"WHAT!" Kim's eyes widened. She remembered Serpenterra from her days as a Ranger. Suddenly she skipped a breath. Jason's last mission as a Ranger had involved Serpenterra.

"Tommy just called. He wants me to meet him at NASADA."

Kim was silent. That had been a little close for comfort.

_The twins could have picked up the phone_, she thought.

"Kim, get this though. It's not going to just be us. It's going to be _every_ Red ranger. _All_ of them. Every team."

Kim's breath caught in her throat. The magnitude of what Jason had told her sunk in.

_Every Red Ranger from every team?_ She thought. _This is going to be huge. Huge and dangerous._

"When do you have to leave?" she said

"Now, yesterday, as soon as humanly possible."

He began to collect his leather jacket from the hall closet and went through the laundry that was freshly folded on the couch. Kim nodded, grabbing a red duffel bag from the closet in the hall and putting the items Jason tossed at her in it as they moved around the house.

"I'll tell Aisha when she gets back, she'll wonder about Rocky," Kim said. "Jase, be careful."

"I will."

"And Jason?" she said quietly

"What Kim? Spit it out already! I gotta go."

"Tell Tommy I said hello."

Jason flashed a brilliant smile at her and nodded as he climbed into his Explorer. He waved and then sped out of the driveway.

From their perch next to the railings on the second floor, Preston and Guinevere exchanged looks.

"Do you know who Serpenterra is?" Guin said.

"No, but Unca Jason left real quick. Guinnie, he's going to see our Dad," Pres replied.

"Maybe Daddy'll come back with Unca Jason."

"Yeah right, Guinnie, Daddy doesn't want us."

"He doesn't _know_ about us, Preston. There is a difference."

"Well let's find out."

Preston walked downstairs and grabbed the cordless handset that Jason had tossed to the couch. Examining the buttons he managed to find the one marked 'Previous call' on the caller ID screen. There on the digital display read 'Oliver, Tommy' followed by a number. Preston hit the call button, simultaneously turning the phone on and dialing the number. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Jase—what's up bro?"

Preston stared at the phone as if it were going to bite him. He didn't fully realize what he'd done until just then. Guin's mouth dropped as the twins heard their father's voice for the first time.

Just then Kim walked into the living room.

"Hello? Jason? What's the deal?"

"Tommy?" Preston said in a strange voice.

"Who is this?" came the voice over the phone.

"Preston Thomas Jason Oliver!" cried Kim at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Hello?" came Tommy's confused voice over the phone.

Kim dived for the phone, knocking from her son's hands and disconnecting it.

"What were you doing?" she demanded.

"Pres was calling Daddy," Guin said simply.

"You were what?" Kim said shocked.

"I just hit the redial button. Unca Jason is the one who answered the phone," he said defensively.

Kim sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"I was going to ask Jason and your Auntie 'Sha what they thought before I brought this up to you two but I guess now is as good as any time. We're going to Angel Grove for a vacation soon, probably when school gets out for Christmas. I promise that I will get a hold of your dad."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Island Fortress **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mesogog was just as plotting as any of his evil predecessors, even if he hadn't made himself known just yet. As Anton Mercer, he had been alive during the first emergence of the Power Rangers. He had even developed a small hobby of following them and their exploits. It was knowledge that he used to his advantage. If he could get to the precious Dino Gems before he attracted the attention of the Power Rangers or anyone else for that matter, he would be undefeatable. He just needed to find them first. His elaborate hideout conducted periodic searches for them through out the globe. So far there was no luck. If He'd just been able to convince Tommy Oliver to give up his pathetic nobility and see the light of the future. The young man had been invaluable to his cause and to Mercer's research. Without Tommy, Mesogog would never have found out about the Dino Gems.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _what's done is done_.

He was still highly optimistic. The Dino Gems would be his. He knew it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miami FL, the next day**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim had finally gotten Preston and Guin to bed. She felt old and tired as she sank into the couch. She knew that she was playing a very dangerous game with her children's emotions and her own. Through Jason, she knew that Tommy had moved on with his life, even getting a Ph.D. in paleontology of all things. That made her laugh. With their original powers based on the dinosaurs, she supposed it would make sense that it would interest one of them. Never in a million years did she think that Tommy would be the one to do it though.

With her children growing up, Kim knew that it was no longer fair of her to keep them to herself and away from Tommy. The vow she had made on the beach years ago kept springing to her mind. Tommy and his children deserved the chance to meet at least. What happened next would be up to them. Kim sighed.

_All these years and I'm still so scared_, she thought. _As soon as Jason gets back, we'll decide on dates and just go. Surprise him. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reefside, CA**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy climbed into his newly acquired black jeep. The red, white and green pin-striping gleamed in fading light. It had made the detailer ask if he was Italian. He'd chuckled and said sure. If that was what the man wanted to believe, so be it. Tommy's mind was still reeling from the last mission with the Red Rangers. It had been great to see T.J., Rocky and Jason again, not to mention those who had come after him. The fact that they had also gotten blitzed last night had been a new experience also. Tommy wasn't a hard core drinker but something had just been right about it.

_Color bonding_, he thought with a laugh.

His jeep had been a source of amusement. Not just the pin-striping, but the other accessories had the rest of the former Red Rangers laughing. The tire cover on the back sported the design that had been on his Dragon-zord coin. It was a design that he had modified and used in his research. His floor mats had a falcon inside a star and his passenger and back seats had the same design on their covers. The wheel was covered in white tiger striped material as was his driver's seat.

"Glory days, huh?" T.J. has said sarcastically.

_Glory days is right_, he thought as he settled in and began the drive from the Chinese place back to his home.

As he drove, his mind wondered back to the mission he'd just completed. Seeing the Red Ranger from every incarnation of the Rangers thus far wasn't something he would soon forget. Even Rocky who had regained his Ninja powers years ago was there. Tommy made a mental note to ask him about that one day. If Rocky could do it, so could he. Turning his attention back to the road, Tommy's eyes fell upon his cell phone and the odd call he'd gotten from Jason the previous day. They'd been so wrapped up in the mission that Tommy had forgotten to ask him about it. Quickly he figured the time difference and punched in Jason's speed dial number. He attached his earpiece and waited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miami FL **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The phone rang next to Kim. Since Aisha was out in the back yard, _talking to Rocky on her cell phone no doubt_, Kim thought, and Jason was in the shower, Kim picked up the receiver without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said

There was only silence at the other end of the line.

"Hello?" she repeated.

Still silence. Then a small click. Kim hung up the phone as Jason came out of the shower.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Kim shrugged.

"I have no idea. They obviously didn't want to talk to me." She said with a chuckle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reefside, CA**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was taking all of Tommy's concentration to stay on the winding road.

_I'm so STUPID_! he roared at himself. _8 years and finally I figure it all out. I call Jason's, its 11 pm, and KIMBERLY answers. I'm so stupid!_

Tommy was positive that Kimberly had answered the phone. Even after nearly a decade he still remembered the sound of her voice. As soon as that had registered in his head, pieces began to fall into place. Kim had sent him that letter right as Jason had gotten back from Switzerland and was staying in Tampa Bay with the rest of the delegates. He'd later moved to Miami. Kim lived in Miami. Then the biggest kicker, the one that should have told him from the very beginning. They'd been together during the Muranthias incident. They were captured together.

_Kimberly left me for Jason_, he thought. _Jason was just never man enough to tell me. No wonder he would never talk about her letter with me._

Then just as quickly as it had formed, the idea disintegrated. Jason would never do that to him. If he'd even had a slight attraction to Kimberly, Jason would have confronted Tommy about it a long time ago. But then again, Jason had been hiding something from him. He could just feel it. Jason had never been good at hiding things and Tommy was sure there was something about the letter that Jason knew and just wasn't spilling.

He sighed as he turned off the jeep and walked into his house. He loved his little house way out in the boonies of Reefside but there were times like this when it was just damn lonely. He was almost 28 and still was single. He didn't even have any prospects. This usually didn't bother him except he now knew he was cursed. After Kim had left there had been Heather—Tommy shuddered at her name. That one had rebound written all over it. Then there had been Kat. He smiled sadly at her memory. Kat was a sweetheart but Tommy knew damn good and well that he and Kat had never truly been in love. They were just replacements for the ones they couldn't have. Tommy-Kim and Kat- Jason. That one had thrown Tommy for a loop until he caught the way Jason had been looking at Kat when he thought Tommy wasn't looking. Kat had fought against the budding attraction for a long while; convinced Tommy was the one for her. Jason had confided that Emily had often been jealous of Kat and the amount of time the former gold and pink rangers had spent together. Graduation Night had changed everything.

When Kat had left for London, they had remained friends. There was no need for them to go on with the sham any longer. They still talked once in a while. After Kat there had been Katie in college and a girl named Katrina at the very beginning of Grad School. Those relationships ended almost as quickly as they had begun. When he had met Hayley he had joked that she'd better stay clear of him if she wanted them to remain friends. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that while she found him attractive he was too damn demanding for her. He'd better watch himself. She knew he had it bad for her and she didn't need him moping like a lost puppy after her. They had laughed after she'd said that and they'd been best friends ever since. Changing into his pajama's Tommy crawled into his cold bed and stared at the ceiling, just wondering for the 70 billionth time what exactly had happened between him and Kimberly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mesogog's Island Fortress, a few weeks later**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mesogog's power scanner began to beep, indicating that it had found something. He walked over to it and configured it to play an image. Two sleeping children appeared. Mesogog was intrigued. The scanner was supposed to find the Dino Gems, not people. Quickly he pulled up the coding on the search program.

_Are these brats the carrier's of the Dino Gems_? He wondered as the coding finally pulled up.

As he went through the codes, he realized his mistake. His reptilian lips spread into what could be considered a smile. It was a good mistake though. He wanted those kids now.

"ZELTRAX!" He bellowed

The man, formerly known as Terrance Smith, appeared and greeted his master.

"Your mission is to go and get these children," Mesogog said. "Bring them back unharmed."

"Yes, Master," Zeltrax replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miami, FL**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guinevere was having a good dream. She was smiling in her sleep and making happy little giggles every so often, her arms clutched around a stuffed unicorn. Kim smiled as she closed her daughter's bedroom door. Preston had been very much the same way, his arm wrapped around his stuffed dragon. Retreating back to her own room, Kim crawled into bed, hugging her own animal, a white tiger, close to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hours later**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zeltrax moved quietly within the house, carefully making his way up the stairs towards the children's rooms. He didn't know why Mesogog wanted these brats and he didn't care. He just wanted to get this over so he could go back to his favorite pastime of devising ways to get rid of Tommy Oliver. He entered the girl's room first. It was painted purple with white furniture.

_A sickening display of girly fluff if I ever saw it_, he thought disgustedly.

Zeltrax inched closer to the girl, carefully removing the purple and green comforter and picking her up. As he was preparing to teleport, he saw it. Atop the nightstand next to the bed was a picture. It was in a pink and white frame and featured a pretty woman in a pink dress being held by non other than Tommy Oliver. Zeltrax growled slightly and the read the cutesy letter blocks around the edge of the frame.

"Mommy and Daddy," he said softly.

He smiled behind his metal facing.

_This is justice_, he thought, vindictively.

He looked down as the child in his arms and found her staring back at him with frightened brown eyes.

The scream Guin let out was one of legends. It not only woke the three adults and her brother but also it startled Zeltrax enough to drop her onto her bed. She scrambled to get away, but Zeltrax caught her by the arm. He stared as she screamed again and he swore he could see a purple light surround her. The door to the bathroom that connected to her room opened, revealing Preston.

"Let go of my sister." he demanded.

The hallway door flung open as Kim and Jason ran in. They stopped short when they saw Zeltrax and immediately assumed a fighting stance.

"Hey!" Preston said indignantly. "I said let go of my sister!"

"Preston," Kim said, trying to remain calm. "Come here baby. We'll get Guinnie."

The little boy wouldn't move. Instead he began to advance on Zeltrax, his eyes slightly the glowing green.

"Who are you?" Preston demanded.'

Zeltrax stood. his grip on Guinevere becoming vice like, his voice malicious.

"I am Zeltrax. I was sent by Lord Mesogog."

"What do you want?" Jason bellowed, his hand reaching behind him for his morpher.

"My master wants these brats. There is no use in resisting. Mesogog will have them."

"Over my dead body," Kim growled out.

"That could be arranged, Mommy dearest," Zeltrax said.

He stepped forward, momentarily forgetting the young boy on his right. Preston seized upon the chance. Before Zeltrax could react Preston had done a forward roll and connected his leg with the open spot behind Zeltrax's armor around his knee. Guin broke free, helped Preston up and quickly rushed behind her mother and godfather.

"Feeble human!" Zeltrax said, as he began to advance on them, "I'll—"

His threat remained unfinished as a yellow blur crashed through the window. Aisha fully covered in her Ninjetti uniform unleashed a mighty kick that sent Zeltrax crumbling to the ground.

"A Power Ranger!" Pres and Guin said excitedly, as they peered around Kimberly.

"Get them out of here! I'll take care of this!" Aisha called.

Kim nodded and half picked up half dragged her children into the hall and down the stairs to her silver Taurus. Jason waited till they were clear before morphing. Zeltrax rose as the sounds of the engine faded as Kim sped out of their driveway and away from the house. When Zeltrax's vision cleared, he saw not only the yellow Ninja, but a red suited Power ranger, one he remembered from his human days.

"I told you before. Mesogog will have them. It's only a matter of time."

With that he disappeared, leaving Jason and Aisha in the room. They quickly powered down, Jason pressing the alert button on the communicator. Kim would be back shortly.

"What was that all about?" Aisha asked as she picked up some of the broken glass strewn about Guin's room.

"I don't know, but it's not good." Jason replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Island fortress**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fool! You engaged them?" Mesogog roared. "You've let them discover us! Everything is ruined!"

"I was met by two former Power Rangers, My lord. I was not prepared for them. They know nothing of our true mission."

"I'll have none of your excuses! You worthless—"

The beep of the power scanner began to sound as Mesogog began his threat, instantly silencing him.

"You're lucky," he said quietly as he walked to the print out. "I've found them. The Dino Gems. I've found them!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miami**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Guin, Pres, you guys ready?" Jason called, as she shoved the last suit case into the back of his explorer.

"Yes, Unca Jason," they replied, as they climbed into the back seat of the Explorer.

"Kim. Let's go!" Jason called out.

"I'm coming!" she yelled from the house.

Heading out to the car, she took one last look at her old life. Aisha had left that morning to go to Rocky's and the both of them would fly out to Reefside later. Jason honked the horn and she hurried out to the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reefside**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy sighed in frustration, a new respect for Zordon blossoming in his mind.

_There is no way I was this bad as a teenager_, he thought. _Absolutely no way._

That's enough guys," he called out to his new team.

The three young Rangers powered down and walked away from the training simulator Hayley had built, coming towards him.

"Good job everyone, we'll meet here tomorrow same time," he said.

The teens nodded and grumbled slightly as they left, rubbing their sore muscles. Tommy sighed.

"Feeling underappreciated?" Hayley said with a smirk in her voice.

"I never realized this part was so hard," Tommy said. "I thought I would never be involved with the Power Rangers again let alone be in this position. I wish I could help them more."

"Maybe you should really tell them about your past."

Hayley's suggestion left Tommy surprised. Maybe the team _would_ benefit from knowing more about his Ranger Career. The video diary had glossed things over and left more questions than it had answered. He had never volunteered anymore specifics either.

_They resent me_, he thought suddenly, knowing he was right. _I know so much about being a Ranger and yet I'm not sharing with them. I just lecture them on teamwork._

The guilt began to seep in as he stood.

"I'll see you around Hayley," he said as he walked up the back stairs into his house.

The night was quickly falling and turning towards a clock, Tommy was surprised to see that it was nearly 9 pm. Tommy shook his head.

_Maybe I'm working the kids too hard_, he thought, as he rummaged around for a snack.

His cell phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Tommy? Oh my god is that you?"

The voice was one he'd recognize anywhere. His blood ran cold at the fear and panic that filled her voice.

"Kimberly? What's wrong?"

**_(To be continued…)_**

**Author's comments**

**PinkRanger4evr: **Yeah, they are odd, but they serve their purpose. I assume you mean Guinevere's name and the inclusion of two middle names. Their names felt empty without the second middle name ( I myself have three middle names so maybe I'm just biased) and for some reason it just felt right. About Guinevere, I think maybe you'll understand it more later on…I don't want to give too much away at the moment.

**Leosgurl876: **It just wrapped up the little side story during Zeo. That's all and you're right, Kim's morphing will be explained later. I promise. I just have to get that far…

**SUMMERAN1: **Thanks a bunch. The whole Tommy's mom exchange happened between me and my editor one night at the snack bar at our college. We thought it oddly appropriate.

**Forevercrane: **Sorry to disappoint but everything happens for a reason. I tried an earlier version but it just didn't work. Thanks though for your message, I decided to take my chances. Hope you liked it.

**Magical-mystery-girl: **Thanks for the compliment, I hope you enjoyed.

**TrueRomantic: **No I don't think 4 pages is too short. I usually try for at least 5 but that's because the stories I write are usually very long and drawn out so I try to give at least that much to give my readers something to think about. About Trini and Zach, true they were Kim's family first but they were too busy with Peace Conference things to have the opportunity to help out. Jason was free. They only know the basics and remember, Jason has never discussed the letter with Tommy in this story, so he doesn't know any side but Kim's. Don't worry though, they'll be making an appearance…


	5. Chapter 5

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By Sailor Miaka**

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Sorry its taken so long to get this one up but it's a bit longer than previous chapters. IT might be awhile before the next update, my schedule just got hectic. I'll try to get one in for next week though. I make no promises, but I'll try.

**Standard disclaimers**: I don't own them, people would be happier if I did though.

**Please read and review!** (Reviewers I left you a note again!)

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Chapter 5**

**Reefside CA**

"Kimberly?" Tommy's heart quit beating. "What's wrong?"

"How do I get to your house?" she sobbed into the phone.

"Kim? What the hell is going on? Where are you?" he said as Kim's sobs became hysterical.

"The hi-hig-high school!" she choked out.

"Kim, I'm coming for you….Don't worry. I'll be there, I'm leaving now."

"Hurry, oh God Tommy, hurry, Jason's hurt." Her voice was suddenly very, very quiet and childlike. "Tommy, he has Guinnie. Oh my god…"

Tommy ran out of his house like a man possessed. He hopped into his jeep and was speeding down the road, his thoughts erratic.

"I'm coming Kim. Just hang on. I'll be there."

"Tommy?" her voice was still quiet. "Please don't hang up, don't leave me…"

"I won't Kim. I won't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside of Hayley's Cyber space, Reefside CA**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira, Connor and Ethan were coming out of the cyberspace, drinking their smoothies, relaxing from their day. It wasn't often that they had a night off so they were enjoying it as much as they could. Kira had turned around and was walking backwards as Ethan told a joke. Without looking, she stepped down into the cross walk. A blaring car horn came around the corner, swerving madly, nearly hitting Kira. Connor grabbed her and pulled her back, falling to the ground, Kira on top of him.

"Are you insane!" Kira yelled after the jeep. "Hey…"

"What?" Ethan said, as he helped Kira to her feet.

"That looked like Dr. O's Jeep."

Connor stood, brushed his knees off and squinted into the distance.

"That's his jeep alright. I wonder what's going on."

"Let's find out," Ethan said.

The three teens disappeared in the direction of Connor's vintage mustang, intent on figuring out what had their teacher speeding off into the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy couldn't drive any faster.

_What I wouldn't give for Red Lightning right now_, he thought, his mind wondering for a split second.

The constant turns he had to make made it harder for him to focus on the road. A glaring light jerked his attention skyward. The sky was glowing in a pulsating pink.

_Kimberly_, he thought, knowing instantly it was a distress cry from her Ninjetti spirit. _At least she has her Ninjetti powers back._

He pulled up to the high school, slowly coming around the faculty parking lot to the front of the building. The smoking wreck of Jason's explorer wasn't easy to miss. Neither was the pink beacon that sat a hundred feet or so from the totaled vehicle. Quickly he pulled the Jeep over and jumped out, running to Kim who had Jason's head cradled in her lap. Tommy skidded down next to her and relaxed once he saw that Jason was still breathing—he appeared to be just unconscious. With only a second's hesitation, Tommy wrapped Kim into a hug pulling her sobbing body close to him.

"It's ok now. Jason's going to be just fine." he said.

"Oh, Tommy? Is it really you? Oh God, Tommy," she sobbed into his chest, "He has Guinnie,--That metal bastard has my Guinnie!"

"Kim? Kimberly? Beautiful?"

He attempted using his pet name for her in a last ditch effort to get her attention. It worked. She turned her face to him.

"Who's Guinnie and who has her?"

A flashlight clicked on behind Tommy.

"Guinnie is my sister. Zeltrax has her," Preston said, tears running down his own face. Crawling next to Kim's side, squishing himself between her and Tommy he looked Tommy square in the eye, "Who the hell are you?"

"Preston!"

Kim's voice was stronger now, her sobs quieting as her sanity returned to her. "Watch your mouth young man."

Instantly the boy cuddled closer to Kim, burying his face into her side.

"Sorry, Mom."

Tommy's eyes widened. He looked down at Kim, who was trying to comfort her son. She looked up ant met his gaze.

"Mom?" Tommy repeated.

"I'll explain later," she said. "He doesn't seem to be too badly hurt but we should still get Jason to a hospital."

Two headlights pierced the darkness and a red mustang pulled up next to Tommy's jeep.

"Great," Tommy muttered, wondering at their timing. "Here comes the cavalry."

The Dino Thunder rangers piled out of the car and jogged over to Tommy.

"Dr. O?" Ethan called out.

"A little help guys?" Tommy said, torn between being grateful for them being there and pissed that they were interfering in his life.

The teens came closer and saw the unconscious form of Jason. Connor recognized him immediately.

"That's Jason Scott. _The_ Jason Scott!" he said, hero worship coming out in his voice.

"Help me get him in the jeep, He's hurt. Bad." Tommy ordered.

"Yes, O fearless leader." Kim cracked, trying to lighten the situation, as they each grabbed a hold of Jason and gently laid him in the back seat of the jeep. The teens looked at her strangely.

_That's really weird_, Ethan thought. _Why would that lady say that?_

"Let's get him to the hospital," Kim said grabbing Preston and one of the many scattered bags that had fallen from the wreck and started back towards the Jeep.

"Uh, Kim, I only have one free seat," Tommy said. "The kids will take you back to my house; I'll take Jason to the hospital."

"Not without me Tommy," Kim interjected, "I have all of his things. Wallet, insurance, all the important stuff the hospital will need."

"If you insist on going, then," Tommy looked around and picked the most responsible of his teens. She'd be pissed but she'd get over it. "Kira is going to have to watch your son. I don't have room for you both"

Kira let out a snort of surprise. Did Dr. O just volunteer me to watch some chick's kid? What the hell is going on? She opened her mouth to protest when Kimberly turned to face her, giving Kira a clear look at the older woman. Kira sucked in her breath as her mind gave her a name. Kimberly Hart—Original Pink. She just couldn't understand Dr. O's peculiar emphasis on the word _son_.

"I'll take him, you can trust me," Kira spoke up much to the surprise of the boys beside her.

"No offense but I don't know you…" began Kim,

"Kira Ford," the girl said sticking out her hand. "Yellow is my color of choice. If you get my meaning."

Kim's eyes widened as she shook the girls hand, feeling the comforting feel of the power of the Morphing Grid behind it.

_Did this girl just admit to being a Power Ranger? How would she…_

Kim's eyes fell on Tommy.

_He told them about us. Great_. _Now I have to worry about a set of teens knowing me as Tommy's ex. I don't have a choice here. Jason needs help. She's a Ranger. They all are._ She thought. _Pres will be safe. That's all that matters._

She took a quick glance at her son, then Tommy and finally nodded to Kira.

"Kimberly Hart. I have an affinity for Pink." She said, putting her arms on her son's shoulders as she bent down to eye level with him "Preston, this is Kira. She's going to take care of you while I take Jason to the hospital. Is that ok?"

Preston had been unusually quiet in all of this. It was far too much for the young boy to handle but he was being a trooper. He sucked in his lip then extended his hand.

"Preston Thomas Jason Oli-"

"You can introduce yourself later sweetie," Kim said quickly cutting him off. Thanking God that Tommy was too busy prepping the boys to have heard.

"Connor, take them to my house, go the back way and then let them in through the front door."

"Let's go Tommy," Kim said as she kissed her son's cheek. "I love you baby boy."

"I love you mom. Is Guinnie going to be ok?" he whispered as he hugged her.

"We'll get her back sweetie. Believe me," she said, steel in her voice. _I can't crack now, I gotta go on. I have to for Guin._

Preston gave his hand to Kira who easily hooked him into conversation.

"So, Preston…do you like the Power Rangers?"

Kim smiled. _I like her_, she thought absently as she watched the teens load into Connor's car.

"Get in, Kim," Tommy said opening the door to the Jeep for her.

It was silent for a moment.

_God this is awkward_, they thought simultaneously.

"Thank you," she said, as she settled into the seat and pulled the seat belt over her lap. "And I mean for everything. I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"That's alright. It happens. Now, on to the important stuff. Who's Guin?"

"Guin is my daughter, Preston's twin. She was kidnapped, I don't know why though, This Mesogog guy just—"

"Mesogog?" Tommy cut in. "That's the baddie here. What do you know about Mesogog?"

"Only that he ordered Mr. Bucket of Bolts to kidnap my kids while we were still in Florida," she hit the dashboard with her palm. "Damn it, we've basically just walked into his lap haven't we?"

"So, that's the reason you're here?"

"Jason and I thought it would be best. We saw the reports about the Rangers in Reefside and Jason mentioned to me that you lived out here. I just figured that you might know how to get a hold of them. This guy is definitely not human," she said. "So…I take it that those kids are the new rangers? They look so young."

"They're older than we were. They're 17, Connor's almost 18." Tommy said softly.

"You make a good Zordon." Kim said just as quietly. "I'm almost surprised you're not fighting with them…"

That sounded like a verbal trap if Tommy had ever heard one. _Gotta watch it_, he thought. He couldn't admit to not knowing anything about the Rangers, he was into deep for that. Pride wouldn't let him deny being the Black Ranger, but the less Kim knew about his life the better. Especially since her kids were Mesogog's new prime targets.

"Well, I guess I had my time." He replied carefully. "I just help with what I can. Anyway, what happened at the school?"

"Well," Kimberly continued. "This Zeltrax guy just appears in the road in front of the Explorer. Jason swerved to miss him and hit the breaks so we wouldn't hit something. Then these things surrounded us and started pushing on the Explorer. One broke a window and dragged Guin out. Zeltrax hit us with some kind of energy wave and tried to get Preston out. Jason managed to hit the gas but those goons managed to tip the Explorer. That metal bastard has my baby, Tommy. She's so scared right now; I can almost feel her fear."

"I take it you got your Ninjetti powers back," he said cautiously.

Kim caught her breath. "How'd you know that?"

"Just a guess, but you were sending off energy flares—Pink ones. And you had an energy shield around you and Jase when I got here. It's just a guess though. How long?"

"A little after you went Turbo," she said simply.

Tommy was silent for a few moments. _God is the drive always this long_? He thought.

"Thank you again for taking care of Preston, Tommy. It means more to me than you know," she said quietly.

"Glad to help," he said. "Speaking of which, you have two kids?"

Kim looked at him strangely and then looked out the windshield as she spoke.

"Not now, Tommy. I promise you soon but not right now when Jason-"

"Is dying of a headache? Or how about being bored to death?" came the groan from the backseat.

"Jase!" Tommy said as he pulled the Jeep over.

"Hey, Bro," Jason said weakly. "What's up?"

"How are you feeling?" Kim cut in, her coaching instincts coming through.

"Like some metal asshole flipped my Explorer. My head is killing me Kim, but other than that I feel fine. Sore, but fine."

Kim climbed into the backseat as Tommy turned the interior lights on. She gazed into his pupils, looking for any sign of a concussion

"They aren't dilated. I think he's ok, but we should still go to the hospital just-"

"No. I'm fine. I'm not going to a hospital—Tommy, bro, let's just go back to your place and-"

"Jason, you could be seriously-"

"Kim, I just said I was fine-"

"Children please!" Tommy interrupted. "Here's the deal—we'll go back to my place, but if you show any signs of anything it's straight to the ER alright?"

The two former rangers nodded in huffy agreement as Kim climbed back up into the front seat. She was quiet for the rest of the drive while Jason filled Tommy in on some of the details Kim couldn't.

They pulled up to Tommy's house. They found it to be eerily silent as they vacated the Jeep. Kim's heart jumped to her throat as she ran for the front door, Tommy and Jason right behind her. Turning the knob and entering the house, they were greeted by a huge wave of sound as the Star Wars theme poured out of Tommy's surround sound speakers.

"Dear lord," Kim said, as they walked in further.

Preston sat wedged between Kira and Ethan. Kira and Connor were surprisingly close together, despite the vacant black recliner just next to the sofa. The teens and their charge looked up at the adults as they walked in. Jason holding his bruised head.

"Having fun?" Tommy asked as the teens smiled sheepishly at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past midnight and the teens were finally gone. Kim was in the back bedroom with Preston. Tommy seized upon his chance, finding and cornering Jason.

"Alright. I've listened to the bullshit. Jase, what's really going on?" Tommy demanded.

"What're you talking about?" Jason said from underneath his ice pack. _Shit's hitting the fan,_ he thought. _Hope you're ready Kim_.

"Everything you've told me…is that the whole story? Or is there some tidbit of information you've left out?" Tommy demanded.

_Tommy's on the defensive_, Jason thought. _What the hell is he getting at?_

"Dude, I told you everything I know." Jason said calmly. "Why are you so damn touchy?"

"Oh, I don't know," Tommy said sarcastically. "Could it be the fact after eight years of virtual silence, I find out that my ex-girlfriend has two kids who are now the targets of a psycho dinosaur wannabe? Bro, you could have told me."

"Told you what Tommy?" Jason said his temper getting up. "That Kim had kids? Or that they were going to be kidnapped one day when they were eight so you needed to be prepared to have this all dropped in your lap. I'm so sorry I didn't inform you when I got the memo!"

"You never felt it necessary to tell me this little bit of information? C'mon Jase, you know me better. I'm the only one who doesn't know aren't I?"

"Me and Aisha and probably Rocky are the only ones who know. No one else." Jason said coldly. _Let him stew on that_.

Tommy found that odd. _Wouldn't Trini know_? _I mean she's Kim's best friend…_

"So which bothers you more Tommy?" Jason cut in on Tommy's silence. "Kim having kids or the fact that I didn't tell you about it?"

"Both, you're missing the point Jason. You, of all people, should know that you can't just waltz back into my life with _Kimberly_ of all people and expect me to—"

"To what? Get the hell over your damn pride and help the girl out? I thought you were supposed to be "The Greatest Ranger Ever"? I think that you can't stand the thought that someone besides you might have touched Kimberly," Jason baited.

"Damn it Jason, do NOT go there" Tommy said, his face starting to resemble a cooked tomato. "It's _Kimberly_. We just have so much history and so many loose ends."

"You sound like a girl man, you gotta quit with that."

"Screw you, Jase."

"No, thank you. I prefer the girls."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Anything else you feel like telling me since we're sharing and all?"

"While we are on the subject, anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

Tommy did not like the stance that Jason had taken. Not at all.

"What? You know all my secrets, bro." Tommy replied, confusion building

"I can think of at least two that I don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

"So there is nothing at all that you can think of to tell me?" Jason said with an evil grin.

"No!" Tommy exclaimed. "What is this all about?"

"Good, then I feel totally justified in doing this."

Looking back at the situation years later, Tommy would realize that Jason had shown all the tells that normally signified a punch to the mouth. But, the Tommy who experienced the sensation of Jason's knuckles colliding with his jaw bone never saw it coming.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Christmas, 1995," Jason said flexing his hand.

"What about Christmas 1995? You were in Geneva."

"You were with Kimberly. Ring any bells? Mr. I have Swiss cheese for a memory?"

"Oh," Tommy said blushing profusely, "Hey--wait you already knew about that…"

"Exactly. You were just too drunk at the time to take the hit. I had pity on you then."

"Gee, thanks," Tommy said, rubbing his aching jaw. "Look I don't know what this is about. I mean I know Kim was your friend first but if you know anything about her side letter tell me."

"Bro, I told you a long time ago that you needed to talk to Kim about that."

"I know, this whole business sucks. I feel like I'm being toyed with. I hate not knowing things."

_You really don't know the half of it Bro_, Jason thought, as he shifted slightly to remove his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out the picture insert. He tossed it to Tommy.

"There. The little girl is Guin. These were taken right before school started."

The picture showed Kimberly in a pale pink sleeveless turtle neck, her hair loose around her shoulders. Preston smile cockily at the camera with a green and black plaid button up shirt on. Guin was in a purple top with sparkling stars on it, her brown hair in a half ponytail. They look so happy, Tommy thought, not allowing himself to admit that the picture tugged on his heartstrings.

"They're beautiful," Tommy said quietly.

Kim came down the hall just then, tucking her hair behind her ear as she walked in.

"Preston is in bed. He's so tired and worried about Guin," she said leaning against the fridge with a sigh. "I know I sound like a broken record but thanks again Tommy. You didn't have to let us crash here. I appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem," Tommy said sincerely.

"Tommy," called Jason from under his ice bag. "Why don't you show Kim that lake in the woods you were telling me about?"

"Jason…" Kim said a hint of a threat in her voice.

"I've had enough of this Kim. Now or me. You do it now or I do it. You pick."

It was quiet as Jason's ultimatum hung in the air. Tommy's head spun in confusion as the tension level in the room grew to a choking intensity. A silent battle waged by their glares went on between Jason and Kim. Finally, Kim sighed.

_Jase is right,_ she thought.

"You wanna go for a walk Tommy?" she said, sauntering off to get her jacket.

"Jason, I don't know—, " Tommy began.

Jason sat up, took the ice bag off his face and faced Tommy, his eyes full of determination.

"Shut up," Jason said in his best I'm-the-original-Red-Ranger-so-I'm-the-original-leader-so-you'd-better-sit-your-ass-down-and-listen-up-Green-Ranger voice. "Listen very, very carefully to what I am about to say. Whatever she says, keep your temper. You two have about a decade of miscommunication to work out and neither one of you is exactly the best when your tempers are up. This is as hard for her to tell as it is going to be for you to hear."

"I get it, Jase."

"No, Tommy, you don't. My point is this: if you still want her, she's yours to take. If not… well then you're going to have a lot of explaining to do. And I mean a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"Jase, I think you're reading into—"

"Drunk men say very funny things Tommy Oliver. Tequila makes it pretty hard for a man to lie; especially one who can't hold his liquor."

"Jason, you can't always believe what drunk men have to say about—"

"Four words Tommy: Never. Have. I. Ever." Jason said, with a smirk.

Tommy's mouth hung open as he remembered that infamous game. Tequila was not his friend. _Damn you, Rocky for convincing me to drink it and play that damn game. Damn you, Jason for having such a good memory_. Tommy shuddered slightly as he pulled himself back together. Kim walked into the room her and Tommy's leather jackets over one arm.

_Oh, Jesus_, Tommy thought at the sight of his jacket. That meant Kimberly had been in the hall closet. The hall closet with a very bright pink box marked "Kim" clearly with magic marker on the top shelf.

"You ready?" she said, sending a death glare to Jason

"As I'll ever be." he said, with his best charming smile on his face. "Oh wait, just one second, I need something."

He disappeared down the hallway, slipping his jacket on as he walked. A slight rustling was heard a minute later, like he was digging for something.

"You bringing it?" Jason asked calmly.

"It's in my pocket," Kim replied icily, still a little pissed for being forced into this.

"Just stay calm. He's already a little riled."

"Why?" Kim asked, puzzled.

"I punched him."

"JASON! What for?"

"Sleeping with you and then not telling me about it until 8 years later and only then because he was drunk."

"WHAT!" Kim squealed. "You and Tommy have talked about me like, _talked _about me?"

Hearing Tommy's footstep's approach, Jason quickly shushed Kimberly.

"I'll explain later," He replied. "I promise."

"Alright, ready?" Tommy asked.

Kim smiled weakly as they opened the back door and headed out into the night.

"Good luck Kim," Jason said, as they shut the door.

"Unca Jason?" Preston's voice echoed down the hall. "Is that my dad?"

"Go back to bed Preston. It'll be better in the morning…I'm sure of it."

The lake in the woods behind Tommy's house was beautiful. It was surprisingly a lot like the one in Angel Grove Park. Kim sucked in her breath as they approached. The walk had been incredible silent, neither wishing to start off the conversation that was so long in the making. The moon shone on the water, turning it into a mirror image of the sky above it. Tommy sighed. The tension was thick enough to cut.

"So…"

"So…"

They chuckled as they simultaneously tried to get the ball rolling.

"You're a Ranger again," Kim continued.

"How'd you know?" Tommy asked dumbly, her earlier remarks echoing in his mind.

Kim snorted.

"Oh, come on Tommy. You live here, Rangers live here. It's not hard to figure out, especially when the symbol on their suits is just a modified Dragonzord symbol. That and three years of fighting with you makes your style pretty easy to recognize. You still lead with your shoulders by the way."

He stared. _Damn_ he thought. _And here I thought Jase had told her everything…_

"And then there is the fact that your best friend is also one of mine and he just had to tell someone about it."

_Damn_ he thought again. _Nothing is sacred_.

"Zach and Adam haven't been up here yet demanding a fight have they?"

He chuckled.

"No, but my closet is starting to rival yours. Too many color choices. I never really considered black."

"Or white or red for that matter. Should I worry for mine?"

"Nah, Pink doesn't suit me very well…" he trailed off realizing just who he was talking to and the previous position occupied by both of his pink team mates. "As a uniform color anyway…and, uh...yeah."

Realizing that his foot was firmly in his mouth, Tommy was quiet for a time. The crickets chirped. The owls hooted. _God how I hate nature_, Kim thought absently.

"Kim, what happened to us? I mean what changed?"

Tommy's question was so soft that Kim thought she may have only imagined it. She turned to face him and as his eyes met hers, she knew it was now or never.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. "But this is the one I really need to know: why? Why Tommy? Why did you send me that letter?"

Tommy stared at her as if she'd grown another head. _What the hell?_

"What letter? Kim I must have sent you fifty letters."

"Quit it! You know which one I mean," she said, hurt creeping into her voice.

Tommy was confused. _What letter_, he thought desperately. _All the letters I sent were full of I miss you's, I love you's, good lucks and news from the team._

"No, Kim, I don't," he said firmly. "While we are on topic, why'd you send the letter to the youth center? You could have just sent it to my house like all the other ones."

It was Kim's turn to look confused.

"Tommy, I never sent a letter to the Youth Center. All of my letters went to your house."

"Are you telling me you never sent a letter to me in care of the youth center?" he said pulling out the letter from the pocket he'd stashed it in. "You never sent this letter?"

The letter was old, crinkled and folded, obviously read many, many times. He handed it to her, just as she pulled a letter of her own from her back pocket, one that looked very similar.

"Only if you didn't send this one," she replied handing it over to him.

All was quiet. For about 5 seconds.

"What the HELL!" they cried in unison.

"I didn't send this-"

"I never sent this- wait what?"

They stared at each other.

"You didn't send me a letter breaking up with me 8 years ago?" she said, choking on her words.

"No. I take it you didn't send that one either?"

"_Hell_ no," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "My god…"

Kim sat heavily on a nearby boulder, her hand covering her mouth.

_He never sent the letter, he never sent the letter,_ her mind chanted. _You never broke up_

"My god…" he echoed, turning his back to her, trying to process everything.

_She never left, you never checked, Jesus_! He thought.

"Why didn't you call me, Tommy?" She demanded, a fierceness entering her eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?" he challenged, his temper beginning to rise. _Calm down Tommy_, he thought

"I did! You weren't there."

"Sorry, saving the world makes it kind of hard to schedule free time." He snapped, immediately regretting it.

He turned around to face her, expecting to see her shrunk back on the rock, much like she would have in high school. He was surprised to see her staring at him with a glare in her eye that could have leveled Goldar.

"You don't need to be a prick about it. I get the ranger thing, I was one once. Remember? Or do you still have a sponge for memory?" she snapped at him. "Or was Kat too much of a distraction?"

_That does it_, Tommy thought. _She did not just bring Kat into this_.

"I never cheated on you with Kat. She and I didn't start dating until after I got the letter."

"Which you never called to check out—"

"And neither did you." Tommy found he could no longer control his temper or his tongue. Once started all the accusations just came pouring out. "How long until you found someone to comfort you Kim? Or is _Jason_ more than a friend? Was he as good as I was? Or was it even Jason?"

The two stared at each other, neither backing down. Tommy's temper was pulsing through him. At the mention of their one sexual encounter, Kim's confidence was quickly crumbling. He made losing her virginity sound so cheap; like it hadn't meant anything. Her lip trembled as her body shook.

"You ASSHOLE! You know you were my first! God, it wasn't even two months later that I found out that—"

She stopped, her breathing ragged.

"That what Kim?" Tommy baited. "That Jason was in Tampa Bay? Did you really forget me so easily?"

"I WAS PREGNANT!" she screamed at him.

Neither dared to breathe, to move, to do anything but stare at each other.

"Pregnant?" Tommy said through clenched teeth.

"Pregnant," Kim repeated. "My due date was September 24th 1996."

Tommy did a mental calculation.

_9 months before September 24th would have been_…

Tommy felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. His chest hurt, his mind exploded with a burst of memory of one long ago Christmas Eve. He rubbed his sore jaw. Jason's punch now made a hell of a lot more sense.

"My god, Kimberly," he said, as he slumped to a boulder facing her.

"The reason I never called is because right after I got the letter, I found out I was pregnant. With your baby, well babies. I didn't know what to do. The health center had notified Jason because he was listed as next of kin since my mom was in Paris and you were out here. That's how he knows."

Tommy sat, processing all the information. Kim took a deep breath before calming down.

"There was a cog attack directed specifically at Kat about 6 months later wasn't there?" She said continuing on.

Tommy's head snapped up. He remembered that day, Kim had been interviewed.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh come off it. Jason said you were all in the Youth Center when the news interview came on. You know they came after me in Florida. What you don't know is that Zordon teleported me to the Command Center—"

"Power Chamber, " Tommy corrected.

"Fine, Power Chamber. Anyway, he teleported me in because I couldn't defend myself. Needless to say, Zordon found out.—"

"Who else knows?" Tommy demanded.

"Zordon, Alpha, Jason and Aisha, possibly Rocky. I'm not sure on that one. My mom and step dad too," she said. "That's all. I didn't even tell Trini, Zach or Billy. Jason wouldn't have known if the health center wouldn't have contacted him and neither would Aisha if Zordon hadn't sent her for reinforcement when I got sick after the twins were born."

"Were you ever going to tell me Kim?" he asked, his voice no longer filled with anger only hurt.

She stared at him, tears welling anew.

"I tried, Tommy, oh God I tried to. I called once around Valentine's Day, late enough so that I was sure you'd be home. It was right after I found out I was pregnant and Jason had talked me into it. When that didn't go through, I waited until after the twins were born. That's the real reason we came to the tournament. Aisha came too but ended up staying with the twins the whole time—. "

"And neither of those times you felt it necessary to tell me that I was a father? Or ask about the letter?" Tommy exploded once again.

"Well let's see Tommy would there have been a reason for me not too?" she flung back. "Think real hard."

"Why should there have been I mean its not like I was—"

Tommy stopped once again, remembering those specific days. The call on Valentine's Day he remembered if only for Rocky's stupid "Secret Admirer" comment. The gang had been staying over; they were watching movies trying not to call attention to the fact that it was the international holiday for lovers not to mention Kim's birthday. The phone had rung and being the closest, Kat had answered it.

_Kat answered my phone. My private line, after midnight_…

He closed his eyes and sighed. He had also gone straight to Kat for a hug after they had won the tournament. She'd been the closest. If Kim had thought for an instant that Kat had replaced her; that would have cemented it.

_First the phone call, then the hug, then the actual dating…_he thought miserably.

He sighed again. He really had tried to let Kat take Kim's place.

"Light bulb, Dr. Oliver?" Kim said bitterly. "Look, I never meant to keep them from you for so long. I always meant to tell you, but it was just so hard. You had a whole new life. The last thing you needed was me and a double stroller. I wasn't about to make you give up your life, your future. Seeing how you reacted a second ago, I shudder to think how you might have earlier."

Thinking back to his earlier years Tommy was inclined to agree with her. Though over the years his control on his temper had gotten better, those first few years without Kim and then without his powers had not been pretty. He and Kat had gotten into many senseless fights because of it. He knew exactly how he would have reacted. Similar to how he just did, only worse. He would have said terrible things to Kim, accused her of cheating on him or worse. He would have lost her completely. The withdrawal of losing the power of the morphing grid was so much more powerful than an addiction. HE had lost all control on his emotions, his focus. He'd quit caring. Jason had once confided something similar as had Rocky and Billy. Kat had told him that she lost her self confidence, her drive and optimism. Kim must have experienced something similar. Add that to being pregnant, away from everyone she loved and having her dream taken away from her…

"What about your future Kim?" he said softly, turning to look at her.

He was surprised to hear her chuckle.

"Don't start to pity me yet, Tommy. One of the coaches gave me a job as a routine choreographer. I still do it part time. I graduated high school a little while after the twins were born and then got my degree at the University of Florida in Miami. I work there as gymnastics head coach as well as lend a hand with the Cheerleading Squad and Dance team. Aisha works as a veterinarian for the Miami Zoo and Jason is teaching Karate at the Y, doing physical therapy at the hospital as well as assistant coaching one of the high school football teams."

"I knew about Jason," he replied lamely. "We still talk you know."

"I know."

"Kim, I'm sorry."

"Don't be…well actually you can be about the whole me and Jason thing, 'cause God knows that I wouldn't go there unless we wee the last humans on Earth. And even then…" Kim shuddered a little as she said that "But don't feel bad for blowing up about me not telling you about Pres and Guin. I deserve it."

"No you didn't," he said honestly. "I shouldn't have blown up at you."

"Apology accepted." She said with a small smile. She felt a little better; Tommy knowing about the twins was a burden that should have been taken care of so long ago.

"Kim," Tommy said hesitantly. "One more thing…"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Could you tell me about our kids?"

Kim smiled and her eyes watered.

"Ok," she began. "Preston was born first, he was so mad when he was born. I swear if looks could kill the doctor would never have delivered Guinnie. His full name by the way is Preston Thomas Jason Oliver. Interesting side note, not only does he have your temper, he is insanely overprotective of Guin and me."

"So I remember," Tommy said, with a small smile, remembering the boy's greeting.

"He also loves green."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled.

"Guinnie is the nosy one. She's always into things and places that she doesn't belong in. Jason calls her his princess and she loves fairy tales." Kim started.

"Guin?" Tommy inquired. "As in Guinevere? Camelot Guinevere?"

Kim nodded, her cheeks pinking.

"Hope Rocky doesn't know. You'll never hear the end of it when he finds out." Tommy said.

Kim smiled, remembering one of the Halloween costume parties they had all gone too. Kim and Tommy had gone as a princess and her white knight. Rocky, dressed as King Kong, had made a joke that when Kim and Tommy got married they should name one of their kids Guinevere in honor of the famous mythical queen.

"Guinevere Trini Aisha. I just couldn't help myself" She supplied. "Purple's her color."

Tommy's head was spinning as a new found pride blossomed in his heart as well as a wave of protectiveness for the small boy back at his house. _Damn you Mesogog_, he thought as he thought of his daughter in the monster's possession.

"Do they know about me?" he found himself asking.

Kim sat back on the rock across from him and met his gaze.

"They've known about you since they were born. I wanted to wait until they were ready,"

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her again.

"Alright. Until I was ready, to tell you about them and let you meet. I guess they've just always been ready. I was planning for Christmas but these attacks—" she faltered.

"Forced your hand," Tommy finished for her. "I understand. I just wish you could have told me sooner, then maybe—"

"Maybe what? You'd've kept Guin from getting taken? Maybe. I don't know. We can't change it now Tommy. The past is past. The future is the main thing right now. Our children's future. They want you to be a part of it. The question is do you want to be a part of it?"

"Hell yes I want to." Tommy said, forcefully. "I've missed the first 8 years of their life; I don't plan on missing anymore. When we get Guin back we can talk about this."

He saw Kim was dangerously close to losing her control. This confession had taken a lot out of her. He rose and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the stone.

"She's barely eight Tommy. What could he want with her?"

Tommy's arm instinctively went to her back, rubbing it gently.

"I don't know. The main thing is to not give up hope. We'll get her back, I promise."

"It's better not to make promises you can't keep Tommy," came a new voice, one that sent Tommy and Kim scrambling to their feet and into a fighting stance immediately.

Zeltrax walked into the moonlight and the two saw that he wasn't alone. Tyrrano-drones surrounded them.

"We'll just see about that, Zeltrax," Tommy said, loathing dripping from his voice.

"Where's my daughter you poor excuse for a lackey!" Kim hissed out

"Why bother with your daughter?" Zeltrax said with a grin that was almost audible. "You should be worried about your son…?"

Tommy and Kim exchanged a quick glance, but Zeltrax had taken a small step to his left, and disappeared.

"Invisa-portal—I'll explain later." Tommy said as they began to make their way back towards the house.

A scream that rocked the very earth beneath their feet caused Tommy to grab Kim's hand and begin to run.

"That's Kira! He's at the house!" Tommy cried out as they ran faster towards the house, not wanting to know what they would find.

**(To be continued…)**

**Author's Comments:**

**Forevercrane: **Thanks, she's so much fun to write. She's based on one of the little girls I baby-sit for.

**Lita Lightning: **Sorry about the cliffies. I tend to do that a lot, so be prepared. I agree I think Tommy and Kim are the best couple. They certainly got the best story line in my opinion.

**Leosgurl786: **Hee hee, thanks, I won't spill the beans just yet, but you're thinking along the right lines.

**SUMMERAN1: **Thanks, hope you enjoy'd this one as much!

**PinkRanger4Evr: **I read stories like that some times. I'm glad you liked this one that much!

**TrueRomantic: **Just like Leosgurl, your thinking along the right lines. Glad you liked it. I can't wait to see what you think of this one!

**Solana1: **Sorry about making you wait, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**As Long as You're Mine**

**By**

**Sailor Miaka**

**Author's notes**: Sorry it's taken a while for me to get this one up. It's been hectic at school. I'll try for next week to update but once again no promises, sorry. Hope you all enjoy. Reviewers, I left you a note as usual. I read a fabulous Tommy/Jason centered fic the other day and I wish I could remember where it was from. It dealt with Tommy and Jason's friendship through the progression of the previous incarnations. It was a fabulous story, so kudos to the author of that one (I can't remember who they were but it was fabulous!). I think it's called "Through the Karmic Veil" or something similar. If you ever have the chance, go read it! By the way, as kind of a side project, I've written a story called "Tequila Sunrise" (it's in editing right now so it might be up soon) that is kind of an interlude story. In Ch. 5 I mentioned that Tommy played the drinking game "Never have I ever." That's what that story is about. Any way on to the chapter.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own them. Wish I did. Who knows how it might have turned out out.

**Warning**: There is a little mushy fluff in this one. I'm just gearing up for the more explicit stuff that will more than likely appear in subsequent chapters. SO consider yourselves warned.

**Please Read and review**, they make me happier and I tend to write faster when I'm happy….shameless I know.

**As Long as You're Mine**

**Ch. 6**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The scene was devastating and Kim knew only one thing as she and Tommy charged into the battle.

_I have to get to Preston. They can't have him!_

Deep in her heart, Kim already knew what had happened. The attack had commenced as soon as she and Tommy had left the house. Jason had been in no condition to fight. The teens were gone, leaving them completely undefended. It had been a fluke that Kira had realized that she'd left her purse sitting next to the couch and had nagged until Conner had turned the car around and gone back for it. They arrived just as a legion of Tyrrano drones set upon the house. They were Rangers true, but still inexperienced. Jason, thank god, had been talking to Aisha and Rocky on his communicator when they burst into the house. Aisha had teleported in, interestingly enough in her car; Rocky would have been missed too easily, so he had stayed behind, promising to be up the next morning.

Aisha was a yellow blur as she darted from Tyrrano drone to Tyrrano drone beating them senseless.

"Aisha!" Kim called out, as they made their way through the minions.

"Kim!" Aisha yelled back. "Good to see you!"

A low growl behind her made Kimberly jump. Zeltrax appeared behind her and with heavy punch, knocked Tommy to the ground as she ducked out of the range of the attack. Frustration finally got the better of Kim. Images spilled into her mind. The letter, the coward she had been, the loneliness without Tommy, the anger at herself and the forces around her, the envy of not having full ranger powers all erupted as she screamed out:

"I need Ninja Ranger Power now! The Crane!"

As she stood, clad in her Ninjetti suit, Zeltrax laughed mockingly at her.

"Pretty in Pink…" he said, suppressing another chuckle.

Kim threw a wide punch that he easily caught. He laughed openly in her face until through the eye slits of her mask, he saw her eyes narrow. He realized, just as Kim's foot came into contact with his head, that under no circumstances was the Pink Ranger to be made sport of or underestimated. He hit the ground with a satisfying thunk and a low groan.

"…Wicked in uniform," Kim finished with a growl and placed another savage kick to his side.

Tommy slowly sat up, impressed with Kim's show of power. As Aisha continued to move much like a yellow hurricane, Kim placed her hand over Tommy's heart.

"Ninjetti Spirits, help my mate, let the Falcon soar again," she whispered.

Tommy felt not only the tingle at Kimberly's touch but the power that blossomed under her hand, calling to a long buried and almost forgotten power. Tommy stood a wild gleam in his eye,

"I need Ninja Ranger Power! Now! The Falcon!"

Tommy felt his spirit soar as it always did when he morphed, but only this time it was free. There was no reservations, no burdens. It was simply him and the Falcon. Like it used to be, before everything went to hell.

Zeltrax eyed the situation as it unfolded before him. His human memories stirred and he remembered seeing the White Ranger long before this and the power said ranger had once wielded. He'd accomplished his goal: the boy was in his grasp. His pride, however, would not let him simply leave. Tommy Oliver needed to be defeated, humiliated as Zeltrax's human counterpart had been. There was only on way to do that.

Jerking Preston forward, Zeltrax slid his sword under the boy's chin, the blade flashing in the light.

"Welcome back White Ranger, Pink Ranger. Your little yellow friend showed up once again at an inopportune moment. Alas, your failure is imminent."

"Drop him Zeltrax. This is our fight, not his. He has no part in it!" Tommy demanded.

"Or what Tommy?" Zeltrax said, mockingly. "You can't fire at me without hitting him or making my hand slip just a little…"

Preston's eyes widened and he gasped, not only at the added pressure from the sword under his chin, but suddenly every oddity he had ever questioned about his family had just suddenly revealed itself. Questions suddenly had answers, like the reason his mother always wore pink, Uncle Jason red and Auntie Aisha yellow. Why Uncle Jason suddenly disappeared right before the news reported that gathering of red rangers. Why his mother and godparents knew so many power ranger stories.

_My parents are Power Rangers_, Preston thought with amazement. _My parents are power rangers and the bad guys have my sister. _

"He's just as weak as his sniveling little sister. She only cried for a little while after we took her," Zeltrax said with an evil grin.

Preston's eyes flashed green, his breathing was labored.

"Preston, calm down baby, please…" came the calm voice of the pink ranger. His mother's voice.

The Dino Thunder Teens had made short work of the remaining Tyrrano drones and had congregated behind their predecessors, still staring in shock at Tommy's color change.

"Settle down little Oliver," Zeltrax said in a syrupy voice. "Mesogog can use your anger. You are the beginning of the destruction of the Power Rangers. You will lead—"

A heavy beam of wood cut off whatever Zeltrax might have said as it collided with his midsection, tossing the villain to the ground. Jason stood panting from the effort.

"That's for my Explorer, Asshole!" He yelled out. "Pres, run!"

Not pausing to weigh his options, Preston began to do just that. Zeltrax's hand shot out grabbing the boy around the ankles and dragging him down.

"Stupid humans," Zeltrax said, his breathing labored. "Until next time…"

With a loud roar, Zeltrax flung the bean off his chest and disappeared into the floor along with Preston. For Kimberly the world slowed. She could not react fast enough. She dove for her son, grasping his fingertips for a mere second before he was gone completely. She sat there, unmoving, staring at her fingers and patting the now solid floorboards.

"No!" the Dino Thunder Teens cried out, while their Mentor stood, not moving.

"Preston!" whispered Jason and Aisha in disbelief.

"Pres?" Kim called frantically as her hands began hitting the floor, searching for any give. "Preston? Answer me!"

"Kim," Tommy said, his voice hollow. "He's gone."

Tommy sank to his knees. Kimberly turned on him, tears falling down her cheeks; fire in her eyes.

"He's not gone! He's hiding. Both of them are! Preston Thomas Jason Oliver! Get out Here! Guinevere Trini Aisha! I'm not playing! Come out!"

Her voice was quivering; Kim was close to a melt down. The DT kids were in shock, they didn't know how to proceed. They looked to Tommy for guidance, but he did not even turn their way. Kira sniffled as tears ran down her own cheeks.

_Dr. O trusted me with him, this is my fault_, she thought miserably. _I should have protected him better._

She turned towards Aisha and felt a small measure of comfort as the other yellow ranger gave her a small nod through her own tears. Conner was having trouble controlling his temper but a quick look to Jason calmed him immediately. The older Red Ranger squared his shoulders determinedly, Conner mimicked him. Ethan was stiff, completely lost, he had no color predecessor to look to. He nearly jumped when Kira and Conner reached out their hands and placed them on his shoulders. He sank back into them. Tommy looked like a volcano ready to erupt, but was fighting for control on his emotions, Jason could see it in his eyes. Kim after a few more frantic calls to her missing children was strangely silent, once again motionless on the spot where Preston had sunk through the floor. Tears still ran down her cheeks but she was not sobbing. Her breathing was quick but not labored. Tommy reached for her.

"Kim?" he said, his hand making contact with her shoulder.

As his fingers touched the cloth of her Ninjetti suit a distant rumble was heard under the Earth. Thunder crashed outside and lighting lit up the clear sky.

"Dr. O?" Conner began.

The earth beneath their feet began to move. Suddenly Tommy and Aisha knew exactly what was happening,

"Hit the Deck!" Aisha screamed, throwing herself down.

The others followed suit in the nick of time. A large rumble shook the very foundation of the house as Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms.

Kimberly's scream was inhuman, something from the Rangers' worst nightmares. Blinding pink light filled the room encircling Tommy and Kimberly in a cylinder of pink essence. The call of the crane, harsh and aggressive echoed again and again until even Kira had to cover her ears. Inside of the cylinder, Kim did not quit screaming. She had lost control. She was sinking into despair, her Ninjetti spirit was calling for help once again. Tommy strengthened his hold on her.

"Guys!" he called yelling to be heard "Make a run for it. Dino Thunder you know what to do! Leave us be! Don't worry!"

The cries of the crane reverberated once again in the room, the sound waves knocking things down and toppling furniture. Conner and Ethan quickly helped Jason to his feet, Aisha and Kira following closely behind them. When he was sure they were gone, he steeled himself and finally allowed his wall to crack, joining Kim in her anguished screams. His heart was breaking for the family he had longed for all his life, being granted him and taken from him in a mere matter of minutes.

The teens and elder rangers were entering the back entrance to Hayley's when they saw the Pink and White explosion erupt in the sky. The falcon's call echoed the crane's cry. The light lingered in the sky for a split second. Then, as quickly as it had happened, all was quiet and the sky was clear again.

"Do you think it's safe to go back?" Ethan asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't" Aisha said, as they entered the dark café. She quickly unloaded Jason to a nearby sofa as the teens hit the lights. "If they were ready for us to be there, we'd be there or they'd be here. They don't want or need us at the moment. There is nothing we can do but wait."

All was quiet for a little while as Aisha tended to Jason's wounds, Kira following suit and applying band-aids and Neosporin to the scrapes of her whining team mates. When everyone had been looked at Jason surveyed the group.

"Alright, you three feel like filling in a couple of gaps for us old people?"

"Only if you'll do the same," Conner replied.

The elder rangers exchanged a glance before facing the teens again.

"That could be arranged. Fire away," Aisha said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy's living room was in ruins. He no longer had windows, his books were everywhere and scorch marks decorated nearly every wall. That was the least of the damaged. But Tommy wasn't worried about that just yet. He was too busy clinging to a sobbing Kimberly. Their power burst had taken away most of their excess energy, so they sat unmorphed, clutching each other tightly, unsure of what to do.

"What are we going to do Tommy?" Kim said in a voice that was much calmer now.

"We call in reinforcements Kim," he answered with no hesitation. "We'll get everyone and I mean everyone on this. Hayley will track down Mesogog's Island and we'll go get them. We will get them back."

Kim stared up at Tommy's face, noting his steel resolve. She cuddled into his chest, not wanting to face the world around her.

"Oh, Tommy, this is all my fault," she said, the tears slowing and guilt creeping in. If I would have just told you…"

"What?" he said gently lifting her chin up to face him. "Remember what we said at the lake? We can't change what's happened, all we can do is call in the gang and hope that we get to them before Mesogog's plan is finished. He's going to be sorry he ever set foot in Reefside."

"Thank you, Tommy."

"What for Kim? They're my kids too."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." She replied with a small smile.

A myriad of emotions ran between the two- betrayal, discovery, grief, loneliness frustration and anger to name just few. Not to mention the desire that flashed in both of their eyes. Tommy couldn't help himself.

"Probably about as good as this," he said, pulling her mouth to his, tasting once again the perfection that was Kimberly Hart. Her sharp intake of breath feed his confidence as she relaxed and kissed back. After severely seconds of bliss, Tommy pulled back tentatively. Kim gasped as he pulled away, a wild look in her eye. Tommy saw the look as read it as fear. He quickly began to apologize.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

A low sound that could only be described as a growl emerged from Kim's throat as she smashed her mouth back up against his, effectively cutting him off. The kiss was far more forceful than Tommy expected, it demanded everything from him and he answered back hungrily. His tongue dipping between her lips, meeting hers with the same electric spark they had always had. They finally pulled apart, their need for air to great to continue.

"We have a lot of talking to do," Tommy said, a blush creeping into his cheeks as Kim's gaze deepened as she struggled to reign in her emotions.

"I'll say," she replied with a small smile. Suddenly the smile was gone and the guilt seeped back.

_Your children are being held captive by a Jurassic reject and all you can think of is jumping their dad! Way to be a mom_,_ Kimberly_, she thought.

Awkwardness settled around them. They couldn't meet each other's eye.

"I guess we should go and find the others…" Kim said trailing off.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he stood up, brushing off his jeans. He held out a helping hand which Kimberly accepted shyly.

"I'll contact Jason and find out where they are," she began.

"You don't need to do that," Tommy said, chuckling. "I know where they are."

"You do?" she asked incredulously.

"Hayley's Cyber Café. It's our second base. A friend of mine owns it."

"Oh."

In silence they walked out the demolished front door and towards Tommy's jeep. Tommy opened the side door and helped Kim into the passenger seat before scooting around the hood and hopping into the driver's seat. A wave of nostalgia washed over them. Tommy's old white Jeep had been much like this one. He started the engine and began to maneuver the vehicle down the winding road. A few miles down the road, Tommy realized that his hand was rather warm. Glancing down he saw that Kimberly's hand was entwined with his. She turned from staring out the window and locked eyes with him. She smiled and blushed before turning back to the window. Turning his attention back to the road before him, Tommy let a pleased smile turn up his lips.

Things were beginning to look up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Mesogog was ecstatic for the first time since the discovery of the Dino Gems. His brainless minions had finally accomplished something. Bound to two separate tables, the first children of the power rangers to born in 10 millennia glared at him with identical looks of hatred flashing from their matching chocolate brown eyes.

He swaggered between them, savoring every second he could. Signaling Elsa, the leather clad female assistant brought forth the one gem Tommy had no idea existed. Elsa laid the gem on the chest of the bound Preston and waited.

Nothing happened.

Undaunted Mesogog reached out towards the gem, placing it on Guinevere's chest. The little girl glared fiercely at him.

Again nothing. Not even a sparkle.

Mesogog was furious. _How could this happen? _he thought. _These children are heirs to the power! The computer scanner confirmed they have enormous power levels. IS it possible they do not know? If the gem doesn't react to them, could I perhaps drain their power…_

A commotion outside the lab doors drew his attention. Pressing the door release, the doors opened to reveal Zeltrax and Trent, jumbled in a heap. Mesogog cursed silently. He knew Trent had to have followed him, and he knew how as well. A glimmer caught his eye. The Dino Gem had activated.

_Could it be…?_ He thought evilly.

"Trent," he said with fake charm. "Glad you could join us. I have a small present for you."

Trent's eyes filled with panic and he began to struggle harder against his captors. He had no idea who or what the ugly dino thing in front of him was but he didn't want to find out. Then he caught a glimpse of the white stone. It mesmerized him. He stood, Zeltrax moving to the side as he realized what was happening. Unaware of what he was doing, Trent's arm reached out towards the gem now in Mesogog's hands.

Mesogog laughed in his mind as Trent took hold of the stone. Lights flashed in the lab.

_The end has begun!_ he thought. _Nothing can stop me now!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they pulled up to the dark rear entrance to Hayley's, apprehension built up in both Kimberly and Tommy. For the first time in their lives they had been selfish, thinking of themselves instead of their teammates and were unsure of the greeting they would receive. Tommy quickly unlocked the door using the security key pad and ushered Kim inside.

It was still dark. Kim looked to Tommy.

_What if they didn't make it!_ she thought frantically as they continued on to the main part of the building.

"Tommy?" she whispered.

"Ssh" he said quietly, one hand reaching for the door to the main area of the café, the other reaching once again for hers. He inched the door open only to be greeted with a huge burst of laughter. They exchanged a quick look. Then they heard Jason.

"It was great. Here comes Tommy all swelled up with his new color and all and then he gets into a fight with his talking sword and flips his zord on the first time out. He never lived it down. We gave him crap for months about that."

Kim and Tommy had slowly made their way behind Jason, who was so engrossed with his story telling that he did not notice them. Aisha and the teens on the other hand did. Aisha smiled noting the dark red creeping into Tommy's cheeks as his embarrassment was made public and the vengeful flash that went through Kim's as she stood next to Jason.

"That's a good one Jase, but since we're on the subject, how about we tell the kids about the time a certain Red Ranger nearly got us killed because he couldn't figure out how to summon the dragon-zord using the dragon dagger? Or maybe that the only reason that we're still alive is because a certain Green Ranger had taught a certain Pink Ranger the song and she had to do it for him."

This was a new story to everyone, even Tommy. Laughter erupted once again, alleviating some of the tension from Kim and Tommy.

"You seriously summoned the Dragon-zord?" Tommy said in amazement.

"Yep," she said with a small smile.

"And she made me hand over the shield for like a week!" Jason said grumpily.

"Shield?" Conner said with interest.

"The chest plate on the Green Ranger armor was transferable," Tommy explained. "When Jason assumed my Green Ranger powers, it just appeared when he morphed."

"I made him let me wear it as payment for saving our behinds." Kim said. "That and I kept hold of the Green coin. I wore it as a necklace that whole week."

Tommy smiled, oddly pleased by that for some reason.

"That's not what Trini said," Jason said a little humor returning to him as he remembered this little bit of information.

"Jason-"Kim began in a warning.

"Trini said you wore it because it still smelled like Tommy and you missed him oh sooooo bad." Jason said still laughing. "I even remember you demanding to pilot the Dragon-zord for the same reason."

Kim's smile shrunk a little as the laughter echoed once again. Preston had loved the Dragon-zord toy she had managed to find at a garage sale. Even after she had found the Tiger zord replica, the Dragon zord was still his favorite.

"And I kicked your zords' ass the one time you actually let me." Kim flung back. "My son did the same every time you played Power Rangers with him."

Jason immediately sobered. "Yeah you did. So did he."

Aisha took control of the situation. Kimberly's lip was beginning to tremble and it would do them no good if she crumbled again.

"Looks like we're back in action. What do we do now?" she asked quickly.

"We're calling everyone," Tommy supplied stepping into leader role once again. "We're going to need some serious help."

"All the old red rangers?" Conner said with hope.

"The original teams. Morphing through Turbo I." Tommy clarified.

"Rocky should be here by tomorrow morning," Aisha said "I can call Adam and Tanya tonight which would put them here sometime tomorrow."

"Zach's not a problem," Jason said. "He and Angela moved down to L.A. when they got married. If I get them in the morning they'll be here by mid afternoon."

Tommy nodded.

"I can call Billy and Trini." Kim said quietly. "San Diego isn't too far. They'd get here about the same time Adam and Tanya would."

"Isn't that everyone?" Conner said, counting the names on his fingers.

"No," Kim said. "Who's got Kat's number? She's the farthest out."

"I got Kat," Tommy said quickly. "She emailed me her new cell number the other day."

"What about Justin Stewart?" Ethan interjected, gaining him an amazed look from the older rangers. "What? I did my homework, besides he's a fellow blue!"

Tommy smiled. "Justin is in college, somewhere in Colorado if I am not mistaken. I don't want to call him unless absolutely necessary," he said slowly.

The DT teens were once again in awe of their predecessors. They still functioned like a well oiled machine, even after years apart.

_Maybe we'll be like that one day_, Kira thought as she watched the older rangers. She yawned suddenly, drawing the attention of her mentor and reminding them all that this had been quite a day for the younger set of rangers.

"Jesus, it's nearly three in the morning." Jason said quickly checking his watch. "We better get them home Tommy."

"Don't worry about it Dr. O" Conner said quickly. "I'm staying at Ethan's, Ethan is staying at my house and Kira is a Cassidy's."

Tommy stared at his teens in amazement. _They're good,_ he thought suddenly wondering why they had never thought of a cover story like that. He remembered all the times he had gotten grounded for staying out past curfew.

"It would never have worked Tommy," Kim said, practically reading his mind. "Our parents would never have believed it. They were too good of friends."

"I remember the first group sleep over at Billy's and I'm still floored that they let us all stay over." Aisha said shaking her head.

It was the teens turn to look shocked.

"Wait--are you saying you had, like, team sleep overs?" Kira said eyes wide.

"Our parents figured it was better for us all to be together under one supervised roof than it was for us to be out doing God knows what by ourselves," Jason said simply.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott," Kim said with a smile.

"Alright so it was my mother's idea," Jason said with a small grimace.

"I don't believe this," Ethan said. "Team sleep overs. How come we don't do that?"

"Because we would shoot each other and our parents would never allow it," Conner said, frankly. "And Jason? I want stories later."

Jason snorted as Kimberly and Aisha all turned red.

"You got it man," Jason said, as he caught his breath.

Tommy shot a death glare Conner's direction and the young man took a few steps back.

"Or maybe not," Conner replied.

Jason winked, promising a story later. Aisha glared at him

"Alright guys, we should all get some sleep," she said in a motherly tone. "Saturday or not we're going to need all the time we can get tomorrow."

"'Sha's right," Kim said. "We should all hit the sack."

"Um—where?" Kira said. "Our butts are covered, but if we sneak in and get caught; just how are we going to explain it?"

"I didn't even think about that," Tommy said. "Alright. We'll all go back to my house, I have enough room for every one but we're going to have to double up."

A snort that could have come from Jason, Conner or even Aisha echoed in the empty building.

"Let's just get going," Tommy continued, not sure who he should glare at.

With sleeping arrangements somewhat settled the tired rangers made their way back to their vehicles. Kira and Aisha climbed into Aisha's yellow Bug while Conner practically begged for Jason to ride with him and Ethan. That left Tommy and Kimberly alone again. The drive seemed longer going back to the house than it did leaving it.

"You still ok?" Tommy asked.

"No, but I'm dealing," Kim said as the forest closed in around them "It won't do any good for me to go to pieces again. It won't help my kids."

"Our kids," Tommy corrected gently.

"Our kids," Kim said with a smile. She turned to face the window as her eyes watered up again.

The drive was quiet until they reached the house. Once inside they divided up the sleeping options. Kira and Aisha would be sharing Tommy's guest room. Conner clamed Tommy's study with its massaging leather recliner for himself until Jason played on his injuries and original red ranger status to guilt trip Conner into giving it to him. The couch in the study was quickly claimed by Ethan, but Conner wasn't backing down without a fight. That left Tommy in his room and Kim without a place to sleep. The sofas in the destroyed living room were really not an option.

"You take my bed," he offered. "I have a couch downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Kim said in confusion.

"It's my practice area," he said quickly, not wanting to get into the secret lair bit this late at night. "I'll be fine"

"Get over it already!" Jason yelled through the open study door.

"Shut up, Jase!" both Tommy and Kimberly yelled, as their cheeks burned bright red.

"Let's go to bed," Kim said quickly.

Aisha smiled a knowing smile and ushered the teens down the hall, stopping momentarily in the study to give Jason more ice. It was quiet for a minute. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and stared, unsure of what to do.

"Well good night," Kim said, as she walked down the hall and shut the door.

Tommy stared after her, not sure what happened. Part of him wanted to go down the hall and knock on her door, request to stay with her. The other half was terrified of just that same thing. Finally he sighed and retreated down stairs.

Kim on the other hand was standing at the door, waiting for his knock and scared that he would. This was definitely new territory. Their earlier kiss had proven that there were still some serious feelings in both of them, but neither felt ready to do anything about them. Kim sighed. She looked around for her bags and quickly decided against going out to retrieve the luggage from the living room. She opened one of Tommy's drawers and quickly discovered his t-shirts. Grabbing one, she changed and climbed into bed. She sighed as she inhaled his scent from the pillows and waited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy crept up the basement stairs about half an hour later. The house was silent. He sighed in relief and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from a nearby cabinet, he got himself a glass of water and sat on the counter thinking.

_Just where the hell do we go from here?_ he thought. _When this is over_,_ when we get the twins back_,_ just what the hell did you think you were doing?_

His head jerked up, he though he heard the sound of a door closing but could not hear foot steps.

"You are so paranoid," he said to himself with a laugh.

"Especially since you're the one who came up with this idea in the first place," Kim replied.

Tommy nearly choked on his water. The sleepover game. Whenever they would have team sleepovers, Kim would say good night and scamper off to where ever she and Trini, or Aisha as the case might be, were sleeping. Half an hour later they would meet in the kitchen and either go to the backyard or somewhere and have Tommy/Kim time.

"I'd almost forgotten about that," he said softly, his eye brows raising at the sight of her PJ's. "Nice Jammies."

Kim blushed. "My stuff was still out in the jeep. I didn't think you would mind," she said.

"I don't. You look better in that t-shirt than I ever have," Tommy replied truthfully.

The clock struck 4:00. Kim yawned. "Well I'm going back to bed. I just thought I'd check and see if you were still playing or not."

Tommy stared at Kim. Still playing? He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"We need to talk. About us."

"Us?" she repeated, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Is there an 'Us'" he asked, a little afraid.

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek lightly.

"I don't think we ever quit," she said, softly. "Now are you coming with me or what?"

Tommy stared at probably the most blatant invitation he had ever received.

"Tommy?" she said quickly, misinterpreting his shock as a bad thing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it sounded…"

He took her hand, silencing her.

"Let's go to bed," he said softly. "We can figure this all out in the morning. We need sleep."

Kim smiled and hand in hand they walked back down to Tommy's room. As they passed the study door, Tommy swore he heard the static of the old communicators, as well as Jason's voice saying:

"I win 'Sha. Not even an hour."

**(To be continued…)**

**Author Comments**

**SUMMERAN1: **Jason won't die, I promise. My best friend would shoot me, she is in love with Jason. Hope you liked this one.

**Leosgurl786: **Yes, I am evil :giggles evilly: I wouldn't worry about Mesogog to much though. He may not be the one to worry about…

**Magical-mystery-girl: **They tried. They just couldn't do it. But I promise you that no harm will come to Guin and Preston. Absolutely none…..maybe.

**TrueRomantic: **My beta and I had laughing fits over the punch. IT was just too appropriate for Jason. Maybe not a few but who knows…

**Solana1: **Oh the action is just heating up so keep you're fingers crossed…

**Cranelove: **Thank you very much, I try. There are definitely better writers than I am but I do try to be entertaining. I appreciate that you review when you can because reviews help me more than most people realize. I write my ideas and sometimes I wonder if they are a bit much for some people. I'm extremely happy that you enjoy the story so much so far. I can only hope you'll love it when its over (but that won't be for a while)

**PadFootCc: **Hope you liked it

**PinkRanger4Evr: **Thank you much, and yes the Pink Ranger is here to stay. I promise

**DJKiraDragon: **Thanks, I appreciate that.


	7. Chapter 7

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By**

**Sailor Miaka**

**Author's Notes:** So I owe all of my readers a huge apology. I never meant to take this long to update but I had a major case of writers block over this beginning scene. That thankfully has since past. Add life into that and yeah…oh well such is the life of an actress. Also I have one small correction to make. Last set of Author's notes I recommended a story that I thought was called "Through the Karmic Veil" Right story wrong title. The story I was reading was Dagmar Buse's "In the Blink of an Eye." Fabulous story, read it if you ever have the chance. Once again I apologize and Happy Readings all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MMPR or any of its affiliates. I just wish I could get ABC Family/Toon Disney so I could watch Mystic Force.

**WARNINGS:** (From this point forward) Canon has long since been thrown out the window; expect an increase in swearing and adult themes. (As of right now I don't plan on anything graphic, but that could change.)

**Side Note**: I want to give a big thank you to all of you who read Tequila Sunrise and reviewed. However I think I need to make one correction. TS was meant as a supplement to ALAYM, not as a stand alone story. It explains a few things that will eventually be happening in the story, so I apologize to those who thought that TS was an ongoing story, but the answers to all your questions will eventually found in ALAYM.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch 7**

**Universe at large**

As long as there is Good in the universe, Evil will be there to counter it. Such is the balance of power. With Zordon's death, the balance was uneven, far too weighted on the side of good. His pure energy had relieved the universe of some of the major villains true, however, there was and would always be more evil. They were due for a comeback to even the scale. New invaders for the Universal Alliance had come. Crack pots with a little power that they did not know how to use and technology they could not comprehend. They succeeded in capturing this planet or that empire in meager efforts to restore the balance. That was about to change drastically. Earth had been held as the ultimate trophy. A prize beyond others. Zordon of Eltar, the nearly undefeatable wizard, had sacrificed his life force for it. No one could understand why. What was it about the blue planet that had been worth such a sacrifice?

For THEM, Zordon's sacrifice was illogical, unfathomable and beyond their scope. They did not like such things. However, the Alliance had decreed that the Power must be balanced. Evil had set its sights on Earth. THEY were not convinced of Earth's importance. However the allure of the impenetrable planet was too much. It had been Zordon's planet. That and that alone was the reason they wanted it. Their ice blue eyes reached an agreement. Earth would be theirs. Then they would discover just what Zordon had been protecting.

**Mesogog's Island Fortress**

Guin and Preston had slipped into an uneasy sleep. They were scared, but drew comfort from each other. They were bound to two separate observation tables still, despite the fact that Mesogog and his minions had long since departed the lab. The White Ranger entered the lab quietly, restless in the night. He observed the twins from a distance before walking towards their sleeping forms. He did not know nor did he really care what Mesogog planned for them. All he cared about was the power.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Trent was fighting a losing battle against the negative energy that had built up within the gem, hence turning him evil. He pitied the children before him.

"Pres!" Guin cried out as she began to wake from her sleep and struggle against the restraint, reaching towards her brother.

She opened her eyes a little, and then wide as she saw him. His eyes met hers and he was taken aback. Instead of a glare as he expected, she met him with a questioning gaze, her brown eyes searching him.

"What?" he finally rasped out.

"You aren't a bad man." she stated clearly.

"Little Girl," he replied with an evil chuckle "I'm your worst nightmare."

"Why are you so mean? You aren't like them" her eyes seemed to look into his soul as she pushed on.

"That doesn't matter," he replied. "I'll get what I need and then none of it will matter."

He spun on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Trent?"

Guin's voice was wavering. White Ranger whipped his head around to stare at her, his voice dripping with anger.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"I'm sorry…" she said, her lips quivering, her normal bravado quickly disappearing.

"What?" He said in a slightly less harsh tone.

"Can you put me closer to Preston?" she said barely a whisper.

White Ranger snorted.

"Go back to sleep. You'll need it," he said.

She gave him one last soul searching look before closing her eyes again. Minutes later, she was asleep. The White Ranger stared at her and her brother.

_The first children of the Power Rangers_, he thought. _What secrets do you keep from us?_

He turned again and quickly exited.

The next morning as Elsa came in to wake the young prisoners, she could not explain how the two tables had come to be pushed close enough for the twins to clasp hands as they slept.

**Reefside**

It was the bacon that woke Kim. The smell and sizzle of the breakfast meat tickled her senses and made her stomach rumble. Without opening her eyes she took another deep breath.

_Coffee. Eggs, biscuits maybe_, she thought as she tried to identify all the smells.

Her mind slowly woke. The normal smells of Aisha's cooking were convincing her distraught mind that she had just imagined the kidnapping of her children. That it was all just a nightmare. She would wake up and everything would be ok.

Then she opened her eyes.

That was when Kim knew that she had crossed the point of no return. Instead of the picture of her, Guin, and Preston that occupied a prominent place on her white nightstand she found herself face to face with a digital alarm clock that displayed the time in large annoyingly bright numerals. On the wall behind the clock a very unfamiliar dresser was draped with clothes, various pictures and martial arts trophies; for one very brief second Kim wondered if she had fallen asleep in Jason's room.

Then she looked down and realized the dead weight on her hips was actually an arm.

A very muscular, tanned, _Tommy_ arm.

She turned to gaze on his sleeping visage. Wondering if she should pinch herself now or enjoy the dream she was obviously still having.

"Holy shit." She whispered as she heard Aisha's screech from down the hallway and the incessant beep of what had to be a smoke alarm sounded.

"Good morning to you too Beautiful."

_It was real. This was real. It really happened. Get a grip Hart_! She chided as reality inevitably seeped back in.

"I keep thinking that I'll just wake up from this nightmare," she whispered as Tommy dragged her back down to the bed and his embrace. "That everything will be ok."

Tommy hugged her even closer. "It _will_ be ok Kim, I promise."

She buried her face into his chest, savoring the nostalgia and the ever comforting feeling that always came with a Tommy hug. He lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I wish Zordon were here" she whispered.

"Me too Kim," Tommy replied. "Me too."

The smoke alarm was still sounding from the kitchen. Tommy and Kim exchanged glances.

"Wakey, wakey…" Tommy began.

"Don't start that. Rocky said it every Saturday morning!" she said with a small smile.

Tommy smiled at her as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and a pair of PJ pants on over his boxers. The realization hit him that Kim was still in nothing but his t shirt and about to be ogled by two hormonally driven teenagers that were also his students sent him back to the dresser in search of a pair of pants for her. Once found and donned, Kim smiled her thanks. They walked down the hall and towards the kitchen, now beep free.

Aisha stood by the garbage, scraping a burned omelet into the pail.

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bacy!" cracked a cheerful voice.

"Rocky!" Both Kim and Tommy exclaimed as they realized the table contained more than three sleepy teens and a very sore Jason. Kim began to scramble around the chairs for a hug a smile plastered on her face.

"Food now, hugs later Kim!" he said with a chuckle.

"Adam and Tanya will be here this afternoon," Aisha said as she bustled around the kitchen, filling plates for Kim and Tommy. She set the brimming plates in front of them.

"Eat," she commanded in her best Mama Bear voice.

The food was certainly better than Tommy could have scrounged up on his own, so Tommy dug in with gusto, favoring Aisha with a grateful smile. Kim stared at her plate, hungry, but she found herself picking at the food.

"Zack is on his way too. We have one small problem though," Jason said. "Angela's with him."

The elder Rangers stopped eating and stared at Jason.

"Jase-," Kim began. "Does she _know_?"

"I dunno, but we're going to have to tell her. I don't know how long this might take and there is no way she's just going to accept that all of us are going on a trip and she can't."

Uneasy silence filled the room. The thought of Angela or any innocent civilian being brought into this nightmare felt heavy, a burden on their conscience.

"I guess I had better call Billy and Trini then." Kim said idly twirling her fork.

"You don't need to," Aisha called out from the stove. "Zack was at Billy's when he answered his cell phone. Hence Angela."

"What about Kat then?" Kim said

The kitchen phone rang just then. Jason smiled as Tommy reached for the cordless extension.

"Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"Speak of the devil…" Tommy said chuckling.

"What?" came Kat's very confused, thick Australian accent.

"Kat!" exclaimed Kim and Aisha in surprise.

"Aisha and Kim say hi," he said into the receiver with a grin. "Rocky and Jason too."

Kat had begin to giggle when she heard the echoing sounds of the girls in the background but stopped short at the mention of Kimberly's name.

"Kimberly's there?" she said with a little worry in her voice.

"Yeah," Tommy said picking up on the oncoming awkwardness. "But here's the jist Kat. Is there anyway you can make it to Reefside in the next couple of days?"

"What's up?" Kat said, he voice instantly alert.

"Not over the phone—can you get here?"

"Yeah, believe it or not I have a month's vacation coming up. My school is taking a hiatus while the theatre is refurbished."

"Bring Zeo with you." Tommy said quietly.

There was silence at the end of the line.

"It's that kind of vacation?" Kat asked a little hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Is it bad?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let me call the airlines, I'll have some information for as soon as possible."

The resounding click in Tommy's ear gave a certainty to the words he was about to speak.

"Everyone is coming" he said replacing the phone. "The whole team."

"I guess you really did listen to my advice for once Tommy."

The whole kitchen turned to Hayley appearing from seemingly nowhere. The teens knew she came up from the basement stairs and smiled as several of the older rangers did double takes. They didn't know about the secret lair yet.

"Advice?" Ethan echoed, looking to Tommy.

"I told him to open up and share his past with you three. I didn't expect him to plan a reunion though" Hayley said with a smirk.

As she spoke she did a mental roll call. The short black girl was Aisha Campbell, which meant that the human vacuum in the corner was Rocky DeSantos. The guy with the black eye was Jason Scott. Hayley had met him briefly as Tommy went on the Red mission. The petite brunette plagued Hayley for a minute but then the name came screaming out at her. Kimberly Hart. _The_ Kimberly Hart. Hayley tried not to glare at her but found it hard. She didn't know what was going on but she intended to find out. And if it meant cornering Tommy with a magna-lite flashlight in a linen closet again then so be it. Then she realized Tommy was talking.

"Hayley, Mesogog has taken two children hostage."

Hayley's heart went out to the parents of those children and concern leapt into her eyes.

"Oh my god, there parents must be so worried."

"They are," Kim said quietly.

Hayley turned her focus on Kim and realized for the first time that Kim was wearing the Oliver racing team t-shirt. But not just any old racing t-shirt; Tommy's shirt. It had his name on the back and everything. Hayley really did not like how things were looking. Then she realized the room was quiet and it was getting awkward.

"So," Hayley said with a nervous chuckle. "Who are your friends?"

"You don't recognize them from the video Hayley?" Conner said incredulously.

"Video?" Rocky said with an amused grin

Before Hayley could get his attention, Conner was already making rather enthusiastic introductions.

"That's Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ninja Ranger, and second Yellow Thunder. This is Rocky DeSantos, Red Ninja, second Red Thunder and Blue Zeo."

"Conner…" Kira began as she watched Hayley's useless attempts at getting Conner to stop.

"This is Jason, the Jason Lee Scott. Original Red Ranger."

Jason winced a little. He was going to have to get Conner to cut the hero thing down big time.

"Next to Dr. O is Kimberly Hart, Original Pink morphin, thunder and Ninja."

Conner stood back, his arms across his chest, proud of his knowledge. Then he realized that Hayley had been friends with Tommy a very long time. And that Dr. O was almost completely computer illiterate. Hayley had to have made that video. His arrogant smile deflated a little. Hayley gave a half smile as she introduced herself.

"Hayley Johnson, DT Techie"

"Hayley helped me make the morphers and the computer systems for the team," Tommy said. "She's my Billy."

Smile abounded as hands reached across the table towards the red head. Kim locked eyes with her as she drew her hand back across the table trying to figure out why Hayley had just tried to break her hand.

"So," Hayley said in a falsely bright voice. "What do we know?"

"I was actually hoping to wait until everyone got here Hayley," Tommy said eyeing Kimberly. "That way everyone can get all the information at the same time."

The phone rang again, startling everyone. Tommy reached for it again. Kat was on the other line, and was rattling off her flight information. She's gotten the last seat on an express flight to Denver on the Concorde and then had a connecting flight to Reefside. She left London in an hour and would be in Reefside by early evening. Kim found herself breathing a little easier as Kat confirmed her attendance. The team was on their way and the Team had never been defeated.

**Universe at Large**

"Rho?"

"Affirmative, Phi. We will be in the Sol system of the Milky Way in approximately eight earth hours."

"Excellent"

THEY were on their way. Nothing would stop them nor get in their way.

**Mesogog's Island Fortress**

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Guin's screams echoed as yet another round of interrogation commenced. Mesogog and Elsa were determined to find out just what kind of power the twins possessed and if that power could be harnessed to their cause.

"Leave her alone!" Preston cried out trying to wrench his arms free from his restraints. They paid him no mind and he was determined to keep it that way. That witch Elsa had not notched the restraints as tightly as Mesogog had and Preston could almost get his hand out. If he could just turn t without them seeing…

Success!

He hid his triumph quickly, as Mesogog turned in his direction. The frustrated villain merely threw some mechanism against a nearby console and stormed from the room, followed by his lackeys. The twins had come to understand the pattern. Where Mesogog was, the minions were. And Mesogog was in a different room. Preston knew this was his chance. He managed to squeeze his shoulders far enough out of the restraints to reach their binding and had freed his other arm with in a few minutes. He worked quickly to unbuckle his feet. Scrambling to his feet he mad his way to Guin's table and had her out in less than a minute. Clasping hands, they began their escape. The lab doors whirled back and they entered the lab, checking the immediate hall for guards. Seeing none, they ran for it. They skidded around a corner and directly into an obstacle.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mesogog drawled a slight note of amusement in his voice.

"Away from you" Preston answered defiantly.

He stared directly at Mesogog, Guin adopting a similar pose. Mesogog smiled, his reptilian lips stretching wide.

"Away it is then," he said slowly.

Zeltrax and Elsa quickly grabbed on to the twins, one on each, and began to walk in opposite directions. The twins screamed as they realized they were being separated. They kicked and squealed, fighting as much as they could.

"Please!" Guinevere cried, her sobs taking over her fighting body. "Preston! Don't leave! Preston!"

"Guinnie!" her brother yelled back, reaching for her.

White Ranger turned his back on them.

"It seems pointless to separate them. If they want to be together so much why not make it so they can't be apart. We might get more from them that way."

"Your idea has merit" Zeltrax said with malice. "Zeltrax, Elsa, bind the brats. It's nearly time."

**Reefside**

Kim wanted to kick herself.

_Why in the name of God did I volunteer for this?_ she thought as she checked her watch for the twentieth time in ten minutes. _ I don't want to be here._

She was sitting in the lobby of Reefside Regional Airport waiting for Katherine. Logically she knew she was the best choice. The Dino Thunder teens would never have recognized her, Trini, Billy Zack, and Angela had only arrived as Kimberly was leaving. Tanya and Adam hadn't even arrived yet. Tommy, Aisha and Rocky were busy getting Tommy's place ready to accommodate eleven extra people and Jason was still sleeping off his injuries. Kim was the only one free.

Hence the reason she was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair waiting for the flight from Denver and the first meeting in nearly a decade with her replacement.

She honestly felt bad for Kat, Red eye flight from London to Denver, with a connecting flight to Reefside. With the time change a jet lag, no one envied Kat, especially not Kimberly. She was definitely not looking forward to seeing the second Pink Ranger.

_I won't be bitter, I won't be bitter_, Kim repeated over and over in her mind.

A flash of platinum caught her eye. Kat was walking off of the tarmac. After nearly a decade, Kim really had let go of most of her resentment where Kat was concerned. However, she wasn't sure that in her current emotional state she could handle what ever Kat might deem necessary to tell her. And then there was that nagging little fear that the leggy blonde would destroy the fragile foundation to whatever the hell it was that she was building with Tommy.

Kat saw her a second later.

Kat didn't hide surprise well.

"Kat!" Kim called out waving her arms.

Kat stood, just staring for a second before making her way over towards Kimberly. She looked like she would keel over at any second. Secretly Kim was slightly pleased.

"How was your flight?" Kim asked politely.

"Decent." Kat replied. "Is everything ok?"

"For the moment," Kim replied. "Tommy wanted to wait to brief us until you arrived."

"Oh."

The two women were strangely silent as they gathered Kat's luggage and remained that way for a good portion of the drive home. Neither seemed to be brave enough to start the conversation for fear of what the other might say.

"Kim—"

"Kat—"

The women shared a genuine laugh as Kim turned Tommy's Jeep around a sharp corner by the high school. She shuddered.

"Kim, I know this has to be awkward for you…"

_Oh God not now, please not now,_ Kim thought as images of Pres and Guin began to fill her head.

"Kat, can we not do this right now?" Kim said through gritted teeth.

"Kim, we need to talk about this. We have to," Kat replied. "Otherwise it could affect the team…"

"Listen up," Kim said in a strained voice. "At the moment there is more at stake than whether or not you and Tommy dated. Right this second I don't give a damn if you two were screwing like rabbits. This mission is far more important than our petty issues. Trust me, you and I will have it out. Just not now."

"You know what the mission is, don't you?" Kat said a little hurt in her voice.

Kim sighed, thankful that Valencia road was in her sights.

"Yes," Kim said finally.

"Tommy told you what the mission was? Before everyone else?"

That did it. Kimberly really didn't mean to break, honestly she didn't. Kat had just broken the camels back so to speak.

"Yes! Alright! I know what the mission is because the mission is about me, not because I have special privileges or anything. My children were kidnapped and Jason has been hurt, badly. Does that answer your damn questions?"

Kat wisely chose to remain silent as Kim pulled into Tommy's driveway and practically ran into the house. Kat sighed and grabbed her carry-on bag as she made her way up to the house. Rocky met her at the door.

"Hey Kat!" he said with a cheerful grin and a waiting hug.

"Hey Rocko," she replied with a small, sad smile.

"Need help?"

"In more ways than one," she replied sardonically as they walked back through the car ridden driveway towards the Jeep. "Where's Tommy?"

"Oh, uh, he's in his room." Rocky said, clearly uncomfortable.

Kat must have given him a look because he quickly added in:

"He was cleaning in the living room and putting all of Adam and Tanya's bags in the house when Kim came busting in. She was crying so he followed her."

"As if I couldn't feel worse" Kat said in a weak attempt at humor.

Rocky reached out a comforting hand and put it on her shoulder before drawing her in for yet another hug.

"I don't care for Tommy like that anymore," Kat said nearly breaking into tears herself. "I know Kim has to blame me and she has every right, but if she'd jus let me explain…"

Rocky shifted uncomfortably. Being in the 'know' about the mission was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"It's a very complicated situation," he said soothingly. "But now that you're here we can all figure out just what's going on."

Kat smiled at him and began to help her with bags. They trudged into the house only to be met with Tanya's delighted squeal.

"KAT!"

"Tanya!"

The two friends hugged enthusiastically.

"Hello Kat," Adam said quietly from behind his wife.

"Hi Adam!"

Greetings and hugs and even introductions were made and given as Kat's luggage was added to the growing pile in the living room.

Conner, Kira and Ethan realized as soon Tommy spoke of contacting the other Rangers, that something was bound to go wrong. They couldn't keep 'sleeping' over at random houses and there was no way Kira's parents would allow it on a school night. Their parents may have been gullible but they weren't stupid. They would notice that the teen weren't around and then they would get caught and have some very heavy explaining to do.

This may have been the reason that Conner was in an extremely dark mood.

Kira was quiet as she watched the Red ranger drive back to Tommy's house. They had left soon after Kim to go and spend a little time with their parents before spending the weekend somewhere and to grab some clothes.

_Maybe it's the mission_, Kira thought.

They only knew the bare bones. Kim's son and daughter had been kidnapped. The original teams were coming. Sure it was a serious situation, but couldn't they the current team be more than enough to see this through?

Something just did not add up to Kira. But she kept her suspicions to herself and devoted herself to the efforts of the team.

"What the hell do you think is going on?"

Conner's question came from nowhere and startled Kira. Conner was alternating between staring at her and watching the road. Kira was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Didn't you see how Dr. O was acting when he and Kim came back from their walk?"

"Yeah…" Kira looked at him with a strange look. Conner's face looked like it was carved out of stone. Kira felt the sudden urge to hug him. "What's your point?"

_Just where the hell did that come from_, she thought

"Didn't it seem odd to you?" he continued, his voice hard.

"Well Kim's son was being taken…"

"Then why was Dr. O so scared?"

Prickles on Kira's neck began to rise. "It's his friend's son," she began

"Ex-girlfriends son" Conner cut in.

"So? What are you getting at?"

"Jason told me they were pretty serious when they dated."

"SO?"

"Look, no offense but girls just don't get it. If my ex-girlfriend's son got kidnapped sure I would be concerned and do everything I could to help but there is a line. A flippin' LINE. When Zeltrax disappeared with her son, Kim's face, it was like her world died."

"Well duh you ass!" Kira said getting more and more agitated. "It's her child! Quit stalling and get to your point."

"Why did Dr. O's face have the same look?"

"He's concerned!" Kira all but yelled. "It's not like it's his—"

She stopped short. Things made sense all of a sudden. Preston's very first words to her fluttered in her memory.

"Preston Thomas Jason Oli-," she whispered. Her eyes lit. "Oliver!"

Without thinking she grabbed Conner's arm. "Oh my god, you don't think that—"

"I'm almost positive" Conner said matter of factly.

It was silent as they both pondered the consequence of what they had just figured out.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Kira said shaking her head.

"I know, I just can't believe Jason would do that to Tommy, I mean he was the first Red Ranger for God's sake—"

Kira's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. _And here I thought he was beginning to show a little intelligence._

"Conner?"

"What?"

"You're a dumb ass" Kira said with a smile.

"What!" he said with a small hurt look.

"You really think that Jason is the father of Kim's kids?"

"Well yeah. Isn't that what we were just talking about?"

"You idiot. Jason's not their dad. Dr. O is."

Conner stared as they turned into the driveway. That made a lot more sense now that he thought of it and it saved the Red Ranger name…sort of. He looked up and pointed out the window to Kira.

"Look—they're here," he said as Kira looked up to see the yellow bug and red suburban had been joined by a black eclipse, a blue blazer and a black Tiburon. Tommy's Jeep was last in the driveway.

"Look's like Kim's back too" Kira said. "Let's go."

They unbuckled themselves and quickly scrambled out towards the house.

The simultaneous slam of two doors caught the attention of the former Rangers. A striking red head entered the room followed by three teens. The Rangers stared.

"Hi! I'm Hayley," she said to the faces she recognized but hadn't met.

"Guys," Aisha said. "This is Hayley, Dino…uh DT's resident genius and The DT rangers, Conner, Kira and Ethan."

Aisha looked immedieately to Angela and was relieved to see that the woman hadn't caught on to Aisha's slip.

We'd really better figure out what to do about her, Aisha thought

"Hi," the teens said in awe as they took in the sight of the team standing before them. For their part, the team was feeling rather surprised at the sight of Tommy's new team. They didn't look old enough to drive, let alone able to defend the planet.

Were we really that young? Kat thought to herself.

"Alright enough with the introductions!" Rocky said. "Bring on the food!"

The group laughed, but followed suit.

"Hey Kat?" Aisha called out, "Could you go and get Jason? He's the second door on the left."

Kat nodded. Things were happening insanely fast to her way of thinking. One minute she was arguing with Kimberly and the next instant she was sitting down to probably the best meal she'd eaten in months.

_But this is the life of the group_, she thought, smiling happily.

As she walked down the hall, her heart began to hurt, all of her old fears had resurfaced, some she thought she had long since dealt with and dismissed. As she approached the first door on the left, she could hear Tommy's voice through the door.

"…be Ok. I promise."

Kim's reply was too soft to make out through the door but it sounded suspiciously like ex-girlfriend to Kat. She quickly knocked on the second door and received a deep rumbling that she assumed was a come in. She hurriedly opened the door and rushed in.

"Where's the fire?" Jason said as he sat up.

Kat smiled wanly. Then her eyes adjusted to the light.

Jason was shirtless.

Kat quit breathing.

_Ohmygod_, her mind instantly began supplying her with plenty rather shocking scenarios that could be played out. _Get a grip, Hilliard. I'd like too. Shut up!_

"It's dinner," she whispered none to comfortable.

"Thanks for coming to get me," Jason replied but he did not stand. "Tell 'Sha that I'll be out in a minute."

"No problem," Kat stammered.

Awkwardness settled around them as Kat realized she was staring.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in that minute."

Kat knew her reply was odd sounding, but as she quickly backed out into the hallway she didn't care. Her cheeks were on fire and she needed to get to the kitchen.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. Now it would definitely take him more than a minute to get up. He'd been woken up when Kim had slammed Tommy's bedroom door. He'd been debating on getting up since then. Then Kat had come in.

_My lord, that woman is a beauty_ he thought, trying unsuccessfully to calm his raging hormones and haul himself out to eat.

**(To Be Continued…)**

Reviewer's comments:

**redandblack 4eva**My editor and I had a few laughs at that. Glad you liked it

**forevercrane**That they are, Kids are usually more perceptive and smarter than most adults that I have come in contact with. I'm happy you're enjoy in it. A little T/K makes my day a little better too.

**TrueRomantic**Interestingly enough, my friends and I put bets on whether or not Amy Jo would re appear on the Power Rangers again ( this was before Turbo the movie) I said yes they didn't. I got a free movie ticket out of the deal. Bets are fun things and oddly appropriate amoung the Rangers. Glad you enjoyed it so much, Hope you liked this one as well.

**SUMMERAN1**I thought it was rather sad as well, sorry it took so long to update

**ninjett1**I'll try to. Thanks a lot.

**LeosGurl876****: I **try to do good things, so thank you much for the compliment

**MisRosiePosie2367**Sorry, I'm an evil woman I know. But it keeps you coming back for more.

**Kim&Tommy92: **Maybe not right off the bat but remember, Rocky never lets anyone live anything down…

**Elena Nguyen: **Thank you so much for your review, it means a lot to me to hear that. Happy readings.

**Solana1: **I promise Kim will not lose her powers. I never really liked that myself, I don't want to give away too muchof what happens but I promise you Kim will not lose her powers.

**rose19586**Hope you liked TS as much as ALAYM, and I am happy that you liked this last chapter.

**Taeniaea**Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it any way.

**PinkRanger4Evr: **Jason and Aisha are friends. I'm assuming you are asking about their relationship, in which case Jason and Aisha are not together, Aisha is with Rocky and well, I'm sure you've figured out who Jason might possibly end up with.

**Jen: **My editor and I had a good long laugh over that. Much to the chagrin of the library workers

**Chrissy: **Hope you like this Chapter

**Jasmine Shigeru**Sorryit took so long, Hope you liked it.

**magicgirl45852**Well this isn't the rest but at least this should tide you a little bit until I can post the next chapter. Hope you liked it.

**Baby-Prue**Glad you liked the humor, hope you enjoyed this one

**Anonymous: **Hope I lived up to your expectations, happy readings


	8. Chapter 8

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By Sailor Miaka**

**Author's notes:** Hey guys, sorry about the late update again. Life is hectic. I swear when I get out of school I'll update more regularly. Anyway. Reviewers I left you a little note as usual at the bottom. Happy readings all.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own MMPR etc. I fI did, well I'm sure you all know what would happen.

**Warnings:** Swearing, it isn't too bad in this one but be prepared from this point forward. Situations may get really intense so be prepared.

**Please read and review**

**Ch. 8**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim and Tommy walked down the hall towards the kitchen. It was a short walk distance wise, but with every step Kim felt more and more ashamed of herself for the way she had treated Katherine. She had thought she had dealt with the resentment of her replacement and moved on. Obviously she hadn't.

_When this is over_, she thought. _Kat and I will sit down and have a nice long, involved chit chat. Maybe she knows something about the letters…_

"Hey Kim!" called Adam from the far end of the Kitchen where he was balancing his plate as well as Tanya's as Aisha attempted to make eating room out of a counter top.

Kim smiled, security filling her. The team understood. They always had.

Aisha gave her a quick squeeze before sitting Kim down and throwing food her way.

"Eat!" Aisha ordered.

"Yes Mama Bear," Tommy said with a smile.

Aisha shot him a long-suffering gaze before smiling. Tommy had long ago figured out that Aisha's near manic obsession with cleaning, organizing fussing over people and cooking was merely her way of dealing with stressful situations. It kept her busy, kept Rocky happy and filled the role of mother hen within the team. Tommy gave Hayley a small wave as he dug into his food. The techie was down at the other end of the table deeply involved in a conversation with Billy, Trini, and Ethan about the logistics of the Dino Thunder team. He could hear very very complicated phrases that he didn't quite understand and wisely chose to stay out of. He could barely work his PC let alone figure out the downstairs systems. That was always Billy, Trini and Hayley's job. He was the leader and leading is what he did. Jason dragged in a few minutes later. Tommy immediately noticed the blush heighten on Kat's bent head.

_Ahhhh,_ he thought with a small smile. _That explains why Jason won't look this way._

Aisha immediately fussed over the injured man, practically shoving him down in the chair next to Tommy and throwing food down his throat. Kat, now directly sitting across from Jason, quit eating and immediately began to help Aisha cleaning up. He turned to Kim. She was staring at her plate more than eating. Tommy felt his ears turn red and he realized everyone was quiet and now staring at them.

_We had better hurry_, he thought.

"So Tommy, what was so important?"

Angela's question sucked all the joviality out of the room. They had all forgotten that she was with them and that she wasn't a Power Ranger didn't know anything about them and was an innocent bystander. A collective sigh went around the table.

"How much does she know Zack?" Jason asked quietly.

Angela's eyes widened as she stared at her husband. _The hell?_

"Not much," Zack admitted. "Suspicion's really if anything at all."

"You all can quit talking about me like I'm not here," Angela said angrily. "Just what is going on?"

"I take it everyone is done eating then?" Tanya said with a half smile as she stood.

"I'll just …meet you all down there," Hayley said, retreating quickly.

"Down where?" Trini called as the redhead fairly ran towards the basement door.

"My basement." Tommy replied, grabbing his plate.

Minutes later the Rangers and Angela were walking down the narrow stairs to Tommy's basement. Angela was getting angrier by the second and Zack knew from experience that the longer this explanation took the worse it would be for all of them. Tommy's former teammates looked around in confusion when they arrived at the bottom of the staircase and were met with complete darkness.

Then the lights came on.

Computers lined the walls as did carved out impressions. A large symbol shining and turning on a mounted screen caught their attention. The former Rangers chuckled in amusement as they realized where they must be. Kimberly stared in amazement.

"Everyone take a seat," said Hayley with a hint of pride in her voice.

She stepped aside to reveal a long wooden table, typical of most board rooms lined with comfy black leather chairs.

"Cool!" Ethan cried as he rushed forward, followed by his two teammates.

"What's this?" Kira asked as she fingered an embossed emblem of two yellow bars that was on the head rest of that particular chair.

"Name tags," Hayley replied with a smile.

The rangers laughed as they walked towards their chairs, each emblazoned with their primary ranger symbol. Jason, Trini and Zack had their power coin symbol while those who had went Ninjetti had their spirit animal. Katherine and Tanya's Zeo symbols adorned theirs. The Dino Thunder team found theirs easily enough. It was the same symbol on their suits in their specific color.

"Hayley this is awesome!" Conner said.

"Take a seat everyone," Tommy said the dread rising in his throat as he remembered what they were there for.

The rangers sat a plain black chair next to Zack serving for Angela. She was seething, with the proverbial smoke coming out of her ears. Whatever the hell was going on she did not like it one single bit. The air grew thick with tension.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" she asked. "Zack?"

"Angela, honey, I really don't know how to tell you this—"

"Tell me what? There is something seriously freaking weird here and someone had better start explaining. Quick like."

She surveyed the group before her and watched as they fidgeted nervously, no one sure where to begin. Suddenly Trini's eyes lit up.

"Hey Angela?" She began with a smile. "Remember in high school when Zack kept making those lame passes at you and you told him that you would only go out with him if he was a Power Ranger?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Because Sweetness, you are looking at the original Black Ranger," Zack said with a grin.

"Say what!" Angela exclaimed

"I was a Power Ranger," he said slowly. "The Black one."

"We all were," Trini said, motioning those who sat around them.

Angela suddenly saw before her that instead of some weird color fetish that she'd always just assumed Zack and his friends had, the identifying colors of the Power Rangers. She gazed at them, her eyes slightly glazed as she processed the information.

"So when Zack left for the peace conference…" she started.

"We took over," Adam said motioning himself, Rocky and Aisha.

Angela's head was spinning.

"That means that you three…" she said gazing at Conner, Kira and Ethan.

"Hi, we're the new guys." Conner said, sticking out his hand.

"My god," Angela said. "It's true. Why hasn't anyone figured this out I mean you guys aren't really subtle about the color thing. Wait a minute. All those dates…those earrings? That one time at the movies?"

"Monster attack and Rita Repulsa," Zack supplied putting his hand around her waist.

"All of you were Power Rangers. No wonder everyone always thought you were so weird! It explains everything," Angela babbled.

"Weird?" Kimberly said a bit defensively. "I was a cheerleader. Perfectly normal, all of us!"

Angela paid her no mind and continued babbling. Suddenly she looked up and spoke quietly.

"Something really bad is going to happen isn't it?"

_Something bad has already happened_, thought Jason.

"It's ok," Tanya said. "We can handle it. Whatever it is."

"We've been doing this since High School, remember?" Kat said with a broad smile. "It'll be ok."

Angela's hand latched on to Zack's as they all turned to face Tommy, waiting expectantly.

_No turning back now_, Tommy thought.

_Now or never,_ Kim thought as she rose a little from her seat at Tommy's immediate right.

"We don't have a lot of time or a lot of information," Tommy began. "But here is what we do know. Hayley?"

The red head nodded and turned to the adjacent computer, bringing up an image of Mesogog for the team.

"This is Mesogog. He is the master mind of all the problems here in Reefside. He is also who we, the Dino Thunder Team, have been fighting. A few weeks ago he made an attempt to abduct these children."

The image changed to one of Preston and Guinevere. It was a cropped picture of the one Jason had in his wallet. Aisha immediately choked up. Rocky put his hand over hers.

"They're twins named Preston and Guinevere. Mesogog failed then. Last night however he succeeded."

"What does he want with them?" Billy asked in concern.

"Has there been a ransom?" Adam asked.

Tommy exhaled slowly. _Easy does it_…

"We don't know exactly why Mesogog wants them. We have a few ideas though. They have a, uh, heritage of power."

Confused looks appeared around the table.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Where are their parents?" Tanya asked. "They must be so worried."

"They are," Kimberly replied.

"They're so young," Trini said. "Helpless."

"They're eight," Kim responded again, tears welling up. She felt Tommy's hand on her shoulder.

"We think that Preston and Guinevere may have been taken because of who their parents are," Jason interjected.

"Who are they?" Zack cracked. "Rita and Zedd?"

"Me and Kimberly," Tommy replied.

Silence instantly flooded the room. Even Hayley jerked around in her chair and stared.

"What did you just say?" she said in a strangled voice.

"The children, the ones who have been kidnapped are Kim's and mine," he stated again.

Shock registered on every face save Jason, Aisha, and Rocky. Billy, Trini, Zack and Angela had the same look: Surprise and hurt. Save Angela they had all been Kim's best friends and she had never even hinted to them that she had been pregnant, let alone birthed the baby. Trini cried openly while Billy's mind clicked along trying to find a possible explanation. Zack was still in shock and was still processing. Adam, Tanya and Kat simply stared at them both. Tanya was swimming in confusion. She'd never truly experienced the Tommy/Kim element like her teammates but her heart ached for them both. As a child who had lost her parents, she could only imagine what a parent losing their child must feel. Kat's tears were slow at first but gradually streamed down her cheeks. Knowing previously that it was Kimberly's children who were missing has somewhat softened the blow but discovering they were also Tommy's was bearing down on her hard. She gazed at the projection in from of her. Suddenly she knew what had happened.

"You sent that letter because you were pregnant!" she accused, a decade of resentment surfacing in her voice. "You were afraid to tell Tommy. You wanted to keep him away from them."

"I didn't send Tommy that letter. I got one just like it if you want to know the truth."

Kim dug in her jean pocket and tossed her letter to Kat, not bothering to watch the blonde read it.

"I found out right before Valentine's Day that I was pregnant. It was the day I got the letter if you want to know the truth," Kim said with great effort.

"Oh Kim," Trini said in a small voice. "You couldn't have told us?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," Kim said consolingly. "It wasn't because I didn't trust you or anything, I just, well, I was afraid. I had known less than ten minutes when fearless Red over there came bounding into my hospital room."

"It was your fault for listing me as next of kin," Jason said to the questioning glances.

"Zordon knew, he sent me to help them," Aisha supplied quietly.

All was quiet in the room for a moment.

"I only just found out yesterday," Tommy said hoping to forestall anymore questions. "Kim was on her way here to talk to me when all of this happened."

Awkwardness settled around the room. Everyone was too afraid to speak yet far too curious to remain silent. Finally Hayley spoke up.

"So what do we do now?"

Tommy sent her a grateful look.

"The best thing I can think of is a divide and conquer," he said. "We storm Mesogog's Island fortress. And…"

A loud siren echoed in the cave. The video monitor immediately changed fro the projected picture to live feed from the park behind Hayley's cyber space. Zeltrax stood there apparently waiting. Tommy knew instantly what he was waiting for: them.

"Or maybe we don't," Tommy finished.

The Dino Thunder team stood and walked towards him.

"We'll go see what's up. Zeo Rangers be ready."

Tommy threw one meaningful glance at Kim who responded with a look that clearly told him to be careful.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" the team called, the younger generation adding in "HA!"

The team climbed on their Raptor Cycles and were gone before most of the former Rangers could recover from their shock. Hayley beefed up the video feed as best as she could and well as linked the audio feed from the comm.-links in the helmets to the speakers in the lair.

As they watched Tommy and his team ride out towards Zeltrax, the others gained control of them and began to take up auxiliary positions, waiting fro commands from Hayley.

"Did everyone bring there zeonizers?" Rocky asked softly.

As second in command of the Zeo team he knew his place, just as Jason knew his. Nods came from his team mates.

"Rocky," Aisha said quietly. "I don't think—Wouldn't you rather, I mean…Do you really need those? Adam I don't think you do either."

"Why not?" Adam said in confusion. "If Tommy needs back up…"

"We've got something better," Rocky said as realization hit him.

"What!" Billy said in confusion. "The Zeo powers are our next best bet if something happens…"

Let's show them our stuff," Aisha said as Kim came up behind her and Rocky.

"We need Ninja Power, now!"

As everyone around stared once again in shock, Rocky, Kim and Aisha stood before them in full Ninjetti. Adam and Billy exchanged glances before breaking out into smiles and yelling out the same. Power blazed through them as they morphed for the first time in years. They stood admiring their suits both too choked up to speak.

Suddenly Kim smiled as she remembered the request Tommy had made of her.

"Rocky, Adam, give me your Zeonizers," she said.

The handed them over without to much fuss, merely giving her a questioning gaze as she walked towards a grouping of three identical carved DT symbols on the far wall.

"What're you doing?" Kat asked as she watched her predecessor.

Kim did not answer but merely stared at the carvings. Hayley instantly knew what she was looking for. Without looking back from her computer she called out to Kim.

"Middle one. Left, right, middle."

"Thanks," Kim called out.

She walked straight up to the middle symbol and touched the carved points at the top in the order dictated by Hayley. The carving glowed green as if accepting the code, red as the middle portion recessed into the wall and a bright white as a small tray rose from the smoky enclosure. On this tray lay all of Tommy's morphers. The Dragon zord, The White Tiger, his red zeonizers and finally, one lone key, apparently the spare to TJ's Turbo morpher. Kim picked up the zeonizers and gently pushed the tray back in. It was camouflaged once again by the carving.

"Jase," she said walking towards him. "Tommy told me to give these to you. Just in case."

She handed him the Zeonizers, which he took gingerly, staring at them as if they were going to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Trini, Zack," Kim continued, handing them the blue and green Zeoizers respectively. Their eyes were huge as they mechanically strapped the morphers on.

"Wait a second," Trini said. "Will these work? I mean you all had to go on quests for these powers right?"

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out," Zack said, raising his arm as he prepared to morph.

"Yeah," Hayley said with a smirk. "Go ask the Zeo Crystal."

"What!" the entire room chorused as another of the trio of carved symbols retracted into the wall revealing the Zeo crystal in all its glory.

"The Zeo Crystal?" Billy said. "How?"

"After Zordon was destroyed, Tommy went back to the remains of the command center to see if he could salvage anything," Hayley said. "He found a lot of things, mostly files and the like which are all embedded in our system. The rest he said was personal stuff that he said he would send you all, but knowing his memory I doubt he ever did. He found the Zeo Crystal down there though, and he's protected it ever since."

"Wow," Kat breathed.

"How else did you think we were running this place?" Hayley continued. "Tommy is only a high school teacher and you wouldn't believe the power this place takes. Thankfully the Zeo Crystal makes one hell of a battery."

"So what do we have to do to claim the powers?" Jason asked.

"I think you just grab the corresponding shard." Billy said. "At least that was how it was before…"

"I'm game," Zack said reaching for the rectangular shard. "Here goes."

His fingers touched the shard and a green energy jolt shot from the crystal shard to the Zeonizers.

"I think it likes you," Angela said with a small smile.

Trini stepped forward reaching for the triangle as Jason reached for the star. Both received the same Jolt Zack did.

"Hayley?" Tommy's voice came over the speakers. "We're approaching Zeltrax."

"I got you Tommy," Hayley said as she began to furiously type into the computer. "Back up is in place. Full Zeo and Ninjetti Teams."

"Good."

The Rangers had a laugh as they heard the obvious pride and satisfaction Tommy's voice.

Jason, Trini and Zack smiled wide as the felt the power course through their veins, it was good to have reliable power again. Even if it was only for a little while.

"There he is," Tommy said. "Stand by."

The picture on the screen changed, showing Tommy and the teens as they approached Zeltrax. The rangers held their breath as they waited for something to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zeltrax was a happy minion. All of his groveling was paying off. Mesogog had promised him Tommy Oliver, to do with as he pleased when the battle was over. Zeltrax gloated behind his helmet as he visualized the tortures he would put Tommy through.

"Don't get a head of yourself," Elsa said oily as she appeared next to him. "You being over confident has hindered us before. Wait till we get the Dino gems to plan your fantasy."

"Doubting yourself Elsa?" He sneered, pushing the leather clad minion away.

"No," she said with a smile. "Just you."

A low rumble announced the arrival of the Dino Thunder Rangers and they watched as said rangers pulled up on their ridiculous excuses for motorcycles and approached them.

"Greetings Rangers," Elsa called out grandly.

"Cut the crap Elsa," Tommy growled. "Where are the children?"

"Tommy!" came Kim's voice over protests from Hayley. "Calm down. Take it easy."

"Ooooh, so forceful Black Ranger," Elsa cooed. "Play nice."

"Or what?" Conner asked, full of bravado.

"Or we don't," Zeltrax snapped.

He waved his hand, opening an invisaportal. Guin and Preston appeared, bound back to back and gagged. They were slumped together, unmoving. Kim's heart lurched as she saw the image relayed back to her.

_Are they asleep?_ Ethan thought as they watched.

Tommy fought the urge to explode in anger as over the com-mic's he could hear the furious shouts and gasps from those waiting.

"We'll play," Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"Thatta boy," Elsa drawled.

"Enough," Zeltrax said. "Here are our terms, Oliver. You give us the Dino Gems, we give you the brats. Simple enough."

"And if we don't?" Kira said.

"Then I get new playmates," came a new voice.

Through the invisaportal stepped the owner of the voice. Déjà Vu washed over Tommy and the original five.

"History seems to be repeating itself, Tommy," Elsa said. "Weren't you an evil ranger once upon a time?"

Tommy just stared as the evil stepped closer to his children. An evil white ranger. The gasp he heard over the helmet com had to have been Kimberly If he wasn't mistaken, the subsequent thump, squeal of pain and muffled static was Kimberly fainting, the headset cord being ripped from Hayley and Jason fighting for said headset. Suddenly Jason was online.

"Tommy, we're coming."

"Don't show yourself," he said quietly. "Remember rule number 2."

"Right," Jason said.

The words Tommy heard next were odd to his ears.

"Zeo Ranger V! Red!"

A flash filled him and he knew Jason had made the morph successfully. Hope began to build.

"Well Black Ranger?" White Ranger said

"Release them," Tommy said, his teammates too shocked to comprehend the situation any further. "Release my children and we will surrender the gems."

"You are hardly in a position to bargain," hissed the raspy voice of Mesogog.

His sudden arrival shocked the younger Dino Thunder Rangers out of their confusion. Tommy was instantly on guard. Things were just getting worse. He snuck a look at his kids. Guin and Preston were alert as if whatever was subduing them was slowly wearing off. Preston had his head cocked to the side, staring and studying the rangers with an intense gaze. He locked on Tommy, who nodded slightly to his son. Preston's face lit up immediately. He leaned back to his sister and whispered something in her ear. Guin turned to face him and Tommy saw his daughter's face for the first time. It stretched into a radiant smile that melted his heart and fueled his resolve. Taking note of Tommy's focal point, Mesogog made his way towards the twins and the White Ranger.

"I see you like my new allies, Black Ranger," he hissed out. "My White Ranger is certainly battle ready, but if we were to fight now, your children would get caught in the cross fire. Make your decision. Give me the Dino Gems or your son and daughter die."

"Dr. O?" Conner called out.

"He's right," Tommy said, shaking his head. "Pres and Guin would be caught in the middle. I won't risk them."

A flash of red caught his attention and he fought the urge to turn towards it. The others had arrived. Tommy smiled beneath his helmet.

"We understand Dr. O," Kira said. "It's the only way."

"Jase?" Tommy said softly. "You ready?"

"Ready Bro."

Slowly the Dino Thunder Rangers de-morphed and unclasped their morphers. Mesogog smiled, conguring a black box. Those watching choked back bile as they recalled a similar box and similar ultimatum.

"They'd better not be hurt," Ethan said, laying his morpher down.

"You evil son of a –"

"Conner!" Kira said cutting him off as they laid their morphers down together. She looked up into Mesogogs soulless eyes.

"Freak," she muttered.

"Your turn, Tommy," Zeltrax mocked from his place behind Mesogog.

Tommy laid his morpher down, but did not step back.

"Give me my son and daughter," he demanded.

"I'm a being of my word," Mesogog said in a rare show of civility as he closed the box. "Release them."

White Ranger stood there, unmoving, ignoring the order.

"I said release them," Mesogog roared.

White Ranger still did not move. Mesogog raged at him. When he was in arms length, White Ranger snatched the box from his arms with one hand and dragged the binding rope holding Pres and Guin with the other.

"You might honor your word, Mesogog, but I don't."

"Give me my children!" Tommy bellowed racing forward.

White ranger chuckled and side teleported to behind Tommy as he rushed forward. His laughter was cold and hollow.

"Make me," he said. "I hold all the cards!"

"But your not playing with a full deck!"

The unmorphed teens stared as the red zeo ranger and the Pink Ninjetti Ranger appeared from nowhere and toppled the white Ranger to the ground, the other rangers right behind them.

"Attack them!" Mesogog yelled, as he advanced on the White Ranger. "You won't betray me!"

"Try and stop me lizard man!" White Ranger mocked.

"With pleasure!" Mesogog replied as legions of tyrrano drones appeared.

"Get BACK!" Trini called to the teens, as the tyrrano drones approached them.

Conner, Kira and Ethan were not about to sit this battle out. Without thinking, they plunged into the group of Tyrrano drones, using their enhanced abilities to the extreme to fight the foot soldiers.

Zeltrax observed the scene with pleasure.

_Chaos_, he thought. _Chaos is good. Anything can happen in chaos. My turn to play._

Zeltrax jumped, facing off with the unmorphed Tommy.

"Prepare to die!" Zeltrax bellowed as he charaged Tommy.

The battle was intense, especially around White Ranger and Mesogog. Energy flares were getting too close to Guin and Preston for any of the Rangers to be focused solely on the battle. Any time they got near the twins another wave of Tyrranodrones and monsters would appear and drive them back. Finally, Mesogog managed to throw an energy blast that hit the tiring Whtie Ranger squarely in the stomach. White Ranger fell to the ground and was struggling to get up as Mesogog sauntered over.

"No one betrays me. Not even you," he drawled. "I had such plans for you. For all of you."

Mesogog shook his head as he gathered energy in preparation to destroy White Ranger.

"Mommy said bad thigns happen if you talk to strangers!" called out Guin's voice

Mesogog was starlted by the random comment. He looked down to find that White Ranger no longer had possession of the box conataining the Dino Gems. Sometime during the scuffle the box had landed in the grasp of the bound children before him.

"Give me those, you wretched brats," Mesosgog said as he approached them.

"No," Preston said calmly.

The Rangers heads turned as the piercing screams echoed around them. Zeltrax ceased his battle with Tommy as the jets of green and purple light shot from the twins and shook the very ground beneath them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Earth was coming into view. THEIR ice blue eyes locked on each other. Their scanners were going crazy with the ranger readings. Many different Rangers, some even with double colors. A flash of purple and green suddenly appeared causing one of the pair to buckle and collapse to the floor.

"Rho? Be you well?" asked her sister.

"Phi," replied her twin. "I be fine. It would appear that no longer alone I am. The color has chosen."

"They are in danger then?" Phi said simply.

"Yes," was Rho's response.

"Then it is now that we act."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I will not be defeated so easily!" Mesogog roared. "You are all fools!"

"You're the fool!" spat out Kimberly as she advanced.

"Oooh, you've done it now!" Guin said in a mocking voice. "You've made Mommy mad!"

"Silence!" Mesogog spat out.

"Give it up Mesogog!" Tommy called out. "You won't win!"

"Oh really?" Zeltrax said as he began to refocus on Tommy. "What makes you so sure Black Ranger?"

"'Cause our dad is gonna kick your ass!" Preston yelled out.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. The White Ranger appeared from seemingly nowhere and grabbed the twins, causing them to squeal.

"Alright! Silence!" he bellowed out.

The tyrrano-drones disappeared. The Rangers didn't waste a minute in getting up closer to the twins.

"All of you are fools!" White Ranger said evil dripping from his voice. "They are coming with me."

"Let them go!" Kim screamed. "You have what you wanted!"

"No," White Ranger answered maliciously. "They have a place in my world, they are the key to the future. They will usher in…"

Lightning bolts of energy crackled down from the sky. Villians and heroes alike fell to the ground like dominoes. Once released from the gripes of their startled captor, the twins called out to their parents. Kimberly made her way between the bolts, as did Tommy. She reached them at the same time White Ranger was regaining his footing. With fierce cry she launched a mighty kick into the ranger's already bruised stomach. He lost his footing and toppled to the ground, rolling a small distance from the embracing family, the wind knocked out of him. Kim wasted no time in pulling her children close. Tommy tried to follow suit.

"Hi Daddy," Guin said as they tried to loosen the bonds that held the children.

Tommy stopped short and shot a stunned glance at Kim, who smiled before turning her attention back to the knot at Preston's side.

"Hello Princess," he responded.

Together they untied the children and hoisted them into their arms before rejoining their friends. Hugs and laughter and delighted gasps went yup from around the group. So loud in fact they almost missed Hayley's frantic call over comm.-links in the Zeo helmets.

"Guys! We have a problem! UFO directly above you! Preparing to fire! Take cover! I repeat: Take—"

"Hit the Deck!" those with helmets suddenly cried to those without, tackling those closets too them. Conner suddenly half grabbed, half tackled Kira to the ground, covering her with his body as a bolt struck where she had been standing previously. Kira sighed and pulled Conner into a tight hug. Her heart raced, his echoed.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"What's super speed for?" he said trying to sound off-hand.

A split second later a second shower of electric lighting rained down on them. Zeltrax, Elsa and Mesogog screamed and roared in pain. The sounds convinced all who heard them that the villains had indeed been struck by the bolts. A piercing cry from the knoll in front of them assured them that the White Ranger had also been hit. Just as quickly as they had started, the bolts ended. The Rangers raised their heads.

"Everyone ok?" Tommy called out.

Assent sounded from the various huddles. Tommy did notice that Conner and Kira were amoung the first to their feet and that Conner's arms were still snuggly around Kira as they surveyed the carnage around them. He smiled, but as he turned, the sight before wiped it from his face.

Zeltrax and Elsa lay there, face down and not moving in the grass. Messogog was right behind them. The elaborate armor decorating them suddenly began to fade and the Rangers gasped in horroer as their human identities were revealed. The team was shocked to discover Elsa's identity as Principal Randell although after a quick check to the throat, Billy assured them she would never again terrorize the halls. Kim turned Preston and Guin's faces from the carnage. Tommy put Guin down and she immediately buried her face in Kim's stomach. As Tommy approached the fallen villains, he let a strangled cry loose.

"Smitty, Anton?" he said as he identified them to the group. "Is this what happened when the island blew?"

Suddenly the thousands of small jibes that usually spilled from Mesogog and Zeltrax made a new sense. Zeltrax-no Smitty's- hatred was finally explained. A weight slumped around his shoulders and he felt his knees buckle as he sunk to the gorund. In the quiet Guin posed a question.

"Where's Trent, Mommy?"

"Trent?" Kimberly repeated, the name unfamiliar.

"Trent?" Kira said incredously, instantly knowing who Guin was referring too.

She disentangled herself from Conners arms and ran as fast as she could towards the downed White Ranger. He lay there unmoving, but Kira could see his chest moving rhythmically as he drew in air. She also noticed a cuff, similar to their own, on his wrist. The other Rangers joined her.

"He's breathing," Kira said, as Billy bent down to check Trent's pulse.

"His Gem is cracked," Ethan pointed out. "The lightning must have hit it."

"Is everyone alright?" came Hayley's voice over the comm.-link. "We lost you for a second."

"We're ok Hayley," Zack said quickly, as he received affirming nods from his teammates, knowing that his voice would not doubt calm his panic prone wife.

Trent suddenly groaned and tried to sit up. He clutched his middle and lay back, opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey," Kira said softly with a small smile.

"Hey," Trent said as she came into focus. Suddenly he pulled her down into a hug.

Kira gasped in surprise and gave Trent an uncomfortable smile as she pulled out of his embrace. She'd had a crush on the guy earlier in the school year, and had recently found out that he might have one on her, but had never really done anything about it. Kira felt odd. Somehow, after Conner's, Trent's hug just, well, just didn't measure up.

Conner suddenly wanted to hit Trent for reasons he couldn't understand but fully intended to pass off as adrenaline from the recent battle. A strong arm held him back as he unconsciously took a menacing step forward. He looked over to see Jason's helmeted face.

"Be ready for the consequences," Jason said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Conner said absently as he stared once again at Trent and Kira who were now rising, Trent leaning heavily on Kira.

Hayley's staticky coice crackled over the link again.

"Hey…Getting readings….wierd….Be…guard…"

The feed was gone again. The Rangers instantly on guard. Tommy picked Guinevere up once agin and held her close as Kim and Preston moved in closer to him. The team followed suit.

"I don't like this one bit!" Tanya called. "We're in the open."

"Move out!" Tommy called.

During the battle they hadn't spared it much thought, but the fact that they were standing in the middle of a very public park, with four of them unmorphed was not exactly something they wanted to broadcast. Reporters were not exactly good for the whole secret identity thing.

"Halt," ordered a low, flat voice.

The Rangers stared. In front of them stood two women, identical in dress and appearance, their platinum hair pulled from their faces, hatred shining from their ice blue eyes.

"Power Rangers?" the one on the left spat out.

"Fools, say I," the other replied.

The rangers traded glances with each other, unsure of what to do and subconsciously pulled as close together as they could.

"Too young for the power," said the first as she stared them down. "No control, no respect for their history. Rho?"

"Agree Phi. Needed help to defeat a simple man. Too young."

"You sent down the lightning?" Kat questioned.

"We freed the younglings," THEY replied in unison.

"Freaky," Kira whispered.

"Who are you?" Tommy said, desperately searching for his dino morpher. "What do you want?"

"You search for these, yes?" asked the one called Rho.

She held the box contaiing their dino morphers.

_The Twins must have dropped it in the first lightning attack_, Tommy thought.

"You don't deserve them," Phi called out. "You are corrupt, unworthy."

"Zordon didn't think so!" Rocky yelled out without thinking.

"Speak NOT his name!' the Twin females bellowed.

They paced, studying the rangers before them.

"Weak you are," said Rho. "Against evil though, you have no match. The Power is on your side. For this we respect you."

"Yet, is it true or not, that while evil fights a futile battle against you, it is almost always an evil human ranger who succeds where your alien villains cannot?"

Phi's comment hit home with Tommy and Kat and Trent suddenly began to comprehend what had happened and what had been about to happen.

"Humans possess not the honor nor the duty required. Far too selfish. Trusted you Zordon should not have. I would not have."

"Well he did!" Jason yelled out as his patience wore out.

"Well we don't," they replied.

Tommy had had enough, he stepped forward.

"Look, I don't know who you are, what you want or why you are here. I don't care, state your business."

"He speaks to us as if he were our _equal_ sister."

"I am Phi, she is Rho and you are Tommy Oliver." Phi said with a predatory gleam in her eye.

"You are not worthy," They said again as theu raised their hands. "We take what should never have been given."

Energy bolts flew around them. The Rangers ducked for cover once again.

"I've had enough of this!" Tany a hissed to Adam as they hit the deck.

"We'll get through this. Just keep your cool." he said softly.

The bolts rained down on them, stray bolts hitting the zeonizers, demorphing those possessing them. The Ninjetti lost the concentration needed to contain the Ninja powers. Phi and Rho suddenly laughed.

"Pitiful." Phi said walking towards them.

They all stood slowly. Kim instinctively pushed her children behind her.

"So you are the reason…"Phi began as she caught sight of Preston.

Tommy stepped infornt of Kim and his kids.

"You stay aways from them."

Phi and Rho paid no attention whatsoever merely raising their hands and releasing more energy bolts. These encircled the rangers and bond them much as Pres and Guin had been earlier. The bolts formed a vicelike rope on the rangers which refused to budge, even as they struggled against it. Pres and Guin frantically worked against their parents bonds trying to free them. Phi and Rho advanced on them like cats stalking their prey.

"You. You are the reason," Rho said, her eyes staring into Guinevere's as she yanked the girl forward.

"Dulcea's true heir," spat Phi pulling him away from Kimberly's arms.

"NO!" Kim screamed as her children were pulled away from her once again.

_I just got them back, Not again! Not now!_

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Tommy and Kimberly screamed at the same time.

Their morph managed to destroy the binding around them and together they charged the sisters.

"Enough of this," Phi said.

"Agreed," Rho said.

They raised their hands, Tommy and Kimberly mere inches from them, and fired once more. Only this time, the bolts went straight to the chests of the rangers before them and those around them. The humans crumpled instantly and the sisters laughed as their hostages cried out for their parents. Suddenly Rho stopped laughing, merely watching as Tommy fell.

"He wears white," she said in horror. "He was deemed worthy to wear _white_."

"He is unworthy, it matters not." Phi said with authority. "He is after all, human."

They dragged the squirming children to the top of the small hill and teleported out, leaving the rangers unmorphed in a stunned sleep in the middle of the park.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NO!" screamed Hayley and Angela in tandem.

They'd lost audio feed a good long while ago but video feed was still miraculously perfect. The women saw the attack and decided that sitting back was no longer an option. Hayley sprinted up the stairs, Angela close on her heels. Angela went straight to the loose pile of keys on the kitchen counter, digging through them until she found the keys to her and Zack's Eclipse. Hayley already had Tommy's spare keys to his Jeep in one hand. She handed Angela a key set with a dangling King Kong key chain. Keys to Rocky's suburban.

"I think we might need something bigger," Hayley said tightly.

Angela nodded and out the door they went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(**_To Be Continued...)_**


	9. Chapter 9

As Long As You're Mine

By Sailor Miaka

Author's notes: Hey all, first of all I owe a big apology to all of my reviewers. For some reason my replies to you all didn't make it onto the story update so I combined them with this weeks. Also I had a little problem uploading earlier this week, so I apologize for anyone who was looking for this chapter, it was really messed up. Anyway. This will probably be the last update for probably 2-3 weeks, I'm graduating and moving so there will be delays. I apologize again. But any way Happy Readings.

Disclaimer Same old same old. I don't own them. I wish I did.

Warnings: Swearing. Will get worse. Be warned.

CH. 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"_Enough of this," Phi said._

"_Agreed," Rho said._

_They raised their hands, Tommy and Kimberly mere inches from them, and fired once more. Only this time, the bolts went straight to the chests of the rangers before them and those around them. The humans crumpled instantly and the sisters laughed._

"NO!" Tommy screamed as he sat straight up.

"SSHHHH!" came Hayley's calm voice. "You'll wake Kimberly."

Frantically Tommy scanned the room and visibly relaxed as he realized he was in his room, in his house. For one brief moment Tommy wondered if he'd decided to go shot for shot with his fraternity dorm neighbors again. Little did he know that Everclear was not supposed to be taken in shot form. Thank God he'd only been able to down three. His liver might never have recovered. Hayley brought that night up every time he did something stupid. Then his bruised mind processed that Hayley had said _Kimberly._ Slowly his mind focused.

He looked down, and gazed into Kimberly's sleeping face. She was breathing. He was a little relieved. He took a deep breath and grimaced in pain. He looked to his chest and saw the ugly red, blue and purple welts that market the target of Phi's bolt.

_Can't say it's the prettiest of marks, but it could have been worse_, he thought.

"Hayley," he said, with a sudden thought. "The twins…Pres and Guin?"

"They have them," Hayley said, her eyes downcast as she tried to get him to lay back. "I'm sorry Tommy. Lay down. You need to rest. The others aren't awake yet either."

Tommy complied. As he sunk back down into the mattress, Kim sighed in her sleep and turned toward him. Tommy was treated to a view of Kimberly that he hadn't seen in nearly a decade.

_Christ Almighty._

Had the situation been different, Tommy would have more than likely been filled with desire, but now his eyes were filled with anger as he surveyed the matching marks that decorated her chest. He growled slightly which caused Hayley to chuckle.

"What happened?" he said, as he put his arm around the slumbering Kimberly.

"After whatever they were shot you down, they teleported out with Preston and Guin. Angela and I hauled ass out there, pretty much threw you all in the backs of your Jeep and Rocky's Suburban and then unloaded you all here. Let me tell you it was interesting finding places for everyone to sleep. You've been out of it for a couple of hours now."

"I'd believe it. Those bolts packed a punch."

"Literally. Anyway, you and Kim are in here, Billy and Trini are next door in the guest room, and Adam and Tanya are out on the pull out in the living room. Rocky, Aisha and Zack are in your study; Angela just went back in there to fuss over Zack again. That girl has some serious steel. She hasn't buckled at all. Not even when she saw how bad Zack was. Anyway, Jason and Kat are down stairs on this big air mattress we found in Rocky's Suburban. Conner and Kira took a pretty bad hit so they're on your futon in the practice area. Ethan and Trent are in sleeping bags on your tumbling mats."

Tommy stared at Hayley in amazement. He knew Hayley was good under pressure but this was truly astonishing.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"You owe me big," Hayley said with a smirk. "I need to check on Billy and Trini."

"Thank you Hayley. Truly."

"What are friends for," she said with a smile, shutting the door behind her.

Tommy smiled. He hugged Kimberly closer to him and began to think. He didn't know how he would tell her about the twins when she woke. It was cruel. They'd gotten them back only to lose them again. He pushed the thought away as a new one blossomed in his mind. How were they going to get the twins back without any powers?

_The Zeonizers are down, Ninjetti isn't stable, only 6 of us have it any way…the Dino Gems are useless…What would Zordon do? We need a power source…one that will fill us all…where we could…_

_Phaedos._

_If we get there maybe we could regain full Ninjetti powers again, get the others to go on the quest…_

_It's the only way. _

In the back of his mind, Tommy knew the team would be behind him, would support his decision; but he wouldn't force them to go. They had lives now, outside the Rangers. It wasn't fair of him to ask them to give that all up for a mission. He smiled as he struggled to his feet, softly disentangling himself from Kimberly. He was the leader after all and he needed to see for himself that his friends were alright.

_At least Mesogog and his minions are gone_, he thought remembering the charred human remains of his former enemies. In his heart he mourned for the humans the villains had once been but in his mind he was glad that the city of Reefside could at least be safe while he was chasing the women who had his children. He wondered around the house, smiling as he saw his friends, in various cuddled together sleeping positions all decorated in bruises and welts.

_This is one sleep-over were we don't have to explain to Rocky's mom why everyone is snuggled again_, Tommy thought with a chuckle as he remembered one particularly embarrassing sleep over were Rocky's mother Rosalynne had come to wake them up and found them covered in bruises from the most recent fight and cuddled together. Well, Rocky and Aisha were cuddled together as were Kim and Tommy. Billy was on the couch and Adam was behind Rocky on the floor. Rosalynne had been amused but warned them to be more careful. Not all parents were as laid back as she was.

He turned to go downstairs and check on everyone down there, namely Kat, Jason and the teens. He smiled when they came into view. Kat was snuggled against Jason's chest, massive bruises and cuts decorated her back.

_Kat's in for an embarrassing wake up call,_ Tommy thought, smiling as he remembered yet another sleep over. During Zeo they had all stayed at Adam's house and sometime in the night, Kat had cuddled up against Jason who was on her right, instead of Tommy who was on her left. Tommy had woke to hear Tanya trying to wake Kat so that she didn't embarrass herself, or enrage Tommy. Tommy had begun to suspect Jason and Kat of having feelings for each other then but dismissed them and went back to sleep. Strangely it hadn't bothered him. Yet then again, his heart was still property of one Kimberly Hart, even if he hadn't admitted it at the time. Just as it was now.

Shaking his head he made his way over to Conner and Kira. They too were covered in bruises and Tommy felt the bile rise in his throat and frustration pricked tears in his eyes. He had failed them, hadn't taken care of them. He remembered turning his back on them, the unmorphed, while he had recklessly engaged in battle with Zeltrax and then Phi and Rho. He pulled the blanket back, to see the extent of the damage. Conner's arm was lying comfortably around Kira's waist. It tightened as the blanket drew back. Tommy smiled sadly.

_Hayley's right. Damn there just went 20 bucks,_ he thought. _Conner does like Kira._

He had noticed some time ago that Conner had been behaving oddly around Kira, less like a jock and more like a regular guy. The boy liked his Yellow counter part. It was cute. He was reminded of the first sleepover he had ever attended at Jason's and remembered waking to Kimberly against him. Only that time he had scooted far, far away from the pink princess in an attempt to keep himself relatively calm. It hadn't worked well.

He studied the bruises covering his charges. Conner was the less hurt of the two; his biggest wound was the welt from Phi's final blast. Poor Kira however was covered in bruises. Anger rose in Tommy as he remembered the teens plunging into battle unmorphed with nothing but their enhanced abilities to combat the Tyrrano-drones. They had been near him on the front lines. He hadn't even given them a second glance. No, he just went from Dino Thunder to Ninjetti.

"What have I done?" he asked softly as he covered them again.

"You trusted them," Kim's voice floated down to him.

He turned to find her at the bottom of the stairs, once more in his Oliver team racing shirt but sans the pj pants.

"I ignored them," he said as he walked over towards Trent and Ethan. They seemed to have the least threatening of all the injuries he had seen so far. Trent had one wicked black eye and Ethan's armored skin had protected him from getting more than a few bruises.

"No," Kim said as she descended the stairs and joined him. "You _trusted_ them. To do their share, to _be_ Power Rangers. You and I took the brunt of the battle Tommy. But you trusted them to take care of the rest, trusted their abilities; you trusted them to step-up and lead a group of retired Rangers into victory while you were battling else where. You trusted them, you let them grow up. That's the difference."

"You're right," he said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead, thankful that most of the previous awkwardness was gone between them.

"Of course I am," she said with a small smile. "I wasn't second in command for nothing."

"Don't ever tell Rocky," he said with a chuckle. "It would kill him."

"I trust you Tommy," she said staring into his eyes. "And so do Pres and Guin."

"Kim-"

"I know, alright, I know." Her voice wavered as she continued. "Those intergalactic bitches have them, but for some reason, I trust them. I trust them not to hurt our children."

"How can you say-"

"You didn't see them, Tommy. Not like I did. You were busy attacking, forming the offensive. They only attacked in defense. They never gave us a direct attack, not until the end. They had more than just those energy bolts. Even those could pack more of a punch, I mean look at what they did to Mesogog. It pretty much fricasseed him but it only knocked us out. Phi and Rho could have just killed us but they didn't. I really don't think they'll hurt Pres and Guin. It was more like they wanted to interrogate them."

Tommy went to the computer and pulled up the video feed, replaying the scene. Sure enough as he looked at the battle once again he saw what Kim had pointed out. Both teams had been acting defensively. Static crackled over the speakers and as they watched themselves loose consciencousness they heard for the first time, Phi and Rho's final words.

"_He wears white," Rho said in horror. "He was deemed worthy to wear _white_."_

"_He is unworthy, it matters not," Phi said with authority. "He is after all, human."_

They watched in silence as Hayley and Angela arrived minutes later and began to load them into their respective vehicles. There the feed ended.

"What're we going to do?" Kim asked. "We have the Ninjetti Powers but they're not as strong as they once were. The Zeonizers are down and while Jase, Tri and Zack all have their original coins they could fail at any minute."

"Phaedos," Tommy stated softly.

Kim stared. "The Great Power?"

"We go to Phaedos. We were worthy then Kim, I'm sure that Dulcea could do something to help us regain them. Maybe even give the others some too. We might have to seek out Ninjor if that doesn't work."

Kim nodded. "Zack's awake, so are Adam and Tanya. We need to talk more about this as a team."

Tommy nodded in agreement and stood from his computer chair. "I'll get these guys up and moving," he said.

Kim nodded as she turned and began to scamper up the stairs.

"Put some pants on!" Tommy called out, slightly horse.

"Put a shirt on!" she retorted.

He stopped short, looked down and realized he'd been walking around in only a pair of Pajama pants. The very ones Kim wasn't wearing. He chuckled.

"It's not like everyone down here hasn't seen me shirtless before."

"So you go half naked around your students?"

Tommy swore softly, he hadn't thought of that.

"I'm not going to walk up and get one only to have to come back down here."

"Then take mine."

Tommy watched in half horror and half excitement as Kim's t-shirt floated down the Stair way. Tommy turned and looked up to find Kim in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Tease."

"Serves you right, turning around to ogle a single mother."

"You're not single anymore."

Kim pinked. "I'll just…go get everyone."

"Kim," Tommy said as she turned again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too."

With that, Kim managed to get to the top of the stairs. Tommy smiled a very happy smile. He turned his thought to waking Jason and the others.

_Now for the hard part_, he thought.

"Holy Mary Mother of God."

Tommy smiled as Jason's voice echoed in the stillness behind him.

_Maybe not as hard as I thought_.

- - -

Jason was having a wonderful dream. He'd finally gotten the guts to ask Kat out for a wonderful evening of dinner and dancing that had culminated into one hell of a passionate evening. He signed, savoring the last few lingering images.

Then he opened his eyes.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God," Jason sputtered out as he gazed down on Kat's slumbering form. She was bruised on her arms and if the pain in his mid region was any marker she was probably in worse shape than he was previous injuries and all.

Then he looked down again.

Kats shoulders were bare. He was also definitely sure that the tops of her soft breasts were peeking out from underneath the blanket. Jason's imagination went into overdrive as he racked his brain.

Maybe the previous evening hadn't been a dream…

"She's covered. You can quit fantasizing now."

_Damn you Tommy._

"Hayley put her into some strapless tank top. Her shoulders are pretty bad."

"I take it you've already checked then?" Jason commented dryly as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Hayley told me," he replied simply as he extended his hand to Jason to help him up.

"You know, I'm really starting to like her," Jason said.

"Careful, the Megazord only big enough for one girl not two."

"You know that from experience?"

"Yeah, it gets real crowded when Alpha comes in to check the systems. Embarrassing, too. I don't think Kim and I went near the Megazord for a week. Thankfully that was when we got sent to Australia. Well sort of thankfully."

Jason raised his eyebrow as Tommy babbled on. "So what's up?"

"Team meeting as soon as everyone is up and moving," Tommy replied.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," came Conner's startled voice.

"I think we Red Rangers are oddly religious," Tommy remarked as Jason chuckled.

"She's covered," they replied together as they turned to face him

- - -

Conner's face was a deep red. Sure waking up to Kira was a relatively new addition to his dream repertoire but still the shock alone nearly killed him. Even if it was a dream come true. He began to breathe normally as his eyes focused and he realized she was in some sort of tube top and shorts. He looked down and realized he was barely dressed himself. PJ pants that looked distinctly like the ones Dr. O had been wearing only that morning. Conner shivered slightly in revulsion. He returned his attention to Kira and was met with startled brown eyes. Conner then realized his arm was still around Kira's waist. Well more specifically directly under her breasts.

It was no wonder Kira screamed.

From the floor, Trent and Ethan sat up quickly and immediately turned towards the sounds of the screeching wail. Tommy and Jason were over almost immediately as Kat woke herself and sat, grimacing from both the noise and the pain.

"Kira, please, it's ok," Tommy said, trying to comfort his student. Kira was eyeing him oddly. Tommy realized that he never did pick up that shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kira screamed out.

She tried to stand but knees, already weak, gave out on her, sending her falling straight back into Conner's arms.

A loud rumbling fro upstairs and the crash of the basement door hitting the wall caught their attention and suddenly Tommy's practice room was filled with the bodies of battered Rangers.

"What happened?" Rocky asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Kira woke up," Hayley said with a twinkle in her eye.

Laughter filled the room.

"I'd scream too, honey" Aisha said as she went to help Kira up. "If I woke up to three shirtless men. One of whom was my science teacher."

Muffled laughter echoed throughout the room as Kim's discarded shirt sailed through the air and landed in Tommy's lap. Kim stepped out of the crowd

"Good Morning everyone," she said with a smile. "Shall we adjourn to the board room?"

Minutes later everyone was once again assembled in the leather chairs. Bottles of aspirin were being passed around like candy as were bandages and antiseptic ointments. Coffee, water, soda and tea were being served by an overly anxious Hayley and Angela. Tommy stood and gathered everyone's attention.

"Alright, so we got out asses handed to us. The good news is that I don't think we will ever have to worry about Mesogog and his minions ever again."

A loud whoop went up from the teens who quickly quieted as Tommy looked their way.

"We were also fortunate to gain a new friend: Trent. Trent, will you join us as the white Dino Thunder Ranger?"

Trent looked startled, much like a deer in headlights. 30 minutes ago he'd been asleep, convinced that this whole white Ranger business was nothing but a bad dream. A bad, bad dream. One were when he woke up, his father wouldn't be dead. 20 minutes ago he'd woken up as Kira screamed her bloody head off. 10 minutes ago he was listening to Hayley rattle off a brief history of the Power Rangers, what exactly being the White Ranger entailed and the fact that it wasn't his fault he was, until a few hours ago, evil.

Any other person would have cracked from the pressure. Trent just shoved his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the group before him.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," he stuttered out.

A larger cheer went up from the group and Trent felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he caught sight of Kira's smile.

"Welcome to the Team, Trent," Kat said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said.

"We're glad to have you Trent," Tommy said switching into fearless leader mode. "Unfortunately, there is bad news to go along with the good."

The jovial mood fled as everyone retook their seats.

"We failed guys. Pointe blank, we failed. There wasn't anything we could do though. Preston and Guinevere were taken hostage by two sisters calling themselves Phi and Rho. We've lost our access to the Zeo powers; however Hayley is currently trying to fix that. Those of us with Ninjetti powers have discovered that they are considerably weaker than they once were. The Dino gems are cracked, therefore for the present time they are useless."

"What're we going to do Dr. O?" Conner said. "We can't just sit here and wait."

"I'm glad you asked Conner," Tommy said. He cast a quick glance to Kim, who smiled back in support. "Who's up for a Power Quest?"

"What?" Aisha asked.

"We're going to Phaedos, to restore our Ninjetti power; at least Tommy and I are. We want you all to come but it's up to you all."

A loud whoop went up from Rocky.

"All of us are going if everyone is willing," Tommy said to those staring.

"Us? You mean us?" Zack said motioning Trini, Jason and himself. "All of us? Getting us Ninjetti Powers?"

"We need to speak to Dulcea," Kim explained. "but since we were all found worthy, I see no reason why you all wouldn't be as well."

Pandemonium broke out until Angela stood.

"No," she said clearly. "Not without me you won't."

Every stared at her.

"Baby," Zack began.

"Don't you 'Baby' me Zachary. I can accept with you being a Power Ranger. I can deal with that. But you are not going to this Phaedos place without me."

"Angela," Jason said, "I'm sorry but you can't."

"The hell I can't," she said with fire in her eyes.

"Angela," Trini said soothingly. "We are talking about going to another planet here. If you come with us it could destroy the balance. It might kill us all."

Angela swallowed hard. She hadn't thought of that.

"Angela, I know how you feel, believe me. I want to go too. But I am not about to risk the safety of everyone involved plus the safety of Earth to chase after Tommy and all of them," Hayley said calmly. "I would be in the way; I'm not cut out for a power quest. I'm a techie, not a ranger. I accepted that long ago. I need your help here and I would feel so much better if you were here to keep me company. It gets majorly lonely here. I need another person to worry with me."

Angela realized then that nothing she said or did would make them change their mind and let her go with them. She knew that Zack would stay if she asked him too, but she could not bring herself to be that selfish. No matter how much she wanted to be. It was all for the greater good.

"Alright Hayley," she said sitting back down. "But just how are you all getting to another planet?"

"Easy," Tommy replied with a grin. "Hayley?"

"Go ahead Tommy, He's standing by," Hayley replied.

"Andros?" Tommy said loudly.

"Hello Tommy," came Andros' voice from the mounted speakers around the cave. "What's this I hear about you all needing a ride?"

Rocky and Jason exchanged high-five as the rest of the gang chuckled. Things weren't so complicated when they were together.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phi and Rho's ship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phi and Rho stood staring at their hostages unsure of what to do. Taking the children had seemed the best course of action at the time but in hindsight they weren't so sure.

Preston had long since sensed their indecision and played that to his advantage. He appeared to be suffering from violent mood swings. Happy one minute, withdrawn the next. His captors were confused.

Guinevere however was fascinated by the sisters and openly stared at them, studying their every move. She was especially interested in Rho. She'd never seen another person who seemed to like purple as much as she did.

For now, things were calm. For now.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phaedos

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dulcea, the Master Warrior of Phaedos was interrupted in her meditation. Someone was journeying to Phaedos. Someone wanted the Great Power. She slowed her breathing and began to focus on the presence. She smiled as she recognized the aura of 6 who had been here before. 6 who had bested the merciless Neola Jungle and opened the Monolith. 6 who would be returning to fulfill a long standing prophecy. Another presence alerted her psychic sense. She rose slowly, and deliberately. Quick as a flash she swung her staff around, missing the figure behind her by a mere hairsbreadth. She stared at the figure and suddenly realized there were two figures in her vicinity.

"Who are you and what do you seek?" she spat out.

"We are acolytes of the Ninjetti and seek Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos, High Priestess of the Ninjetti and mistress of the Green Owl," said the first, decidedly male.

Dulcea stared at the two of them. Then as she had been taught, centuries ago, she relaxed as the spirits of the Ninjetti informed her of all she needed.

"You two have made a very dangerous journey to find me. I commend you for your stealth and your agility. Not many have taken me unawares."

"We were told that a great power lies here. A great power and great weapons," said the second figure, definitively female.

"You have already gained the Ninjetti," Dulcea said, staring them down and approaching them.

"Yes," replied the male as he pulled back his hood. "The Dragon."

"The Unicorn," said the girl, pulling back her own hood.

"Mythical beasts," Dulcea said slowly, lost in wonderment. "Are you of the chosen?"

"We are," they replied in unison.

"The Phoenix?" Dulcea asked, testing their knowledge.

"Our sister," they replied together again. "She was deemed not ready for this journey. She stayed behind."

"Dimension traveling is not exactly safe," Dulcea said with a touch of humor. "I take it they have been found then?"

"They were never really lost," said the male. "The First Chosen are coming as well."

"Tell me something I do not already know," she said nodding her head.

The priestess studied the pair before her. They were taller than she by a good 6 inches at least and the male was taller than the female. They were of lithe build but contained power and considerable skill. She saw their eyes clearly and took a step back. They were vibrant in color, those eyes. So vibrant, they were unnatural. No human male's eyes were that green and Dulcea knew that purple eyes did not exist either.

_They're being masked; someone is projecting an image on them. Some one who is very talented. Very talented indeed. They know of my animal and my color. It does not speak well for the situation whatever it may be. I will have to help them._

"You have not been completely truthful with me," she stated in a low voice as she turned to face the fire, "but I will not refuse you. The codes of the Ninjetti do not permit me to do so. I must help you. Your guise works well on those not accustomed to Ninjetti magic."

The pair began to object but Dulcea merely held her hand up for silence.

"I know who you are. Something precious was taken from you two, something you value more than almost anything in the world. You will regain it through trial and honesty. As you are now you are unworthy to gain it. As Ninjetti you should know this. I am Ninja, pure of heart. However, I have no doubt that you will eventually succeed. Arrogance, ignorance and all. You will be faced by numerous challenges. Emotional as well as physical. You will gain what you seek if you are honest and true to yourself. Your prize waits at the Monolith. At least the first of those you seek. The rest will be revealed in time."

The acolytes seemed to deflate slightly, admonished by the petite warrior before them.

"What names do you use?" Dulcea asked.

The pair exchanged glances before replying.

"Mason."

"Neesha."

Dulcea thought of these for a moment

"Clever," she said with a chuckle. "Very Clever."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(To be continued)

Reviewers comments:

Alright I tried it again and it still didn't work. Be checking you emails for a private message from me dears. Thanks soooooo much for reviewing! You all make me smile and happy. I'm glad to know some one besides me is enjoying this. I'm cranking them out as quick as I can for you all. But like I said, look for a private message from me.


	10. Chapter 10

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By **

**Sailor Miaka**

**Author's notes**: So I managed to get this one out pretty decently, time wise anyway. I also am in the process of putting up two new stories for everyone to enjoy. They aren't ALAYM cannon pieces. Just some fluff and a dramatic piece that you all might enjoy. This is done partially because I can't seem to get my private messaging to work to thank my reviewers. I've dedicated one of them to you all. Anyway Happy Readings all!

**Warnings**: If you're confused about some things that get mentioned her between Kim and Kat, please read my story "Tequila Sunrise." It might makes thing a little clearer. Also, I am beginning on an epic arc with a lot of detail so be prepared!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them at all. Who would be happier if I did::raises hand:

**Please Read and Review**

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch. 10**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was yet another boring day in the city of Reefside, CA. News wise anyway.

Cassidy Cornell was searching the immediate area of the Girl Scout fund raiser for something, anything exciting. She was Channel 4's main supplier of Power Ranger footage and lately she'd been coming up empty. That did not bode well for her aspirations as a newscaster, not at all.

_If I don't find something soon, I'm so gonna get axed, _she thought as she smiled through gritted teeth._ I hate doing fluff pieces…_

A piercing scream echoed in the park.

_YES!_

Cassidy and Devin took off like a shot, camera rolling, towards the vicinity of the scream. They reached a small clearing and saw a monster stacking four people.

"Are you getting this Devin?" Cassidy barked as they crept closer.

"Yes," Devin sighed. "Hey…Isn't that Dr. Oliver?"

"What?"

Cassidy turned again and stared as she recognized the tall Khaki clad man as their science teacher and the four around him as Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan. A loud explosion announced the arrival of the Power Rangers.

"This is gonna be sooooo good!" Cassidy chirped as she and Devon settled in a relatively protected corner of the battle scene and kept rolling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_With a loud battle cry, the Power Rangers entered the scene. They fought bravely but were unable to rescue the hostages taken by this newest threat to our fair city. The hostages have been identified as soccer star Conner McKnight, aspiring singer Kira Ford, avid gamer Ethan James, quiet artist Trent Fernandez and the newest addition to the Reefside High faculty, Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver. However in an astonishing twist, this reporter was able to capture this statement from the black Ranger:_

_We will not rest until the monster is defeated and the hostages returned safely to their homes. Let's go team._

_The Rangers exited the scene following this statement. Good luck Rangers, our thought are with you and the families of those taken. This is Cassidy Cornell, reporting. Signing off!"_

The Viewing screen on the Astro Megaship went blank as 20 plus rangers began to laugh. Credit went to Ethan and Trini for coming up with the idea but the real brains behind the show was Hayley who had managed to put a hologram of a recent battle up and convince Reefside that Tommy and the teens hadn't just disappeared. It gave them all a good chuckle. Tommy gazed around as he did a quick head count. Trini, Aisha, Kira, Ashley, Kat, Tanya and Cassie were all going over coordinates and the like. Well they were supposed to be doing that, he had a sneaking suspicion that based on the smothered chuckles coming from that end of the control room, stories were being swapped. Jason, TJ, Rocky, Conner and Andros were at a large map. Tommy smiled as similar chuckling came from their group. Billy and Ethan were staring in pure amazement at the technological aspect and were currently involved with Alpha 6 and DECA in a conversation. Trent, Zach, Adam and Carlos were talking as well with Carlos explaining something. Kimberly was missing from the group. It worried Tommy but if Kim was disappearing now, it was a choice she was consciously making. She wanted alone time. Tommy wasn't alone in noticing Kim's absence though. Kat was doing her own head count in between stories and anecdotes. She quickly excused herself and made her way down the halls of the Mega ship. After a few minutes walking a small chime echoed, announcing that dinner would be in the dining room and available in 3 minutes. Kat continued walking. She passed an open door and a flash of pink caught her attention.

Kimberly stood there, staring through one of the many wide portals that gazed out into the recesses of space. Kat approached quietly, not wanting to disturb the woman but also unable to leave her be.

"Kim? Dinner's ready."

"Why is it always eating time with us?" Kim said good naturedly as she turned towards Kat.

Kat could see the remains of a trail of tears on each side of her face. Before she could stop it a sympathetic gaze over came her features, her own eyes watering.

"I'm sorry."

"So everyone keeps saying." Kim said, a trifle bitter. "I wish you all would quit. Sorry isn't bringing Pres and Guin back. That's why we're going to Phaedos."

Kat took a deep breath and Kim instantly knew that the abduction of her children was not what Kat was apologizing for.

"We're gonna do this now, I take it?" Kim asked reluctantly.

"I really hadn't planned on it," Kat said honestly. "But if you're game…"

"Might as well."

Silence settled among them and a stare down commenced. Kat broke first.

"Why didn't you ever come back? To check on Tommy?"

Kat's hands flew to her mouth; she really hadn't meant to ask that but somehow…

"Would you have?" Kim said her temper pricking. "Put yourself in my shoes for a second. What if you had been Tommy's girlfriend and I show up looking better than you, more confidant than you and by the way, evil. That's something I could never share with Tommy, but you could. You two understood each other on a level I'm never going to be able too. Almost die by losing your power coin and then leave and go to the other side of the continent. Letters are sporadic; phone calls come in even less. One visit home and everything is fine. Then WHAM! This letter shows up, out of left field. Then imagine finding out you're pregnant with your new ex's baby. Would you have come back?"

"You blame me?" Kat said, hurt evident.

"Not entirely, it really isn't your fault. But you were there, you were a distraction. I know it takes two to tango but can you imagine…"

"Yes, I can. It's how I felt about you."

A silent understanding floated down and settled around the women.

"Did you sleep with Tommy?" Kim said staring Kat in the face.

"Did he say we did?" Kat said defensively, uncomfortable with the question.

"He hasn't said anything about it. I want to know."

"No."

A weight lifted off of Kimberly's shoulders. One she hadn't known was there.

"It wasn't for lack of trying though Kimberly," Kat continued. "I did everything in my power to convince him. Even almost a year after you two 'broke up' he was still so in love with you. You know he called me Kim once during a make-out session."

"He did WHAT!" Kim said astounded, embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

"It was actually what broke us up. I knew then that there was no way that I would ever win against you, that maybe I wasn't supposed to. I let him go."

Kim turned for a moment, not sure of what to say, then she lit up on an idea.

"That's when you realized you liked Jason isn't it?" Kim said with a genuine smile.

Kat for her part blushed to the roots of her hair. It was interesting to watch the Aussie go from platinum blonde to strawberry pink in the matter of 2 seconds.

"If you want to know the truth…"

"Dish, I haven't had a pink to talk to since well…" Kim said faltering.

"I think part of the reason I was so determined to be intimate with Tommy was that I was fighting my attraction to Jason. Silly isn't it? I was so…"

"Young?" Kim supplied. "Well there's always now…"

Kim stopped as her stomach produced a loud audible growl.

"Maybe we should go and get dinner?" Kat said. "We have time for this later."

"Always," Kim said with a smile. "Friends?"

"Always," Kat replied, "Coming?"

"In a second, I need to get something."

"See you there," Kat said as she walked towards the galley of the ship. Kim waited until she was sure Kat was gone.

"You can come out now. She's gone."

Tommy came around the corner, smiling guiltily.

"How long did you know I was there?"

"Since Kat blushed. Hear anything interesting?"

"Nothing I haven't suspected. Come here."

Kim smiled as she wrapped herself into Tommy's arms for a firm hug and a lingering kiss. Hand in hand they walked towards food and their friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phaedos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mason and Neesha made sure the coast was clear before they scurried across the path. The natives were in the middle of a festival of sorts, and they were grateful. The natives' attention would be diverted long enough for the acolytes to gain access to the monolith. That was the plan anyway. Neesha signaled Mason as she tentatively took a step across the beaten path. She crept carefully, mindful to stay out of sight of the dancing tribes. She breathed a sigh of relief as she made it across and turned to beckon her brother. A large snap echoed in the forest and Neesha suddenly found herself upside down in a roughly woven net. Mason rushed from the protective cover of the leaves to try and hack down the net encasing his sister. He was rewarded with a net of his own for his troubles. They tried to break the webbing to no avail. The stillness of the jungle pricked Neesha's ears as she realized that the natives were no longer playing music or dancing. She looked down and was met by fifty or so pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Mason," she said "We're in trouble."

"Not as much as you should be you foolish children," rang out Dulcea's calm voice.

The acolytes watched in horror as a simmering projection of Dulcea walked amongst the bowing natives.

"I gave you specific orders, orders which a true Ninjetti would have followed with no question. Perhaps your true quest is to learn the patience which you so lack. In which case, I leave you both. Your rescuers will come. Until then, think very carefully of your true mission. Perhaps things will become clearer for you."

The projection turned to a native and spoke rapidly in the tribal language. Neesha cocked her head as she listened in. The natives vanished almost as invisibly as they arrived, leaving the teens to themselves.

"What'd she tell them?" Mason asked quietly.

"She told them we were only foolish amateurs who needed to learn what true skill was," Neesha said sourly. "She then instructed then to leave us alone but to care for us. We are to be released in the morning. But held captive."

"At least we won't be killed," Mason said optimistically "We did violate the High Priestess."

"Not really, she told us to seek our mission…"

"She meant mentally, spiritually and you know it, Neesha."

"I know but I am tired of waiting and wondering."

"And now you both continue to wait. I wondered if you knew the language. As I keep telling you both, patience has its own rewards."

Mason and Neesha watched in utter surprise as the projection once again appeared before them and shimmered away.

"It's going to be a long night," Mason remarked as Neesha's face took on a sour look.

"Indeed," she replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Rangers surveyed the ground before them. Tommy waved to Andros, signaling that they were ok. As the Astro-Megaship disappeared from view, a collective sigh went up from the team. The waves crashed on the rocky seashore as they made their way towards the plateau they had visited before. Nostalgia washed over them, even as Tanya screamed on the discovery of the very same skeleton Aisha had discovered years ago.

"Seems some things never change," she said ruefully as Tanya backed away hurriedly.

"That is disgusting," she said as Adam hugged her reassuringly. Tanya was scared.

Rocky climbed up a small rock grouping and pointed out a small boulder ahead to Conner.

"That's where we first battled the…"

"Shut up!" Aisha said, cutting him off. "We don't need you to…"

"TENGAS!" Kat screamed as a flock of the ugly birds descended on them.

"Jinx us." Aisha finished lamely as they assembled into attack formation.

The original six Ninja Rangers and Kat had the advantage; they were familiar with the Tenga's and their battle style. The others weren't so lucky. In one fluid motion, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kat had split and joined their friends. Kat paired up with Tanya, Kimberly with Jason, Billy with Ethan, Rocky with Conner, Tommy with Trent, Aisha with Trini and Kira, and Adam with Zach. They fought hard. It wasn't long though before those just being introduced to the Tenga's had the hang of it and soon other fighting partnerships were being formed. They were fighting together by color for a few rounds, then by couple. A tenga had the misfortune to try and pick up Kira as one had Kimberly so many years ago. Conner saw red, and jumped on the birds back bringing it tumbling to earth. The battle raged on until the tenga's vanished to a familiar high pitched whistle. The rangers, save Kira, covered their ears until only a slow clapping was heard.

"I commend you Rangers," Dulcea called out. "It would seem you have learned something since last I saw you."

"Dulcea!" Tommy said as he extended his hand.

"Tommy," Dulcea said clasping his hand within hers. "I sense urgency within you White Falcon. Follow me, and tell of this trouble."

They began the climb to the plateau, those who had visited Phaedos before pointed out places to those who hadn't while Tommy told their mission to Dulcea. As they were in the final leg of their journey, with the plateau clearly in sight Dulcea let Tommy lead them towards it, hanging back with Kimberly.

"Tommy tells me that it is your children who were abducted," she stated.

"Yes," Kim answered eager for what ever the priestess would offer her.

"What I don't understand is why Tommy did not know the existence of your children until so recently. Were you two not joined?"

Kimberly stared.

"I'm confused," she stammered. "Joined? As in like married?"

"Exactly," Dulcea said. "When last I saw you, you both were clearly on that path. Your spirits even confirmed it. This is why you were allowed to share a Shogun Zord. Only a mate may control their partner's Zord."

"We, uh, separated," Kim said slowly. "We've reconciled."

"Is this why the Crane does not rest but flies between Katherine and yourself?"

"You can see…?"

"Of course," Dulcea said. "Why ever do you think this walk is so time consuming? I know that you all wish to re-claim the Great Power and your friends wish to earn it. The Animals of Ninjetti are claiming you all as we speak. The Animals rest among you all. For instance, the Falcon rests on Tommy's shoulder while the Frog rests on Adam's. The Crane flies between you and Katherine. Resting only seconds at each of you. Disturbing."

"Dulcea…"

"All will be explained in time, Kimberly."

Dulcea left her then, re-joining Tommy at the head of the line as they entered the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple. The sun was setting, casting shadows around them. The newcomers on Phaedos stared in awe. Dulcea smiled at them. In one fluid motion she struck the ground hard in front of her, causing a bonfire to appear and roar in front of her.

"Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Rocky and Aisha, please step back. I will call you in a moment."

The six complied and found seats facing the fire. Their pulse quickened as they watched.

"The Nine that stand before me are unique. Three of you have the honor of being Zordon's first chosen. Two of you were hand picked by your predecessors to continue on in their legacy. The youngest of you are being trained by one who has the title of "Greatest." However, each of you is a hero in your own right. The six who have preceded you can attest to the dangers of the journey ahead of you but knowing them, I have every faith that you will follow suit as they did."

Dulcea turned and walked to a small pedestal where she poured a sparkling powder into her hands. She returned to the fire.

"Inside each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and concentrate"

She blew the powder into the fire which blazed higher into the darkness. Those standing did not feel it, but those watching saw first hand as they were clothed in the Ninjetti suits. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand and pointed towards their friends.

"Do you see them?" she whispered, "The Animals…"

"Their spirit animals," Tommy said in awe. "We can see them."

A quick glance toward their other team mates assured them that they were the only ones who could see the ghostly shadows following their friends. Some perching, some were laying in wait.

"Open your eyes." Dulcea commanded as she approached the new Ninjetti.

"Jason, you were handpicked, even before your birth to shoulder the mantle of the first of what would be many Red Rangers. You served with great courage, skill and determination. You willingly sacrificed yourself many times for your team mates and yet your ferocious skill knew no match. You are the Dragon. Courageous and strong."

Jason stood there, his fingers encircling the medallion on his chest, motionless. He nodded in understanding to Dulcea who made her way towards the next in line, Trini.

"Trini, Yellow Rangers have long since looked to you for guidance. Your inner serenity and gracefulness have long been your allies, leading you to a clear head in battle and steadfastness in the face of adversity. You are the swan, graceful and serene.

Trini mimicked Jason movements as she made eye contact with Dulcea who moved on to Zack.

"Zachary, nobility is in your very nature, confidence has always been your ally. You were a rock within your team, always encouraging and continuing on when you yourself were in doubt. The Lion is yours, ferocious and noble."

Zack smiled, pride seeping from his face as he returned Dulcea's stare. A slight movement quickly brought Dulcea to Katherine.

"Katherine? Why do you hide your face from me? Do you still feel unworthy even after all you have accomplished? Your strategy and compassionate nature have helped you save the world far more times than you ever tried to end it. You shouldered a mantle that was not yours to have, but you fought on bravely. You could never tap into the full essence of the Crane because that was not your animal. She allowed you and found you worthy to fight in her name though. Your true animal, the Tiger, has much in common with you. Elusive and mysterious, it is an animal of the dark and the light."

"Tyger, tyger burning bright…" Jason whispered

Katherine tried to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks, but it was no use. Dulcea offered her an encouraging smile before moving on down the line.

"Spirited Tanya, the wild Mustang thrives on you enthusiasm for life as well as your tireless devotion to those you care about. Your passions and creativity have served you well and will continue to do so as long as you let them. You made your place in the world and in your friends' hearts."

It was Tanya's turn to offer a watery smile as Dulcea nodded and approached the Dino Thunder teens. Tommy breathed in sharply.

"Conner, you join others here in the color of red. The Dino gem chose wisely in allowing you to wield its power. However, your special skill, speed is something offered to you by your spirit animal, the mighty Cheetah. Proud and determined."

"Ethan, like Billy before you, you possess a singular talent in intelligence. Your quick thinking and perseverance have often been your ally. The mischievous Fox is your animal; quick thinking and smart."

"Trent, you are so young in the ways of the power, assuming your title consciously only hours before setting out on a mission of this magnitude speaks well of your good spirit and pure heart. Though you are plagued by the road to redemption, take heart in the advice that Tommy and Katherine can offer you. They have shared your plight. Your special ability given by the Dino Gem was, like Conner, a gift from your spirit animal the Chameleon."

"Precious Kira, heart of Dino Thunder. In you is a peculiar legacy. The blending of Pink and Yellow gave you the serenity of Trini, the agility of Kimberly, the determination of Aisha, the compassion of Katherine and the spiritedness of Tanya. The best of these women before you. Your own soul offered up truth and kindness, passion and loyalty. The gentle Nightingale echoes your souls searching and releases your song clear and true."

The teens exchanged glances and mimicked their predecessors as Dulcea met them one by one. They were far too choked up by awe and respect to offer anything other than a nod in acceptance. Dulcea smiled as she took a few steps back and addressed the entire group.

"As you may have noticed, you all now share colors. The color you have is specific. There was not another choice. It is the color you were meant to have. Yes, there are other power colors in the universe, but these and these alone are yours."

"Dulcea?" Jason called out. "What are these?"

Jason motioned to a silver cuff on his arm which matched the silver trim on his uniform. Trini and Zach sported similar markings. Tanya had bronze on hers and the Teens were shocked to find they had none at all save the golden medallion on their chest.

"Those are merely markers. Team markers. As you come to understand your new powers, you will realize that you now have access to far more power than you ever dreamed. You may be seated." Dulcea replied as she motioned for the first ninjettie to rise and come forward.

The new possessors of the Ninjetti powers made their way to the stones with their friends taking their place before the fire.

"A time ago you six stood before me, teenagers searching for a power to help your mentor and save your planet. You went in search of Ninjor to cement your powers and gain permanent access to your zords. With the help of your spirit animals you have grown into the adults you are today. Once one obtains the power of Ninjetti, it can never be taken—"

"But Rito—"Rocky interrupted.

"Yes," Dulcea continued. "Rito Revolto destroyed the coins Ninjor gave you. He destroyed your link to your Zords and your status as Power Rangers. He did not, for he could not, take away your spirit animals or the power they contained. Without your coins, you were in need of a new power source to protect your earth. Your Ninjetti powers remained dormant until you were in great jeopardy."

"I never thought of that," Billy said quietly.

"As you have matured, your power, though dormant, grew. Each of you has regained the ability to summon your spirit. Billy, you were first when you gave Tanya the right to claim the Zeo shard in your stead. Kimberly you followed as you needed help in delivering your children. Aisha, you sacrificed a dream to help a friend in need. Rocky you gained yours when you listened to your heart. Tommy you gained yours as you were escaping Mesogog's island and refused to evacuate before everyone else was taken to safety. Adam when you willingly gave the Zeo powers you clung to, away to Zachary the frog allowed you to summon him once more. Please call your spirits once more."

"The Falcon."

"The Crane."

"The Wolf."

"The Bear."

"The Ape."

"The Frog."

Dulcea appraised them with a seasoned eye and a small smile of pride.

"You have spent your time as children, moved into the adult world," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "The power you seek is no longer the same as the power your comrades seek. Your quest is not for the right to claim the Ninjetti powers—"

Dulcea raised her staff high as confusion blossomed on the faces of the Rangers.

"But to claim the title of 'Master Warrior.'"

She slammed her staff hard into the ground. The dust from the ground flew into the fire causing the blaze to burn brighter, hotter than it ever had. The greedy flames licked the sky as colors danced among them. When the sky cleared and the flames calmed, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy Rocky, Adam and Aisha were all garbed in the traditional dress of the Ninjetti Master Warriors.

The girls wore a leather bikini, identical to Dulcea's in their color. A gauzy skirt hung around their hips, ending at mid thigh and fastened at the hip with a clasp that formed a medallion of their animal. Their knee high boots, gauntlets and head band also had their spirit animals likeness emblazoned on them.

The boys had what appeared to be the pants and shield of their original Ninja suit but their chest was bare underneath the shield as was their arms save for gauntlets. Their wide belts sported their medallions as did their gauntlets and headbands.

"Whoa!" Aisha said as they all examined their new apparel.

"Whoa is right!" Zack exclaimed from behind them.

The Rangers suddenly realized that they were no longer standing in the ruins of the temple.

"Where are we?" Trent asked in wonderment.

The walls that surrounded them were covered in thick tapestries. Cushions were grouped around a smaller fire pit. The ceilings were covered in a silky materials that arched upward like a tent.

"This resembles a middle Eastern caravan tent," Billy said.

"Look at those!" Kat exclaimed.

The tapestry covered walls also boasted several displays of weaponry that resembles trophies of war. The tapestries had designs that looked like corresponding stories to the weapons they displayed.

"Welcome to my home my friends."

The Rangers turned to find Dulcea standing before them. However, Dulcea was no longer in her garb as Master Warrior but merely an emerald green loosely flowing gown that fell to the floor. The thin straps looked to be made of finely wrought gold chain and a golden cuff with an Owl emblazoned on it encircled her upper arm. A necklace with a large bright blue sapphire winked from her breast bone, just above the straight neckline of her gown. Her headband stayed in place, her curly blonde hair falling over it, nearly hiding the matching medallion. The Rangers stared.

"These are my personal quarters," She said. "Please make yourselves comfortable. We don't have much time but it is imperative that you know what I am about to tell you before you journey forward to the Neola. This is your history, the origins of your power, both former and current…"

"But we already no the history of the Power Rangers!" Conner interjected. "Dr. O made us a video and—"

Dulcea chuckled as a chorus of glares, slaps "Shush!" and "Shut up, Conner!" came from the teens and the older Rangers.

"The origins of the Power is not something Tommy would know to share with you Conner. Tommy himself is unaware of this story so I beg your patience as I tell it."

Conner had the decency to blush as the other Rangers made themselves more comfortable. Dulcea tried not to chuckle again as they instinctively began to position themselves in such away that they were both close to the ones they cared about most but also to their color groups. She also marveled that the older team formed a protective outer circle around the younger Rangers with Tommy and Kimberly in the center. Interestingly enough, even as those joined in love were obviously together, those fighting the hearts pull were also close. Dulcea smiled sadly as Conner and Kira and Jason and Katherine wound up looking oddly pleased and uncomfortable at the same time.

_Just like us, once upon a time_… she thought.

"Please be patient, this is after all a long story. It begins more than 10,000 years ago…"


	11. Chapter 11

**As Long as You're Mine **

**By**

**Sailor Miaka**

**Author's notes**: So so so sorry for the long time in updating. Life got in the way of my writing. But that's all over now and hopefully I will settle into a regular writing schedule again. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Your comments mean more to me than you will ever know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with MMPR. However after I win the lottery I plan to do something about that.

**Warning: This is a very dark chapter.** It also has a lot of dialogue with not much action until the end. There is death and murder featured so consider yourself warned.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch 11**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dulcea made eye contact with each member of the group before her. It gave her a measure of comfort as they met her back boldly, urging her to continue.

"10,000 years ago, the Great War between Zordon of Eltar and Rita Repulsa ended. 6,000 years ago Zordon of Eltar imprisoned Ivan Ooze and nearly five years ago, Zordon Eltar ceased to exist on this plane."

"I don't understand," Conner said. "We know this already."

"Sometimes," Dulcea said through slightly gritted teeth and a silencing glare. "It is necessary to understand the ending before one can fathom the beginning."

As she spoke, Jason swore her eyes flashed green, like Tommy's had years before when he'd been the evil green ranger. Ethan, Jason saw, was duly intimidated and scooted a fraction closer to Billy.

"15,000 years ago Zordon of Eltar was born," Dulcea continued, seating her self on a bench located directly to the right of the fire. She waved her hand towards the blaze and immediately images began to appear there. "At the age of what would be considered 16 human years he was granted the title of 'Knight of the White Light' by the keepers of the Power and Master Warrior of the Ninjetti by human age 20. There has never been another to succeed as Zordon has."

Dulcea noted the growing confusion that began to appear on elder rangers faces. She quickly continued into her story.

"What you may or may not know is that the Power, be it of the Morphing Grid, Ninjetti, Zeo et cetera, has always existed. It needs not coins or crystals or keys or even gems. It has always been there. In the balance of the universe, there is evil. Such is existence. It is never the Power that changes, only those who keep and wield it."

"This accounts for the wide demographic associated with the Ranger Powers correct?" Billy asked.

"Very true, Billy. Zordon was entrusted with the power centuries after being encased within his warp. Others protected it and wielded it long before he was made guardian. However, I digress."

The flames blazed higher as Dulcea spoke.

"Zordon, as White Knight was made part of an elite group of other knights, protectors of power colors. There were 14 of them, and together they made what could be considered the first-"

"Power Rangers," breathed Trini in complete awe of the group she saw in the flames before them.

"Correct, Trini," she said with a small smile. "They were in essence the first Power Rangers. Like most closely knit groups, they did everything together. Lived, fought, trained and fell in love. I am sure you all understand this."

Suppressed chuckles tittered through the Rangers.

"Dulcea?" Adam asked with a smile. "You mentioned something about Power Colors before. What do you mean?"

"In Zordon's time," Dulcea explained, "there were 14 Rangers guarding a sacred color. 14 separate colors: White, Red, Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black, Gold, Silver, Aqua, Purple, Orange, Brown and Grey. Of these you are acquainted with 9: White, Red, Pink, Yellow, Black, Blue, Green, Gold, and Silver. Variations of the colors exist, but they are derivatives of the main color."

"Like the Crimson and Navy Rangers at the Wind Ninja Academy?" Conner asked.

"Exactly, Conner," Dulcea answered.

The other rangers stared at him incredulously.

"What? My twin brother Eric goes there. Everyone there knew about the Rangers," he said sheepishly.

"What happened to the rest of the Colors?" Kira asked.

"In time, young Kira," Dulcea said. "Let us return to Zordon and his team for a moment. Zordon, as I mentioned, was the White Knight, leader of the band. He was a very through and cautious person, even in his youth. He studied hard and trained harder, soon earning prestigious titles at a relatively young age. His team was made up of other individuals much like him."

The team stared at a younger Zordon. Lithe of build, tall of bone, blonde of hair and blue eyed, their mentor was truly a sight to be held and they could well imagine him leading his team into battle.

"Dimetrius, the Red Knight, was a master of strategy and was quite possibly next to Zordon and the Gold Knight, the best fighter. However, his temper was rash and he often would plunge into battle before considering the options before him. His wife, Mikarya, the Yellow Knight, often countered him, holding him back when needed, encouraging him and the team in difficult times. She, too, was a great strategist but her talents lay mostly in scholastics."

The Red Knight had dark eyes, curly dark hair and an olive complexion. He was not as tall as Zordon and heavier muscled, but he too looked battle ready. The tall, slender woman next to him had a gentle smile and a spark about her that gave the impression that the black haired, brown eyed, dark skinned woman was in no way to be underestimated.

"The Pink Knight, Serentina, was hailed as the most beautiful woman in the universe. It was a title that applied not only to her physical beauty but the beauty of her soul. She was warm and compassionate, traits which served her aptly as Master Healer. She was the passion of the team, her determination serving to boost everyone forward. She was also a specialist in weaponry, favoring the long bow. It was a shock that Zordon as a Master Wizard and Combat Specialist would fall in love and subsequently marry her, but marry they did. Happy could not describe them. They were more than that."

Dulcea's eyes watered as a vision of a petite, smaller woman appeared. Her long red hair fell to her waist and her green eyes called out to them all, inviting them in. Tommy stared as the image smiled, recognizing in it immediately Kimberly's smile.

"Oksanah, the Aqua Knight was also a healer, though she preferred to study combat and weaponry. Her life mate, Crey, as Black Knight was a Master Machinist and Weaponry Specialist who built the Shogun Zords as well as designed what you call the Power Blaster, the Blade Blaster, the Power Cannon and forged the Ninjetti weapons."

The tall, olive complexioned, chestnut haired woman resonated power, but her wide blue eyes spoke gentleness. The brown eyed man beside her had shoulder length light brown hair and a studious air about him. They seemed an unlikely pair but seemed to fit well together. Dulcea paused for a second as the Rangers became more and more engrossed with the story. Pains shot through her chest. The next part of the story was extremely hard to tell.

"The Blue Knight was a master of philosophy and artistry as well as combat. He preferred to teach than to fight, but like his friend Dimetrious had a murderous temper when provoked. He and his cousin Zordon shared many interests. One was magic. He-"

"Ninjor!" Kimberly cried out as an image of a platinum haired, blue eyed man emerged from the flame.

The rest stared at her, amazed at her perception. Kimberly's eyes watered, the last time she had seen Ninjor like that she had been in labor with the twins. Unconsciously, she squeezed Tommy's hand.

"Yes, Kimberly," Dulcea said with misty eyes. "That is Ninjor. He was injured severely in the battle with Rita and the armor you see him wear today is all that keeps him bound to this plane. It is in essence his time warp."

Dulcea watched as those who had met Ninjor stare with recognition at the tall man with the ringing voice who had helped forge the Ninjetti coins. She took a deep breath.

"Ninjor's wife was the Green Knight. She too, was interested in magic and philosophy, although she was well trained in combat and weaponry. She was also an accomplished musician who with Crey's help integrated the flute into the Dragon Dagger. In her time it was a signal of distress more than the summons of a zord. She was also privy to the sacred spirits of her home planet of Phaedos, a priestess of the Ninjetti."

Dulcea bit back a chuckle as the first Ninjetti rangers realized the identity of the Green Knight.

"You were the Green Knight," Tommy said with recognition.

"Yes, I was," she replied softly. "A very long time ago. Unfortunately, there are more you rangers will recognize besides myself and Ninjor."

The flames leapt higher in the air. So high that the rangers wondered if the gauzy silk covering the ceiling would catch fire. In the flames two people appeared. A man in a silver ninja gi with fiery red hair and grey eyes and a woman with long dark hair and what would be called Asian features in a brown gi. Both seemed vaguely familiar.

"You see before you Alzedonai and his wife Penaira. The Silver and Brown Knights respectively. The two beside them are Garin, the Gold Knight and Pereighn, Penaira's brother and Gray Knight. Do any of you recognize them Rangers?"

The group scrutinized the figures. After several minutes, the silence was broken by Kat's astonished gasp.

"Penaira—that's Rita Repulsa!" Kat exclaimed.

"Correct," Dulcea said gravely, waving her hand in front of the flames once again. "Perhaps you would all recognize them better like this."

Where Alzedonai, Penaira, Pereighn and Garin had stood now stood Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Rito Revolto, and Goldar.

"No way!" Zack said. "They were Rangers?"

"Yes, Zachary," Dulcea said bitterly. "Rita Repulsa was once the Brown Knight. She and the being you know now as Lord Zedd were magic masters who rivaled Zordon in their knowledge. Rita was also quite knowledgeable about plants and animals and Zedd was well versed in strategy. Rito was a master strategist and warrior, while Goldar was a weapons expert and machinist."

"It's hard to believe our enemies were once Power Rangers," Tanya said quietly.

"It was even harder, as their team mate to watch them sink into damnation and sell their souls for power," Dulcea spat out.

"Dulcea," Jason said quietly. "If Rita was the Brown Knight, how did she get a hold of the Green coin?"

Dulcea was quiet and stared into the fire. When she spoke, it was flat and almost without emotion.

"In those days, to be a Knight was the greatest accomplishment one could have. Our identities were not secret, but celebrated. There was an academy established for the sole purpose of training Knights. Some would never make it that far but would be trained as specialists in medicine, philosophy, and artistry then sent out into the world to do good deeds. As I said there were no Power Coins, merely Power bestowed. After a long debate, Ninjor at Zordon's request made the Power Coins with Crey's help. They were made for decoration, ceremonial use and more importantly, as a container of sorts. If something were to happen to one of the knights, their powers and talents would be encased within the coin and passed to the next worthy acolyte of their color. The design of the coin would change with each new possessor and so forth. It was a precaution for the protection of the universe. This way the Knights would never be short handed and only the worthy would be granted the title. It proved to be our undoing."

Dulcea stopped and laughed painfully.

"Penaira and Alzedonai were chamber mates with Ninjor and myself. Master Vile seduced them with the promise of power as well as Perieghn and Garin. He promised them the Universe on a tray if they would surrender their newly minted coins and pledge themselves to him as his servants. They accepted eagerly. As proof of their loyalty, Vile demanded that they sacrifice not only their coins but the coins of another as well. Alzedonai pledged Zordon's coin, Penaira pledged mine, Garin pledged Oksanah's coin and Pereighn pledged the coin of Zephronica, the Purple Knight."

"Purple Knight?" Aisha asked.

"Zephronica," Dulcea said carefully "and her older sister Alphiana were the first children of the Knights. You must understand that at the time of Penaira and Alzedonai's betrayal, peace had ruled the universe for many millennia. Nearly all the Knights had children, though Alphiana and Zephronica where the eldest and the first to be called by the Colors. Alphiana was Orange and Zephronica Purple. Most of the other children were training in their parents colors to take over for them one day. These two were unlike any children any one had seen. They were twins, mystical enough by some definitions. Some attributed their Powers to their parents: Zordon and Serentina. Called Alpha and Zephyr by the team, they were certainly spoiled and taught by the best. They studied Philosophy with Ninjor, Strategy with Demetrious and Mikarya, machinery with Crey. Each of the Knights trained them in their specialty and they were soon quite a force to be reckoned with. Alpha flourish so much under Crey's teaching that he named the prototype robot after her, Alpha 1. Zephyr on the other hand flourished under the tutelage of Perieghn. They were deadly with weapons, nearly the best. He designed a weapon for her; you know it as the chakram. She was unrivaled with it. He fell in love with her, but she denied him due to their age difference. I think that is why he chose to steal her coin. However, something that they both did well at was magic."

"What happened?" Rocky asked. "Did Alzedonai and Penaira succeed in getting the coins?"

"Garin killed Oksanah while Crey was working in his forge. Apparently he just walked into their chamber, came up behind her and slit her throat. She was dead before she fell to the ground. Zordon and Zephronica fought hard, Alzedonai and Perieghn were forced to retreat." Dulcea said a bitter edge in her voice.

"What about you?" Trent asked.

"I once told those who seek Master Powers that I could not step off this plateau without facing certain doom. Penaira entered my chamber, drugged my wine, and stabbed me quite literally in the back. She took my coin and left me for dead. Zordon and Serentina found me. There was nothing they could do. I was mortally wounded; past even Serentina's skill. They managed to save my soul, separated it from my coin. Those first coins were tied to the holder's essence. In the hands of good, the owner's soul would provide extra power in a long battle and all provided power to those who held the power after. In the hands of Evil though, the owner's soul would be damned as long as evil held the coin."

Unconsciously Katherine snuck a glance at Kimberly as did Rocky Adam Aisha, Billy and Tommy. Kimberly knew first hand what Dulcea was talking about.

"Zordon managed to restore me to Pheados, where I could draw on the powers of Ninjetti. The body you see here is merely an image of what I once was. One step off of this plateau and I would die; within minutes really. I can project myself out, but physically I can not leave. If I were to be lost, the Great Power would be unguarded, the secrets of Ninjetti lost to the ages. Thankfully that did not happen. I will remain here until a new Priestess is trained or the end of time. Which ever comes first. As for Penaira, she regretted not making sure I was dead from that day on."

"Why?" Aisha asked.

"Despite their bravado, Alzedonai and Pereighn had failed to bring in a coin. Garin had brought the only successful coin."

"But, Dulcea," Trini began. "I thought Rita had taken yours?"

"She did," Dulcea said cracking a smile. "Penaira had left me for dead, but since I survived and my husband had made the coins, I was able to exercise a little influence over the coin. I was able to keep anyone from truly possessing the coin. After millennia, Rita finally discovered this and worked twice as hard whenever bestowing the coin. The methods she resorted to only blocked my power for a small amount of time. I almost always over came it. However, Tommy you were a different story. I must admit I owe you an apology for never allowing the green coin to come to its full potential while in your care. If I had, no candle would have been able to take your powers. For this I am very sorry. All I can say is that you were never meant to stay Green, just as Katherine was never meant to stay the Crane."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Dulcea," Tommy replied. "It all worked out."

"What happened next?" Tanya asked. "Is that how the war began?"

"Since Alzedonai and Pereighn had failed, and my coin would never fully be surrendered, Master Vile cut his losses and accepted just the coins of the four traitors and Oksanah. He turned my teammates into the mockeries you have seen. He wiped their memories, replacing them with a false life that was suited to his purpose. They remember almost nothing of their previous life. He then made Penaira and Perighn, brother and sister truly, into his heirs. They took new names and attacked as his new generals. In sacrificing their coins and souls, Rita and Rito's powers were lost. Lord Zedd and Goldar's powers were scattered to the next worthy owner. Perhaps that is what befell of the Brown and Grey Power. It might be merely dormant, waiting for the next wielder and not truly lost. I do not know. Xavier of KO-35 harnessed the Silver Power a scant millennia after Zedd's betrayal. His descendant Zhane, holds the power now. The Triforians, claimed the Gold Power soon after, leaving them in the care of Prince Trey.

As for Zordon's team, the mourned the loss of Oksanah and myself, our husbands almost went mad in their grief. Master Vile wasn't through with them though. The war began, spearheaded by these new generals. Evil nearly won, due to the grief being suffered by the team. Without the coin, there was no way to call a replacement Knight, thus the team was fighting without two members. I know not the truth of the battle, I was not there. I do know this though. Near the end of the battle, Rita and Zedd rode out into battle, and began to engage their former friends directly. Rita managed to corner Ninjor and taunted him with my coin. He flew into a blind rage, attacking anything within his grasp. Goldar descended on him. As Garin, he had been Ninjor's sparring partner and knew my husband's weaknesses, without knowing how he knew them. Ninjor was badly injured in the fight and in order to survive, was forced into the enchanted armor he still wears."

"What about the rest of the team?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"All I know for sure is that by the end of the battle, Zordon's daughters were missing, presumed dead, and the rest of the knights lay dead or dying themselves. Zordon did the only thing he knew to do and materialized his power into a crystal which he began to fight with. Serentina followed his example. Suddenly he was in close combat with Zedd, Serentina was guarding his back from an advancing Rita. Rita killed Serentina with a blow to the stomach. She stabbed Serentina with Serentina's own power crystal. Zordon collapsed as his wife died in his arms. As Rita and Zedd triumphed above him, Zordon destroyed his crystal, releasing the essence of his power and destroying his body in the process. He was caught in the time warp by Rita as a punishment for having the audacity to almost win against the forces of evil. The Knights acolytes arrived then, and proceeded to defeat Rita and Zedd. The rest of the story you all know."

Dulcea lapsed into silence, merely gazing at the Rangers as they sorted through their complicated history. The youngest of the group, the Dino Teens, were the first to recover. Seeing how they had no exposure to Zordon, Rita or Zedd this was not unexpected. The elder Rangers were still contemplating this new information, stray murmurs of disbelief and surprise flitted through them. Finally Dulcea spoke again, knowing that time was beginning to grow short.

"To claim the Power that you now hold, you must venture into the Neola Jungle, to the Ninjetti Monolith. As you novices will soon discover, the jungle is riddled with perils-"

"We survive, we keep the powers. Right?" Conner said quickly summing up.

Murderous glares were immediately shot his way and a loud thwack echoed as Kira's palm met the back of Conner's head. Wisely Conner remained silent.

"Survival is not the only thing you will be contemplating. With your new Ninjetti powers, come new abilities. Teleportation, energy blasts, telepathy, and many other talents will soon manifest themselves in you. I suggest you practice using them on journey. You may well find that they are essential in the defeat of Phi and Rho."

"We won't disappoint you, Dulcea." Tommy said with authority.

"There is one more part of this quest," Dulcea said, carefully choosing her words. "Deep within the Neola lives a tribe of native Phaedesians. They are descendants of the people I myself came from. The respect and guard the Great Power. It was they who carved the rock guardians the Master Warriors faced on their previous trip here."

The six Master Warriors shifted uncomfortably, most notably Rocky, as they remembered the rock guardians.

"They do not take kindly to outsiders, or to those seeking the Great Power. I have two acolytes, two very foolish acolytes who have discovered this first hand. They were captured on their way to the monolith and are being held hostage. I ask that you free them, and allow them to continue with you. They have a quest of their own to complete, and they are also in possession of knowledge that will help you on your quest."

"We will Dulcea," Adam said with a nod.

"Then I leave you to your quest, may the Power protect you always."

With that, Dulcea transformed into a beautiful snowy owl and flew into open sky. The Rangers gazed around as they found themselves once more in the ruins of the Ninjetti temple. Tommy and Jason exchanged glances and nods.

"Alright," Tommy said in his best leader voice.

The teens immediately fell into line while the older Rangers laughed and sauntered into formation.

"Let's head out!" Tommy called.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mason was watching the Natives with a wary gaze. He and Neesha had been tied to two poles in the center of the village. The natives seemed to be more than happy to gawk and laugh at the two acolytes. Privately Mason wondered if this was part of Dulcea's punishment or if this was something the natives were responsible for. His hands were bound tightly above his head at the top of the pole. His feet were tied loosely to the base. Neesha was bound similarly but after cursing the Natives in their language, a gag was placed over her mouth. Drum beats sounded and Mason soon realized that the natives were no where to be seen. A splash of color caught his eye and he turned as best he could to see what it was. A look of pure horror crossed his feature as his heart beat wildly.

"Neesha," he said urgently to his sister. "NEESHA!"

"Hmpfh?" she replied looking up. Her eyes widened and she began to violently tug at the binds on her hands.

The natives were dressed in ceremonial robes, brightly colored and patterned. Each one carried a torch in one hand and a bundle of sticks in the other and approached the poles to the steady beat of the drums.

"I think we'd better resort to plan B now," Mason said as he frantically tried to loosen his bindings. "Or we're screwed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Billy noted that the journey back into the Neola was less rushed as it had been the first time, but it was no less imposing than it had been all those years ago. He saw the fear laced determination on the faces of the younger Rangers, and wondered if that expression had been on their faces as teens entering the Neola for the first time. A blur of yellow entered his field of vision as Trini came up beside him.

"Nostalgic?" she queried, as she slipped her hand within his.

Billy nodded.

"It's odd, and quite frankly astounding to be back here; especially given the circumstances."

Trini nodded. She knew what Billy meant. The shock of Kim and Tommy's revelation had hit them all hard, but the members of the original team were taking it the hardest. Quite honestly they were still in shock over the whole situation. Though they knew Kimberly had meant no harm by keeping her children quiet, it still stung quite a bit. Trini and Billy embraced quickly, needing the reassurance touch often brought.

"I'm sorry," came Kimberly's quivering voice.

They turned to see the Pink warrior there, eyes watering.

"I didn't mean it," she said again. "It just happened."

"Didn't mean what?" Trini asked.

"To push you away. I always meant to tell you all but it was so complicated," Kim explained. Seeing their astonished gazes, Kim quickly took a step back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"Eavesdropping?" Billy asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Kimberly began. "You two were talking about how upset you were and about how you wished I would have just come to you about the twins when they were born and--"

"Kim," Trini cut in. "We didn't say that just now. In fact we didn't say anything."

"But I heard you!" Kim protested. "It was clear as day. Jason was talking about how the boots felt weird and that he should really tell Conner about Tommy and the football team, not to mention Tanya talking about the resemblances of the plants here to those in Africa."

Kim stopped when she realized she was being stared at.

"What?" she said defensively. "You all were talking loud enough for anyone to hear."

"Kim," Jason said coming closer. "I never said any of that out loud."

"Telepathy!" Billy said. "Dulcea said we would develop new abilities with our powers. Kimberly has developed Telepathy. Is anyone else experiencing new powers?"

Negative responses from the resting Ninjetti echoed in the air when suddenly Kira screamed and disappeared from view.

"Kira?" Conner called out frantically. "Kira?"

"Quiet!" Aisha barked.

A muffled scream was heard from the rock Kira had been sitting on. Suddenly she was on the rock again, a look of pure terror on her face.

"I was in the rock," she stated clearly. "I was _in_ the _rock_."

"Matter melding," Rocky said with a knowledgeable smile. "I used to do that to trees all the time. Probably still can"

"Not to mention doorways," Adam said with a teasing grin. Rocky blushed in response.

"Kim's got telepathy, Kira can matter meld, anybody else feeling a little different?" Aisha said.

Negative responses came from the rest of their team mates.

"Dulcea did say though that we'd eventually get our gifts," Trent said slowly. "Maybe it just isn't time for ours yet.

Tommy surveyed the jungle terrain as the others talked a moment. In the distance he saw smoke rising.

"I can see smoke in the distance," he said as the others quieted. "We can't be far. Let's go."

A chorus of cheers went up from the rangers as they trudged on into the Neola. They were almost there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mason screamed behind his newly acquired gag. Beside him, Neesha's screams were still full of the violent curses that had earned her gag in the first place. The Natives paid them no mind however and kept bringing bundle after bundle of dried sticks to the platform and tossing them around. A similar process was happening beyond the platform as an outer circle was built with piles of wood at regular intervals. Mason and Neesha were by no means geniuses but only a complete idiot wouldn't realize just what was being set up around them. Mason managed to calm himself enough to activate the telepathic link he shared with his sister.

-_I thought you said they were going to care for us, not kill us_!-

Her screams stopped as she shot him a glare.

-_That's what Dulcea said! Something is going on, they're chanting too fast for me to catch what their saying. Liberate ... Free…no Release! Release charmed, enchanted…Ugh! I can't get it…_-

Mason only half listened as Neesha began to babble as she tried to translate the chanting. His nose flared as he caught a whiff of smoke. His eyes glazed in fear as he saw the outer ring of small bonfires being lit. In between each fire a line of Natives entered, dressed to the hilt in vibrant colors and decorated in paint, feathers and flowers. Mason forced himself to stay calm, to observe everything around him. There were around a hundred natives entering what Mason thought was the village center. They were centering themselves around the platform. The third pole was to the right of Neesha but was conspicuous with its emptiness. A flash of green caught his eye. A group of young men stood at the outer rim, dressed completely in green. He swallowed hard as he realized they were staring at him. Movement broke the stare down. A young man painted with green and white stripes stepped to the forefront. The drums stopped.

-_Neesha…-_

-_Release the sacred form_…-

The drum beats started up again and the young man in green began a complicated dance. He was joined by two girls, whose purple/white and orange/white make-up stripes were similar to the dancers. Together they performed a highly intricate dance that ended with the three standing directly facing Mason, Neesha and the empty pole.

-_Neesha_…-

-_Release the sacred animals_-

-_NEESHA!_-

-_WHAT! Oh my GOD_!-

The painted natives had turned their backs to the captive acolytes and in the blink of an eye performed a magnificent back flip, landing on the platform eye to eye with them. The brother and sister broke into a cold sweat, scared for their lives.

-_Forget screwed_-

-_Mase…_-

-_We're completely FUCKED_!-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Rangers crept into the village, amazed at the desertion they discovered there.

"It's too quiet," Jason remarked.

Tommy nodded in agreement. Just then a series of drum beats and chanting could be heard. Determination filled the faces of the Rangers as they proceeded forward, mindful of every step they were taking. A piercing scream rent the air, followed by a sudden orange glow and wild chanting. The Rangers quickened their pace.

"There!" Tommy whispered and pointed to the raised platform where two people were tied.

"Those must be the Acolytes," Ethan said softly.

A feather and paint bedecked man stood and began to shout. Instantly, all the chanting stopped and the drums faded away. Kira watched in awe, she couldn't understand a word the man was saying but she found herself drawn to the girl on the platform. She was staring straight at them. Kira hesitantly put her finger to her lips and the girl smiled behind her gag.

"She knows we're here," Kira exclaimed quietly.

"So does he," Adam said motioning the boy beside the girl who was also looking their direction.

"Interesting," Billy said wistfully. "If only we knew what they were saying-."

Trini shushed her husband.

"The man in the middle is the chief. He's saying that the children behind him are trespassers on the Great Power. They claimed the most sacred beasts without proper trial. They have defiled the Ninjetti spirits and claimed the sacred beasts as their own. Tonight, they will be stripped of the power, for it was not theirs to claim."

The others stared in silence.

"Trini," Rocky said in awe. "I knew you were good at translating Billy-speak but this is amazing!"

"I think it has to do with my Ninjetti powers," Trini said blushing slightly. "When we were back in the jungle I could understand every word of what you were saying to Aisha and I've never been able to understand Spanish."

Rocky turned a little red, the conversation he and Aisha had had, had been rather private.

"Guys, what's going on now?" Tanya said, re-focusing their attention.

The Chief was waving a lighted torch in front of the tied acolytes. The young painted natives beside them were chanting too softly for Trini to translate. The Chief's voice boomed out and the girls face blanched. Trini swallowed hard.

"What did he say?" Kim asked, nervously.

"He said that 'their bodies will serve as a warning to all others who dare claim the Great Power. Death to all 'Pohwhare Rhangeeres;'" she said weakly. "Power Rangers."

Tommy debated for a second.

"Begin to move forward. Jason, Kat, Zack, Conner, Kira and Ethan take the right flank. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya and Trent take the left. I'll take Kim, Billy and Trini up the center," he said firmly.

The Chief nodded and the drums crashed. The girl painted with Orange stripes produced a knife from seemingly no where and drove it hard into the empty pole. She kneeled before it. The rangers watched as they crept even closer, waiting for the signal from Tommy. The girl painted purple stepped up, her own knife directly under the girls chin. The captive stood there, her chin held high, pride emanating from her very posture. The Chief addressed her. Some how they knew he was asking if she had any last words. The girl cocked her head slightly as a smile appeared on her face.

"Zied Mhaire ce les Pohwhare Rhangeeres," she said, spitting in his face.

"Long live the Power Rangers, " breathed the approaching rangers, needing no translation.

As the Chief roared in anger, Tommy roared the attack signal and the Rangers flooded the village center. A corresponding battle cry emerged from the natives and the battle commenced. Aisha and Jason were the first to the platform, untying the acolytes who nodded their thanks as they too joined the fight. The natives stood no chance battle skill wise to the rangers, both retired and currently active. However their numbers were overwhelming. Kira had an idea.

_I just hope everyone covers their ears_! she thought desperately.

She took a breath and noticed how everyone had suddenly ducked and had their hands over their ears. Not bothering for an explanation, Kira let loose the mightiest Ptera screams she could muster, knocking down most of the attacking Phaedesians.

"Back to the Jungle!" Tommy called out.

Without a moments hesitation the rest of the Rangers followed their leader as he retreated back into the jungle. The Phaedesians gave chase until the Village gave way to the Neola. Here, the natives stopped short as if a force field kept them back. Aisha watched as they stood there along an invisible line calling out curses to the departing rangers.

_Maybe this is holy ground to them_, she thought as they disappeared into the Neola Jungle, unharmed with the acolytes in tow.

None of the Rangers saw Dulcea's projection walk among the natives, who all dropped to their knees in respect for the Ninjetti Priestess. She smiled and waved her hand in farewell. As the projection vanished her words were heard on the wind.

"Good luck Rangers. May the Power protect you all."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By**

**Sailor Miaka**

**Author's Note: **Soooo Sorry for the update, my darling editor has joined the real world nd gotten herself a job, which makes editing hard. Fear not though, we'll muddle through as we always do! I'm so glad to hear from my reviewers I get excited every time I see a new one. Once again thank you all for Reading and Reviewing. Please continue to do so! They make me happy!

**Disclaimer's: **Still don't own MMPR etc. Wish to God I did. Wish even more so that stupid ABC family hadn't dropped Jetix. Now there is no more PR for me. Also…I borrowed a line from Buffy The Vampire Slayer…those of you who are fans will probably find it.

**Warnings:** Nothing much, same old same old. Language and implications. Nothing serious…yet.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch12**

Zack wasn't known for his observation abilities. Dancing, joking and listening was where his talents fell. However, for once as he observed his fellow team mates and even more so the newly acquired Ninjetti Acolytes, he noticed a few things. A great many things to be more specific.

He knew they tended to congregate by color and that within their colors were certain traits. The reds were temperamental and over protective, the blues intelligent, the yellows creative, and so on. Yet he was learning day by day that it wasn't these similarities that made their team so effective. They had a great deal of respect and trust in one another. Despite their differences each knew deep down that the entire team would be there for them no matter what.

Perhaps this was why Kim's deliberate not telling of her children's existence had hurt him so. Tommy had taken it in stride and moved on, quicker than he had ever seen Tommy move on from anything. Zack released his thoughts. There was no time to dwell on what he couldn't change. Zack smiled as he watched the Acolytes. When they thought no one was watching they would exchange soft glances, comforting grasps and if he wasn't mistaken a quick but strong hug during their last break. There was more to them than met the eye that was for sure.

_Something about them is off though,_ he thought. _Something they're not telling us about this mission._

True the Acolytes hadn't spoken but Zack was certain they understood far more than they let on. At the moment they were conversing in some sort of tribal language, similar to the gibberish they had heard while rescuing the acolytes from the phaedesion village but different all the same. Zack bit back a chuckle as he caught Trini trying to listen in with her new Ninjetti ability but from the confused look on her face, she wasn't making any progress. At the moment, Tommy was making grand gestures in a hysterical pantomime trying to get their message across.

"So when does this crazy whirly-gig of fun end?"

Zack turned to find Trent there, fidgeting with his gauntlets.

"You got the crazy part right," Zack said with a touch of sarcasm. "I think everyone is too engrossed with hearing whatever the Acolytes have to say than anything.

"You know," Trent said cautiously as he looked at the seated pair who were clearly enjoying the show. "I bet this is hilarious to them."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Neesha bit her lip to keep from laughing in Tommy's face.

_-I swear to the Spirits if he makes that idiotic bird hand gesture again_…

-_Alright that's enough of this. We should just start talking. Mims and Deet don't have much time and this is wasting what little they do have.-_

_-I know, but its so funny Mase.-_

_-You wanna explain to Mims?-_

_-Fine. We were told to be careful. We can't let them know.-_

Mason took a deep breath and in carefully false broken English he asked:

"Monolith? We go?"

The look on Tommy's face was priceless.

"You understand English?" Tommy said with hope and pride in his ability to translate.

"Little," Neesha replied with a heavy look to Mason. "Understand. Monolith?"

"They want to go to the Monolith Tommy," Kim said as she studied the two before her.

"Let's get a move on."

"Move out!" Tommy called, with his smile still spread across his face.

The minute his back was turned, Neesha let a giggle escape her. Kim turned on them quickly.

"Alright you two," she said with an intense gaze and dropped her voice a threatening octave. "I know you're smarter than you're making yourself out to be. I know you understand us. Dulcea said you might even have some information that will help us on our mission. I'll play along, let you have your fun but mark my words, if you're playing games with us or keeping information from us…you'll have me to deal with. Understood?"

The pair stared at her with wide eyes before nodding their heads profusely. Kim smiled.

"Good. Then we'll get a long fine. Now get moving."

The two bolted into the mix of Rangers without so much as a second's hesitation. Kim chuckled wryly to herself. She had watched the two while the rest of the team tried to communicate with them and had only just barely seen the twinkle in the girl's eye. Kim knew pretenders when she saw them, Pres and Guin had made sure of that. She sighed as she picked up her pace to catch up with the others. Every step brought her one closer to her children.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Phi and Rho were exhausted. They never imagined that two eight year olds would be so energy consuming. Pres and Guin laughed as they watched their winded captors. After several hours of curious questions they now knew several things. They were in outer space with no understanding of how to get home. They had no way of contacting their parents or their god parents. They were alone. They had to get through this.

Guin couldn't explain it but for some reason she felt more at ease, not as scared as she had been at the beginning of this adventure. She had Preston and that was all that mattered. Mommy would find them and Daddy would find Mommy. Her faith in that was absolute. A spark of purple caught her eye.

Preston turned at the spark as well though he was much more interested in watching Phi and Rho. He had learned that the women were sisters, and were very smart. They were also afraid of children. The Oliver twins had definitely used that little tidbit of information to their advantage.

Rho had conjured a small purple flame in her hand and was staring at it intently. Neither Guin nor Preston knew that Rho was using the flame as a meditation device. Something to slow her heart beat and regain her energy. Guin just thought it was pretty. Phi noticed the girl's interest and the boy's study of them. Experimentally she ran her fingers through the flame, turning them orange and earning a glare from Rho.

"How'd you do that?" Guin breathed, rushing to the two women.

Phi and Rho jumped slightly as the little girl ran full force toward them.

"It's magic. I learned it from my animal spirit," Rho said.

"Animal spirit?" Preston said gaining interest.

"We have a special animal that protects us," Phi said, becoming captivated by Guin's stare. "Mine is known as sphinx and Rho's is what you would call the peacock. This you understand?"

Guin nodded.

"Teach me?" Guin said staring into Rio's eyes.

/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rocky sighed as hundreds of memories flooded him. The trek to the monolith was no less imposing than it had been but somehow, despite the circumstances, it felt almost like a vacation. Aisha entered his frame of vision.

_Oh 'Sha, _he thought with a wistful sigh.

He clearly remembered the day many years ago when he had started to think of her as more than just a team mate and friend. Ironically it had been the very same day they had met the Power Rangers. The feelings had been too new then, to scary for him to deal with then, but as time progressed he had gotten more and more comfortable with the idea. Maybe it had been Tommy and Kim that had gotten his rear in gear. HE seen their looks, their 'hidden' touches and he wanted it. Wanted Aisha. Then things got complicated. Aisha left for Africa, Tommy and Kim had 'broke up' and he had hurt his back. He remembered how Aisha had come rushing to the hospital, Kim's twins in tow, when she'd found out. That was how Rocky himself had learned of the existence and subsequent story of Preston and Guinevere Oliver.

They had gotten back in touch with each other, spending occasional vacations together and finally about 5 years ago Rocky had gotten the nerve to ask Aisha out. They'd casually dated for about a year while Aisha finished Veterinary school. They'd been seriously dating for nearly four years now and Rocky was sure about one thing.

He was going to marry Aisha Corrine Campbell.

He'd planned on asking her before she'd left for Tommy's this weekend. That was out of the question now. It would have to wait.

Now the team was all assembled together again and Rocky knew that neither time nor distance had destroyed the friendship they had all shared. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Kim and Tommy were together, leading the team. Rocky chuckled to himself.

_I wonder if they think I knew about Kim…_

Rocky had never doubt that the real second in command of the team had been Kimberly. If he'd been leader he knew damn sure that Aisha would have been his second with Adam a close third. So he felt no ill will what so ever at his Pink team mate.

He wasn't sure if that was the case with Dulcea's acolytes though. They were giving her glares that could melt cast iron. He had seen Kim hold back and speak to them. Whatever she'd said had certainly lit a fire under their ass. Tommy was calling for a halt up ahead and Rocky stepped in closer.

"I think we should take a break for a few minutes. We're coming up on that graveyard again…"

"Don't say it! You saw what Rocky did!" Kim said playfully swatting at him.

"Well if Jurassic Park is our next stop…"Adam began as Aisha cut him off.

"None of that now. It wasn't funny then and definitely not now."

The Master Warriors chuckled as they remembered. Soon they were telling the entire story, complete with commentary. The rangers were relaxed in each others' company, couples leaning on each other in rest, some, like Conner taking a quick nap. The acolytes echoed this behavior, leaning on each other, conversing softly in their language. Suddenly they jumped up, staring at the sky, heads cocked up, listening to the breeze. Conversation halted immediately.

"What is it?" Kim asked softly. Her ears pricked and Kim realized that the two acolytes were having a telepathic conversation. In perfect American English.

_-Attack formation-?_

_-Soon, they're following.-_

_-We can fight here.-_

_-They can't. You know our mission. - _

_- Yes, protect them at all costs.-_

"Tenga's coming," the boy said out loud, startling Kim out of her link.

"We fight," the girl replied.

"We'll help," Tommy replied, turning to the team.

"No," the girl said firmly. "We fight. Not you."

She shot a look to the male.

"Mason," the boy said pointing to himself and then gesturing the girl. "Neesha. We fight. Protect you."

Tommy began to protest as did several of the other rangers. Kimberly put a hand on his arm.

"I think their mission is to protect us," Kim said softly. "I over heard them talking. I don't think the trials to the monolith are meant for us. I think it's a test for them."

A large group of Tenga's descended on them just then, leaving no more room for arguing. They Rangers all prepared to fight, but Tommy held them back.

"No! We stay back, it's not our fight!" he called out.

The other rangers looked at Tommy as if he had suddenly started singing every word again. Jason and Rocky were in utter shock he saw. "It's not for us, it's for them!"

The other rangers nodded and took a reluctant step back as they watched the acolytes continue with their fierce battle against the Tenga warriors. They were fast, almost as if listening to unheard music as they battled. Their kicks and punches were hard and deadly accurate. They were perfect, simultaneous and fluid, like a machine.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kat whispered to Tanya as they watched the two execute a flawless partnered move sending five Tenga's reeling.

Tanya watched them closely.

"Older brother, younger sister," she said decidedly. "Watch how he covers her, protecting her from the bigger blows, but he's letting her fight on her own. No boyfriend in his male mind would allow that."

Kat chuckled in agreement.

"You're telling me," she replied and thought at the same time. _Tommy never let me fight._

_-Tommy never let me do anything like that either.-_

_-Kim?-_

_-Kat? You can hear me?-_

_-Yes! This is amazing! I have telepathy too!-_

She turned to Tanya, hoping to hear some of her friend's thoughts, but heard only silence.

_-Kim?-_

_-That's so freaky. I wonder if we all have it.-_

_-I think I might only have it with you. I can't hear anything from Tanya.-_

_-Maybe it's a color thing---AAACKKK-_

Kat watched as Kim hit the ground to avoid a boulder one of the Tenga's had thrown at the still battling Acolytes. Narrowing her eyes, she thought

-_Serve_ _that Tenga right to have that boulder thrown at him!_

Shock flooded Kat as she saw the boulder lift itself up and crash itself against the Tenga who had just thrown it. The older rangers looked around in surprise. Kim chuckled.

-_You may not be completely telepathic Kat, but I'll be damned if your not telekinetic!_

The Acolytes were making short work of the Tenga warriors, who were quickly retreating into the sky

"That was amazing!" Conner cried out, reaching out to high five Mason.

Mason stared at the hand and then at Conner, who quickly dropped it and turned to Ethan who was busy hiding his chuckle into his hand.

As the last Tenga disappeared form sight, the rangers cheered and whistled in appreciation to the Acolytes and realized for the first time that the two had shed the heavy cloaks that they had been wearing since their rescue from the Phaedesian village. They took every detail of their traveling companions, looking for hidden clues to their mission.

The boy was wearing something that looked to be a cross between the male master warrior grab and a sleeveless gi. The loose trousers were brown and tucked into the matching boots; the loose light brown shirt had no sleeves. The girl wore a brown dress that ended at midthigh, with its neckline shaped similar to the female master warriors' bikini tops. A brown leather corset cinched her waist and matching mid calf high boots. The heavy gauntlets on their arms were identical. A series of three stones in green, purple and orange winked at the rangers from the right arm, while on their left the male had a large aqua stone and the girl a large white stone. Similar stones hung around their necks. Heavy silver arm cuffs, with a black stone in the middle, rested on their left upper arm. A green headband with a gold coin encircled the boys head while a matching purple one rested on the girls. The girl's platinum blonde hair hung in a long ponytail down her back, the long tail hung loose from the braided bun on top of her head. The boy's hair was similar to Conner's only slightly longer. Their unnaturally colored eyes drew little gasps from the gathered rangers.

"We must continue. Monolith," Neesha said.

The Rangers realized that the two in front of them weren't even winded. They appeared almost giddy as if a tenga attack had been a walk in the park for them, something that they barely broke a sweat for. They began walking towards the Monolith, quickly dropping into their own conversation. The Rangers stared after them and hurried to catch up. Kimberly had had enough. She was done waiting for the acolytes to talk.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," she said in a pleasant voice as she marched straight up to them. "Well, not properly anyway. I'm Kim. What are you're names?"

The acolytes stared at her like she'd grown another head. They exchanged a quick glance before waving their hand in a very formal half circle.

"Mason."

"Neesha."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure you know everybody by now. Mind telling us exactly what your mission is and why Dulcea said you might have information?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eric Patrick McKnight slammed his fist into the padded dummy in his parents' basement. At the moment he could not remember any of the relaxing meditation chants that Shane had tried to drill into his head and was content to bash the hell out of the dummy. It had been almost two days since Conner and the others had been taken and the strain was starting to get to him. He gave the dummy one last punch before grabbing his towel and heading to the main level of the house.

For parents, the older McKnight's were taking this in stride, completely trusting in the Power Rangers to find and deliver their son home safely. Eric believed this also but was not at all a fan of waiting around. When he had gotten the message that his brother had been kidnapped he went straight to Shane, knowing the young man knew far more than everyone else when it came to the rumors of the Ninja Storm Rangers' identities. Shane had listened patiently and promised to do what he could about contacting the rangers for their input. Sensei Watanabe had called Eric to him almost immediately, granting Eric both indefinite leave until his brother returned and the most calming words Eric had ever heard.

"I know the Power Rangers. They will not rest. Your brother is safe."

True, Eric had no idea that he was talking to the leader of the Ninja Storm Rangers, Conner's identity or that Tommy had contacted the Sensei before the start of the mission to put his Rangers back on stand-by in case some evil found its way to Earth in the Dino Thunder Rangers' absence. He just knew that the Sensei had calmed him immeasurably.

The doorbell rang demanding Eric's attention. He made his way toward the door, his red towel over his shoulders. The pretty blonde standing on the other side of the door gasped when she saw him.

"Conner? You're back?" she squealed, immediately launching into a barrage of annoying questions at increasingly high volume.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Eric said holding his hands up. "I'm not Conner; I'm his twin brother Eric."

The girl stared at him in disbelief. Eric shook his head resignedly. This always happened when he came home for a visit. Eric's wish to pursue his martial arts more intensely had landed him at the Ninja Academy while Conner's aptitude at soccer had kept him in Reefside. They enjoyed pranking their neighbors immensely but sometimes, like today, Eric wished that everyone knew he and Conner were twins.

"Riiiiight," the girl replied squinting up at him.

She actually looked rather cute like that. Like a little pug about to attack.

"I swear, you can ask my mom if you need too." He said, trying to adopt a more suave position by leaning on the door frame.

At the mention of parents the girl took on a panicked expression and began stumbling over a refusal. He smiled.

"Like I said, I'm Eric," He extended his hand out to he and gave her what he hoped was his most charming smile. She was clearly flattered. "You are?"

"I'm Cassidy Cornell, it's a pleasure." She replied.

For an instant Eric's troubled mind was silent and for that he was grateful.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Acolytes stared at Kim with large innocent looking eyes in a 'Who me?' expression.

"Kim..." Trini said, placing her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"No," Kim said sharply. "they know something and they're going to talk. Now."

For their part, the acolytes had taken a few steps away from Kim. Aisha had noticed their movements and had quickly stepped behind them to cut off any would be escape route. The Acolytes heaved a sigh and exchanged a glance.

"Not here," Mason said. "At Monolith."

Kim snorted, almost like a bull and stomped her foot. The Acolytes jumped.

"Sacred weapons at Monolith," Neesha said quickly to cut off the approaching and menacing Kimberly. "We take you, we protect you, you get weapons. We get next part to quest."

Kim smiled, glad she didn't have to make good on her bluff.

"See how easy that was? Now, lets get moving."

She set off down the path, the other rangers and Acolytes staring after her in abject surprise. Tommy just chuckled.

"That's my girl."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dulcea watched the progress of the Rangers in her sacred fire. Pieces of the clay pottery she'd thrown across the room every time the acolytes had done something pigheaded, crunched under her feet as she made her way to the window that over looked the Neola.

"If they fail this mission, those innocent children will be lost," she whispered softly.

"They won't fail. I do not believe they understand the definition of the word. All will be well."

Dulcea turned back to smile at her husband. The sun around them was setting, and the moon was rising, showing just a hint of the eclipse that was to happen that night. Ninjor's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. The Ninjetti plateau offered him the same freedom that it did Dulcea, leaving him free to walk about without his enchanted armor.

"They are Zordon's Chosen. Failure is not an option for them," he said.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that was merely a prelude for the two of them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The night descended on the Neola quickly. One minute they were in the amber light of dusk, the next in the near black of night. The rangers had scrambled to find a suitable campsite which was quickly aided by the discovering the Rocky could create fire in his palm. He'd nearly set the Jungle on fire until Adam discovered he had the ability to summon water in nearly the same way. Now they were comfortably settled around a cheerfully burning fire, swapping jokes and settling to sleep. Trent had been the first, followed quickly by Zack and Ethan. Trini had volunteered to stay up and take watch, she would wake Zack for the second and Zack in turn would wake Jason. Conversation had slowed as more and more of the rangers had fallen asleep. Billy was cuddled up next to Trini with his head on her lap. Tommy and Kimberly were still awake, sitting a little away from the group engaged in conversation. Rocky was asleep next to Aisha who was talking to Tanya while Adam lay beside her. Katherine was dozing by Adam with Jason, Trini noticed directly across from her, sneaking glances at the blonde when he thought no one was looking. Trini had already caught him a dozen times. She looked around to find Conner and Kira talking softly mirroring Tommy and Kimberly almost exactly. Trini was really impressed with Tommy's rangers. They were shouldering the burden of this quest as quickly as the rest of them, despite the fact they had been rangers for a few weeks and not years like the rest of them had. Trini smiled as Kira and Conner reached for something at the same time and watched their fingers brush. Kira blushed and Conner jerked his hand back.

_Just like Tommy and Kim_, she thought. _Different colors though._

Billy mumbled something in his sleep and Trini returned to smoothing her fingers through his hair. The weight she had felt since leaving the team was gone. It was amazing to look at the older faces of her friends, to review mentally their accomplishments and realize how different they were than the teenagers Zordon had seen fit to bestow unimaginable power too and yet despite these differences, were still the same. Billy still needed to be translated on occasion, Zack was still crazy about dancing, Jason as overprotective, She herself was still sought out to give advice, Kimberly was still addicted to shopping, Tommy forgetful as always. Even the trio, as Trini privately thought of Rocky, Adam and Aisha were similar. Rocky was still loud, Adam still quiet and Aisha still was bold and spoke for all three of them. Though she didn't know Tanya and Katherine as teen's the compassion Billy had spoken of still floated about Katherine and Tanya's passion for life was still firmly in place. She mourned for the lost chance to know these women better.

The acolytes were asleep, cuddled together farther out from the main group. Trini agreed with Tanya's assumption that the two were in fact brother and sister. They were close, but their closeness spoke of no intimacy. Merely the affection of two who had grown up together, much like the original five rangers.

Katherine was asleep, Trini could tell from her soft snoring that sounded like a cat's purr. Trini snuck a glance at Jason who had also fallen asleep.

_-Those two just need to be stuck together somehow_. She thought absently.

_-I agree_, came Tanya's voice

_-Same here_, Aisha added

Trini jerked her head up and met the amused glances of her fellow yellows.

_-Kim was right there must be some sort of Color telepathy_! Trini said excitedly.

_-This is sooooo freaky_, came Kira's shaky voice.

The women shared a quick chuckle before deciding it was late enough and letting sleep claim them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jason sat quietly among his friends. The sun was preparing to rise, sending rays of pink, orange and yellow into the grey sky. This was peace. Here nothing existed. There was no mission; his godchildren weren't in danger. There was even no evil. Complete peace.

Without warning an image shot through his head. He and Kat, together in a hot tub. Champagne, roses, chocolates were all present. The only thing missing was their bathing suits. Hands were roaming freely.

His breathing slowed to shallow gasps, his heart began to race.

_Holy Mary Mother of God…_

By purest chance he managed to get a grip on himself but involuntarily his gaze swung to the still sleeping Kat. Her face was angelic, a small smile curved on her parted lips and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Jason…"

Jason's heart stopped. His breathing stopped. Everything stopped.

"Jason?"

He yelped, caught by surprise by Kimberly's hand on his shoulder. Many of the Rangers jumped to their feet, thinking they were under attack. Jason blushed profusely.

"She dreaming?" Kim said quickly and quietly while the awakened Rangers, including Katherine began to grumble good naturedly.

"Yeah," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"A _good_ dream?"

Jason shot a glare to Kim and saw the gleam in her eye. He nodded.

"Tommy and I have them all the time. It's like I was telling Tri and 'Sha. We're all mentally linked now. The Color's and the couple's I mean. I can talk to Tommy and Kat You can probably talk to Rocky and Conner if you tried."

Jason didn't respond. He stared at the fire, trying to get his raging emotions under control.

"She likes you, you know," Kim said dropping the proverbial bombshell on Jason's unprepared head. He stared at her as she continued. "She's just scared like you. I bet if you were to ask her for a walk and talk at the rear of the group she wouldn't say no. Kat's meant for you."

"Just like Betsy Walters wouldn't say no to me taking her to the winter dance in the 8th grade?" he grumbled out a blush staining his cheeks.

"To hell with Betsy Walters. She liked you but couldn't get over the fact that you hadn't hit your growth spurt yet. You towered over her by the end of Freshman year. Kat happens to like you and you're taller than she is. She never has to know how shrimpy you were in middle school."

Jason snuck a glance at Kat and was surprised to meet her eyes. Panic filled them as she quickly looked away. Jason couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe I will," he said

"You or me Jason. You or me," Kim countered

Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey payback baby. You forced me, I'll force you. It did me a world of good."

Kim sauntered off to go and wake the Acolytes. Jason debated for a few minutes before he approached Kat.

"Morning Katherine," He said as the butterflies in his stomach turned to albatrosses.

"Good Morning Jason," Kat said her face still a mottled pink color.

"I was wondering if, well If maybe you'd liketotakeawalkwithme?"

Kat stared as she deciphered the last part of his question, noting his red face.

"I'd love too."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kim approached the Acolytes cautiously. She was not afraid of the youngsters but she wasn't about to catch them off guard. They were cuddled together, sleeping deeply. Kim noted for the first time the signs of exhaustion on their faces.

_I wonder how long it's been for them since their last good sleep. What are you two hiding?_

Flames shot through Kim's head and she saw in bright flashes:

"**_Mims!" Neesha screamed. "Mims! Deet!"_**

**_Her hands reached for theirs but met only air. Phi and Rho had won again. Mason's bellow came from behind her, but she did not turn _**

"…**_Trihn'Inaeesha! Answer me! Where are you? Mims? Deet?"_**

_**Neesha fell to the ground sobbing. Strong arms encircled her.**_

"_**Michael?" she whispered.**_

"**_It's okay," whispered a familiar voice in her ear. "It's okay. Cry if you need too. We'll get them back. All of them. Mims and Deet will be okay. I promise."_**

"_**I'll hold you to it," she said snuggling into his chest. **_

"**_I don't mind," he said bringing his hand to cheek to wipe away the tears that had fallen. "May the Crane give you strength and the Falcon lift you up; May the Dragon give you courage and the Tiger bring you light;"_**

_**She smiled feeling comforted by his words.**_

"**_Let Love shining truth lead you through the night;" she replied._**

**_Together they finished the age-old rhyme:_**

"**_With the wisdom of the Wolf and the Swan's serene grace_**

**_May the Ape show you dignity and Bear's determinations show you true_**

_**For darkness can not enter but only follow you.**_

**_Let the Frog's gentle nature fill you and the Mustang's passion flow_**

_**Evil can not take you**_

_**While the noble Lion's sight sees all that comes and goes.**_

**_May the Cheetah speed your path and the Nightingale lead your way._**

_**Listen wise young seeker**_

**_For what the curious Fox may say._**

**_With the skill of the Chameleon_**

_**Hide the secrets of your heart**_

**_Guard it well from evil _**

_**For it there that Evil starts.**_

_**Evil never wins**_

_**Good never fails**_

_**Else what would be the moral of simple bed time tales?**_

**_But as you sleep tonight my child_**

**_Let love guide your dreams_**

_**For evil never triumphs**_

**_Where love reigns supreme."_**

**_Neesha leaned into kiss Michael…_**

Flames shot up around the vision Kimberly was watching with interest. She found herself gazing into the burning purple eyes of Neesha.

"You dare trespass on other's dreams," the female acolyte said, anger dripping from her voice.

"I'm sorry," Kim said. "I didn't mean too."

"Fledgling!" the girl cried out.

"Silence Neesha!" the boy's voice echoed. "She not control her powers. Too new. What Michael say?"

The girl's chin trembled due to anger or, Kim thought, possibly tears. Neesha fled from the clearing as quick and light as a deer. Kim began to go after her but Mason caught her by the hand.

"My sister has bad temper. I apologize for her," Mason said with a sigh. "She not mean."

"Who is Michael?" Kim asked

Mason looked down for a moment, fingering the aqua stone on his left wrist.

"Michael her mate." He said in an odd voice. "She miss him. She miss Mims and Deet much. Michael keep her focus, not dwell on sad."

"You're looking for this Mims and Deet?" Kim said probing softly.

Mason smiled. "You ask many questions Pink Crane."

"I need many answers…" Here she faltered trying to distinguish his color and spirit animal.

"Green Dragon," he supplied with a wry smile.

"Jason is also a dragon," Kim replied.

"Jason and I are of a bond. We share many things," Mason said lightly "Including animals. You must hear my thoughts to know of Mims and Deet."

"I didn't mean to, I don't know how to control my powers just yet," Kim replied with a slightly embarrassed grin.

"Then I must work harder to protect my thoughts. You say you seek answers. Maybe question is wrong and answer you already know."

He walked away from her then, leaving her in thought answering none of the questions she had so cleverly tried to put before him. Kim sighed. A sharp crackling in the foliage behind her drew her attention. Tommy emerged and opened his arms for a hug.

"The monolith is in sight, somehow we completely by-passed the graveyard," he said.

"Well that's a relief at least," Kim replied laying her head against his chest.

"Chin up Beautiful, we're almost there."

He raised her chin with his hand and met her lips for a kiss. When they broke Tommy whispered softly to her.

"I love you Kimberly Hart. If you look to your left you'll find our good friend Jason keeping to that philosophy."

Kim snaked a look to Jason and almost didn't see him hidden in the bushes, kissing Katherine.

"Yeah!" Kim said in triumph. "Took them long enough."

"Well now that that's taken care of, on to the Monolith?" Tommy asked with a gleam in his eye. Kim matched him and together they returned to the group.

"On to the Monolith!"


	13. Chapter 13

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By Sailor Miaka**

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying things so far in the story. A small note before we get any farther. A few chapter's ago I used a line of the poem "The Tyger" by William Blake and forgot to cite it. There's that. Second of all, in this chapter a unicorn appears, now this isn't your standard run of the mill white horse unicorn and some people may try to tell me that Unicorns don't have wings. I know the difference between a Pegasus and a Unicorn but since Unicorns have magic in their horns…well my imagination took flight (Pardon the pun). If you are wondering when you get there what the Unicorn in question looks like please find a picture of the character Pegasus in Sailor Moon SuperS. But make no mistake The Unicorn is a Unicorn. All things will be explained in Time. And now that that is said…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers etc. Disney does and I wish I knew more about the new season.

**Please read and review.** Reviews make me happy and happy authors write faster.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch. 13**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dude!"

For once, Conner's sentiments were agreed upon by all the Rangers. Those looking upon the Monolith for the second time found it no less imposing than those looking on the gigantic stone mountain for the first time. The stream babbled innocently around the menacing but thankfully unmoving Rock Guardians.

"Alright," Tommy said with authority. "My best guess is that after we battle the Rock Guardians again, the Monolith will open and we can enter that way in search of the alter. Sound like a plan?"

The Rangers nodded.

"No," Mason said clearly. "No fighting. Black Frog lead."

"What?" Adam said, blushing and hastily looking around in surprise.

"More than one way," Neesha said, emerging from the foliage. "Before you earn. Now must find."

"Then how do we get in?" Aisha asked quickly.

"The stream!" Billy exclaimed. "On our last visit here, I was never fully able to take in our surrounds. But look this stream feeds directly _into_ the Monolith. It does not go around. If we can block the water's path…"

"We might find a new path into the Monolith!" Trini finished.

"Precisely!" Billy said, favoring Trini with a smile. "Perhaps by manipulating Adam's Ninjetti powers we can move the river aside long enough to explore the bed and find an alternate entrance."

"Great idea Billy!" Kim said.

"I don't know about this guys," Adam said with a slight note of trepidation in his voice. "I don't think I'm strong enough to hold the water back myself."

"Wind may help," Mason interjected.

All eyes turned to him. Since that morning, Mason had been friendly, even talkative while his sister stayed silent, preferring to travel hidden among the leaves of the jungle around them than join the group. Kim knew Neesha was still infuriated at her for accidentally seeing the young girl's dream of the previous night, but wisely remained silent. There was no use stirring up trouble.

"Wind?" Trini asked.

"Black frog move water. Wind hold up," Neesha said in a sullen voice.

"Who has wind powers?" Tommy asked.

"She who hold up Black Frog," Mason said cheerfully.

"Tanya!" Kim and Kat murmured together.

"Wind play with the Mustang's mane as it plays along the sea…" Tanya said in a suddenly choked voice. "It's from a story my parents once told me."

"Use power; help Adam." Neesha said exasperatedly pointing to the water at their feet.

"I'll try" Tanya said nodding through watery eyes.

Ethan cleared his throat. The Rangers turned to find him investigating a large rock at the base of the mountain and end of the stream.

"I think there is something behind here," he said. "See the bubbles? That's escaping air."

"I think he's right," Billy added.

"Adam, hurry up!" Aisha said excitedly.

"Well, here goes nothing," Adam said.

He focused his mind and imagined the water moving back, leaving the dry riverbed below. Inch by inch, he watched in excitement, as the water complied and began moving back. Gently, Tanya's dark hand slid over Adam's pale one. The breeze that had followed them throughout the jungle began to gain strength and was soon whistling around the ears. The water slowly rose, some of the strain left Adam's face only to be replaced on Tanya's. As soon as there was room enough, Ethan, Billy and Trent swarmed the newly uncovered bed.

"There _is_ air moving behind here!" Trent called.

"The let's move that rock!" Rocky called out jubilantly as he and the other rangers swarmed down to help. Mason himself joined the crowd, earning smiles from all the Rangers. Neesha on the other hand stood on the bank and watched idly.

"Red Jason move faster," she said with boredom in her voice. "Strength Dragon power."

"Neesha!" Mason cried out, following with an outburst in their native language.

This time, Neesha did not allow him to back her down. Soon an incomprehensible screaming match was under way between the two siblings. The other rangers climbed out of the bed to try and separate the fighting brother and sister. Jason took advantage of the diverted attention and tested the rock to see if what Neesha said was true. The rock moved easily and quickly.

_So this is what Hercules must have felt like_, Jason mused.

"That's enough!" Tommy called out, grabbing Jason's attention. The fight between the two acolytes was beginning to get physical.

"That. Is. ENOUGH!" Kim bellowed out as she broke through the crowd and marched directly up to the now startled Acolytes. She grabbed Neesha around the arm, and though the girl towered over Kimberly by nearly four inches, Kim was not backing down. "You stay with Kira. Mason you go stay with Rocky. I'm tired of your fighting! We need to get these weapons. So let's get on and get done with it already! Mims and Deet need you, remember?"

"Kim?" came Jason's voice.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"I moved the boulder." Jason replied in a small voice.

"Uh, Guys?" Tanya called out. "Can we possibly hurry?"

"We can't hold it much longer!" Adam added.

"Another problem," Trini yelled out. "There is definitely a cavern of sorts back here but it goes down, not in!"

"We'll just deal with it when we need too." Tommy said. "First things first, we have to figure out a way to hold back the water…"

"The boulder!" Trent called out "If Jason puts it in front of the stream it might hold it back long enough for us to get in that cavern."

"That's a great idea, kid!" Zack said. "Jase, try it!"

Jason complied and the heavy boulder was soon at rest in front of the small wall of water that Adam and Tanya were holding at bay. Slowly, they released their hold on the water.

The boulder held.

Sort of.

Water trickles appeared almost instantly, making new paths across the heavy rock.

"Now we'd really better hurry." Kat said to Jason, squeezing his arm affectionately.

Together they grouped at the edge of the apparent chasm.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Kira asked.

"More importantly," Aisha added. "Where do we go down there? Its pitch black and I don't see a bottom to that hole."

"There's a ledge about 100 ft down," Zack said, leaning over the edge. "It looks like some kind of light is shining down there."

"Zack, are you sure?" Trini asked. "I can't see anything."

"It's right there Tri," Zack said earnestly. "Trust me."

"Ninjetti powers strike again," Ethan commented.

Behind him Neesha snorted in disgust.

"Well now we know where," Kim interjected with a disapproving look to Neesha. "Just not how."

"Why not fly?" Neesha said with a glare to Kim.

"Because we can't." Conner snapped at her. "No wings."

"Maybe no you," Neesha answered back with just as much venom. "Cheetah no fly, only run. Those have wings fly. Birds."

"What are you saying?" Kim said, studying the girls face for any deception.

_Those with wings_, Tommy thought. _Birds…Falcon, Crane, Swan, and nightingale…all birds_.

Trini's gasp caught them all off guard. They turned to find her floating in the air. Suddenly, she floated back down, sinking into Billy.

"I think, I think that the birds can fly." She said weakly, her old fear still getting the better of her.

"All birds?" Kira said excitement creeping into her voice.

"If Tommy's any indication, then I'd say yeah." Adam said with a chuckle.

Tommy immediately looked down and realized he was standing on nothing but air. Surprise jolted through him and he dropped heavily to the ground. A giggle from Neesha's direction pricked his ears and a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Water still coming." Mason said, interrupting their momentary revelry. "Hurry, must find all wings." He grabbed a hold of Neesha's hand and began to take charge. "Black Lion you lead. Yellow Swan take you, Blue Wolf. Yellow Nightingale, you take Red Cheetah, Blue Fox. White falcon you shoulder Yellow Mustang, Black Frog and White Chameleon. Pink Crane follow with Red Ape, Yellow Bear. Red Dragon come with we two."

"We go now!" Neesha said, urgency filling her usual sarcastic voice. "Rock hold no longer."

Trini gulped as she stood on the brink of the chasm. She would not let her old fear of heights stop them. She gripped on Billy and Zack's hands and took a step into the darkness of the cave.

_I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_, she thought sardonically_. Peter Pan eat your heart out._

Gently almost as if they were being lowered, Trini, Zack and Billy felt themselves slowly making their way down the vertical tunnel amid the drops of the escaping water.

"There Trini," Zack whispered as they sank out of sight from their teammates and into a faint light. Sure enough, a ledge leading into a candle lit room appeared. Trini could have kissed the ground they landed on. Come on down!" Zack yelled out to those still at the mouth of the tunnel. One by one the rest of the team made their way down. No sooner had Mason, Neesha and Jason set foot on the ledge, a monstrous scraping began to echo in the cave followed by the rush and roar of water. The once pent up stream became a water fall. The boulder was once again against the monolith wall, the stream finally managing to return to its intended bed. There was no way out.

"Everyone ok?" Tommy asked.

"A little winded…but good I think." Tanya called out as she rubbed Kira's back. The young girl had doubled over mostly from fear. Conner was flitting about her unsure what to do. Kim quickly made her way to Kira's side and began murmuring to the young girl.

"Where are we?" Jason wondered aloud.

"The inner sanctum of the monolith."

The Rangers turned to see Dulcea's simmering projection standing there. The Acolytes immediately dropped to their knees, bowing their heads in deference to the Ninjetti Priestess. A smile spread across her face.

"You have managed thus far and discovered many things. You now know that within you colors you share a mental link as well as with you mates. New abilities have made themselves known to you as well. Kimberly you have telepathy, Katherine Telekinesis. Rocky you can manipulate fire, while Adam and Tanya have the same ability over water and wind. Trini you understand spoken language, Zack your newly found eyesight led you to this very spot. Jason, the strength you have found is not uniquely yours, but something shared between all of those wearing red just as flight is shared by those winged spirits. With as much as you have learned there is still far more to discover. Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Jason, you have yet to discover your individual talents while the all the colors excepting Red must find their talent."

Conner glanced about, worried that the names of the Dino Thunder team had not been called out.

"What about us Dulcea?"

The Priestess smiled fondly at the young man.

"What of you young Conner? Have you not already discovered gifts, long before your predecessors? Is the Cheetah slow just because you are his master?"

"Huh?" Conner said.

"Your speed!" Kira exclaimed. "Our special abilities. Dulcea said the gems allowed us to harness them but that they were truly from our spirit animals!"

"Very true, Kira. You four were the first to discover your abilities. The elder Rangers are lagging far behind in that aspect."

The previous Rangers chuckled as the four Dino Thunder Rangers blushed, for once, ahead of their more experienced team mates. Dulcea made her way towards the kneeling Acolytes.

"For these two I apologize. They have hindered you rather than helped."

From the bent heads a faint crimson stain began to appear. Suddenly Kim and Katherine felt waves of abject humiliation sweep over them. The projection went on speaking.

"Their mission was to help you all discover your gifts and develop them before you reached this point. They have failed. They have been selfish instead of being guides. They give riddles where they should give answers. They know not the true way of Ninjetti. They have failed their mission completely and as such will not continue their quest. You will continue. They come with me."

The heads of the Acolytes snapped up. Though protest spoke volumes in their eyes, they did not vocalize them. They looked humbled. Mason was stoic, gone was his cheerful disposition while proud Neesha was in tears. They doggedly began to make their way to the Priestess, dragging their feet. Kim could take it no longer. She rushed to their side, Kat on her heels, tears streaming down their faces. The sadness and utter despair echoed in the hearts of the Pink Rangers. Kim and Katherine stepped in front of the advancing Acolytes blocking them from Dulcea's view.

"Wait," Kim said, trying to wipe away the tears that kept coming. "Please give them another chance."

"They're trying their best!" Kat exclaimed.

One by one the other Rangers came to the defense of the shamed Acolytes.

"We wouldn't have gotten this far without them," Jason said firmly, taking his place next to Kat.

"They have helped us Dulcea. Truly," Adam said, coming next to Jason.

"They've given us hope," Tanya added coming up on Neesha's side.

"They are as much a part of the team as I am," Tommy stated firmly, standing next to Kimberly. "If you want to take them, you have to go through us."

"I see that Kimberly and Katherine have found their color ability of empathy," Dulcea asked. "Do all of you feel as such?"

"They may have been misguided," Billy began, "but I believe they are pure of intention."

"They're good kids," Aisha added. "They deserve another chance."

"After all they have done to you, you still wish them to stay," Dulcea said with a slight smile. "Mason, Neesha. Take your places with your team. You have earned a spot with in them, guard it well and do not betray their trust. For as great an ally as they are to you now, they will be twice the enemy if crossed. There will be no more chances."

The acolytes smiled, the faces flooding with relief. However, Dulcea was not finished.

She lifted her staff high and struck the stone wall behind her. Two dusty torches lit immediately and an ornate door appeared.

"Through this door," she began "Lays a series of tests design to prove your worth. At it's end lays the sacred weapons of the Ninjetti and the key to your mission. Kimberly, Tommy. There are two weapons for you that you must guard well. They are the weapons of the lost rangers and are merely legend in the universe. They are the keys to regaining your children."

Dulcea's projection faded from view and the mighty stone door opened. The Rangers trudged through, without looking back. No sooner had they all crossed the threshold of the door than it slammed behind them, leaving them at a crossroads. Neither way looked promising.

"Which way?" Rocky asked.

"We show," Mason said softly.

He and Neesha joined hands and together closed their eyes, chanting in a whispered voice. The smoke in front of them began to take form. The phantom shapes began to glow until standing before the rangers a Green Dragon and Purple Unicorn stood before them. Kicking its heels, the Unicorn folded its wings and began to play with the smoky dragon. Several seconds passed while the animals frolicked. Without warning however, the Dragon dashed off the left path, followed by the surprised unicorn. The rangers shared a laugh,

"The spirits not show wrong." Neesha said quietly. "We follow, they lead."

Tommy nodded and silently the team followed the brightly colored animals.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the rear of the group, Jason and Kat walked just a little slower than their teammates. Since that morning and their unexpected kiss, the two had been dancing around each other one second then inseparable the next. At the moment they were in one of their awkward moments, too public to be private but private enough to speak without being heard. At present they had covered all small talk topics available to them including the weather, Tommy's PhD, their friends' health, recent news events and other half embarrassed personal questions.

"So Kim asked you to be godfather to Preston and Guinevere?" Kat asked. "I'm impressed. Were you two always this close?"

"She's my little sister," Jason replied with a fond smile.

Kat instinctively began to shrink down. Jason caught sight of her faltering smile before adding:

"You two are a lot alike you know."

Kat sighed. _And here I thought I was at last on equal footing…_

Jason continued on watching Kat carefully.

"You're both confidant, determined, beautiful women with an odd obsession for pink."

"Hey!" Kat said caught off guard by the joke. She playfully hit his arm.

"And a killer punch!" he said mock rubbing his arm; a twinkle appearing in his eyes. "There is however one huge differences between you two."

"What?" Kat said, slightly panicking.

"I've never wanted to do this to Kim."

With that he pulled Kat close to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. Shock flavored the kiss causing an odd tingle to go down Kat's back as she allowed herself to relax and sink deeper into Jason. He broke first, a smile plastered across his face almost immediately.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said softly.

"Mmhmm?" Kat replied wordlessly as she leaned into him, stars in her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased.

"Surprised," she replied finding her voice at last.

"You're beautiful," Jason said softly squeezing her just a little tighter. "Inside and out. Any man would be extremely lucky to have you."

"Not everyone thought so," Kat replied before she had coherent thought to stop it.

Silence roared around them as their previous awkwardness settled back among them. Kat tried to push away from him.

_Not this time_, Jason thought. _Not this time_.

Kat stared at him with wide eyes, as if she'd heard every word.

"Kat, you listen to me," he said roughly crushing her back up against him. "I'm not Tommy. I will never be Tommy. Before we go any further I have to know, him or me?"

Kat stared into the angry brown pools that were Jason's eyes, unable to speak, her own eyes watering.

"Jase, I—"

"Never mind," Jason said releasing her and turning to the direction of their companions. "This was a mistake."

As he turned, Jason suddenly found himself once again face to face with Katherine, her blue eyes boring hard into his.

"You didn't let me finish." She said roughly, enjoying the shock in his eyes. "Jason, I only want you."

His mouth descended on hers again, intent on devouring it…

"Jason? Kat? Where are you guys?"

"Dammit Tommy," both the Red and Pink Rangers grumbled.

"We'd better get moving," Kat said softly as other voices joined in the calls.

"Yeah," Jason replied "wouldn't want to fall behind."

Hand in hand, they rejoined the group; completely missing Kimberly's knowing smile and Tommy's subsequent grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phi pressed the Door release, checking on the sleeping Oliver twins one final time before heading back to her own sleeping quarters.

Guin waited until she could no longer hear Phi's footsteps echoing down the empty corridor. When she was sure Phi was gone, she jumped up from her bed and was quickly joined by her brother. Boosting Guin onto his shoulders, the girl hit the release button, opening the door to their chamber. Hand in hand they made their way quietly towards the bridge of the ship. They had been ecstatic to learn as they observed their surroundings that Phi and Rho had no other sentries or even crew aboard the ship. Their nightly treks had thus far gone unnoticed. They reached the bridge with no fuss, and once inside, Preston reached almost immediately for the controls, fiddling with various buttons on the navigational board as he had seen Phi do often. Guin on the other had had rounded the weapons bay and found an interesting discovery—Rho asleep in her chair.

Rho sat, deeply asleep in one of the two black chairs in the middle of the bridge. Her position caused the white tunic she wore to gap open, revealing part of the skintight purple bodysuit she wore underneath. Guin would have left her alone had Rho not shifted in her sleep, causing something in her lap to reflect the light and catching the ever curious Guinnie's attention. The little girl approached, quietly, step by step until she could see just what the warrioress kept by her. It was a circular-frisbee like device, decorated in heavy inlaid scroll work and studded in deep purple amethysts. Involuntarily Guin's hand began to reach for it.

"Don't!" Preston said in a firm whisper.

"I'm not doing anything!" Guin exclaimed.

"Leave it alone!" Preston said harshly when Guin made no move to leave the sleeping Rho.

"I think it's a chakram! You know like when Mommy and Unca Jason watch Xena!" she said excitedly.

The calm voice of the computer echoed in the still room.

"New course set. Destination: Earth. Estimated time of arrival is 6 hours 21 minutes."

"You did it!" Guin said in astonishment.

"Of course I did," Preston said a bit of pride creeping up in his voice. "Come on Guinnie, before Phi does her rounds!"

"I'm coming," she said distractedly.

Preston was first out of the control room and nearly halfway back down the connecting hall way when he realized Guin was not with him. Hightailing it back to the bridge he met her coming out—clutching her shirt.

"Let's Go Pres, Rho is waking up!" she said frantically.

"This way!" Preston said, grabbing her hand and dragging her in the direction of their room.

Rho's eyes opened slowly.

Something is not right, she thought.

Sitting up quickly she grabbed for her weapon. She held up only an empty hand and the frantic search around her chair yielded nothing. She let out a bellow of rage.

"PHI!"

- - - - - - - -

Kira caught her breath. It felt like they'd been circling in this godforsaken maze for hours. Sighing heavily, she ignored the exasperated exclamations from farther up the line and took advantage of the rest time. She stretched stiffly and wound her arms around her shoulders, trying rub out the sore spots she'd acquired over the day. A set of strong hands joined hers, hitting all the spots Kira couldn't reach and causing her to groan in appreciation. A happy little smile began to form on her lips and her ears heard the oddest exclamation in a voice that sounded like hers.

"Oh, Conner…"

The hands on her back stopped immediately but remained on her shoulders like lead weights. Kira whirled around to gaze into Trent's hurt filled eyes. She was speechless, her hand rising involuntarily to her mouth, erratic thoughts of their half attempted crush echoing through her head.

"I figured as much," he said quietly. "I guess this just seals it."

"Trent…"

"You don't have to say anything Kira. I've been watching you since this whole thing started and I've known. Somewhere deep down. He better love you Kira. I won't accept anything less."

Kira remained speechless as Trent turned and left her standing alone. She sank on a nearby stump. Her breathing short.

_What the hell was that?_ she wondered in abject confusion.

Suddenly all the dominoes that had been piling around in Kira's head fell, lining up in one long line. The crush had been half-assed. Trent's hug. Conner's over protectiveness. Conner's subsequent avoidance of her. Her need to be within sight of Conner at all times and to sleep within touching distance.

"I want him," she whispered in wonderment. "I want Conner McKnight."

"I want you Kira Ford," came an answer, just as soft. "I want you bad, babe."

"Don't call me babe," she said, her cheeks turning as red as his uniform.

"What about girlfriend?" he sputtered out, oblivious.

Kira stared. Conner stared. Both were too shocked to say anything. Conner as usual pulled his foot out of his mouth just long enough to stick it back in.

"I mean, I didn't mean to say, you know you don't have to say…"

"Yes?" she inquired softly.

"You mean…" he said, for once picking up the hint.

"Just shut up and kiss me you big doofus."

He complied and suddenly a round of applause went up around them, reminding the teens that they were not alone. They blushed profusely when they broke for air.

"Way to go man," Rocky whispered conspiritally.

Conner smiled and grabbed Kira's hand. Mason and Neesha exchanged glances and smiles with the other rangers.

"We go this way," they said pink highlighting their pale complexion at the tender moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How you doing?"

Angela snorted slightly.

"'Bout as good as you. Any word from them yet?"

Hayley shook her head and returned to the keyboard in front of her.

"How did you do this? Monster after monster?"

Angela's question was one of many the woman had posed to Hayley in their hours together.

"Just keep on truckin'" Hayley replied with a smile.

"Your parents were hippie's weren't they?" Angela said with a smile.

"Were? Try still." Hayley said. "They won't speak to me because they feel I've sold out to 'The Man' with all the computer knowledge."

"I wonder how they're all doing." Angela said with a chuckle.

Probably calm cool and collected. Nothing fazes them really. I wish I had their patience sometimes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If I have to take another step in this godforsaken maze—"

"Quiet!"

At the sound of Tommy's authoritative bark, Aisha was instantly silent. The maze was getting creepier by the minute, the walls seemed to press in on them, almost listening to their fears and becoming all the more menacing. They had side stepped several trapped pathways and made the discovery that in addition to his shared strength ability, Jason had Earth elemental powers. They had been navigating a particularly narrow pathway, containing a bridge over some fiery substance. The younger Rangers had been at the head of the group when Conner had misstep, nearly falling but miraculously he landed on an outcropping that rose up with the mere thought from Jason. Needless to say they were on edge.

"What is it Tommy?" Kim asked through their link.

"Something bad, don't know exactly just know its bad," came his reply in short spurts.

Trent came up behind Tommy and touched his shoulder

"Dr. O…"

"I feel it," Tommy agreed very softly.

"DUCK!" Adam and Zack screamed out suddenly.

The Rangers hit the deck, hard, as a reptilian arm came out from nowhere, an inhuman wail accompanying it.

"What the HELL is that?" Aisha called.

"Grendel." Mason and Neesha said steel in their voice.

"Like Beowulf?" Trini said as the arm made another pass at them.

"All stories have some truth!" Neesha called out, diving toward the maze wall.

"How do we beat it?" Rocky asked.

A roar echoed around them and the ground shook as they heard fast approaching footsteps. Billy panicked; Trini was on the other side of the maze path. Within a blink of an eye he was there, behind her.

"Billy?" Trini said aghast.

"Affirmative," Billy said racking his brain now that his wife was within touching distance.

"If you're here," she said voice shaking "Then why are you there!"

Billy followed her line of sight and nearly fainted. He could see himself physically standing behind Jason, Ethan behind him on the opposite wall.

"We'll figure that out later," he said simply.

"I have had enough of this shit!" Aisha said suddenly stepping out into the middle of the path.

"Aisha!" Rocky yelled out. "Woman, get under cover!"

"Don't you call me woman, DeSantos!" she barked back. She straightened her back and yelled out to the monster with all her might.

"All right you scaly son of a bitch! You get out here quick-like so we can trounce you good and get the hell out of this overgrown bush! I ain't waiting for you no more!"

All was silent for a moment then a loud roar answered her back. Kim felt a wave of pain wash over her.

_Weird_, she thought.

The arm shot out and grabbed onto Aisha, lifting her high into the air and then disappearing with her.

"AISHA!"

Rocky was on his feet and following the now infuriated and terrified Aisha down the maze. They plunged into total darkness as they went through twists and turns, the maze going from foliage to stone. Suddenly they stopped. The air was dank and humid, and the roar from the Grendel creature was far to close for comfort. Suddenly Aisha's voice echoed loudly around them.

"Boy, just you walk over there, this big baby don't mean nobody harm. Get all your little red buddies over here, too."

Tentatively they approached a dim light, until they could see Aisha walking about freely, moving stones and sticks as a disembodied arm wiggled from underneath them.

"Reds!" Rocky said "This is a job for us!"

Aisha?" Kim called out as Jason and Conner joined Rocky in making short work of the debris. "What the hell?"

"So guess who can talk to animals?" Aisha said with a grin. "As soon as he grabbed me I could understand his roar. He's trapped and he's just a baby. That's why the roar. Thought I might be his mother. All y'all help!"

A sigh of relief went through the rangers as they all pitched in. Mason and Neesha were tiptoeing around the monster, a little too afraid to get near him.

"Adam?" Tanya asked "How did you know to tell us to duck?"

Adam grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I just saw it…Zack too," he replied.

"You mean like visions?" she questioned.

"More like Déjà vu." Zack said from behind her. "I just saw it in my head and just knew."

"Must be your color power…" Trent said "That's how Dr. O and I felt…we just knew something was wrong. Kira! WATCH OUT!"

Trent's call came a little too late, for Kira had picked up a seemingly innocent rock that let loose a not so innocent boulder that was quickly rolling down the rocks as Grendel was loosened enough to disentangle himself. There was no time. Conner wouldn't have made it, for all his super speed.

"Stop!" Billy cried out.

"Kira!" Ethan said reaching out for her.

Ethan and Billy suddenly found themselves in an odd phenomenon. Ethan, experiencing the unique sensation of seeing himself in two places at once, while Billy realized that the boulder was no longer moving. Neither was Kira for that matter. Or anyone else. Not pausing to think he grabbed the girl and rolled away the rock suddenly moving again. Billy's head ached with a double migraine pain wave. Kira looked up at him in gratitude.

"Billy?" Trini said "What just happened?"

"I think," Billy said as he cradled his head in his hands. "I can for short periods of time manipulate time itself…rather like a pause button. Unfortunately there seems to be a side effect in cranial pressure"

"Oh, Billy!" Trini said coming up next to him.

"Let's not forget the double vision," Ethan said "There were two of me."

"Projection?" Adam said. "I used to be able to do that. Freaky the first time, huh?"

"You can say that again!" Ethan replied.

"Good job man," Tommy said clapping Billy on the back. "That was awesome"

"Tommy," Billy said.

"Yeah?"

"I think you may have some healing powers for the pressure in my head has been effectively released."

"Healing?" Tommy replied.

"I thought maybe it was just me," Trent said quietly. "I cut my hand pretty good a while back but as soon as I looked at it, it was healed."

"So the Whites can heal, the Blue's have projection, the Blacks can see the future, Billy can stop time, Jason is the ultimate farmer and Aisha hears animals talking…I miss anybody?" Zack said with humor.

"Yeah," Aisha said with a grin. "Grendel here knows the way out of this place"

A cheer went up from the Rangers.

"Ask him Aisha and let's get out of here," Tommy said grabbing a hold of Kim.

"Harder than looks," Mason said appearing from the far side of the room. "Not always truthful, the Grendel."

The Acolytes had been strangely silent the past few minutes Kimberly tried to judge their emotions but was met with nothing, they had blocked her. A rogue wave of hope filled her though and Kimberly knew instinctively that the two were holding themselves in check.

"What do you mean you won't get up?" Aisha squalled.

The rangers stared at her. She blushed a second before explaining.

"He says the Door we seek is behind him but he is not going to move to allow us access. We must solve a riddle first."

"Yellow's help make him see." Neesha said impatiently, a look of anticipation on her face.

Both Kim and Kat were hit soundly in the back with the pure fear and want coming from the girl.

_She wants that door bad_, Kim thought to Kat.

Kat nodded.

A rumble echoed in the room and Aisha quickly translated.

"What is smaller than a grain of sand but is stronger than any army?" she repeated.

"Give me the Sphinx any day," Rocky cracked as the rangers thought hard.

"You not know her else you no say that…" Neesha muttered.

"Any takers?" Tommy said, throwing Neesha an odd look for her cryptic statement.

"Maybe this is metaphorical? "Jason said. "Aisha, can you get anything else out of him?"

Aisha turned back to the Grendel. An angry roar answered her.

"Yellow Bear, try again!" Mason called out. "Charm is ally!"

"Charm is ally?" Aisha thought. _What the hell…wait. Persuasion_.

She turned up to the Grendel and repeated her request, imploring the monster with her eyes to help them. The look became mirrored in the eyes of Kira, Tanya and Trini. The monster began to feel guilt. A softer roar rumbled the cave.

"What can carry the heaviest burden but kill the most resolute? What guides a child and comforts the parents?" she responded.

"Hope!" Kim and Tommy said immediately.

"That is correct." The Grendel replied, dissolving into the form of …

"Dulcea!" The rangers cried out.

"I took the form of the Grendel to see if you still had the hope of finding your children. Congratulations, you have all passed. And discovered your new abilities. Use them wisely for they are powerful gifts indeed. You have earned the right to be called warriors of the Ninjetti. The door is your prize. Inside you find the weapons of the Ninjetti and a new acquisition for your team. One that you need to defeat Phi and Rho."

The walls around them began to quake as Dulcea waved her arm in front of them. A door appeared, heavy and wooden in appearance with heavy tooled metal across it. A large ring serving for a handle in the middle. Smiles broke out around the Rangers and gasps as well when the ring rose of its own accord and turned, opening the door. A bright light filled the dark room, blinding them all, smoke poured in.

"Gaze on your prize, Rangers!"

Their eyes adjusted to the light and gasps echoed as the prize came into view.

"Neesha?" Mason said in complete disbelief.

Neesha had moved to the front of the group and was now staring blankly at the opening. Her eyes widened as the smoke faded.

Neesha fainted dead away.


	14. Chapter 14

**As Long As You're Mine**

**By**

**Sailor Miaka**

**Author's note's:** I can't belive I'm up to chapter 14 already…Wow. All I can say is I am extremely grateful to everyone who continues to read and review my story. I'm so honored. Also it might be a bit on the next chapter…a bit of the block you see.

**Disclaimer's:** Same old Same old.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch 14**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Ethan stared in utter amazement as the prize they had earned came into view.

A young man.

Ethan guessed him to be just at 6 feet tall, heavier built than Mason, but just as fluid in his movement. His dress was identical to Mason's, but he had no cuff around his arm. His hair was the same platinum blonde as the two alcolytes but it was long, similar to Andros' in style and length. His gaze questioned those standing around him, clearly not recognizing any of them. The newcomer's eyes were nearly colorless, such a pale grey that they were almost white. Finally he locked onto Mason's gaze and his face broke into a smile. Mason rushed him and the two embraced as brothers would after a long absence. Mason pulled back and looked over his shoulder to Neesha's prone form.

"Surprised?" he said, causing the young man to chuckle as he knelt down to Neesha's side.

The young man lowered his head to Neesha's and brought his lips to hers, claiming them in a kiss. Neesha's eyes fluttered open.

"A dream," she whispered. "A dream!"

"Flesh," he answered as she embraced him with such enthusiasm that they toppled over.

Mason turned from the two, blushing a bit but with a look of sadness evident in his eyes.

"This Michael," he explained, wistfulness in his voice. "Neesha Mate. Heart Brother."

A tap on his shoulder caused Mason to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned to come face to face with a tall lithe young woman. Her hair pulled half back into tiny pigtails, the platinum curls framing eyes the clear aqua of the Caribbean sea. Mason quit breathing a moment before pulling the girl to him roughly and embracing her in a bone crushing hug and extremely intimate kiss.

"That Daphne," Neesha said, a lightness in her voice that the Rangers had never heard before. "Michael blood sister, heart sister."

The rangers laughed as Michael let a little growl escape as Mason finally finished his kiss with Daphne. Ethan looked up and his eyes widened.

"Uh, guys?" Ethan said with a odd note to his voice. "I don't think we're alone anymore…"

The other Rangers looked up and caught sight of Ethan's question. The doorway had filled up as young men and women flooded the opening and were staring at them just as much as they were staring.

"Forget us?" The group spoke as a whole, drawing the two acolytes attention. Their mouths dropped and squeals came forth from Neesha as she and Mason rushed to the group, quickly embracing them all before Tommy cleared his throat. Mason turned to the Rangers, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Power Rangers," he said, as Neesha flitted about the group, speaking to the newcomers.

"These our friends."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The Oliver twins were scared for the first time since their abduction. Really and truly scared. Their captors had been raging about the ship, dragging them from their room and onto the bridge. They began squalling to each other in a language neither of the eight year olds could understand, but their tone made their intent crystal clear.

They were looking for something.

Preston sat in Phi's chair as the women continued on their rampage, half-amazed that neither woman had checked the navigation system and half in fear for whatever it was the women were looking for.

But Guin knew.

Guin sat idly in Rho's chair, stock still, eyes wild, praying and begging silently that Phi and Rho wouldn't have any reason to look in the Twins' room. Or under her mattress.

"Guinevere."

She yelped as the sisters materialized next to her.

"Oh," Guin said in an I'm-so-innocent voice. "It's just you."

"Why this in your room we find?"

Preston stared as Phi held out the chakram Guin had been attracted to while on their mission to re-program the navigational system. He looked back at his sister who merely lifted her chin and said stubbornly:

"I wanted to play with it. It's pretty."

"No toy this is," Rho spat out, her face a mottled red color. "Nosy brat."

"I wanted to play with it," Guin repeated matching Rho's stare. "Big Meanie."

"Respect us you will!" Phi said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Why?" Preston said in his best imitation of his godfather dealing with an unruly pupil. "You're not our Mom."

"The Power we thank for that!" Rho sputtered out disengaging from her staring contest with Guin.

"Unca Jason says you have to give respect before you get it." Guin said snottily.

"Understand I do," Phi said, an odd little smile playing on her lips. "Get what is given. Correct this is?"

"Yeah," the twins replied with a cocky edge to their voice.

"Sister, do to them as they have done to use. They take from us, we take from them."

The twins had no time to comprehend Phi's statement for quick as a flash the orange clad woman had grabbed Mason and teleported out, leaving Guin alone with Rho. Tears sprang to the girls eyes as she faced the empty room.

"Pres?" she whimpered out. "Pres?"

"My chakram you should have taken not!" Rho said with a victorious glint in her eye. "Suffer you must."

Guin turned to her captor, tears streaming down her cheeks and hate shining in her eyes.

"You give him back. You give him back NOW!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

"There's nine of them all together, well eleven if you count Mason and Neesha."

Adam nodded as Tanya's voice filled his head. The group before him was a little intimidating. All of them were dressed exactly as the Acolytes, and like Mason and Neesha were all platinum blondes. Here Adam had to pause. He began to study the new group and thought that none of them could be past 18, 19 tops. However as one girl on the outskirts of the group came into a clearer view, Adam was confidant something was definitely not right. This girl wore the same brown outfit as Neesha, the only difference being the bright blue stone on her left gauntlet and one lone silver stone on her right. Her hair, the same blonde as every one else in the group, was pulled into to loose buns on the top of her head, Her eyes were a darker grey, more silver. It was her eyes that made Adam pause.

They were almond shaped, the same as anyone of Asian descent.

Clearly at odds with her translucent skin and blonde hair.

Adam didn't quite understand, but as far as he could see, the hair color was natural on all of the new group.

_But her eyes…_

"Hey," Conner said, startling everyone out of their almost trance. "Where are the weapons? Weren't there supposed to be weapons?"

Mason and Neesha's friends had long since deserted the door way and the resulting emptiness was not a good sight. Kim breathed a frustrated sigh before an idea struck her.

"Tommy…I think we have to go through that."

"What?" he answered facing her.

"Dulcea said we had a special mission. Maybe we have to do that before we can gain access to the Ninjettie weapons."

Neesha perked up when she overheard this.

"Pink Crane must claim the chakram. White Falcon need thunder whip. Test of Ninjetti to claim."

Kim and Tommy exchanged a quick look.

"Warning," Mason said seriously. "Time short. Step once in door, time start. Must be out by time end. Trapped if not. No waste."

_This is a timed mission_, Tommy thought glancing Kim's way. _And it starts once we step foot in that door. We're trapped if we don't make it out in time._

"How long?" Kim asked.

"Sunrise," Neesha replied, pointing to a crude window nearby. Night's blackness was fading.

"Jase," Tommy said quietly. "Rocko, you guys take care of everything. We'll be right back."

"Be careful you guys," Trini said understanding immediately.

"We will Tri," Kim replied.

Together Tommy and Kim walked into the doorway and without looking back into the darkness. A loud bang was heard as the door swung shut, separating Kim and Tommy from the team. The second they had disappeared from view Neesha began to bark orders to her friends, who immediately lined up in some formation. After a few minutes they scattered returning almost immediately with camping provisions. Wood, water followed by food. A loud grumble grabbed the Rangers attention and Rocky grinned.

"Hell yeah, baby. Chow time!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim and Tommy walked hand in hand down the narrow path. They were quiet, not needing to talk more than necessary and then only through their link. They were on edge, once again waiting for the worst to happen. Footsteps echoed behind them. They whirled around but there was nothing. Small windows barely the size of a cantaloupe allowed them to monitor their time. Tommy did not feel the presence of danger as he had in the Grendel's cave but that made him all the more wary.

"Tommy, look!" Kim's cry startled Tommy, but he managed to follow her line of sight.

On a small island in the middle of a shallow pond of water, a beautiful pink crane sat staring at them. Tommy was slightly unnerved at the animals bold stare but Kimberly was not deterred. Without any warning Kim trudged through the water towards the bird.

"Kim, no!" Tommy said. "We don't have time."

Kim paid him no heed. Her empathic sense could read the need that was rolling from the bird. She reached the crane and cautiously extended her hand. The bird turned its head, studying her. Then suddenly flew backwards, almost beckoning Kimberly on.

"Kim!"

She didn't hear Tommy's call, just concentrated on the bird.

"Choose. Choose who lives."

She gasped and fell back on her heels. Kim stared at the bird, knowing instinctively that it was who was speaking to her.

"Choose what?"

The bird did not reply only motioned to three identical eggs in the nest before her. Kim stared on confused.

"I don't understand."

"You must choose one to die. Sacrifice the one so that the others may live."

Kim stared at the bird.

"No," she said firmly. "They are innocent, not even born. What right have I to choose who lives and dies? I will not sacrifice one so that the other two may live."

"Then they all die."

The crane turned its back on Kimberly and with one powerful swoop rose into the air. Kimberly knew what was going to happen and quick as a flash she jumped across the nest, shielding the eggs with her body.

"Take me then," she cried out.

She waited for the Crane's sharp talons to rip into her skin, but nothing came. Kim opened her eyes and found the crane standing beside her.

"You would sacrifice yourself for the unborn in those eggs. You know not what is in them. Would it make a difference if I told you in one of those eggs is a monster that would destroy your town?"

"No." Kim said determination in her eyes. "Life, all life is sacred. I refuse to sacrifice it unless it is myself."

"Very good, Pink Ranger," the crane replied as it began to fade, a woman reappearing in its place.

The woman was clad in a pink dress, trimmed in white with a headdress of white feathers. Around her neck a white stone lay on a platinum chain. On her wrists, white and silver gauntlets were studded with a white stone on her left and a purple and orange stone on her right. Her red hair caught the light, her green eyes winked merrily back at Kim. Kim stared, certain she had seen this woman before.

"You know me Kimberly?" she asked, in a lyrical accent.

"Yes," Kim answered as she put a name to the face. "Serentina. The first Pink Ranger."

"Dulcea taught you well, I see." Serentina answered with a smile. "Pink Rangers throughout the years have always been the heart of their team, the passion and conviction. I am glad to see that you instilled that in the earthling teams, for all have modeled themselves after you. You have earned this Kimberly."

Serentina extended her hand and placed the chakram she guarded within Kimberly's grasp.

"I ask only this Pink Crane."

Kim locked eyes with the woman.

"Remember as only a mother can that children sometimes lose their way. Be fair, but gentle. Others are hurting and try to solve problems themselves with no help from outsiders. They are warriors but they are children still, just as you once were."

Serentina leaned over to Kimberly and kissed her forehead, leaving Kimberly with a sense of peace and understanding. Kimberly nodded and Serentina vanished just as she had appeared: in the form of a crane. Kimberly found herself alone at the doorway, the chakram heavy in her hand. The door creaked and Kim knew Tommy was also on his quest.

"Wow. Good luck Tommy."

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the campsite all was calm. The fire was burning low and all were resting around it. Trent was watching them all with interest. Interest and heartbreak. Kira was asleep, her head in Conner's lap. A wave of rage filled him but he quickly dismissed it, knowing he was too late now. They were separated into colors and couples again, sleeping in a circle around the fire. The Acolyte's and their team, the neo Ninjetti, as Trent was taking to call them mimicked their formation and had built their own fire. Trent had found it weird that provisions would be so near, yet blamed his paranoia on his Ninjetti powers. These were trained warriors who were all well trained in their magic, who was he to question that. His artist's eye had been studying them for quite some time and he too had noticed the inconsistencies in their coloring and their features but didn't know what to make of it. They had been quiet, sleeping without even a hitch. Neesha had quickly slept curled up with Michael, Mason on the other hand was sitting awake, sitting watch as Trent was. Trent waved to the Acolyte, receiving a nod and smile from the young man. A scream pierced the air, jolting everyone awake. Daphne, Mason's girlfriend, was on the ground, jerking violently screaming again and again. Michael, Mason and Neesha were at her side instantly, trying to calm her. The rangers approached quickly but cautiously.

"Mims! Mims!" the girl screamed out.

"What's happening?" Kira asked in a fearful whisper.

"She's afraid," Kat said softly, the fear hitting her hard.

"Night terror." Neesha said quickly. "She needs to be awake. Too long…it's gone on for too long!"

Mason and Michael were suddenly arguing over something. Neesha quickly settled it, separating her mate and her brother. Kat could take it no longer.

"Let me help please!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy watched in horror as Kimberly disappeared from view. The island and the pond following quickly after until all that was left was the stone hallway and the pink light of approaching dawn.

"Kim?" he called out to the emptiness.

_Not even an echo…_

A cry, sharp and piercing echoed back to him.

_The cry of the falcon,_ he thought.

Suddenly Tommy found himself on the edge of a mountain. Or rather the top of the monolith itself. He was on a small ledge against the sheer vertical of the monolith facing.

_Don't look down_…he thought with a chuckle.

The falcon's cry rent the air again, this time drawing Tommy's attention upwards. He took a deep breath and concentrated on lifting himself towards the sound, putting his new flight ability to the test.

As he reached the very top of the monolith he was greeted with a gristly scene. The peak was littered with the bodies of falcon nestlings crying in pain from their injuries. Five adult falcons stood in a circle with another in the center. Their screeching was ear-splitting.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

The five falcons turned towards him. Studying him as the crane had done Kimberly. One flew to his feet, followed by another, then another until they were all at his feet. Extending a wing, the first Falcon appeared to bow and Tommy heard him speak:

"Oh, great winged lord of the skies, master of the white spirit, help us in our hour of need."

Tommy was a little taken aback, not only by the birds speech but by the way he had been addressed.

"How can I help?" Tommy asked.

"This one abducted our nestlings," the second supplied, pointing to the lone bird who had been in the center.

"He killed them, oh Lord. See how they lay dying" Said the third.

"With unsurpassed rage." The fourth added.

"He claims to have been under a spell, that evil made him do it." the fifth finished.

"What shall we do to him?" the first asked Tommy. "Shall we kill him as he did our children?"

Tommy was sick, both mentally and emotionally. The carnage these nestlings had suffered was unforgivable, but the bird had been under a spell…just as he had been once. He surveyed the area remembering with a heavy heart all the plans he had made as the Evil Green Ranger. The grand destruction he knew with certainty he would have carried out if Jason had not saved his mind and Kimberly his soul. He approached the lone bird. The bird flinched, hoping back as Tommy approached.

"I won't hurt you," Tommy said softly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the bird said mournfully. "Just kill me, Winged Lord, I deserve this for the actions I have committed. Spell or no, this is unforgivable."

"Everyone is entitle to forgiveness," Tommy said quietly. "Nothing maybe able to make this right again but at least you accept your guilt and admit you're wrong."

Tommy turned back to the group before him.

"Who am I to judge him? I have done terrible things in my life that I will never make up. But the fact is my friends forgave me and helped me to turn my life around."

"But out children…" the second falcon cried.

"Maybe I can help with that…" Tommy said.

He went about the peak collecting the baby birds and held them close to his chest, concentrating on seeing them whole and unharmed. Seconds later a flutter of wings beat against his chest as the tiny nestlings squirmed and cried out for their parents, who came rushing over. The sixth bird held back, watching as one nestling rushed to him, obviously overjoyed at being reunited with its parent. The bird looked to Tommy.

"Thank you," the bird said.

"Forgive yourself." Tommy said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Indeed," the bird said, its voice going from screeching to a deep timbre Tommy remembered. "A lesson you have learned well, Green Ranger."

The bird transfigured itself into a tall man, with a blond ponytail. His ice blue eyes regarded Tommy in a fatherly manner. His white robes told of his standing as a wizard while the gauntlets on his wrists, the left studded in pink, the right in purple and orange, told of his capabilities as a warrior.

"Zordon," Tommy breathed, tears in his eyes.

"Forgiveness is a precious commodity Tommy, one you have earned in abundance. Now give that which you strove for. Motives aren't always pure but they are not always wicked either. Separate the two and remember."

Tommy reached out for Zordon and found himself embracing Kimberly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Zordon?" she asked, her eyes tearing.

"How'd you know?"

"I had Serentina," she replied.

They were quiet a second, embracing once again, happy to be together again.

"Tommy, did you find…"

Tommy held up his hand, the whip suddenly in it.

"We need to go," he said checking the orange sky.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let me try," Kat pleaded, unable to watch the girl be tormented anymore.

"I don't see what harm it could do," Mason said quietly.

Neesha nodded to Katherine and the older blonde took the flailing girl into her arms, cuddling her into her chest.

"Mims! Mims!" Daphne continued to scream.

Kat began to hum a soft lullaby to the girl, crooning the words to her in a thick Australian accent just as Kat's mother had done to her as a child. The teams watched in awe as Daphne began to quiet down. Jason knelt down with her, placing his arm around Kat's shoulders as Kat continued to rock the girl back and forth. After a few more minutes, Daphne was awake, but resting, cradled in Mason's lap. Jason spoke to Mason and to Michael quietly, asking about the night terrors. Neesha extended her hand to Kat, who gratefully took it and pulled herself up.

"Thank you Katherine. From the bottom of my heart." Neesha said staring into Kat's eyes. "She's my best friend."

Kat smiled, relieved that stone cold Neesha had some compassion within her.

"My pleasure," she replied gripping the younger girls hand.

As Neesha, began to unclasp her hand, Kat suddenly locked onto it and pulled the girl closer.

_Her eyes…they're not purple…they're brown_.

The door swung open, banging against the stone hall, breaking Kat's concentration. Neesha yanked her hand away from Kat's and back pedaled to Mason. Tommy and Kim appeared huge smiles on their faces as they held up the chakram and the whip, proof that they had claimed the Ninjetti weapons. For an instant Kat forgot everything that had happened as she rushed towards Kim and Tommy with the rest of her teammates. Then suddenly one nagging thought pushed its way forward.

_Neesha was talking in perfect English._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - -

Eric McKnight sighed as he returned to his car, a vintage red camaro. He watched as Cassidy waved from her front window to signal she was in the house safely, before backing out and driving back to his house. The days were not getting any better waiting for Conner to come home but Cassidy was at least making them brighter. He remembered Conner's description of the nosy blonde but just couldn't see Cassidy in that light.

_Now Marah on the other hand…_

He chuckled to himself as he pulled into the driveway and let himself in. He quickly and quietly made his way to his room. Flipping on the TV in his room, he turned on the news hoping for any new leads. Changing quickly he flopped down on his bed and watched stock footage of a recent battle. He was about to turn it off when he saw it.

The red ranger's kick.

The roundhouse kick to be more precise. He watched as the news played the clip in slow motion and exclaimed over the hero's abilities. The roundhouse kick seemed from a distance to be just a standard roundhouse. But Eric, a trained ninja saw the one flaw, one only he would see. As the red ranger prepared to launch the kick, he bounced on his feet switching his weight before his balance was thrown off. Exactly like Conner did. It was something Eric could never get him to quit. The camera did a close up, and Eric saw the other piece of damning evidence.

Conner's red Mustang was visible in the background.

Eric sat on the edge of his bed, shocked.

_My brother's the Red Ranger._

He grabbed the phone on his night stand and dialed a familiar number. A deep comforting voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Sensei?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Their story told, Kim and Tommy showed the chakram and whip again and again to their friends.

"We're almost there guys," Kim said, happy tears in her eyes.

"Now you have weapons," Neesha said suddenly in an authoritative voice. "We give another gift."

"Please stand in line. Master Warriors first," Mason finished.

Bewildered, the Rangers did as they were told. The sun's morning rays lighting up the area around them.

"Your mission to find your children. We give you what will help." Neesha said, pacing in front of them as Dulcea often had.

"Marco," she said. "You first."

The boy, with eyes blazing red and a short cropped hair cut approached Rocky.

"Master Red, a sword for your side. Protect you."

The boy produced a broadsword, inlaid with red jewels and enamel work. Rocky accepted it but the boy would not look him in the eye.

"Kelisa." Neesha said, not unlike an announcer

A girl, her eyes a bright yellow approached Aisha.

"Master yellow, the bear smiles on you and reminds you to fight with claws bared."

The girls pressed a pair of Sais into Aisha's hands, their handles wrapped in yellow.

"Cameron."

"For you, a lance, Master Blue."

The boy with the blue eyes handed Billy his weapon, a blue studded lance not unlike his first weapon; but like Marco and Kelisa before him, he would not look at Billy.

"Xadrian."

The young man approached Adam but unlike his friends, locked onto Adam's gaze. His eyes so dark they were literally black. He spoke with an obvious pride.

"Master Black, these will serve you well."

He handed Adam a set of nun-chucks laced in black.

"Sophia"

A small girl, a little taller than Kimberly approached. Her pink eyes glowing with pride in her heart shaped face as she handed Kimberly a pink embellished long bow.

"For you Master Pink, may it serve you well."

Her voice was sweet and Kimberly's heart lurched…there was something achingly familiar about the girl.

"Sophia! Stand down." Neesha barked suddenly.

Michael approached Tommy without hesitation.

"Master White. For you."

Michael placed in Tommy's hand a saber, similar to Saba but with a falcon's head instead of the tiger.

"These the weapons of the master warriors," Neesha said with pride. "My friends guard until you ready. Extend hands, new warriors."

The remaining rangers did as they were told.

"Kaedon, Jin, Daphne, Mason, help give these weapons out."

Neesha herself helped as weapons began to appear in the hands of the other rangers. Jason found himself the possessor of a wicked looking Katana handed to him by Mason. Trini held daggers that Neesha gave her. Jin gave Zack a ferocious looking axe and moved quickly away, giving Kira a handful of wickedly sharp throwing stars. Kaedon presented Tanya a bola string with two decorated weights at the end. Daphne shyly handed Kat a beautifully inlaid crossbow while Ethan received a staff from Neesha. Mason gave Conner a sharp thin rapier while Jin completed the rangers by entrusting Trent with a set of chobos.

"Now you have weapons." Mason said as a way of finishing up. "You follow us back to Ninjetti village. There we meet with Dulcea."

Too stunned to object the Rangers began to follow in single file. Far too busy studying their new weapons to catch the glances of Mason and Neesha's team. They walked with lighter hearts; an end in sight to the horrible nightmare they had been under was finally in sight.

None realized there was a traitor in their midst.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**As Long as You're Mine**

**By**

**Sailor Miaka**

**Author's Notes**: I am soooo sorry for the delay in the update, life all seemed to hit me at once and I've only just now recovered. Anyway I hope you all are still waiting for me and thank you all so much for being with me on this! Please Read and Review! Also even though I doubt she reads my humble little story, I'm giving CrazyGirl47 a big welcome back hug and a huge cheer of approval for her story "Of Love and Bunnies." If you haven't read it yet, cancel all your plans for a weekend and read it. It's well worth the time. Happy readings y'all.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, wish to God I did, but as yet do not.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch 15**

**By Sailor Miaka**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guinevere Trini Aisha Oliver stood with hand on hips ready to do battle with her captor.

"You give me back my brother!"

Rho was tired and angrier at herself for leaving her precious chakram out where a human child could take possession of it than she was at Guin for actually taking it.

"No. Discipline you need. Consequences must you have." She said rubbing her eyes.

Guin stamped her foot.

"I said now lady!"

Rho watched half interested as the little girl proceeded to fly into a magnificent rage, screaming and throwing any loose object she could get her hands on. Without warning the little girl stopped and stared directly at Rho. Rho matched her stare and was intrigued as the rage that flamed so clearly in Guin's eyes began to intensify.

"Fight me you want to." Rho said quietly. "Defeat me you want."

"You're a bad lady," Guin spat out, her rage making her voice quiver. "When my Daddy gets here, you're toast. My Mommy will wipe the floor with you too. Their _ninja's_! They know everything."

Rho was about to retort when a beeping sound caught her attention. She walked toward the communication board and pressed a series of colored buttons. A voice sounded over the intercom.

"Phi? Rho?"

"Rho, present. Found what have you?"

Guin's ears began to hurt as the voice continued. Her chest felt heavy and her breathing labored.

"All is in readiness. We will be in the target zone at the agreed upon time. You will have what you want and you will deliver what we want."

"As agreed upon. We honor our bargains."

"'Till then."

Rho cut the transmission and turned towards Guinevere once again.

"Your Mommy and Daddy do not know everything or they would have found our spy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-Everything ready?**_

_-Yes_

_**-Everything clear?**_

_-Yes_

_**-Then we move on. It begins now.**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"I keep telling you this is all just coincidence!"

Eric just rolled his eyes in the dark as Cassidy babbled on behind him, clutching at his hand. He was beginning to understand her annoyance factor. Somehow it just made her pug face even cuter.

"What are we doing at Dr. O's anyway? He's been _abducted_ by the aliens…it's not like he's going to be able to help us."

Eric took a long, deep breath.

"Sensei told me to start here." He said firmly as they finished casing the outside of Tommy's house.

A huge cloud of smoke appeared from seemingly nowhere followed by a loud outburst of extremely salty language mixed with maniacal laughter. Moving quickly but quietly toward the sounds, Eric and Cassidy found a hidden cavern entrance.

_I wish I had a camera_…she thought absently

Eric immediately shot her a look that plainly said "Don't even." A quick walk in the pitch dark cave found them in a subterranean lair of sorts. Two shrill voices echoed so loudly that the teens clamped their hands over their ears in an attempt to drown out the sound. Cassidy squinted through the smoky air.

"I think that's Hayley!" she whispered to Eric.

"Just what the hell were you thinking you crazy white girl!" Angela sputtered through the smoke.

"If I pulled the video mainframe and ran it transversally through the reconfiguring platform..." Hayley trailed off and cut out the technical jargon. "Angela I fixed the video feed and located the Team."

Angela looked up, hope in her eyes for the first time since Zack and the others had left.

"Damn girl, you really are a genius."

Hayley however did not hear her, she was too engrossed in a victory dance that looked to be a cross between spirit fingers and the farmers dance from the movie _Babe_. The video screen in front of them flickered to life, showing a myriad of images.

"There's Tommy and everybody." Hayley said sitting down to focus the image.

"Who the hell are they with?" Angela asked, scooting closer to the red head.

"I haven't the foggiest clue but…"

A loud bang grabbed Hayley's attention. She swung around only to see a Conner look-a-like picking up a tangled blond who looked suspiciously like Cassidy Cornell off the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Hayley demanded, jumping to her feet.

"The better questions, Hayley, are" came Cassidy's strident voice "What are you doing here? What is this place and where is Eric' brother?"

"Eric?" Angela asked, ready to do battle with this little bit of blond fluff.

"Eric McKnight?" Hayley continued.

"Yeah," he admitted finally removing the last of the cable from Cassidy's legs.

They'd been fine, until she'd tried creeping closer and gotten herself trapped in the multitude of wires anyway.

"Gosh this place is like a geek's paradise…" Cassidy began to babble on.

"I think you two should leave." Hayley said

Eric wasn't about to be put off.

"And I think you should tell **me** how long my brother's been the Red Ranger and just where the hell he is."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

The village appeared empty.

An uneasy feeling began to grow within the Rangers. Adam and Zack as well as Kim and Kat were noted the increasing tension but each dismissed it as mere paranoia and the effects of too little rest and too much adrenaline. Mason and Neesha led on, their demeanor unchanging. Their friends walked the outskirts of the group, some exchanging curious glances and giggles with the other Rangers but most walked stoically silent, much like Neesha had those first few hours with the team. However all the tension rushed from them as the projection of the Master Warrioress of Phaedos appeared in front of them. Billy noted that the projection seemed fainter, but dismissed the idea quickly.

"My congratulations, Power Rangers. You have conquered the perils of the Neola once again and faced the unknown within the Monolith Temple. You truly have earned the powers you now possess."

Her smile lifted the spirits of the team and they soon found a new energy coursing through their bodies. Suddenly her projection vanished, with no explanation.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Hayley had finally given in and explained everything she could to Eric and Cassidy, after of course threatening Cassidy within an inch of her life if she ever revealed what she had just discovered. She was answering yet another question when Angela called her name and pointed to the video screen.

"Something is wrong there. I don't like this set up."

Hayley checked the screen and immediately agreed with Angela.

Something wasn't right.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Dulcea lose link." Mason replied quickly. "Must contact. Join in circle"

The Rangers quickly joined the Ninjetti in raising their arms towards the sky.

"No, you in center!" Neesha cried quickly arranging a circle consisting of the Rangers in a circle with the Neo Ninjetti in a larger circle surrounding them. Kimberly and Tommy joined Mason and Neesha in the center, back to back. The younger group began to chant in an ancient language. All could feel as their powers seemed to blaze upwards in hopes of contacting the Priestess once more.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Dulcea stood once again at her fire, Ninjor at her side. She saw the circle form and worry knotted her stomach. The chant echoed in her ears. A plaintive summons began to pull at her. Asking the great Priestess to…_return? Return where?_

Ninjor?" she said quietly. "Have you contacted the Rangers since I gave them their powers?"

"You know I haven't. We haven't left the Plateau, we can't."

Quickly she grabbed his hand and forced her mind towards the Acolytes in the center.

The Spirits were kind; she began to see what had happened. The knot in her stomach grew harder. A projection had guided the Rangers through their journey. One she had not sent. The she saw it, the grain of truth that had eluded her this whole time. Pain erupted in her head, her link had been severed. Ninjor caught his collapsing wife, instantly knowing what she had heard.

"May the Power protect you Rangers; we can not help you now."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Something's wrong_ Kimberly thought _why isn't this working? I can't keep this up much longer_.

She felt the comforting presence of Tommy at her back then crumpled to the ground in pain. Kat quickly following her. Tommy dropped immediately following her to the ground.

"Kim?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Fear…" she panted. "Some one's afraid."

He helped her to her feet just as Jason was helping Katherine. Kim held her head in her hands. The wave had hurt, badly. Tommy turned to Mason and Neesha.

"How long before Dulcea will make contact with us?"

No response from the Acolytes. They merely continued to stare at them with blank eyes.

Tommy and Kim exchanged glances

_What the hell?_ Tommy thought quickly

Suddenly Tommy found himself face down in the dirt and unyielding weight on his back

"Take them down all of them, now!"

Tommy was surprised to here Neesha's voice in his ear. He turned his head to see Mason restraining Kimberly on the ground while one by one the other Rangers were being dragged to the ground before they could react to the command. Yelps of surprise sounded from the general area of the DT Teens and Tommy knew that they too had fallen victim to the sneak attack. He felt himself being hauled to his feet and he surveyed the scene. The teens were bound together with some sort of crackling blue energy field. From Conner's frustrated shouts he knew there was no weakness they had found yet. Before he could blink, similar bands had roped all the older rangers together back to back. They were trapped. Neesha whirled him around.

"Like what you see 'Greatest Ranger Ever'?"

Tommy didn't miss the anger in her voice. Or the radically different speech pattern for that matter. Kim was struggling hard against Mason but it was seemingly futile. It happened in a matter of seconds really. In 30 seconds the elite team, Zordon's chosen Rangers were rendered helpless. Neesha chuckled, as if she could hear Tommy's thoughts.

"It was too easy. You all are the most gullible, trusting people I have ever come across."

"Neesha, get on with it." Mason said with a touch of authority.

"I'm in charge here, brother dear, not you."

Neesha surveyed the group, her friends and warriors standing at attention waiting for their next command.

"Power Rangers, you have severely underestimated my friends and me. I do sincerely thank you though, for you accomplished what we could not. Kimberly, Tommy without you two we never would have gained the Whip and Chakram."

"That was all you wanted?" Kim spat out.

"Yes," Neesha said matter of factly. "Our friends had been imprisoned in the monolith for failing to retrieve the weapons. You set them free."

"Why do this?" Trini called out. "Who are you?"

"What do you want?" Jason bellowed, glaring at the nearby Michael.

"Their deal was simple." Neesha said flatly. "They took something we valued above all else, then gave us these terms: Deliver us the Ninjetti Spirit Chakram and Thunder Whip. Then you shall regain what was taken from you."

"Mims and Deet?" Aisha called out.

"Silence!" Neesha bellowed out. "Yes, Aisha. Mims and Deet. They took our Mims and Deet and held them hostage. We had to get the weapons, but needed you to do so. You were a means to an end."

"But Dulcea…" Adam yelled out

"HA! Dulcea," Neesha said with a chuckle. "The high and mighty Master Warrioress can not set foot from the plateau, physically or spiritually. The projection you saw was generated by this."

She held out a small disk, half the size of a CD and flashed it towards the Rangers. Instantly Dulcea appeared.

"Your hopes voiced her Kimberly, for you were the key. Everything you think you know about us, save what the real Dulcea may have said, was what you wanted to believe, to hear and see. We don't even know what would happened once we enacted the spell, we simply reacted to the projection."

A rumble sounded and the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Tommy could take no more.

"You cowardly snakes," he yelled out, wisely deciding against choicer language. "You tricked us into believing in you."

"It was easily done."

"So what happens now? You leave us to rot after turning the weapons over to whoever it is you work for?"

"No," Neesha said a smile playing on her lips. "The weapons were only half the deal."

"What's the other half?" Kim yelled out.

"You are," Mason replied in a dark voice.

Kim felt the indecision in him and tried to play it to her advantage.

"So what you mean is that you're sacrificing us, turning us all over to your boss in exchange for someone we've never met and for all we know might not exist?"

Neesha wheeled on Kimberly, smacking her full force. Kim felt her head reel back and wondered if it was still attached to her neck. Protests went up from the Rangers. As Kim's eyes regained their focus she could literally see the waves of anger coming from Neesha.

"You know nothing, NOTHING of our Mims and Deet. You fault us for following your example? Would you not risk everything to save them? Did you not risk the world once to protect _your_ parents?"

"Parents?" Tanya echoed. "Mims and Deet are your parents?"

"It doesn't matter; we can not change the past. All we can due is predicting the future." Neesha said an edge creeping back into her voice. "We trade you for our parents."

Tommy had kept quiet this whole time silently thinking and plotting, devising a way out of this mess. Each time Neesha grew enraged he noticed, the binding around him grew loose.

_If I push her temper, I could free myself…_

"And if your mysterious masters double cross you?" he spit out.

"That is not an option for them. They keep to the Ninjetti code." Neesha said, her temper rising. "Betrayal is unacceptable."

"You obviously don't hold the code in much esteem then," Trini called out.

"Well, "Neesha said, a wicked smile blooming on her face. "They're more like guidelines than actual rules."

"Thank you Captain Barbossa," Ethan muttered under his breath.

"Besides," Neesha continued. "We could take them, even if they try, which they won't."

With Neesha preoccupied for a moment, Tommy pushed against the binding once again.

_Just a little more…._

"I doubt you could take anyone Neesha," Tommy said.

He didn't need to see the surprised glances or hear the shocked gasps to know he had just entered dangerous grounds. The limp binding told him all he needed to know.

"I took you down, White Ranger," she breathed out in a low voice.

"Only with the element of surprise, in a fair fight you would never take me," he baited pushing her farther and farther. "I am after all the 'Greatest Ranger Ever.'"

Neesha stood, oddly quiet, her gaze becoming more and more intense for a few moments. The Neo Ninjetti stood stoic, but emotions began to flicker across their faces. Kim began to pick up, surprise anticipation, fear, and above all desperation.

_I hope you know what you're doing Handsome_…

"Are you challenging me Tommy Oliver, White Ranger of Earth?" Neesha said a strange lilt in her voice.

"I suppose I am, Neesha, Purple Acolyte," he responded.

"Don't do it Neesha!" Mason and Michael bellowed out at the same time, fighting to keep their prisoner down while wanting to rush to Neesha side.

"It's not worth it!" Daphne cried.

"But it is," Neesha replied. "I accept White Ranger."

She extended her right hand towards Tommy, who extended his as well. Neesha grabbed his wrist, in a symbolic grasp usually meant for friendship but one look in her snapping eyes would disprove any friendly interpretation. She smiled widely, not releasing his arm. Without warning she bellowed into the darkening sky:

"MOSKAU!"

Suddenly they were bathed in multi colored light. The colors embraced them and when they cleared, Tommy was standing, unbound, his large saber in his hand. Kimberly and the others stood unbound in a circle around them, mingled with the Neo Ninjetti.

"What's going on?" he asked walking around.

"I accepted your challenge, White Ranger. We fight on my terms."

He spun around to find Neesha, her clothing no longer brown but a bright purple. A wicked Chakram, identical to the one Kimberly had in her possession hung on her belt, a thin sword on her back. The Thunder Whip he had claimed was wrapped securely on his right hip, his saber on the left.

"And the terms are?"

Jin stepped forward, her silver clothing shimmering in the twilight.

"You and Neesha are bound to _Moskau_, a fight between leaders. You have challenged our leader and she has accepted. We are honor bound as Ninjetti Warriors to officiate and keep the rules. Our loyalties do not matter. We must accept the outcome. The rules are clear."

"I thought they were just guidelines?" Zack quipped.

"Not in a _Moskau_. The rules are Iron Clad." Jin replied. "They fight till one admits defeat. The defeated one surrenders leadership of his or her team until the next _Moskau_ is convened. You may use the weapons in your possession. There is no magic, merely ability."

She walked to the warriors in the center, facing Tommy first.

"Since you called this _Moskau_, Tommy," she began, "You have the right to end it before it begins."

Neesha removed her sword from its scabbard, tossing it high in the air. It struck the ground, its purple inlaid hilt studded with a large amethyst towards the sky. Neesha stood there waiting.

"If you wish to decline the Moskau, simply remove your saber and place it alongside Neesha's in the earth. If you wish to continue, remove Neesha's sword and hand it to her. You are honor bound to make a choice and to abide by the outcome no matter what."

Jin took two steps back and all attention shifted to Tommy. He could feel the tension in the air, the stares of his team and the questioning gazes of Neesha's. A small wisp of hope curled up within him; if Neesha's friends doubted her at this crucial moment then just maybe she wasn't everything she made herself out to be. He glanced to Kimberly who gave him the most re-assuring glance she could. Nodding and locking eyes with each of his teammates, Tommy pulled Neesha's sword from the ground and handed it back to her, hilt first. She accepted with a predatory gleam in her eye.

"Very well," Jin replied. "Choose your seconds."

"Michael." Neesha replied without hesitation.

"Seconds?" Kim sputtered. "I thought this was a 'to the death' type of thing."

"Loop-hole," Mason replied softly. "If Neesha is defeated, then as her second, Michael can challenge Tommy to control. If Tommy were to win, then we would have no choice but to surrender with no chance to repeal the outcome. However, if Michael were to win…"

"Tommy's second could challenge Michael. Then on and on and on" Kim finished. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Neesha is abusing the power of the _Moskau_. It's meant to remove bad leaders, not to fulfill grudges." Mason said as Tommy made his choice.

"Jason."

Kim understood immediately. Jason and Michael had struck up an odd friendship of sorts since the recovery of the weapons. It was possible that Jason could talk the young man down. She shot a glance toward him. Jason was calm on the exterior but Kim could feel the concern for Tommy coming from inside him. She snuck a glance at Michael, and was greeted with the very same, only the young man had just a hint of despair about him. That struck Kim as odd. Instantly she tried to hear Michael's thoughts but was met with static. She switched to Tommy.

_Be careful love._

_I will._

More static echoed in Kim's ears as her link to Tommy was cut. She looked up as Mason hauled her to her feet. The Neo Ninjetti had placed a crackling energy barrier around the two warriors. Jin appeared in the center and addressed those before her.

"The _Moskau_ consists of four rounds: Unarmed combat, Primary weapon combat, Specialty weapon combat and Combined weaponry. The warrior winning 3 of the 4 matches will be declared the winner. In case of a tie, there will be a fifth round where the opponents may have their choice of one weapon and the winner will be determined by who draws first blood. Are the opponents clear on these rules?"

Tommy and Neesha nodded. The rangers were pulled to the circle by the younger warriors. Tanya had the disturbing image of the Roman Arena float through her head. Aisha, Trini and Kira all looked to her and locked eyes. Tanya noticed the taller girl who had given Aisha her Sais earlier glance up her way. The other yellow's noticed this as well. Tanya sighed. That gave her an idea.

_If we could somehow start to influence these younger Ninjetti…_

A savage yell went up from their captors, Tommy and Neesha had clasped hands once again. Jin placed her hands on either side and was closing her eyes.

"She is asking the Ninjetti spirits to protect the opponents and to guide her as the officiate of the challenge. They also tell her what round is to be first."

Kim nodded silently and telepathically passed the information on to Kat, who shared it with Jason and soon all the Rangers knew everything Mason was telling Kimberly.

Jin removed the swords from the two warriors, surrounding them in a barrier. She repeated this with the whip and Chakram. It seemed the Unarmed combat round was first. Kim's hope spiraled upward. Tommy was the best karate master she knew.

Jin replaced her hands on the warriors. Then with a commanding voice yelled the one word that sent a shudder down the back of all Ninjetti everywhere.

"MOSKAU!"


	16. Chapter 16

As Long As You're Mine

By Sailor Miaka

Author Notes: As usual I begin my story with a host of apologies for my tardiness. Life is unexpected and I beg your forgiveness. Anyway I'll make this short. I appreciate all who have read my story and left reviews. You make me smile and happy!

Disclaimer's: Don't own MMPR etc. Wish I did.

Warnings: Strong Language. Enjoy.

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 16

MOSKAU!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dulcea hit the ground with such force, Ninjor had to regain his footing.

"Dulcea!?" he cried out, scrambling to hold his wife.

But Dulcea would not answer, her eyes had glazed over, her breathing had become shallow. Ninjor strained to her the faint whispers passing over her lips.

"She knows not what she does. Help her see, help her see. Ree."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy and Neesha bowed to one another as the echo from Jin's Pronouncement died down. Already the air was thick with tension and the first punch had yet to be thrown. They circled each other, much like birds of prey, each countering the slightest move the other made. Tommy knew, as most long time practicers of Karate do, that patience was a formidable weapon. This battle was proving no different. The longer we waited, the angrier Neesha was becoming. He hid a smile behind a blank façade as he deftly continued circling her, inching towards a moment, then backing off the next.

Fury, that had only glittered in her eyes before suddenly blazed to full flame as Neesha let loose an ear splitting battle cry and launched into a series of anger based punch combos that were easily blocked by Tommy's watchful eye. She was fast, but not fast enough, her anger and pride were already getting the best of her, Tommy noted with a sensei's gaze. It wouldn't be long before she would be too tired to continue on in the battle.

Neesha launched into a series of kicks next, intermingling them with her punch combos. Still Tommy easily blocked them all. Her rage was near the boiling point but somehow something in her brain clicked and she suddenly stepped back, resuming their circling pattern. Tommy knew she was catching her breath, regaining her strength. Her eyes told a different story as Tommy became quiet sure her could read every death threat she was uttering under her breath in them. Her winded breathing brought Tommy to another conclusion, she was weakening and he'd yet to throw a single offensive attack.

Tommy snuck a quick glance to Kim who straighten immediately as if sending her energy to him. He acknowledged her with a quick nod, their telepathy blocked by the barrier around the arena. She smiled, and he was rewarded with a renewed sense of purpose. Tommy quickly decided it was time to end this farce of a battle, but before he could attack, Neesha was on him-throwing attacks left and right, landing several where before she could land none. Fast as lighting she dropped to the ground, sweeping Tommy's feet out from underneath him. It was only by reflex and instinct that Tommy managed to turn the fall into a back handspring and regain his footing.

His desire to win spurred him on, but a wave of pity built up in him as each of Neesha's attacks became more desperate than the last, admiration crept in as well for this girl of obvious talent but little knowledge of battle. Tommy launched into the offensive but Neesha proved to be one slippery opponent. Every time he thought he had her, she would find a way around him. Suddenly she was facing him with an odd smile. Before be could react she'd landed a vicious stomach punch, which led into a series of kicks on his upper chest.

"You make me, sick, sick…" she sputtered out, preparing to launch a third kick.

Tommy dropped quickly to the ground, missing Neesha's leg by a hair's breadth and took out her standing leg. She too was able to save herself from defeat by turning the fall into a walkover and regaining her footing. As soon as she was square on her feet again, she rushed Tommy like a bull. Tommy executed a quick flip, using herown momentum against her. Neesha was on the ground and on her back with a loud thud before she had even blinked. The lights of the barrier around them surged white.

Tommy had won the first found.

He offered his hand to Neesha, who slapped it away as she rose to her feet. Tommy shrugged and made his way back to the starting position. Neesha once again charged at him but was held back by Jin.

"This round goes to Tommy." Jin said firmly as she shoved Neesha away.

Neesha lowered her head as she made her way back to starting position. The energy bounds around the whip and chakram loosened revealing the weapons. Locking eyes with Kim, Tommy assured her he was okay. She breathed a visible sigh of relief and saw his teammates applauding him from the side lines. Even a few of the Neo Ninjetti were clapping. He quickly cleared his head and turned to face Neesha again. Jin handed him the whip and Neesha the chakram before stepping back. He saw Neesha admiring the chakram in her hand, turning it this way and that. She caught sight of him and raised her gaze to meet his, smiling.

Tommy knew then that he had just lost any advantage he might have gained.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Neesha accepted her weapon and turned to toward Tommy, Mason swore so vehemently Kim merely stared at him in amazement.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, her heart beating even faster than it already was.

"Neesha didn't fight fair," he growled out, trying to catch Michael's eye.

"But the rules…I thought…" Kim stammered, confused.

"She played by the rules but she lost on purpose."

Kim turned to face Michael and Jason.

"She lost on purpose?" Kim repeated.

"Yes," Michael answered, anger beginning to color his face. "That last round of kicks were pulled. She left herself open intentionally in order to force Tommy to take her out from underneath, giving her self an opportunity as well as an excuse to rush him. Even a white belt would know better. But Tommy is giving her the benefit of the doubt and playing by the rules."

"She did it to speed up to the next round, she had a good chance at it being specialty weaponry," Mason said, his own cheeks flushed an angry red. "She'll try to use Tommy's inexperience with the whip to her advantage."

Kimberly for all her limited training suddenly understood. Neesha had tricked Tommy into beating her in order to proceed.

_Oh Tommy,_ she thought to herself, _there isn't even a way to warn you_.

"It's how she fights," Michael continued. "She gives them the advantage, makes them gain confidence and then ruthlessly takes it all away. I can only hope…"

"Hope what?" Jason asked.

"Hope that Tommy sees through it." Michael and Mason replied together.

"Neesha is probably one of the best warriors we know but she is still not without her flaws." Daphne said quietly from around Jason.

"The second round's starting" said Kat, turning their attention back to the ring

_Please, Tommy_, Kim thought as the two fighters bowed. _Be careful_.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"THAT BITCH!"

Hayley, Eric and Cassidy all took a step back.

"Conniving little bitch, girl if I was there I'd beat you senseless and tear off your smug little lips…."

Angela's tirade showed no signs of stopping and only grew louder and filthier with each passing minute. They had long since given up trying to stop her, she just got more vocal. Hayley was frantically trying to improve the video feed but had no luck as yet. The scanner to her right beeped as it once again came up empty on the energy readings they had managed to capture from Phi and Rho's ship. The communication bay was still useless, giving them audio of what they were seeing but no hope of contacting the others.

"Faking her way through a fucking battle…I oughtta rip every hair from your bleached head you little…"

Eric and Cassidy continued to step back from the angry woman and allowed her as much room as they could as she began to pace, shouting at the screen. Eric was regretting pointing out Neesha's fake-out, but as he kept processing the facts a new idea suddenly burst forth.

"It's best 3 out of 4, right?"

"Yeah," Cassidy began.

"She's already given Tommy a chance to tie her. Even if Tommy looses this next battle, he can easily win the next and even the one after this, winning the entire match. But she's still down; she has to win the next three battles to win. Tommy's up, even if she thinks she's won something by faking the battle. All he has to do is win one more to go to the tie breaker. She's just leveled the playing field for him without thinking about it."

"You know what, you're right." Angela said.

"As long as he wins another battle," Cassidy pointed out.

"He will," Hayley yelled out. "I don't think this Neesha girl is as tough as she's trying to be."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whip was unfamiliar in Tommy's hand as Jin commanded them to make ready their weapons.

"Begin." She said sending the same chills down the spines of everyone listening.

Neesha wasted no time in demonstrating her ability with the Chakram. She launched into the offensive immediately. The chakram bouncing off the barrier walls like a bouncy ball. Tommy couldn't even get the whip unwrapped let alone snapped before having to readjust himself to block Neesha's attack. He finally got the whip out and managed to crack it fully, nearly nicking Neesha's shoulder as she passed by. The girl landed in a full split, catching the bouncing chakram as she rolled out from underneath him, throwing it again. The end of the whip caught her ankles as she rolled, nearly dragging her back down. She rolled again, yanking the whip from Tommy's hands and leaving him unarmed. She quickly disentangled herself, picking the whip up and hurling it at him.

"I don't fight unarmed opponents," she yelled with a smug lilt in her voice.

"Really?" Tommy shot back, " I didn't give you that much honor."

He waited for Neesha's shotgun temper to explode but was surprised when she simply smiled and began to back flip toward him. He flung the whip out only to have it meet the whirling chakram, severing the whip from the handle. He was waiting for Neesha to make the next move when the chakram came close to his head, trimming off the extra half inch of hair he'd kept spiked up.

"I was trying to grow that back out you know," he grumbled as he tried to position himself again.

"Keep trying old man." She said from the complete opposite direction he had last seen her, the chakram under his chin. "Do you cede? Or do I cut you throat?"

Realizing she had managed to distract him by destroying his weapon in order to disorient him, Tommy knew he had no choice but to sacrifice this one round to her.

"I cede" he said and the barrier lights blazed purple, signifying Neesha's victory.

There was no clapping; only grumbles as Neesha did a theatrical bow to the crowd. She had played dirty. Within the rules yes, but dirty all the same. She trotted over to the starting positions with a smirk and suddenly found herself kissing dirt. She flung herself to her feet and met face to face with Jin.

"Oops," Jin said. "I should have watched where I was going."

- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Phi smiled as Preston continued his struggle against his magically enforced bonds.

"Approaching Target."

The mechanical voice of the computer echoed in the silent room. Phi fiddled with the controls to the large screen in front of her then as the screen began to flicker to life. She turned to Preston with a smile that immediately set the boy's skin crawling.

"Little boy, see you will. Paid must be favors. Consequences actions have."

Preston saw the predatory gleam in her and was reminded of a lioness he'd once seen hunting on Animal planet. The image on the screen behind her caught his attention and gave him all the explanation he needed.

Tommy was locked in battle with a girl. The girl was clearly winning.

Preston could see his mother in the background right by his godparents. They were surrounded by a number of other adults that Preston vaguely recognized from pictures he had seen around the house as well as several teens that he could not name but could pick out Kira, Conner, Ethan and with a small shock Trent among them. Preston was confused but as Phi sauntered back to the screen he realized with vivid clarity, as any child when confronted with a bullies sneak attack on an unsuspecting victim would, the Phi and Rho were about to attack his parents. He set to struggling against his bounds again with such force that Phi turned around and began to chuckle. She returned her focus to the screen before her as Rho strode in, Guin in tow.

"There. Lives he does. Kind, Phi was to him. Nagging stop at me!" Rho said in a huff.

"Pres!" Guin squealed as she ran to her bound brother.

"Twins, separate, the plan thought I was?" Phi said in an annoyed tone to her sister.

"Questions nothing but!" Rho said. "Better quiet together than questions apart!"

"Weakling you are," Phi spat as she turned to Guin. "You disobeyed."

"So?" Guin said putting her nose up in the air. "You don't scare us."

"Take from us you did," Phi said in a deep monotone.

"Take from you we must," Rho said in a matching voice.

"Balance must be maintained," they said together.

Now any other well adjusted children who had been attacked by a monster in their own home, dragged across country to meet their father, kidnapped by a genetically mutated mad scientist, rescued briefly and kidnapped again by a psycho babbling set of twins with a penchant for fighting more amongst themselves then anything else might find this a little upsetting, if not downright frightening. Guinevere Oliver however had a complete handle on the situation.

"Ooooh scary." Guin commented as she turned back to Preston. "Obviously you've never seen my Mommy mad."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy was focused. Neesha had fought dirty and he had played right into it. Her smug smile as they retook their starting positions yet again fueled many of his darker emotions. A nagging thought crept into his head as he pushed away the anger and the pride.

_What if __**this**__ was the real test_.

He had no time however to continue his contemplation for Jin was handing him his saber and Neesha her rapier. Tommy took a second to study her blade. It was a thin blade, less than an inch wide, with a purple enameled twist on the bottom of the blade. The hilt guard was filigreed; heart shaped and looked more decorative than protective. He also noticed that while the sword looked tested, it was still too clean, too free of the tell-tale scars of use. Either the sword was new, which Tommy doubted due to Neesha's hand comfortable grasping the purple handle and the cloudy winking of the gem at the tip of the hilt, or Neesha did not use the sword as a primary weapon. He snuck a glance to Kim, and saw Mason and Michael by her, looking at him in expectancy. He would swear later that Michael nodded, confirming his theory but could never confirm it.

Jin raised their hands for the battle and he snapped back to the issue at hand. Tommy wasted no time. The instant Jin released their hands the battle began. Jason watched as almost pitied the poor girl who didn't have the time to step back into position before Tommy began his offensive. As Tommy began, Jason was reminded of the battle for Titanus when Tommy managed to distract the ferocious zord long enough for him to get the weapons to destroy the Super Putties. Fast, accurate and nearly deadly, Tommy lunged and thrust his saber with such ferocity that the Acolyte didn't know which way he was striking next. She parried blindly, beginning to overcompensate, leaving herself vulnerable. It was clear to all that Tommy was taking no prisoners and in trying to discover her advantage, she had lost what little she might have had. Neesha back flipped high into the air to avoid a particularly close thrust only to find herself once again flat on her back, a throbbing pain in her knees where Tommy had swept her feet out from underneath her. Her blurred vision cleared as she sucked in the breath that had been knocked from her and realization that Tommy had just used her own tactics against her caused he cheeks to darken to a deep red. By showing his advantage with the sword He had taken her off guard and thus won the match before it had even begun. She berated herself for allowing her pride to blind her.

"Fair is fair," Tommy said to her bent head.

"Indeed," she replied raising her eyes.

The twinkle in his eye flared her temper and the anger began to roll of her in waves that managed to make their way passed the barrier and into Kat and Kim.

"She deserved that," Kat said softly to Jason, who nodded in agreement albeit mutely.

"Neesha doesn't always make the best decisions. Her heart gets in the way of her head."

The words were so soft that Kat wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. However she snuck a quick glance sideways and saw that Daphne's cheeks were flushing a rose color and looking down. Kat knew then that the comment was for her ears alone. Ever since her night terror, Daphne had been acting oddly. Sometimes she had to be dragged from Kat's side while other she acted as if Kat had the plague. There were others acting similar and it was beginning to worry her. These Neo Ninjetti, Kat concluded were just down right strange. However it showed plainly on their faces that they too agreed that Neesha was in the wrong and were clearly rooting for Tommy. Kat turned to Kim who was still intently starting at Tommy as if she could will her way into the Arena to watch his back. Her heart went out to Kim, who suddenly turned back and smiled at her, silently thanking her for the support. Kat began to join Kim in sending positive focus out to Tommy when Jin passed in front of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phi and Rho were too busy arguing amongst themselves to have seen her yet. Guin silently and slowly had been making her way up to them for the last ten minutes. Her natural urges to move quickly were fighting her all the way but she showed no signs of giving in to them. She snuck a quick look back to Preston who sent his sister an encouraging look and nodded quickly. She was right behind the fighting sisters now.

If she could just reach the chakram again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kim could barely catch her breath when Tommy's voice echoed in her head. It was just a focusing mantra but it sounded like sweet poetry to Kimberly's ears.

_Tommy!_

_**Kim?**_

_I don't know how this is happening…_

_**I'm okay, I promise. She's fighting dirty...**_

_We know and the funny thing is her team is getting pissed at her. Mason and Michael…_

_**I thought so…**_

Static erupted in her ears as Tommy was suddenly cut off. Frantically, Kim searched for what might have been different when Jin suddenly stepped to the middle calling the fighters to their places. Combined weaponry was next and neither Tommy nor Neesha appeared to be giving an inch. Tommy was up two rounds to one, but Neesha could still win for a tie. Kim wasn't sure just how much longer she was going to be able to stand just watching. A weight settled on her shoulder and she turned to face a girl a little taller than she was with a sweet heart shaped face. Taking a minute, Kim recognized her as Sophia, the girl who had given her the Master long bow.

"He'll be okay," she said in a lilting voice.

Kim felt her heart lurch.

_She reminds me of Guinnie_.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- -

Jin bellowed the start of the match. Much like the first one, they stood circling each other, swords at the ready, special weapons at the hip. There was a lot at stake for both. Neesha was fuming inside at coming this close to losing her team.

_All I have to do is win this……_

Tommy focused on Neesha's hands. They were a dead giveaway for her next move. She kept increasing and then decreasing the pressure in her hands, so Tommy knew she hadn't decided whether to attack or wait for him. He knew if he waited he could probably use her impatience against her, but also if he rushed her she might just fold. Either one could work, but on the other hand, she could also be prepared for both. She took the decision out of his hands as the chakram whizzed by his ear. He was instantly on his toes, rushing her and getting her free left arm wedged behind her back as her right caught the chakram mid air. She whirled around, twisting her right foot in between his feet and brought her knee up hard under his thigh. Tommy spun around, whip unfurled and faced her. She prepared to launch the chakram again but Tommy was quick. He snapped the whip, wrapping its tip around the weapon in Neesha's hand and jerking it away from her. With the chakram in his possession, Tommy quickly brought the whip around and around Neesha's foot, jerking it out from underneath her. Neesha quickly countered, jerking her leg back and taking the whip with her. She reached the handle even as Tommy was on her, grabbing her sword from the ground.

"Do you cede Neesha?" he asked her own sword tip at her throat.

Neesha stared Tommy in the eye.

"Cede?" she said as she gazed down the length of the sword.

Quick as a blink, she snapped the whip around Tommy's middle and brought him face to face with her.

"Never," she whispered as she bear hugged him and brought him down to the ground underneath her. The lights surged purple.

"Do not move!"

Jin's bellow cut off the grumbling of those watching.

"There is a tie," she said. "We begin where we have ended save one rule change. The winner of this round is whoever draws first blood."

Tommy and Neesha locked eyes as they found themselves struggling, rolling around in the dirt.

-----------------------------------------------

Guin was close, only a little farther….

-----------------------------------------------

Tommy managed to throw Neesha off with one roll. Quickly disentangling himself from the whip, he wrapped it securely around his hand and then his belt, never breaking eye contact as Neesha rushed to her feet and at him. He prepared to block her, but was surprised when she flipped over him, using his shoulders as a vault. She kicked him hard to the middle of the back hard enough to send him reeling. He recovered and turned around to face her again. He realized that Neesha had managed to take the chakram from him and was currently throwing the razor sharp disc. The two traded a fury of blows and kicks in an almost synchronized manner. Reminding Kimberly of the evil twin Rangers Rita had once made. Kim, lost in thought, did not catch the bit of telepathy from Tommy until it was too late.

"I'm ok…"

Static greeted Kim's ears by the time she realized what had happened. She scanned the area and this time did not come back empty handed. This time as well as the last, Jin had passed her. Kimberly realized the force field had a weak point around Jin and that the telepathy she shared with Tommy could be accessed when Jin was standing around her. Kimberly quickly rushed to the area where Jin was standing; brushing past two boys of similar builds. The chakram was glittering in the reflected light far too close to Tommy for Kim's liking.

"I wish that thing would just smack into the ground," she grumbled.

"Me too," came back Kat's static reply.

The two women watched from opposite sides of the arena as the chakram miraculously drove itself into the ground. Kim stared and looked at Jin who did not even acknowledge Kimberly. She took a step back. Unintentional or not, Kim did not want Tommy to lose on the grounds of her interference. She made her way back towards Jason but not before she heard one of the boys she had pushed aside whisper to the boy next to him

"Too bad she couldn't have done that earlier."

Kim took her place back by Jason and almost didn't hear Mason as he whispered in her ear.

"Xadrian was right. I only wish you'd done that earlier."

Back in the arena Neesha launched a high spinning kick that as she landed she swept the ground and Tommy's feet. He landed hard but made it to his feet. He stuck Neesha's sword into the ground and ran at her, brandishing his saber. Neesha did a quick front roll and as she yanked the flying disc from the ground. Tommy suddenly had an idea. He charged her again as she was releasing the chakram only this time did a roll and from a crouching position did a high chin level kick, clocking Neesha in the jaw. She backpedaled as she recovered and found herself next to her discarded sword. Holding her aching jaw in her right hand she awkwardly caught the chakram in her left and rushed Tommy, her sword point at his back, slicing his unprotected bicep. The lights flashed.

"I win," she muttered through her aching jaw.

"I don't think so," Tommy said softly.

"I drew first blood!" Neesha said hotly.

"Did you?" Tommy said. "Check your hand Neesha."

Neesha looked down to her right hand and saw nothing.

"The other one."

Neesha brought her left hand, still grasping the chakram to her eyes. The small blood trickle marred the beautiful purple enamel work and inlaid jewels. Her breath came in short spurts, horror draining the color from her face.

_She'd just lost_.

She stood there in shock and disbelief as their audience crowded Tommy and even more so when she saw Michael on his knees before Tommy.

"Master White, we herby swear our allegiance to you as…"

"Like hell you do!" Neesha screamed.

"Tommy won Neesha," Mason growled stepping between his sister and his best friend.

"By the rules we must surrender allegiance to him."

"Why aren't you challenging him?!" Neesha screeched out.

"Because I agree with the outcome of the battle," Michael said. "I love you with all my heart Neesha, but you fought dirty."

"So you wanted me to lose? All of you?!" She said tears spilling down her cheeks. "We'll never get Mims and Deet back now!"

Tommy turned to face her and put his arms around her as she sobbed

"We'll help you get your parents back, I promise…"

His offer fell on deaf ears as Neesha quickly elbowed him in the chin, drawing his saber from the scabbard and turning it on him. Neesha's tears were streaming down her blazing cheeks as she ruthlessly swung the saber at Tommy, who blocked the swings and ducked as each one got closer and closer as Neesha's rage honed her skill. The mantra in her mind was simple. It wasn't supposed to end this way. The plan had gone awry. She should have been able to defeat Tommy quickly and easily for that matter. She continued to hack at Tommy, narrowly missing, until in a moment of perfect clarity she roundhouse kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground. She stood over him, the saber held high.

She brought it down as hard as she could.

The saber clanged, metal meeting metal, the impact startling Neesha so much she dropped the saber to the ground. Her rage clouded vision cleared and she was meet by the point of a glaive and a pair of angry orange eyes.

"You," Neesha snarled out

"Neesha," came the reply.

"This fight is not yours."

"Nor is it yours."

Kimberly rushed to Tommy, kneeling beside him as she took in the sight of the small girl standing her ground in front of Neesha. Sure the large staff with the very sharp curved blade helped but the girl had not wavered since she'd stopped Neesha's attack on Tommy. Kimberly judged her being a few inches shorter than Neesha which still put her a good two inches at least taller than Kimberly. She was dressed identical to Neesha, though instead of the drab brown, hers was a vibrant orange-the same shade as her eyes. And while Neesha's hip length hair was restrained in a ponytail, this girl had a waterfall of platinum hair that ended a good three inches below her shoulders. Kim could not make out the animal emblazoned on her headband but did not miss the trio of colored stones identical to Mason and Neesha's on her right hand nor the silver encased ruby on her left.

Kim helped Tommy to his feet as the silent battle between the girls raged on. The ground beneath them began to quake, causing them all to fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" Trini called out.

"I'm no genius," Zack yelled back, "but I think it might have something to do with that!"

He raised a hand to the sky and they watched as the clouds parted and the outer hull of Phi and Rho's ship cam into view.

---------------------------------------------------------

Guin's hands closed in on the chakram just as Rho took a step forward.

Success!

She slowly turned and silently made her way back to Preston as the women behind her bickered over their landing. With a silent prayer, she tentatively sliced at the bounds restraining her brother and felt a huge rush of relief as they slithered down, useless to the ground. A quick glance to their captors confirmed their oblivious state and hand in hand, the Oliver twins rushed out of the navigational room, making their escape up as they ran.

- - - - - - - - - - - ---------------------------------------

The Ninjetti Priestess, Dulcea, slowly raised her head as the pain in her head erupted and vanished.

"Damn her. Abusing the Moskau," she grumbled as she stood and embraced her worried husband.

"He won," she said quietly as the flame before her blazed to life. "But the battle is far from over."


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch 17**

**By Sailor Miaka**

**Author's note:** I just wanted to say I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to give you all this update. I apologize profusely. However I am intensely grateful to all of you that have stuck around for this. It means more to me than words can say. Again my deepest thanks. Especially to oneredneckgoddess, my lovely beta.

**Warnings**: You should all know by now.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, wish I did. Fan base would be happier.

**As Long As You're Mine**

**Ch 17**

Guin and Preston raced down the halls of the ship, their plan in motion, making their way down to the cargo hold within minutes. With practiced ease they wedged themselves between ancient cargo covered in dist, completely covered and hidden from their kidnappers. As soon as they had seen their parents on the Sisters' screen the Oliver's knew it was time to start Operation Escape. So far so good. Guin hugged her brother tightly but said nothing, merely meeting his eye and nodding.

The games were about to begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ship was marking its descent.

"What do we do?"

The question echoed even as the roar of the engines drowned out all sound. The girl in orange who had challenged Neesha quickly stepped forward.

"My name is Ree. Time for introductions later. I have a plan. It is risky, but it just might work," she said. "We just have to trust each other."

Telepathically the plan was transferred between colors and couples. Within mere seconds eyes were connecting and heads were nodding in agreement.

"Do we have a plan?" Ree asked.

"I don't think it's a question of trusting the team but a question of trusting her," Jason said pointing to Neesha.

"My sister knows her place now," Mason said. "I trust her."

Tommy stepped forward.

"This will only work if we all trust one another. Right now we don't have another option. What would Zordon do?"

They were silent a minute and seconds later they were assembling. Neesha was preparing when a strong hand grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and forcing her towards the ground.

"Betray us again," Kim hissed in her ear, "and Tommy will be the least of your worries."

She released a wide eyed Neesha and sauntered to her place.

_This had better work…_they thought in unison

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Phi and Rho watched as the screen flickered back to life. Someone was trying to magically interfere with the projected image and Phi was certain she knew just which green clad Ninjetti Priestess it was.

_Time enough for Dulcea_, she thought as she surveyed the scene.

Just as she'd expected, she liked what she saw.

Neesha had fulfilled her promise to bring Earth's Power Rangers and the White pretender to her. She saw how skillfully Neesha held Tommy pinned to the ground, her team restraining the members of his. She chuckled as the chakram glinted at her hip, the whip strapped to Mason's back.

"Bring the Brats," she called to Rho.

"Need them not for this," Rho replied. "Take what is ours and destroy the Pretenders."

Phi considered this and seemed to agree with her sister.

"Agreed. Take and Give."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

The Rangers watched as the ship roared through the Phaedesian atmosphere, the clouds around them burning. For a split second Rocky was reminded of the alien entrance in that Independence Day movie and was half expecting to see Will Smith to show up, throw out a smart ass remark and save the day. The boy, Rocky thought his name was Marco, holding him down was making a good show, but as he increased pressure on Rocky's bindings, Rocky threw him a glare.

"Quit squirming, they'll smell a rat," Marco said under his breath. Rocky settled down.

_Anytime now, Will. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Rho cringed as Phi cursed yet again. Though normally the more patient of the Sisters, Phi was certainly not taking kindly to the latest escape attempt by the Oliver twins. Rho chuckled to herself, trying to find the children quickly. Not that they really needed them anymore. They had been more like insurance than actual captives. Rho had grown rather attached to the young Guinevere and upon successful completion of their mission; she had every intention of asking Phi if she could keep the little girl as a pet. Well, and the boy too, because Guin would not take kindly to being away from her brother. Maybe, Rho reasoned with herself, Guin would learn not to ask questions that annoyed her so. Phi would have to say yes. After all, it just wasn't right, sending them back to Earth.

Especially after Phi and Rho killed their parents.

No child deserved that, as they well knew.

No one knew better than they what that was like.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hayley whooped for joy as her sensor beams finally locked on the ship carrying Phi and Rho and began analyzing. If they were lucky, they could track it and find out its base within a few minutes. She turned to tell her companions of this new development only to become as glued to the screen as they were.

_Oh, no…._ she thought as she saw the set-up before her. _This is going to go badly…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- --

The ship descended, blowing sand and grass around it, whipping through the rangers' hair. For their part the Neo-Ninjetti did not flinch or even move a muscle. The bridge opened. Smoke rolled out of it and they heard the thud of a lone pair of boots make its approach.

_Shit…_ All rangers thought together, regardless of age, color gender or team.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dulcea was praying, as fervently as she could, to the Ninjetti Spirits. Praying for guidance and help. The image that came to her was vicious. It laid bare the knowledge that had always been just there, beneath the surface. Suddenly it all made since to her.

"They're back," she whispered to Ninjor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phi strutted proudly towards them, alone, heading straight to Neesha. Rho was nowhere in sight. Tommy stared at her without fear, his mind trying to salvage the plan. Unbidden Ree's words filled his head:

_**We have to be careful, they're smart but they're insanely arrogant. They follow the old Ninjetti ways but seem to have disdain for them. Master Warriors, it is important that you do not give any evidence away. If you must pretend to be unconscious, do so, but give absolutely no sign that you are preparing for them. Especially you, Tommy.**_

"Told you, useless the fight against us was," Phi said staring straight at him. "But you," she said to Neesha, "promise fulfilled you have. Rewarded are you to be."

Neesha inclined her head slightly, bowing before the woman

"Mistress Phi, I bring you the pretender you demanded as well as the mythic chakram of the first Purple Ranger."

"_**Wait for Phi to take possession of the chakram. She should hand it directly to Rho. If she doesn't, then wait for her to secure it on her. She's a prideful person; she'll want to rub in her victory**_."

Neesha extended her hand, the chakram extended in it. The plan was in the shit and she knew it. She remained calm. They were with the Power Rangers after all. She had studied them in school. She knew they would come up with something.

"Accept I do. The white pretender not a struggle was?"

"No, mistress. Nor his team. False Ninjetti always fall to those who practice the true ways," Mason replied; digging his foot a little harder on Kimberly's back.

"So see I."

"I present to you mistress, the thunder whip of the first Orange ranger."

Phi did not immediately reach for the whip. Instead she stared at it as if she was afraid of it. She snatched it from his hand so violently Mason wondered if he still had a hand left.

_**After she has the whip, tread carefully. Bait her. Get her mad. Wait for her to use her magicks. That's when she'll be at her most vulnerable. Rho will follow in her example. **_

"You have done well my acolytes," Phi said with real sincerity.

"We ask for nothing but that which you promised us, milady," Michael called out, "the return of our Mims and Deet."

"All that is? Nothing else wish you?" Phi said with a malicious smile

"Where are my kids, you bitch?!" Kimberly bellowed out only to have Mason shush her.

"Children?" Phi said slowly, staring down Kimberly. "Children not part of this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rho was surveying the scene, waiting for her signal from Phi to attack. Her hand was just inches from the button…

"Now!"

Rho found herself suddenly tied to her chair, the Oliver Twins encircling her with a rope they had found in the hold.

"Let me go…" she glared at the children.

"We think not," The twins said in unison, clearly mocking their former captor.

Hand in hand, the twins made a break for the entrance and their parents.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"We care not for these children, Mistress Phi," Neesha said. "We just want our parents back. We made a bond you and I: Tommy Oliver and the mystic weapons for our parents."

"True, we did make this deal." Phi said "But I think now it becomes hypocritical."

_**When she thinks she has you in check mate, we'll strike. Just give the signal.**_

There were two options as Neesha saw them, the original plan was not going to work for Rho had yet to show her face. Neesha knew that she must still be on the ship, waiting for the ambush. Surprise was their only element. This was their chance. Somehow, she knew Tommy agreed.

"REE!" Neesha yelled, hitting the deck.

"Ree?" Phi said, thoroughly confused until she felt the blow to the back of her skull.

She hit the ground hard, taking a mouthful of dirt. She tried to raise her head only to make eye contact with the toes of vibrant orange boots as they connected with her stomach.

"You?" Phi spat out.

"You dishonor the legacy," Ree said, pointing her large scythe at her.

"I AM the legacy you stupid brat," Phi spat out, completely unaware as Jason, Kimberly and Aisha boarded the ship. "RHO!"

Clearly Phi had been expecting her sister to reign down hell on Phaedos. When that didn't happen, Phi knew instinctively that she had grossly underestimated the Earthlings. The Rangers had been prepared by someone who knew exactly how to handle them, by someone who had studied them, someone who did not underestimate them. She turned her eyes to the girl in front of her.

"How is it we knew not of you?" Phi asked plainly as Ree continued to circle her, scythe drawn.

"Because I do not exist here yet," she replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

This way," Kim said making her way deeper into the ship. "I know they're this way!"

"Kim, we gotta be careful, we don't know what kind of traps this place has." Jason said.

"I don't care Jason. I need to get to my kids!"

- - - - - - - - -

The Oliver twins were near the finish line, they could see the light pouring in from the open ramp. Guin stopped her brother in his tracks.

"I hear Mommy!"

"She's right outside, Guinnie! C'mon." Preston said, again starting for the door.

"No, I think she's back in there!" Guin exclaimed, pointing back the way they came.

Preston listened hard. He didn't hear anything

"Guinnie, Mom is just outside we need to go now!"

"I HEARD HER PRES!" Guin hissed at him quietly. "She's here!"

Preston again listened. Just as he was about to drag his sister out the door he heard it faintly, but still close:

"Jase- they've got to be here."

"Mom!" he cried out

The twins made a dash for the connecting hallway between the bridge of the ship and the entrance ramp.

"MOM!"

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - --

Kim stopped dead in her tracks when the faint echo reached her. She turned from Jason and Aisha and ran in the opposite direction they had been going, completely trusting her instincts, knowing where she would end up. Suddenly she turned the corner and crashed into the running bodies of her twins. She burst into tears and held them close for a brief second before her resolution kicked in.

"Come on babies, Mommy's gonna get us out of this."

-- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -

Rho fought with all her might against the bindings that held her fast, not paying attention to the screen behind her. Children should not have been able to ambush her. Her emotions had made her soft, left her vulnerable. She saw that now and knew that once she was free, Guinevere Oliver would be made to pay a hefty price. Discipline would make her hard and a grand pet for Rho. She just needed to get out of this before Phi could make it back into the ship.

The younger twin reached for the chakram that was restrained on her hip. Her fingers touched air. She craned her head to look down her side and was rewarded with the sight of her clothing, no chakram. Rho's eyes grew hard, her mouth a set line.

Guinevere Trini Aisha Oliver was definitely going to be punished within an inch of her life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Phi had managed to gain a slightly more dignified position flat on her back facing Ree as the sharp blade of Ree's Scythe stood mere inches from her nose.

"How could you?" Ree seethed. "Taking children! Against the Code goes it! Dishonor you bring to all those Ninjetti called!"

"We took no children," Phi said, a light forming behind her eyes. "They are right here."

Ree's eyes narrowed as she studied Phi's face. Clearly the witch was up to something.

"Bring them hence," she spat into Phi's face. "Present me with Preston and Guinevere Oliver!"

Phi smiled and Ree knew then the battle had only just begun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly ran, Guinnie securely on her back, for the entrance. She knew Aisha was behind her as well as Jason who held on to Preston as tightly as Kim did Guinnie. Hope had filled her heart as she felt the despair melt from her heart. The fear however, remained and kept her running faster and faster. The light grew brighter as Kimberly recognized the entrance. She slowed only slightly approaching the entrance almost cautiously, expecting something. She found herself in the opening, locking onto Tommy's eyes almost immediately.

"Daddy!" Guinnie breathed in Kim's ear as they began their descent on the ramp.

"Yes baby," Kim replied. "Daddy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --

Rho shook free of her bindings and glanced to her sister's image.

"Damn."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

Hayley's furious clacking had not stopped since the images had resurfaced. She was digging through files that Zordon had created, looking for something anything on these Twins. She refused to believe that Zordon, all knowing Zordon, did not have any information what so ever on the existence of two such powerful beings. She knew she was in awkward territory already. Tommy had gone to great lengths to protect her from the vast majority of all things Power Ranger in case something should happen. However even he knew that the day would come when they would need information that perhaps the very oldest of the files could give them and only Hayley or perhaps Billy could access this information.

Hayley had managed to wade through the garble of audio she had managed to record and had picked up on a phrase that sent her searching in a new direction. She began to probe through the files of the Ninjetti. Images, schematics and page upon page of written material began to fly at her. Her eyes widened as her screen darkened and a man's image spoke to her from the screen.

"Who trespasses here?" He demanded. "You are not a holder of a Power Coin."

"My friend holds one!" Hayley said, more annoyed than scared at the image. "Tommy Oliver."

"My husband, Zach Taylor, holds one!" Angela cried out from behind her.

"My twin brother, Conner McKnight holds one!" Eric followed Angela's lead.

"I'm with him!" Cassidy said pointing to Eric.

The image seemed to regard them a minute. A fatherly concern passing over his features as the names were spoken.

"I am Zordon of Eltar. What can I do to help my Rangers?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of footsteps at the edge of the ramp pulled everyone's focus.

Everyone except Ree.

She knew she could not waver even for a second. For her part, Phi's eyes never wavered either. Ree felt like she was searching her soul, looking for the key to defeat them all. Ree knew she would find it, knew there was nothing she could do about it. The question at hand was what Phi would do with the information once she had it.

A cheer broke out as Kimberly, Jason and Aisha came flying down the ramp, Pres and Guin in tow. Ree's determined eyes flickered away for the barest fraction of a second.

"Her?" Phi asked a little incredulously.

As Ree's eyes met Phi again, Ree knew the woman had finally made the connection, finally could see everything. In that instant Phi was gone.

"Watch out!" Ree shrieked, knowing it was too late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy could only process Kimberly, as she barreled down the ramp, twins in tow. Guin practically jumped into his arms as Preston tried to climb into Kimberly's. They nodded as everyone began to retreat, just as planned.

"Watch out!"

Ree's scream rocked him to his core. Wildly he looked up to Kimberly.

"Go no farther," a cold as steel voice commanded them.

Tommy could not move. Rho had Kimberly and Preston at sword point, an energy barrier around them, preventing anyone from getting near. Tommy recognized the voice as Phi's.

"Give me the child," she ordered. "Or I kill her mother."

Guin trembled, truly scared for the first time.

"And her brother."

Guin looked at Tommy and whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"It's ok Daddy. I'm not scared of them."

Guin kissed him on the cheek, softly like a butterfly landing. She turned to look at Phi, seemed to stiffen and then giggled.

"Time is going swiftly, White Ranger."

Tommy noticed the sarcasm placed on his color.

"Tommy no!" Kim cried out from the bubble

"Foolish man." Phi chuckled as Tommy let Guin shimmy down his tall frame and walk of her own accord to Phi. "Sacrificing all for love. As if Love could protect you."

Phi placed her hands on Guin's shoulders and was gone instantly. Rho surveyed the scene.

"Humans," she said almost wistfully. "You're all a bunch of fools."

The energy barrier released and Tommy sank to the ground as not only did Rho, Phi and their ship disappear, but so did Kimberly and the twins.

- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy was silent. Still on the ground. Jason was issuing orders, trying to make sense of the commotion.

"Tommy?"

Her voice was so innocent, so pure sounding that Tommy turned to it without a thought. As soon as he saw her face, Tommy forgot the meaning of the word self control.

"You!" he bellowed, stopping everyone in their tracks. Neesha had the good sense to begin backing up.

"It didn't go the way it was supposed to. I never intended for this to happen. I—"

Tommy didn't wait to hear. He stayed on his knees exactly where he had lost Guin, where he had watched Rho disappear with Kim and his son. He reacted without thinking. His brutal punch caught Neesha in the stomach, sending her flying. Jason and Rocky, were at his side in a second, restraining him as best they could. Marco and Michael were providing the same to Neesha. Mason stepped between them. Staring down Tommy with a glare that caught him off guard.

"I know she deserved that one, but if you ever attack my sister again I will kill you where you stand."

The threat was enough for Tommy to begin thinking rationally again. He surveyed the group around him, realizing that he now possessed a small army of Power Rangers.

"Tommy?"

The static voice seemed to come from no where and everywhere at the same time.

"Hayley?"

"Thank God. I've seen everything and I've sent a message to Andros. He should be there momentarily to pick you all up."

"Where are they going Hayley?" Tommy said, desperation creeping into his voice.

"I think that it would be best to wait for Andros Tommy—"

"They have KIMBERLY AND MY CHILDREN!" Tommy bellowed out making everyone flinch. "Where are they going Hayley?"

"I don't know," Hayley said in a small voice. "I can't find them. But Andros can."

"Good," Tommy said in a hollow voice.

Hayley tried to reply but the transmission was too weak. All they could make out was the word "Twins".

Tommy put his hands on the ground to boost himself up and felt something slice his hand. He bent down, holding his bleeding palm close and picked up what was in the sand.

The Ninjetti spirit chakram.

His mind whirled. He was vaguely aware of the others speaking got him but he paid no attention.

How did the chakram get here?

He replayed the events of the last few moments in his mind. He saw Neesha give the chakram to Phi, he saw Phi disappear, her hands on Guin…

A story Kim had shared with him during a down moment came to mind. Guin was quite the little thief when she wanted to be. Kim had said. Finding the candy hidden in Kim's house or getting the gum out of Kim's purse without Kim knowing.

He knew without a doubt that Guinnie had stolen the chakram from Phi and left it here.

"By the spirits!"

Jin's exclamation finally brought Tommy back to earth where he saw he held no one but _two_ chakrams in his hands.

"Where did you find the other one?" Jin asked him in a soft serene voice.

"They were both right there. Guin left them."

The Neo Ninjetti were chattering amongst themselves so fast that none of the rangers could catch on.

"She left them for Neesha." Ree said, quieting the chatter. "Neesha's the only one who can use them."

"How would Guin know that?" Aisha said as Jin took the two chakrams from Tommy and handed them to Neesha.

They watched as the two chakrams glowed purple in her hands before fusing together as one. Neesha could not answer.

"She and Neesha have a--, well they're--" Jin started.

"They are of a bond." Ree replied. "Neesha can not exist without Guin and Guin cannot exist with out Neesha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On board the ship, Kim held her twins close to her, watching the silent exchange between the sisters. Kim tried with all her might to hear the conversation between the sisters, hoping her telepathy would work.

"Soon enough we will be rid of you." Phi said suddenly, turning to Kimberly.

"You're screwed now, lady," Kim growled out. "If you thought we were relentless before, you haven't seen anything yet. You'll pay for taking my children from me."

Phi rolled her eyes. "Stupid human. If your eyes and mind were not so weak you would have seen the truth a long time ago. Your children were with you the entire time."

Kim stopped for a second; feeling like her breath had been sucked out of her. Unbidden, something Mason told her floated to the forefront of her memory.

"_Maybe question is wrong, and answer you already know."_

Kim's eyes widened as she searched the massive screen to her left, whispering to herself.

"Sweet Jesus, how could I have been so blind?"

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -

"We have to go, we have to go NOW!"

The sudden outburst drew their attention. Neesha was in hysterics, Tommy saw but did not understand. Not even Michael could calm her screaming.

"We have to get to them. Before she does it!"

"Neesha! Stop it! You're wearing out Daphne! She can't control the glamour much longer!"

Suddenly it was quiet. Far too quiet. Too much had been said and everyone realized it.

"What Glamour?"

Jason stared at Tommy with deep and probing eyes. Tommy's voice hadn't sounded that calm, that confident, that…calculating since his Evil Green Ranger Days.

"Tommy, bro…"

"No, this time they're going to talk. No sob stories, no threats. Just simple plain truth."

There was a quality about his voice that didn't even allow for the possibility of lying.

"It's done. It's over," Neesha said suddenly strangely calm. "We never should have started it to begin with."

"Neesha!" Mason said staring at her.

"I said it's done. Daphne, don't make me force you to quit."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Neesha didn't bother acknowledging Ree's question. She just continued to stare at Daphne. With a deep sigh, that clearly noted the aqua-eyed girls apprehension, Daphne solemnly nodded and amongst the incredulous gazes of her team mates whispered one word.

"Undone."

The Rangers felt as if a monstrous wind blew threw them, rising dust and making them cover their eyes. It was gone as quickly as it came. Jason quickly opened his eyes, wondering just what the hell was going on. His mouth dropped.

The Rangers had long ago concluded that the Neo Ninjetti were somehow cloaking their appearance. Why they could not say. Now Jason knew exactly the reason why.

Neesha stood with her brother clad entirely in purple, her Ninjetti medallions glinting in the sun. Her proud face trembled, her long hair brown with glints of red in the light swayed in the slight breeze, looking to Mason whose identical coloring took on the exact look. Their duplicate chocolate brown eyes met their makers.

"Didn't you ever wonder why, that in spite of everything that was happening, you were never worried about your children's safety? Even though you were worried about their absence, you never worried that they would be harmed?" she said, a smile creeping on her lips. A smile Jason knew very, very well.

Mason looked to Aisha who could not take her eyes off of him.

"God almighty," she whispered as tears began to creep down her cheeks.

Mason and Neesha spoke together:

"We've been here the entire time."


End file.
